Taken
by Emiko.Nakamura
Summary: Imagine: Maximum Ride's life perfect. Too good to be true, right? Right. What happens when Maximum Ride gives birth to twins? Want to find out?
1. Chapter 1

And sixteen hours later, my twins are finally here.

It is simply amazing how small babies are… I don't remember any of my flock being this small when we were in… that place… But I mean, I guess things are different when they're yours…

Oh my…

They're mine… These are my babies… My children… My kids… I'm a mother… Me… Maximum Ride… I just gave birth to these perfect, little babies... My perfect, little babies…

Our perfect, little babies…

Fang just watched them in my arms. Their still, sleeping bodies… They were so innocent looking… so delicate…

Just then, my daughter's eyes opened… Her dark brown eyes gazed at my with such curiosity it made me giggle.

"Hi, baby." I smiled at her. She smiled a toothless grin and giggled. I glanced over to Fang. He was watching her with a look in his eye that I only have seen once before; when we found out Angel was alive…

That all seemed so long ago now…

But that chapter of our lives was over. This was real; this was now…

And this was perfect…

~One year later~

"Fang." I groaned almost in my sleep. "Faaaaaaaaaaaaaang." I whined. "Fang!" I exclaimed and thumped him in the chest.

"What?" He shrieked and snapped upright on our bed.

"Raven's crying. Will you go check on her?" I asked my twenty-four year-old husband and saw his shoulders relax.

"Oh, sure." He replied. "Go back to sleep, Max." He leaned in and kissed my forehead then got up and walked out of our room. A few seconds later, the crying stopped and I felt myself relax and drift back to sleep.

I woke up sometime later and noticed that Fang was not in bed. Where had he gone? I rolled out of bed and stumbled my way to my two one year-old kid's room and saw Fang asleep in the armchair we keep in there with Raven and a story book in his lap. I smiled when I saw them and crept silently over to the chair. I lifted Raven into my arms and kissed her head before putting her back in her crib. I moved to Devin's crib and watched him sleep for a few minutes before waking Fang up by sitting down in his lap. His eyes opened and his head rose.

"You fell asleep reading to Raven." I giggled.

"I did?" He smiled and coiled his arms around me. "My bad." He snickered and looked over at Raven's crib.

"Let's go back to bed." I told him and kissed his nose then got up, he was right behind me and grabbed my hand. We walked out of our twin's room hand-in-hand and went back to bed, only to be woken up in four hours to more crying.

God, I love those kids.

"I'm going to go pick up the cake." Fang told me, as we were getting ready for the first birthday party we were throwing our kids. "I'm taking Devin." He added and I heard Devin's amused giggling as Fang slung him over his shoulder.

"Fang, be careful, and don't be late." I nagged as he and Devin joined me in the kitchen.

"Babe, stop worrying. Everything will be perfect." He assured me.

"Promise?" I looked at him with pleading eyes.

"Promise." He snickered and pecked my lips gently.

"Okay." I sighed. "Bye, Fang." I kissed him again. "Bye, Devin." I said in a voice that would amuse him and dropped a kiss on his head that was now covered in dark hair. I watched them walk out, leaving me alone with Raven, who was drawing with crayons in her playpen. I put the dishes down and walked over to her. "Hi, sweetie." I smiled and lifted her into my arms.

"Mama!" She giggled as I plopped us down on the couch.

"What's that?" I asked and pointed at the drawing she had clutched in her tiny hands.

"Kitty cat!" She shrieked and held up a scribbled, rainbow, cat-like picture.

"It's beautiful!" I beamed at her. She giggled loudly as I brought her forehead against my lips and then got to my feet and went to the kitchen. I hung Raven's work on the front of the fridge. "There. Now daddy will see it when he gets home." I told her.

"Yaaaay!" She cheered. "Wen?" Her little face turned serious.

"Soon." I told her and poked her nose.

"Yaaaay!" She cheered again. I decided that it was time to bathe her so I could bathe Devin when him and Fang got home. Raven, of course, fought the entire time causing me to get soaking wet. I heard the door open and shut while I was bathing Raven.

"Max?" Fang's voice called.

"Bathroom." I yelled and Fang popped his head in a few seconds later.

"Hey. Need help?" He asked.

"Sure. Get Devin in here." I glanced at him as I washed Raven's brown, blond-streaked hair.

"Dada!" Raven exclaimed.

"Hi, baby." He smiled at her. "I'll get Devin." He looked back at me and then disappeared behind the door.

About an hour later, the twins were all bathed and ready for the party, which was good because not five minutes later, Nudge and Iggy arrived with their kids. Yes, Iggy and Nudge got married right after she graduated high school and have two kids like us. Their son, James, is three and their daughter, Monique, is a few months older then Devin and Raven.

"Hey, Max!" Nudge exclaimed and threw her arms around me.

"Hey, Nudge. Careful, I have Raven." I smiled.

"Happy birthday, Raven." Nudge smiled then bent over and took her from my arms.

"Hi!" Raven screamed as Nudge hugged her and took off into the living room.

"Max, what's this?" I heard Iggy ask. I looked over and saw Iggy feeling and Fang looking Raven's work of art.

"Raven's kitty cat." I chuckled.

"Yeah, I can see it." Iggy replied.

"No you don't." Fang snickered.

"What's your point?" Iggy snickered. Angel, the Gasman, Ella, her boyfriend, Aaron, and my mom got here and we all began celebrating my kid's first birthday.

"Bye, Max." My mom whispered and shut the door. Then, my family and I were alone. Raven had fallen asleep in the mound of her and Devin's toys while Devin was in my arms, playing with my hair. Fang carefully picked up Raven so she wouldn't wake up and we carried them to their room.

"Night, little guy." Fang whispered to Devin after I slipped him into his pajamas and put him down for bed.

"Nite, Dada." Devin muttered back and then his eyes shut. Raven was fighting sleep in her crib; she had woken up when we were changing her.

"Good night sweetie. I love you." I whispered to her.

"I wuv you too, mama." She whispered back. My eyes widened; that was her first whole sentence… Fang was smiling proudly beside me. As soon as her and Devin were asleep, we went to our room and I fell asleep as soon as my head hit my pillow.

I was exhausted…

I woke up to the sound of an explosion… Then the babies started crying. Fang and I both jolted upright in bed. We locked eyes for one second, not knowing what was happening. Then I realized:

"The babies!" We both shrieked at the same time and leaped to our feet. We took off at full speed into their room only to both be grabbed by large, muscular arms.

"What is this?" Fang screamed.

"Raven, Devin, Mommy and Daddy are here!" I called to my babies; they were still crying.

"Not for long." A familiar hoarse voice laughed. My head snapped up against my capturer.

"Ari." Fang snarled from near me. My half-brother Ari stood in front of us amongst the rubble.

Holding Raven.

"Put her down!" I hissed and began fighting harder against whoever was holding me back.

"Well, if you insist." He snickered and dropped my baby on the ground. I was forced to watch as my little girl whaled in pain when she hit the ground.

"Raven!" Fang screamed. I heard a whoosh as Fang slammed his fist against the Neanderthal holding him. The thing crumpled into a heap on the ground. Fang rushed Ari and slammed him up against what was left of the wall, his hand clutching his neck. I turned to face who was holding me and kneed him in his gut. He fell to the ground and I didn't hesitate to slam my foot into his face.

He tried keeping me from my kids.

I ran over and scooped Raven into my arms. Her forehead was bleeding.

"You're okay now, Raven." I whispered into her ear as I scanned the area for Devin. I finally found him cowering in the corner of the room. I ran over to him and scooped him into my arms as well.

"Max, get them out of here!" Fang screamed as he fought with Ari. I fled their room and got them safely to the Fang's and my room. I put them on our bed and grabbed my phone from my nightstand. As soon as I dialed Nudge's number and put my phone to my ear, I scooped my twins back into my arms. I ran out of the room.

"Hello?" Nudge's groggy voice droned.

"Nudge-…" I began.

"Max? Do you know what time it is?" She interrupted.

"Nudge, listen-…"

"What? Max, I can't hear you. Why are Raven and Devin both crying?" She shot.

"Nudge, Erasers are back! There here, right now! Ari just tried to take Raven!" I said quickly so she couldn't interrupt me again.

"What?" Her completely awake, shocked voice breathed. "Iggy, get up! Go get Monique!" She screamed on her end. Her and Iggy screamed at each other for a few seconds before she said anything thing else to me. I heard doors open and shut and then, silence…

"Nudge?" I asked. "Nudge, you there?" I called again.

"Yeah. I just am trying not to wake up James." She whispered into the phone. "Max, bring them here, it's safe." She muttered. Just then, Fang appeared behind me.

"Let's take them to Nudge's." I told him as he took Raven out of my arms.

"Good idea." He agreed.

"Nudge, we're coming." I stated and then hung up and we ran out of our apartment. No one was chasing us.

Yet.

We had to move quickly. We unfurled our wings and took off into the night air. I clutched Devin close to me. He and Raven finally stopped crying while we were in the air. I glanced over and saw Raven nodding off in Fang's arms. Why did Ari want her, why my baby?

"Max, we're here." Fang whispered, ripping me from my thoughts. We landed without another word. Nudge opened the door before we even knocked. We wordlessly walked passed her and saw Angel and Gazzy sitting on the couch. Iggy was holding Monique in his lap with James playing at his feet. I set Devin next to James and sat down beside Angel. Fang sat in the other chair with Raven asleep in his arms.

"What did they want?" Angel asked.

"They wanted to take Raven." Fang growled. His eyes were locked on her.

"Why?" Nudge asked. She was pacing behind the couch.

"Ari didn't say why he wanted her, only that he would have her by the end of today." Fang replied. My eyes widened.

"That is not going to happen." Gazzy snapped from beside me.

"No way." Iggy agreed.

"Max, Raven's still bleeding." Fang snapped. I went over to his side and knelt beside them in the chair. Sure enough, our daughter's forehead was cut open and still bleeding from when Ari dropped her.

"Put pressure on it." Iggy told Fang and handed him a tissue.

"Thanks." Fang droned and began pressing lightly on Raven's head. Raven's eyes fluttered open. "Hi, baby." Fang smiled through his anger.

"Dada." She mumbled and smiled weakly. I reached up and held her hand. Her whole body was shaking… I glanced up at Devin and saw him happily playing with James and Monique on the floor. I was glad one of my kids was okay…

I looked back at Raven. She was just weakly looking from face to face. I felt so bad for her… I wish it were me hurt and her playing with Devin, Monique, and James on the floor and I could tell by Fang's face that he was thinking the same thing about himself. I sighed and looked at Nudge and Iggy.

"What do we do if they come here?" Nudge met my gaze. Iggy had her wrapped her in his arms.

"We do what we used to do: we fight." I told her. I noticed everyone's tired-looking bodies tense up around the room. "But this time, it isn't just our lives were fighting for." I gazed at Raven and then looked at the other kids obliviously playing on the floor. I looked back up and saw the others watching the kids playing. We had to protect them.

And I was going too, even if it meant my own life.

About a half an hour later, Raven had stopped bleeding and was fast asleep in Fang's arms once more. Devin, Monique, and James were nodding off against the floor. Iggy and Nudge picked up their sleeping kids and carried them to their beds. Nudge came back a few minutes later.

"You can put Raven and Devin in Monique's crib if you want." She told Fang and I. Fang looked reluctant to let Raven leave his arms… He was still really freaked out about Ari… But then again, we all were. I scooped up Devin and cradled him against my chest. I nodded at Fang and we went to Monique's room and carefully put our twins in the crib with Monique. Fang kissed Raven's head before putting her down. We watched them sleep for a few minutes before allowing ourselves to tear our eyes away and walked out.

"Gazzy, Angel, go watch them. We'll take turns." I ordered. I had to be leader Max once more. They both nodded and trudged out of the room to babysit the sleeping children. I forced myself to sit on the couch and was joined by Fang a moment later. I felt his arm wrap around my shoulders and he pulled me close.

"What just happened?" I looked at him. "Earlier today, we were throwing a party for our twins first birthday, now were fighting for their lives?" I moaned into his neck.

"I have no idea." He sighed and pulled me closer. Suddenly, I could no longer keep my eyes open, my eyelids felt like lead weights. I fell asleep right there, leaning against Fang.

I woke up some time later. Fang was leaning against me; he had fallen asleep too. I shot a glance at clock: 2:03 A.M., better go check on the babies. I untangled myself from Fang and made my way to the room they were sleeping in. I walked in to see Angel and Gazzy passed out on the floor and a dark figure standing over the crib with one of the babies in its arms. It turned to face me.

"Ari." I growled.

"Shhh, my niece is sleeping." He snickered, a smile of pure wickedness stretched across his lips.

"What do you want?" I screamed at him.

"Isn't it obvious? Her." He snapped.

"Why, why my daughter? Why Raven?" I hissed.

"Because she's yours." He smiled evilly. Just as I was about to spring at him, something sharp jabbed into my neck; something cold was being injected into me. My world began to turn fuzzy as I toppled over onto the ground. "Should've eaten more cake, Max. Then you would've just woken up to her being gone and we wouldn't have had to waste a perfectly good syringe." Ari snorted as he walked passed my limp body. I watched Raven's sleeping face as she was carried away from me. "And don't worry, sis. We'll take great care of Raven." He chuckled as he reached the door. My eyes shut almost as soon as they were out of sight.

"Max, please wake up. Max, please." I heard a distant voice beg me. I open my eyes and saw Fang kneeling by my side. "Thank God!" He exclaimed and pulled me into a hug.

"Nothing's out there, everything's quiet." I heard Angel's voice drone as the door opened. I watched as her, Gazzy, Iggy, and Nudge all enter the room; all of their faces had the same grief-stricken expression on them.

"What's going on?" I groggily muttered.

"Max, we all woke up and found you passed out in Monique's room. You wouldn't wake up, I've been trying for over an hour now." Fang told me. I suddenly remembered exactly what happened.

"Where's Raven?" I asked and leaped to my feet, I heard Nudge and Angel almost silently crying by the door.

"Max, sit back down." Fang stood up beside me and tried to pull me back to the couch.

"Where. Is. Raven." I growled at him.

"She's gone." He barely whispered and even through I knew it, hearing the words felt like a punch to the gut. I felt my knees buckle under my weight and I crashed onto the floor. Sobs ripped through my chest so hard they hurt. Fang knelt beside me and desperately tried to calm me.

But it didn't work.

Raven was my baby, and now she's gone! Nothing was ever going to be the same after this. We were going to get her back. No matter how long it takes, I will have my baby back one day.

And just like that, my daughter was taken.

* * *

**Thank you so much for taking the time to read this! Please help me by telling me what you did/didn't like about so I can fix/keep doing it! :DDD**


	2. Chapter 2

"Emma! Emma! Wake up! We're here!" My mother screamed and started to gently smack at my sleeping body in the passenger seat.

"Mom! Stop!" I screeched and opened my eyes. I looked up to see a house much like the Cullen's in _Twilight_. "Holy shi-." I was silenced by an icy glare from my mom from the driver seat. "We're actually living here?" I breathed and pulled out my ear buds.

"Mhm! Your father and I got a great deal!" She beamed at me.

"That's insane…" I whispered. I glanced back in the rear-view and saw my brother's Lucas and Tyler's awestruck faces as we all crept up the long drive. My mother finally came to a stop in a huge garage and was soon joined by Lucas's Jeep, which was actually mine, and my dad's Fusion. I climbed out of her chocolate-brown Explorer and went to the back to get my sleeping, eight-month-old sister from the back. I carried her inside and my jaw instantly dropped as I saw the inside of our new house. My happy-shock turned angry when Lucas, my eighteen year-old idiot of a brother, rammed into me from behind.

"Watch it, brat!" He screamed just as Alexis began to bawl.

"Good going, genius. Shhh, Lexie, Emma's got you." I whispered in her ear as I began cradling her head against my chest. "You better not have scratched my Jeep." I hissed at him as Lexie's sobs slowed to relaxed breathing.

"Your Jeep?" He snickered. "Mom and Dad wouldn't trust you to drive Lexie's tricycle." He mocked.

"At least I didn't crash my car into a bridge." I snapped.

"Hey, that wasn't my fault. I didn't see it coming." He growled.

"How do you not see a bridge coming? They don't move." I laughed to myself.

"Emma, Lucas, stop it. Don't start fighting already." My mom ordered and she took Alexis out of my arms. "Just so you know, your father's the principal of your new school. I'm working at the hospital in town so we'll both be close if either of you ever need anything. Look, we know how hard this move is for both of you." Lucas and I both nodded. "Okay, now go start unpacking." She ordered again and then shoed us back into the garage. I started with the Explorer and pulled all of my crap out of the trunk in one load.

"What the-? Oh, yeah, I forgot. You're freakishly strong." Lucas snickered as he struggled with less then half the load that I grabbed.

"Or maybe you're just freakishly weak." I shrugged as I expertly navigated my way indoors and found the room that was going to be mine.

"I highly doubt that." Lucas appeared across the hall and continued our argument from before.

"Just because you own a set of weights doesn't make you a bodybuilder." I replied as I began unpacking.

"Sure, just like how owning make-up doesn't make you a girl." I heard him snicker as he began ripping off tape from his own boxes.

"That's not what Leo said." I called. Leo: Lucas's best friend from back home. Him and I dated for a few months but then broke up due to him wanting something that I didn't want to give. He was silent for a few minutes and then appeared in my doorway.

"You never did tell me why you broke up." He told me, his face was serious.

"Why do you care?" I looked at him as I stood on my tiptoes trying to put something on the top shelf of my built-in bookshelf.

"Because, I need to know if I need to kick his ass next time I see him." He replied. That totally shocked me… Lucas… Beating someone up for me? Unheard of… I was so taken back that I dropped what ever I was holding. It crashed down against my right wing…

Oh, yeah… Did I forget to mention I have wings?

Welp, I do…

I have a thirteen-foot wingspan that basically hinders everything I want to do… Like, I don't know… Be a normal sixteen year-old girl… No biggie…

"Emma!" Lucas exclaimed as he was at my side.

"It's fine, Lucas." I said. Pain was clear in my voice.

"No, you're hurt." He insisted and he and I looked down my tan and white wing with black tips.

"Lucas, I think I know when I'm hurt." I replied as I tried to move my wing. "Ow! Crap. Lucas! I'm hurt!" I whined.

"Mom!" Lucas and I both screamed at the same time.

"Did you two finally kill each other?" Tyler snickered as his thirteen year-old face appeared in my doorway.

"Go away, Tyler!" Lucas snapped as he pulled his phone out of his pocket and whipped it at him.

"Lucas! That hit my nose!" Tyler shrieked.

"Leave before I throw something at you!" I yelled.

"All of you stop it before I ground you for a year!" My mom screamed at all of us. Aren't we a loving family? "Now Emma, what happened to you?" My mom turned to me as our bickering stopped.

"She dropped a box on her wing." Lucas answered for me.

"Really Emma, you hurt the one thing I don't know how to fix." She turned her gaze on me. I shrugged. "Well, let's get you to the bathroom." Her and Lucas began to help me up. "Howard," She called to my dad. "Find the first aid kit!"

"Who's hurt?" I heard his voice call back.

"Emma." My mom replied as she sat me on the closed toilet seat and left the bathroom to go help dad find the first aid kit.

"Lucas! What did you do?" My dad snapped.

"Why does everyone think I hurt you?" Lucas looked at me as he sat on the edge of the bathroom.

"Force of habit, I guess." I snickered.

"I guess so." He smiled. His teal eyes lit up. He, Tyler, and Alexis all had bright teal eyes while I was stuck with brown… I feel like I got robbed.

"Come here." I ordered. Lucas obeyed and knelt in front of me. "You really need a hair cut." I snickered and began clearing his rat's nest of honey-blond hair out of his eyes.

"Hey, so do you." He snickered and messed up my brown hair.

"Lucas! Stop!" I couldn't help but smile as a clump of the blond streaks in my hair landed in my face. I think it's fair to say that Lucas, Tyler and Alexis look nothing like me. And none of them have wings. Once again, I was robbed by the gene pool. My parents both blame the wings on some dormant genetic mutation that decided to show itself for the first time in three hundred years… Lucky me…

Lucas and I both busted into an uncontrollable laughing fit until our mother returned.

"There, I like this better then the fighting." She smiled at us. Lucas and I shared one more look and then he got up.

"I'm going to go get my phone back from Tyler and kick his as-butt if he texted anyone. Feel better, Emma." He smiled at me and then left the bathroom and left mom and me alone. She looked at my wing and felt it to make sure nothing was out of place.

"It's probably just bruised. It'll be healed within the next week or so, but I mean, it's not like you fly or anything." She told me after she finished examining me. I nodded. "Okay, go finish unpacking." She smiled at me and shooed me to my room.

Within the next three weeks, we were all settled in to our new house. I was sitting on my bed with my laptop when my friend decided to Skype me.

"Hey, Jeanie!" I smiled as I answered her call.

"Emma! I miss you so much! Come home!" She said and crossed her arms.

"I wish I could. I've been stuck babysitting with Lucas and Tyler for the past three weeks." I sighed.

"What, no cute boys in Arkansas?" She snickered.

"Not that I've seen. The only people I've met are my sixty year-old neighbor, Martha, and her forty year-old son, Wilson, that still lives at home." I replied.

"Wilson?" She laughed.

"She calls him Willy." I shrugged. "What's the temperature there?" I asked.

"Twenty below." She made a face.

"Good ol' Alaska." I snickered right as Lexie started crying. "Lucas, check on Lexie!" I called… no answer… "Dang it, Jeanie, I got to go. Tyler and Lucas are being losers and leaving all the work to me, like usual. Call you later. Love you!" I smiled.

"Love you too, Emma!" She screamed and I ended the call. I got up and went to my parents room where Alexis was supposed to be sleeping in…

"Hi, Sweetie." I smiled and picked her up. Great… She needed to be changed… Awesome… I sighed and changed her diaper. I sat down on my parent's bed and waited for her to get sleepy. When her head began to droop, I set her back in her crib, kissing her forehead before leaving the room with a baby monitor in hand. I went to the kitchen and washed my hands. Lucas was looking in the fridge for something as I crept behind him and clipped the baby monitor to his pocket.

"What the-?" He looked down.

"You're turn." I told him and walked to the living room, grabbing a bag of Cheetos on the way out. "What are we watching?" I asked as I plopped on the couch and popped a handful of puffy Cheetos into my mouth.

"_Scare Tactics_." Lucas told me as he sat down next to me. He set the baby monitor on the coffee table.

"This show is freaky." Tyler said from his spot on the floor.

"Man up." Lucas told him and nudged Tyler's foot with his own. Tyler whimpered softly as we silently continued watching. My phone vibrated in my pocket. I took it out and saw a text from Lucas. I raised an eyebrow at him. 'Read it.' He mouthed and took a Cheeto from my hand and popped it in his mouth. I tapped the view now button and saw:

'Let's freak him out.' I looked up and he was smiling deviously.

'How?' I sent to him.

'I'll say I hear something in the basement and then go check it out. Then I'll freak out and pretend like I'm fighting with something.' His smile grew.

'I don't know…'

'C'mon Emma. It's the last day before we start a random, new school. Let's make today awesome.'

'Fine.' I agreed.

"Are you two texting each other?" Tyler looked at us.

"No…" Lucas and I both said, rather suspicious sounding.

"Okay." He shrugged and turned back to the flat screen.

'Now.' I mouthed after a really creepy scene played on the screen.

"What was that?" Lucas looked around.

"What was what?" Tyler looked at him.

"Yeah, I heard it too. Lucas, go check it out, will you?" I looked at him.

"Sure." Lucas handed me his plate with half a sandwich on it and he went to the basement.

"What did you hear?" Tyler looked at me.

"Just a bang." I replied and nibbled on Lucas's sandwich. Tyler's face looked uneasy as he turned his head back to the flat screen once more.

"What the-? Who the hell are you?" Lucas screamed. Tyler's head snapped up. I put the sandwich back on the plate and set it next to the baby monitor.

"Lucas? Everything okay?" I called to him.

"Emma! Get Alexis and Tyler outside! Go!" He screamed as his fake struggle began.

"Emma?" Tyler looked at me.

"Tyler, stay with me." I snapped and grabbed his arm.

"Ah! He got away!" Lucas screamed. Pounding up the stairs began. Tyler screamed at the top of his lungs and bolted out the door.

"Lucas, he bolted." I called to him.

"What?" He ran the rest of the way up the stairs.

"I'll get him. Watch Lexie." I ordered and then ran after Tyler. He was already halfway down the long driveway.

"Tyler Larson! Get back here!" I yelled after him when he reached the road. "Watch out for cars!" I screamed. Lucky for all of us, none were coming. Tyler just kept running. We reached the park about a mile away from our house. All right, this needed to end. I sped up and quickly reached and tackled him to the grass. "Calm down!" I ordered as he fought against me.

"But-!" He began.

"It was a prank, Lucas's stupid idea." I explained. He relaxed against me.

"So I really just ran a mile for nothing?" He panted.

"Looks like we both did." I chuckled and helped him up. "You mad?" I asked once we were standing.

"Not at all." He snickered.

"Good." I ruffled his honey-blond hair, and for the first time, I realized we weren't alone in the park. I noticed a tan girl my age and a boy Lucas's age with the same skin tone. They were staring at us, or rather, at me. They began walking over to us.

"Emma…" Tyler whimpered.

"Yeah, I know Ty." I replied. I'm so lucky I had a sweatshirt on and my wings weren't hanging out for the world to see.

"Nice tackle." The boy said to me.

"Thanks." I snickered and tucked my wings tighter into my back.

"Did you two just move here?" The girl asked.

"Yeah, from Alaska." I replied as I tucked Tyler under my arm.

"Alaska? Isn't it kind of boring up there?" The guy asked.

"Not really. Those Eskimos really know how to party." I chuckled.

"Nice." The guy laughed.

"James, Monique! Let's go!" Someone called from far away.

"Welp," He popped the P. "That's our mom. Got to go." The guy, who I'm guessing is named James, told me. "See you around." He smiled at me and then he and his sister turned and walked away. "She looked a like the girl version of Devin with Aunt Max's hair…" I heard James whisper to his sister when they thought we were out of hearing distance. But before I could hear her response, they actually were out of hearing distance.

"Let's go home." I said and led Tyler toward our house.

"Where did Emma and Tyler go?" I heard my mom ask Lucas as we walked through the door.

"Right here." I replied. "Ty and I just went for a walk." I told her.

"Yeah, a walk." Tyler snickered.

"How was your day, mom?" I asked as I elbowed Tyler in the ribs.

"Great. Your father should be home any second." She told me and then started to walk upstairs. "I'm going to go see Alexis."

"I'll come!" Tyler called and followed her. Lucas walked up to me.

"Took you long enough." He told me.

"You try chasing down a freaked out thirteen year-old and see how long it takes you." I told him.

"All right. Next time, I chase him." He snickered.

"Next time?" I chuckled.

"Of course." He smiled evilly and then went to the kitchen. I shook my head and then went upstairs to my room and began packing my backpack for tomorrow. I sighed and picked out an outfit.

I really didn't want tomorrow to come.

"Emma, get up. I just found out we have to drop Lexie off at daycare so we got to leave early!" Lucas's voice screamed over my alarm clock. I just moaned against my pillow and turned the opposite way his voice had come from. "C'mon Emma!" He screamed again and I felt something flick my nose.

"Did you just flick my nose?" I asked as I opened my eyes to see Lucas sitting on the edge of my bed.

"Yes. Yes, I did." He nodded.

"Huh. Okay, I'm up. How about I go shower and you feed Lexie, then while your showering, I'll get her dressed?" I asked him.

"Good plan." He agreed and we got up. I got in the shower and washed everything quickly and then got out. I shoved my toothbrush in my mouth and plugged in my hair dryer. After about ten minutes, my teeth were shinny and my hair was dry. I was just straightening it when Lucas walked in.

"Ah! Knock much?" I screamed at him.

"You're fine." He replied and set Lexie on the floor.

"What if I had been naked?" I looked at him.

"Then I would've been scarred for life." He snickered and shrugged out of his shirt.

"Like I am now. Is Ty up yet?" I asked him as I turned back to the mirror. "Lucas stop stripping! Please just wait until I leave!" I begged.

"We're running late. And no." He replied and jumped behind the shower curtain. I ripped my straightener's cord out of the wall, grabbed Alexis and ran out of the room before I could see Lucas's pants fly over the curtain.

"Well, Lucas is a weirdo, isn't he?" I asked Lexie and kissed her head. "Let's go get Tyler." I said and then went to Ty's room. Sure enough, he was still sleeping. "Ty! Tyler! Wake up! We're leaving in twenty minutes!" I told him.

"What?! Why didn't anyone wake me up earlier?" He was instantly awake.

"We were busy!" I said and ran into our parent's room to get Alexis dressed. I ran out ten minutes later to see Tyler banging on the bathroom door. "Just go in. He had no problem stripping in front of me and you're a boy." I told him as Lexie and I went to my room. I quickly applied some make-up to my face. Nothing big. Just some mascara, some cover up, and some eye shadow and eye liner. I grabbed a blue sweater and threw it over my rainbow stripped shirt. I looked myself over in my mirror. "What do you think?" I looked at Alexis. She shrieked like she did when she was excited. "I'll take that as good enough." I kissed her head again and then took her downstairs. I set her on the floor and gave her one of her toys out of her diaper bag. I then found my shoes and quickly laced them up.

"Boys! Let's go!" I called up the stairs. Lucas ran down with his toothbrush still in his mouth. I heard him spit in the kitchen sink and rinse his mouth out. Tyler ran down a few seconds later. I grabbed a box of pop tarts and handed a pack to each of my brothers and shoved two packs into my own backpack. We loaded the car, strapped Alexis in, and the stressful morning was finally over. We dropped Lexie off at her daycare and then found the middle school.

"Have a good day, Tyler! I love you!" Lucas called after him in a high-pitched, girly voice.

"We're such horrible people." I laughed and hit the gas.

"I know. Happy birthday by the way." Lucas smiled at me.

"You actually remembered. Thanks." I smiled back.

"No need to thank me." He snickered as we pulled into the high school's parking lot.

"Oh, God, I'm nervous." I said when we were parked.

"Why?" He looked at me.

"I'm so ugh, and everyone here is probably not." I snapped.

"Emma, you look awesome." Lucas assured me.

"Really?" I looked at him.

"Well, I mean, not as good as me, but awesome none the less." He smiled.

"Yeah, okay." I playfully punched his arm. "Let's roll." I said and he and I got out of my Jeep and went to the main office.

"Emma, Lucas! I'm glad to see you here on time!" Our dad came over to us looking at me. I was notorious for making the family late for stuff… "Here are your schedules. Try to get along with the other students and make friends." He looked at Lucas. Lucas was notorious for getting in trouble and starting fights…

"Of course." Lucas muttered.

"Lucas, I'm serious. I want no fighting from you this year. This is your senior year. You should be enjoying it." Dad told him and squeezed Lucas's shoulder.

"How am I suppose to have fun with no friends for 10000 miles?" Lucas growled and crossed his arms. My eyes widened.

"Lucas-…"

"Come on, Emma." Lucas interrupted our dad and towed me behind him.

"Lucas, are you okay?" I asked him while we were walking down the hallway.

"Fine. I just really wanted to spend my senior year where we started." He replied.

"I know how you feel." I sighed. Pretty soon, the bell rang.

"Don't be late." Lucas mocked me and then we went out separate ways. I walked into my English class and suddenly got really nervous. Mr. Garner, the teacher, walked over to me.

"Emma Larson?" He asked me. I nodded. "Your father told me you were coming. Just keep in mind; you're not in Alaska anymore. Here's your seat." He told me and pointed to a table in the back.

"Thank you." I told him. That was a relief. I hate sitting in the front, especially being the new girl. After the second bell rang, Mr. Garner began class.

"Welcome back, students. I trust you all enjoyed your summer." He began. About five minutes into class, the door opened. "Ah, Mr. Ride. How nice of you to join us." Garner growled.

"Well, hello to you too, Mr. Garner." The boy smiled.

"When I found out you were in my class again this year, I took the liberty to go out and buy you this." Garner walked to his desk and pulled out an alarm clock box and gave it to the boy.

"Aww! An alarm clock? For me? You shouldn't have." The boy snickered. The class was clearly amused.

"Take your seat, Mr. Ride." Garner hissed.

"Where?" Mr. Ride looked around.

"Next to Emma." Garner snapped.

"Kay, you got me. Who's Emma?" Ride looked around.

"Emma, wave." Garner glared at me. I waved at the boy and he came and sat in the empty chair at my table.

"Hey, Devin." He told me as he sat.

"Emma." I replied. "Did he really give you an alarm clock?" I asked.

"Yeah." Devin snickered and slid the box over to me.

"Why?" I asked.

"I was late to his class almost everyday last year." He laughed.

"I was always late to school last year too." I replied.

"Whoa, we're like twins." Devin chuckled.

"Oh, yeah. Just like twins." I giggled. Devin and I talked for the rest of the hour, completely ignoring Garner's rant. When the bell rang, Devin actually waited for me before leaving the room.

"You are so slow!" He whined.

"Maybe you're just fact. Ever think of that?" I looked at him.

"Whoa. You just blew my mind." He acted shocked.

"It's what I do." I laughed. I was amazed at how well Devin and I got along… I mean it usually took me a few days to feel as comfortable around him as I felt…

"Hey, Alaska!" A familiar-ish voice called from behind Devin and I. The two of us turned to see that one tan guy from yesterday… James, maybe? "Holy similar…" He breathed. "You two look so much alike…"

"Do we?" I asked. I pulled my phone out of my pocket and took a picture of Devin and I.

"I don't see it." Devin said as he looked over my shoulder. "Oh, Emma, that's my cousin, James. James this is Emma."

"Hi, Emma." James smiled.

"Hey, James." I smiled back. I noticed that behind his strawberry-blond hair he had pale blue eyes.

"Anyway, have either of you seem Monique?" He looked at me. "She's the girl that was with me yesterday."

"No, sorry." Devin and I both replied at the same time.

"Well, if you see her, tell her I'm looking for her. I'm leaving now. You two are freaking me out with how similar you look." James said and then turned and left.

"Emma, do you have-who's this?" I heard Lucas's voice from behind Devin and I again.

"Lucas, this is Devin. Devin, Lucas, my brother." I introduced.

"What's up." Devin said as they shook hands.

"Hey. Anyway, Emma, do you have an extra notebook? I'm one short." Lucas asked.

"Someone didn't come prepared." I mocked as I dug in my backpack for the extra notebook I always have. "Here you go." I gave it to him.

"Thanks, Emma." Lucas smiled.

"Thanks for being the only one who seemed to remember my birthday, earlier." I beamed.

"No way. Today's your birthday?" Devin smiled.

"Yes way." I smiled bigger.

"Mine too!" He chuckled.

"No freaking way." My jaw dropped.

"Yes freaking way." Devin snickered.

"Okay, now you're freaking me out." I said.

"You two are freaky. Bye, Emma. See you at lunch." Lucas told us and left.

"Bye, Lucas." I snickered. "What's your next hour?"

"Italian." Devin shrugged.

"Ugh. Mine too. My grandma lives in Italy, fun fact." I snickered.

"Really?" He asked.

"Yeah, Venice." I shrugged.

"My grandma lives in Arizona… It's almost as cool as Italy… Except it's not…" He replied.

"Fascinating. Tell me more." I snickered.

"Well, you don't look Italian." Devin told me.

"Well, neither do you and apparently I look like you. Let's go." I said and walked off. I walked back two seconds later. "I, uh, don't know where the classroom is…" I admitted shyly. Devin sighed and smiled.

"C'mon. I got your back." He said and led me forward.

Well, I guess living here isn't going to be THAT bad.

* * *

**Hey, sorry for the abrupt ending... I hope ya'll liked it anyway. Thanks for reading! Again, tell me what you thought! Loves! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

"Ciao classe! Come stai oggi?" Ms. McNamara began class as she walked up to the whiteboard.

"That means, 'Hello class! How are you today?'" I whispered to Devin.

"That means, 'Hello class! How are you today?'" Ms. McNamara quoted me.

"How did you know that?" Devin looked at me.

"I've been to Italy." I smiled.

"Oh, right. Your grandma." He replied.

"Yup." I nudged him.

"Why are you in this class if you already know Italian?" He asked.

"Everyone needs a blow off class." I snickered and leaned back in my chair.

"Ah." He chuckled.

"Ms. Larson?" Ms. McNamara called my name.

"Rome." I answered.

"Correct. Class, the capital of Italy is Rome." She continued teaching.

"I didn't even hear the question." Devin chuckled again.

"Well, someone needs to use their new alarm clock to wake up in class." I mocked.

"Who?" He joked.

"I'll give you a hint: his name is Devin." I replied.

"Devin Smith?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Sure." I snickered.

"Ms. Larson, I'd love to know what you and Mr. Ride are discussing." She snapped.

"We were discussing how the Italian government changed from a monarchy to a very different system that held a president, prime minister, a cabinet, and parliament by a constitution that was taken into effect January 1st, 1948." I crossed my arms in my seat and gazed at the stunned faces.

"Well… please hold any conversations until after I finish speaking." She muttered after a few minutes of comprehension.

"Of course." I replied.

"I officially love you…" Devin whispered.

"Glad to hear it." I smiled at him.

After Italian, Devin and I were roaming the halls. I felt someone put my hood up from behind me.

"Very cute, James." Devin snickered and punched his cousin in the shoulder.

"James!" I heard a girl voice call from down the hall.

"There you are, Monique!" James exclaimed.

"Mom texted me and said you had money for me." She said.

"Yeah, and I've been looking for you since 1st hour." He replied and reached into his pocket. "By the way, this is Emma." He told her as he handed her a five-dollar bill.

"Hi, Emma." She smiled. "I'm Monique."

"Hey." I smiled.

"What class do you have next?" Devin asked and took my schedule out of my pocket. "Pre-calc… Monique, make sure she gets there, okay?" He looked at her.

"Sure." She smiled. "Let's go." She said and we walked off together. We got to the room and took random seats right as class began. Mr. Bender, the only teacher that made a big deal out of me being here, made me stand in front of the class and introduce myself…

"Emma Larson?" He asked.

"That's what they call me." I told him.

"Where did you move here from?" Bender sat forward in his seat.

"Sitka, Alaska." I answered.

"And is that a big city?" He pried.

"Fifth largest in the state." I replied.

"What brings you here?"

"My dad and mom both got new jobs."

"Your father is the new principal here at Newfield High, correct?"

"Yes."

"And your mother?"

"Works at the hospital in town."

"Are you related to Devin Ride?"

"Not at all."

"Alright, you may sit." He instructed. I scurried back to my seat next to Monique.

"Your dads the principal?" Monique asked.

"Yeah. Mr. Larson." I replied.

"My family met him at the open house. Her, our dads and my aunt and uncle talked for like twenty minutes." She told me.

"Well, I live with the guy." I snickered. After a fun filled hour of pre-calc, the bell rang and Monique and I ran out of there.

"Oh, Emma," Bender stopped me before I could even get out the door. "Run this to your father, please." He asked and gave me a pile of papers. "Thank you." He said as Monique and I walked out.

"Want to make an office run with me?" I asked her.

"Sure." She replied and we went to the main office.

"How can I help you?" A receptionist asked from behind a desk.

"I have papers for my dad from Mr. Bender." I told her.

"He's in his office with your brother. Go right in." She told me. Uh oh…

"Uh, if my brothers in there I should go in alone…" I told Monique.

"That's fine. Come sit with us at lunch when you two are done." She smiled at me.

"Thanks. I will." I beamed back and went into the office that said 'Mr. Larson: principal' on the door.

"Emma!" My dad said from behind his desk. "I was just about to call you in here." He smiled. I handed my dad the papers and then took the seat next to Lucas. I looked at Lucas's hard, expressionless face. His mouth formed a very tight line.

'What happened?' I mouthed at him while our dad looked over the stack I gave him. Lucas shrugged.

"How are you two settling in?" Our dad looked up at us.

"Fine." We said at the same time. He looked at his calendar and then his eyes widened.

"Happy birthday, Emma." He told me.

"About time." Lucas grumbled. I glanced at him.

"I'm so sorry I forgot Emma." He pleaded.

"It's fine. Happens every year." I shrugged. Lucas, Alexis, Tyler, and I usually celebrate my birthday alone. My parents like to only forget my birthday… Honestly, it kills me inside.

"And that's going to change. New place, new start. I promise to start being a better father. This job is going to allow me to be home more often. I'll admit, I haven't been the best father. Now, I love you guys and I will start being there for all of you more." My father told us.

"Actions speak louder then words." Lucas muttered.

"Lucas, Emma, I'm trying, okay? I really am. Emma, I'm sorry I always forget your birthday. Lucas, I'm sorry I missed almost all of your games last year. I'm really sorry for everything bad I've done to you…" His voice trailed off. "Emma, say what you're thinking." He ordered when he noticed my thinking face.

"I'm thinking that sorry is just an easy word to say; meaning it is the hard part." I growled and got out of my chair and stormed out of my father's office followed closely by Lucas. We left the office and once we were alone in the hallway, Lucas pulled me into a hug.

"I know how you feel when they forget your birthday, I know how much it hurts." Mom and dad love you, they really do. They just have their priorities out of order." He whispered to me. "I will always be here for you. I know I can be a huge jerk sometimes, but you are and always will be my little sister. If you ever need anything, I will be there." He finished and then released me.

"Wow, Lucas. Thank you." I beamed at him. "Same to you though. Us Larson siblings need to stick together."

"True that. Now let's go to lunch, I'm starving." Lucas told me and then took off toward the cafeteria.

After lunch, the day flew by. Lucas and I had two classes together: band and physics, so that was cool. Home economics sucks through… But Devin, Monique, and James are all it with me, so it wasn't going to be that bad… After the final bell rang, Lucas and I headed out to my Jeep.

"You want to drive?" I asked him and held up the keys.

"Sure." He replied and I tossed them to him. He caught them and climbed into the driver side. I threw my backpack in the backseat and then opened the passenger side door. I went to climb in but not before hands clamped down over my eyes.

"Guess who." A familiar voice ordered me.

"Devin." I snickered.

"Hey, you two. Where you running off to?" Devin chuckled.

"Home. Parents forgot my birthday for the sixth year in a row, so Lucas and I are going to buy and bake a cake." I told him.

"Really? They forgot your birthday? Lame." His jaw dropped. "I'd invite you over, but I think my parents would get mad." His face fell.

"Hey, none of that sad face crap." I looked up at his face; he was almost a whole head taller than me. He took my phone out of my pocket.

"Text me if you get bored later. I can probably convince my parents to let you and Lucas over." He told me as he typed his number in my phone and slipped my phone back into my hand.

"Will do. Thanks." I smiled and hugged him like you would hug a brother.

"Any time." He smiled at me and hugged me back like you would hug a sister. I waved at Monique and James who were waiting outside their car.

"Bye, Devin." I smiled.

"Bye, Emma." He smiled. "Bye, Lucas." He waved.

"Bye, Devin." Lucas waved back and then I climbed into the passenger seat and pulled the door shut behind me. The Lucas backed out of the parking spot and we were off to the middle school to pick up Tyler.

"Hey." Tyler said as he climbed in the backseat.

"Hey yourself. How was your first day?" I looked over my seat and at my brother.

"Fine." He shrugged.

"Just fine?" Lucas raised an eyebrow as we lurched forward.

"Yeah, being the new kid sucks." Tyler replied.

"Yeah, it does." I agreed at after that, we rode in silence as we crept closer and closer toward home.

~Devin P.O.V.~

"Dude, she was so hot!" James whined for like the fifth time. I squeezed the steering wheel in my hands. He was really starting to annoy me.

"So, you say she looks like me, and then you say she's hot. What are you trying to say?" I glared at him through the rearview mirror.

"He's saying that is you were a girl, you'd be hot." Monique snickered from beside me.

"James, that's just gross!" I screamed.

"And illegal." Monique added.

"Yes, gross and illegal." I chuckled.

"But Emma isn't related to us." James snapped as we pulled into their driveway. "You staying?" He asked.

"Of course." I replied and climbed out of the car and was followed inside by Monique and James.

"Happy birthday Devin!" My aunt Nudge screamed when she saw me.

"Thanks!" I replied as she hugged me.

"Are your parents coming over for dinner later?" She asked when she pulled away.

"Don't they always?" I replied.

"Right." She nodded and wrapped Monique and James in her arms. "How was the first day back?" She asked us when she pulled back.

"Good." I replied.

"Fine." Monique shrugged.

"Awesome." James smiled. Aunt Nudge's eyes narrowed.

"Did my son really just say school was awesome?" She looked at me.

"He met a girl." Monique answered for me.

"A new girl fresh from the Alaskan tundra." I snickered.

"Guys, shut up." James blushed.

"Awww! My son likes a girl! Who is she?" Auntie Nudge squealed and pinched at James's burning cheeks. James, Monique, and Aunt Nudge bickered hilariously behind me as I pulled my vibrating phone out of my pocket. An unknown number appeared on the screen. I viewed it.

'Hey. It's Emma.' The text read.

'Hey!' I texted back quickly and saved her number into my phone.

'What's up?' I received a few seconds later.

'Listening to Monique, James, and their mom bicker. It's hilarious.' I texted back with a laughing smiley face.

'Sounds more fun than what I'm doing.' She replied.

'And what might that be?' I asked her.

'Lucas and I are just waiting for my cake to bake. Tyler keeps throwing my sister's stuffed animals at me.' She sent.

'Who's Tyler? Your boyfriend?' I interrogated her as if she was my sister.

'Ew, gross, no! Tyler is my other brother.'

'Oh. My bad.' I hit send and snickered.

"I don't like her, okay?" James screamed. "Devin, who are texting?" He asked me, desperately trying to change the subject.

"Emma." I snickered and looked at him.

"Why is she texting you?" He screamed all jealous-like and stormed over to me.

"Aw! Her name's Emma! That's so cute!" Aunt Nudge squealed again.

"Because we love each other." I laughed in his now searing face.

"Whatever." He growled and backed off.

"That's right, back off." I snickered as I shrugged out of my jacket and stretched out my fourteen-foot tan and white, black tipped wings.

"Good idea." Monique agreed and her and James did the same. The doorbell rang a few minutes later. I heard my uncle, Iggy, get up from where ever he was sitting and answer the door.

"Hey, guys!" He greeted.

"Hey, Ig!" I heard my mother say.

"Hey." My dad said in his usual unexcited tone.

"All right guys, go do your homework. Dinner in one hour." Auntie Nudge told us and shooed us out of the kitchen. "Are we going to tell them?" I heard her whisper when she thought we couldn't hear and before I could hear who ever she was talking to, we actually couldn't hear. I shrugged it off and ran upstairs with my cousins and we did our homework like the good little children we weren't.

"Kids! Dinner!" Uncle Iggy called about an hour later. I looked up from my chemistry book and over to James. Without speaking, we both took off out his door and raced down the stairs.

"Guy! Careful! You going to kill someone!" Monique screamed as we almost mowed her over.

"James Anton Ride, stop running in the house!" Aunt Nudge cried right as my mom screamed:

"Devin Oliver Ride, stop running before you break something!"

"Sorry." James and I both snickered and stopped cold.

"Move dorkwads!" Monique screamed and pushed passed us.

"Monique Chelsea Ride, stop calling people names!" Aunt Nudge cried again.

"Sorry?" She replied. Her, James, and I all exchanged glances… Our parents were acting weird… Something was clearly going on…

We ate in silence… Which was really weird because my aunt was a really big motor mouth… I was starting to get scared… I crammed about sixteen servings of food into my body and was finally full… I sat back in my chair and crossed my arms. I noticed James and Monique finish eating too.

"Devin, Monique, James, if you're done go wait in the living room." Uncle Iggy instructed us. We all wordlessly got up and trudged into the living room.

"What's going on?" James whispered.

"No clue." I shrugged and introduced the couch to my butt. About ten minutes later, our parents joined us in the living room completely stiff and uncomfortable looking. "What's uh-?" I was silenced by a glare from my father. I shrunk awkwardly into the couch.

"We have something that we need to tell all of you." My mom began; she looked like she was about to bawl her eyes out… My dad put his arm around her waist. Everyone's faces looked so… hurt… I didn't know what the hell was going on and that terrified me. My mom sniffled and took a deep breath. "Okay, sixteen years ago…"

And story time began.

~Emma P.O.V.~

"Do you think it's ready?" I asked as I peeked in the oven. My stomach grumbled as the smell of food filled the air.

"Stop peeking at it." Lucas snickered from on top of the counter.

"But I'm hungry!" I whined.

"Eat something healthy." He ordered and threw a banana at me from the fruit bowl on the counter.

"Don't tell me what to do." I snapped and angrily peeled my banana and shoved half of in into my mouth. I swallowed hard as the front door opened and slammed. My mother appeared in the kitchen not ten seconds later.

"Lucas, get your butt of my counter tops." She snapped and set Alexis in her highchair. Lucas hopped down and checked the oven. "What's cooking?" She asked.

"Emma's birthday cake." Lucas replied.

"Why? Emma's birthday isn't until the 7th." She said as she began cutting up another banana into a bowl for Alexis.

"It is the 7th." Lucas replied as he pulled the delicious smelling cake from the oven. I reached over and switched the oven off. My mother's head snapped up.

"Oh, Emma… I am so sorry…" She looked at me.

"It's fine." I shrugged.

"No it's not!" She replied. "I forgot my oldest daughter's birthday for the sixth year in a row." She sighed and ran her fingers through he honey-blond hair.

"Mom, really. It's fine. I know how busy dad and you get and I understand that you get stressed and things slip your mind." I assured her and leaned against the counter.

"This is the last time this will ever happen. Your father will be home any minute and then we're going out to dinner." She told Lucas and I and then pulled me into a hug. "I love you so much." She gave me one last squeeze and then released me and walked out of the room.

"Sweet." I muttered as I finished off my banana.

"Emma, are you okay?" Lucas asked me.

"Fine." I replied as I finished cutting up the banana my mom had started and gave the bowl of bite-sized banana to Alexis. She squealed excitedly and picked up a piece and popped it into her mouth. I smiled at her and then hopped up on the counter. I stretched my wings carefully behind me. "Where do you think were going for dinner?" I looked at Lucas.

"No clue." He sighed. Alexis grunted and threw a piece of her banana at Lucas. "Lexie, what was that for?" Lucas looked at her. She giggled and popped another piece into her mouth. I brushed a clump of hair out of her face and tucked it behind her ear.

"I'm going up stairs. I'll be back in a few and we'll frost that thing." I told Lucas and got off of the counter.

"Cool." He replied as I walked out of the room. I dashed up the stairs, down the hall, and into my room and pranced into my bed. I opened my laptop and began Internet surfing. My dad's sluggish figure appeared in my doorway about ten minutes later.

"Hey." I said as I looked up.

"Hey." He replied, his voice sounded exhausted.

"How was your day?" I asked.

"It went okay. How was yours?" He asked me.

"Fine. I met some cool people." I replied.

"Good…" He nodded. "I'm going to go see your mother." He told me and walked off. I shrugged and checked my email.

Nothing new.

I sighed as I closed my laptop and put it on the opposite side of my bed. I scooted down and laid my head on my pillow. I allowed my eyes to close for what felt like three second but then opened them when I felt my phone vibrate next to me. I noticed the time: 6:30. It was like 4:00 when I got in here! Whoops… Must've fallen asleep… I tapped the view now button and sat up.

'Babe, I still love you and want you back!' A text from my good ol' ex-boyfriend read.

'Leo, no. We're like almost an entire country apart.' I texted him back.

'But Emma, I love you!' His texts told me he was desperate.

'No, you'd love to take my pants off. You don't care about me.' I yelled at him in my mind.

'Not true!' He texted.

'Yes true.' I sent.

'Do you remember why we even broke up?' He sent. Hm… Well, let's see…

~Flashback~

His lips slid against mine, but then his head dipped down and I felt him begin to nibble on my neck.

"Leo, stop." I whispered and tried to push him away.

"Emma, just relax." I felt his warm breath against my neck, his grip on my hips tightened.

"Leo, please." I tried to beg.

"Begging with get you no where." He snickered against my neck. His hands began tugging at my sweatshirt. No… My wings…

"No!" I screamed and pushed him away, more forcefully this time. He flew off of the side of his bed and smacked his head against the wall.

"Ow! Emma, what the hell?" He screamed at me.

"I told you to stop and you didn't!" I yelled back.

"Emma, we've been dating for six months and haven't done anything yet… I'm starting to think you don't feel the same way about me as I feel about you…" He whispered and crawled back into bed next to me.

"Sweetie, no, it's not that I don't love you… It's just…" My voice trailed off.

"Baby, what's wrong?" He slipped his arm around my shoulders and pulled me close to him.

"It's just, I'm scared of what you might think of me…" I admitted.

"Emma, I love you! That's not going to change. Ever." He smiled as he leaned in and kissed my lips tenderly. Before he tried anything else, I pulled away.

"There's something I've been keeping from you… Only my family knows…" I couldn't believe what I was telling him.

"I thought we agreed on no secrets." He looked at me.

"This is different… I'm not what you call… normal…" I looked away.

"No one's 100% normal, babe." He snickered and kissed my forehead.

"No, this is big… Like this is a 'you can't tell anyone' kind of thing…" I explained.

"And I won't." He assured me.

"Okay…" I sighed and shrugged out of my sweatshirt. One of Leo's eyebrows rose nervously. I swallowed hard and let my wings stretch out behind me. His eyes rose and this time, he flew off the side of his bed all on his own.

"Oh my God…" He breathed.

"Leo, no one knows-…"

"You're some kind of freak!" He screamed at me and cowered in the corner of his room. My eyes widened and my jaw dropped.

"Leo-…"

"Don't hurt me!" He yelled. I was suddenly stunned… I shook my head and folded my wings back against my back and threw my sweatshirt back on. I jumped off of my now ex-boyfriend's bed and stormed out of his room. I passed his mom on my way to the door.

"Emma?" She looked at me.

"You're son is a jerk!" I screamed and then stormed out of their house and out of Leo's life forever.

~End flashback~

'You called me a freak and treated me like some crazed animal.' I caps locked him.

'I was scared! It's not everyday the love of your life flashes some big-ass wings in your face!' He caps locked right back.

'Yeah, whatever. We are never getting back together.' I sent him and then ignored him when he texted back. Lucas appeared in my door in the next minute.

"Hey, Em-oh, good! You're up." He smiled in my doorway. I stretched like I had just woken up and looked at my brother.

"Hey." I replied with my best, fake groggy voice.

"Get ready, we're all starving. Mom sent me up here to wake you up." He told me.

"Well, I'm up." I smiled.

"Good." He replied and then went to his room. I stood up and went to my mirror. I fixed my hair that had been messed up when I slept. I trudged downstairs and joined my mom and Tyler on the couch.

"Where do you want to go?" My mom looked at me.

"Chinese sounds good." I shrugged.

"Nice!" Tyler exclaimed and high-fived me.

"Let's go." My dad told us when Lucas appeared down the stairs.

Then we went to a Chinese buffet and I amazed everyone at how much food I can fit in my stomach, as always. After dinner, Lucas and I frosted our cake and the family sang Happy Birthday to me. My parents handed me a neatly wrapped box. I ripped it open and held a bottle of dog shampoo in my hands.

"Uh, what's this?" My eyes narrowed.

"The distraction." Tyler smiled deviously.

"Wha-?" I looked at him right as Lucas carried in a small, black and white Siberian husky. "Oh my God!" I covered my mouth with my hand.

"Happy birthday, Emma." My mother smiled at me. Lucas placed the puppy in my hands.

"You're so cute!" I squealed and held the small dog up to my face.

"This is the closest we can get to Alaska right now. Her name is Aura. Happy birthday, Honey." My dad smiled as he wrapped his arm around my mom's shoulders.

"Hi, Aura!" I exclaimed as I looked into her deep, blue eyes. I handed her back to Lucas and walked over to my parents and threw my arms around them both. "I love you guys!" I squealed.

"We love you too." My mother said as her and my dad wrapped their arms around me. "Now, it's late. Off to bed, all of you." My mom told us when she let me go.

"Aura's sleeping in my room, called it." I said as Lucas, Tyler, and I made our way to the stairs.

"But I want her." Lucas whined.

"Don't be difficult." I looked at him as we began our ascent up the stairs.

"You're lucky it's your birthday." He chuckled and handed Aura to me.

"Night losers." I snickered and disappeared into my room.

"Night jerk!" Lucas called after me.

"Night…Emma!" Tyler said when he couldn't think of a comeback. I shook my head and set Aura on my bed then changed into my pajamas. I got into bed and scratched Aura's head for a while before falling asleep.

What a perfect end to a day that could not have started worse.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Reviews would rock! ;D**


	4. Chapter 4

I walked confidently into my first hour and joined a sad looking Devin at our table. His face looked deeply troubled…

"You okay?" I asked him.

"Yeah." He barely whispered.

"You sure?" I pried.

"Yeah, I just didn't sleep like at all last night." He looked at me.

"Why not?" I looked at him.

"I was up thinking." He replied.

"Thinking?" My eyes narrowed.

"My parents dropped a bombshell on Monique, James, and I last night. I couldn't stop thinking about it." He shyly told me.

"Well, I understand if you don't want to talk about it with someone you just, but if you ever need someone to talk too, I'm here for you." I squeezed his hand sympathetically.

"Thanks." His mouth twitched into a small smile.

"Alright class, let's begin." Garner stormed into the room. "Mr. Ride! I see you used your new alarm clock this morning!" He exclaimed at Devin. Devin up-nodded and then looked back down. I took notes silently all hour and glanced at Devin every so often. He just looked sad all hour and occasionally scribbled something down. When the bell rang, he and I walked out together. James met up with Devin and I. He looked just as sad… I felt so bad…

"Hey, Emma." James muttered almost silently.

"Hey." I smiled shyly.

"I'm going to the bathroom." Devin grumbled and walked off.

"Dev, you okay?" James caught his arm.

"Fine." He snapped and twitched out of James's grasp. He stormed through the crowded hallways until he was out of sight. James sighed and leaned up against my locker.

"You okay?" I asked him.

"Eh, I'll be fine. It's him I'm worried about." He sighed again.

"I'm sure he'll be fine." I assured him.

"Yeah, eventually." He shrugged. His face still looked glum. I silently wrapped my arms around his 6'3'' frame and rested my head against his chest. He wrapped his arms around me and rested his chin on my hair.

"Things will get better." I whispered into his shirt.

"Thanks." He smiled slightly against my head.

"Walk me to my next hour?" I asked when he released me.

"Sure." His smile remained and we too off to Ms. McNamara's room. We rounded a corner just in time to see Lucas slam his fist into Devin's fuming face.

Uh oh…

"Shit." I muttered as James swooped in and grabbed his pissed off cousin as he and my brother continued fighting. I ran in and grabbed Lucas's arm.

"Emma, move." He growled through clenched teeth.

"Lucas, please, just calm down." I begged. "Just stop!" I screamed when Lucas continued trying to push passed me. "Remember what dad said, no fighting!" I kept trying. I glanced over to James and saw him talking quietly to Devin, who was still fuming. A crowd was slowly forming around the four of us. I saw Monique trying to push her way to the front. "Lucas, look at me!" I pulled on his arm. His cold eyes met mine and I saw him begin to calm down after a few seconds. "Breathe." I heard him suck in air for the first time in who knows how long. His arm began to stop trembling with rage.

"What's going on here?" I heard a very familiar voice boom. Lucas and I immediately stiffened.

"Emma, mix in with the crowd." Lucas whispered to me.

"Too late." I droned when the crowd dispersed leaving Devin, Monique, James, Lucas, and I exposed to my father's disappointed stare. His jaw dropped when he saw me.

"Hi, dad…" Lucas and I muttered. James and Devin's eyes widened.

"My office, all of you. Now." He growled as he looked from face to face.

I plopped myself in between Devin and Lucas in the office, Monique sat in between Devin and James. This was awkward…

"Emma, Lucas, you first. Ms. Parker, call those three's parents." My father hissed as he looked to the receptionist who picked up the phone. My father slammed the door behind the two of us. "What happened?" He growled.

"Emma had nothing to do with it, her and James were just breaking us up. Monique was just watching." Lucas replied quickly.

"What happened?" He glared at Lucas.

"Devin rammed into me and it ticked me off. I called him out in it and we started arguing. Then, I guess I just lost it…" He replied.

"Damn it, Lucas! You're 18 years old! You can't keep fighting to solve your problems! I'm going to have to review the security cameras and if you started the fight, I'm going to have to suspend you!" He lectured. "Emma, go back in the waiting room. I need to talk to your brother alone." He demanded me. I nodded and scurried out of the room. I sat beck by Devin and James moved to my other side.

"What happened?" James whispered.

"My dad kicked me out, said he wanted to talk to Lucas alone." I told him.

"The principal is your dad?" Devin asked.

"Yes sir." I replied.

"That really sucks." Devin snickered.

"For a troublemaker like Lucas it really does." I chuckled.

"Devin?" My dad appeared in his doorway. Devin got up and joined Lucas and my father in his office. Monique scooted next to me.

"They called our mom. She's going to kill us, I could hear her yelling through the phone." She droned.

"They're reviewing the security cameras right now. You both didn't do anything at all. You probably won't even get sent home." I reassured her.

"Once again, I'm just worried about Devin." James muttered. "His dad and mom will bite his head off for fighting."

"Devin's going through a really hard time right now… I'm sure they won't be that harsh..." Monique shrugged. Just then a mocha-colored, very fashionable women walked through the door.

"Mrs. Ride?" The receptionist looked at her.

"That's me." Her bell-like voice rang through the stiff air. James and Monique stiffened in their seats.

"You're here for all three of them, correct?" The lady asked.

"Yes. Devin's mother couldn't make it." Mrs. Ride replied, she was clearly very angry… She sent an icy glare at Monique and James; they shrunk back in their seats.

"They're reviewing the security cameras right now, take a seat." The lady told Mrs. Ride.

"Thank you." She replied and sat down next to Monique. Monique leaned toward me as an attempt to get away from her fuming mother. Mrs. Ride's eyes fluttered from one of her children to the other. Then her eyes landed on me and widened. I smiled uneasily at her and then looked away quickly. About twenty uncomfortable minutes later, my dad's office's door opened and revealed a very upset looking Devin and a more upset looking Lucas.

"Mrs. Ride?" My dad looked at her. She got up and went in my dad's office. Devin and Lucas joined us in the waiting row. The receptionist walked out of the room for a moment.

"Hey, Devin," Lucas mumbled.

"What?" Devin looked at him.

"I'm really sorry about punching you." Lucas apologized shyly.

"Don't worry about it. I'm sorry for ramming into you." Devin replied.

"Don't worry about it." Lucas told him.

"Did anyone ever tell you have a killer right-hook?" Devin asked and rubbed his jaw.

"You'd be the first." Lucas chuckled just as the door to my father's office opened once more. Mrs. Ride and my dad entered the main area.

"Devin, let's go. You're suspended for three days." Mrs. Ride told him.

"So are you, Lucas. Emma, let him drive your Jeep home. I'll take you home myself after school." My dad told me. I pulled the keys from my pocket and handed them reluctantly to my brother. I pulled them away right as his fingers grazed my lanyard. "Don't scratch it." I ordered. He rolled his eyes and snatched them from me.

"Emma, Monique, James, you're all free to go back to class." My dad added. Mrs. Ride looked at her children one more time, glanced at me, glared at Lucas, then walked out with Devin behind her. Lucas walked out after they were gone and I saw him climb into my Jeep in the parking lot. I watched him drive it away before walking back to class with Monique and James and sat bored out of my mind for the next six hours.

I went to the office after school to meet up with my dad since he was going to drive me home.

"Emma, I have a job for you." My dad told me as I walked through the door.

"Okay?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Take my car, pick up Tyler and take him home. I need to stay after and talk to Devin's parents about why he's suspended, they're in my office now." He told me.

"Okay." I shrugged and my dad turned into his office.

"I'll be right with you, I just need to give my daughter something." I heard him mumbled to who must be Devin's parents. He came back three seconds later and handed me the keys to his light blue Ford Fusion. "I'll call you when it's time to come get me." He added. "Drive safe." He ordered.

"No promises." I said as I turned to go.

"Emma!" My dad warned as I walked out the door. I gave him one last smile before it shut behind me. I strutted my way to the parking lot and to my dad's car. I hopped in the driver side and listened as the car roared to life. I backed out of his parking spot and glanced at my dad's office window before driving away. I saw Devin's clearly angry parents… Oh… So glad I'm not my dad right now…

I turned into the middle school's parking lot and pulled up along side the curb. I saw Tyler look up from what must've been a group of his new shifty looking, middle school friends. He squinted like he was trying to figure out if it was actually my in dad's car he never lets anyone drive. I opened the window.

"Tyler! Let's go!" I screamed. His eyes widened and he turned back to his friends. I decided to honk the horn to hurry him along, I really wanted to get home and give Lucas crap for fighting.

"Emma! Stop! I'm coming!" He yelled at me. He scurried to the car and dove in the passenger side. I hit the gas after he had his seatbelt on. His friends starred at us, or rather, me, as we drive away.

"Sooo… How was your day?" I asked Tyler.

"Great until you went psycho trying to get me away from my friends." He stared out his window as he replied.

"Sorry. I need to get home and yell at Lucas." I told him.

"Why?" He looked at me.

"He and one of my friends got in a fight today." I explained.

"Oh." He replied. "Why do you have dad's car?" He changed the subject.

"Lucas took my car home when he got sent home and suspended." I glanced at him.

"Suspended? Again?" Tyler groaned.

"Yup. Welcome to Arkansas." I shrugged as I pulled into our driveway and parked in dad's spot in the garage. Tyler and I walked in through the garage; Lucas was microwaving something in the kitchen. "You." I growled. "We need to talk." I got right in his face.

"Emma," He sighed. "Can I just finish my hot pocket?" He muttered.

"Bring it to my room." I ordered. He sighed again and pulled his hot pocket out of the microwave and trudged after me to my room. "What happened?" I asked as I closed the door behind us.

"I guess I just got mad…" Lucas replied.

"Lucas, it's our second day at school and you've already managed to get yourself suspended…" I sighed.

"Yeah, I know…" He sat down in my giant beanbag chair and took a bite of his hot pocket. "Ow! Crap! It's so hot!" He screamed.

"You dork, hot is in the name." I snickered and snatched his plate from him.

"Hey!" He snapped.

"What?" I looked at him and took a bite of his hot pocket. "It's not even hot you wimp!" I chuckled.

"Ew! Now you got your Emma germs all over my lunch!" He snapped.

"Emma germs?" I snickered as I handed his plate back to him. "Like cooties?" I chuckled.

"Yes, cooties." He frowned.

"What are you, seven?" I laughed.

"Yes." He pouted. "Hey, can I ask you something?" He looked at me.

"Sure. What's up?" I asked.

"Do you… like… Devin?" He muttered. My jaw dropped.

"Gross, no!" I snapped.

"Really? Because you seem very… I don't even know… around him…" He whispered.

"I guess I just… feel protective of him for some reason… But not in a like him way… I feel protective of him exactly like I feel protective of you and Tyler…" I admitted.

"So, you think of him like a brother?" His eyes narrowed.

"I think so…" I replied.

"Well, I guess he's cool." Lucas shrugged.

"He is." I crossed my legs awkwardly on my bed. "Lucas, I want to go home." I whined and flopped against my pillow.

"Me too, kid, me too." Lucas sighed as he moved onto my bed with me.

"I miss my friends, my school." I mumbled into my pillow.

"I know. So do I." He sighed again. Just then, I heard pawing at my door.

"Let Aura in, will you?" I sat up.

"Course. Things will get better, I promise." He squeezed my shoulders reassuringly and got up to let Aura in then disappeared into the hallway. Aura waddled her way over to my bed and sat on the floor looking up at me with her deep, blue eyes. I reached down and lifted her into my arms and sat her down on my bed.

"Did Lucas feed you today?" I asked her. "Probably not because he's a loser… Lucas!" I called to him.

"What?" He yelled back from his room.

"You fed Aura when you got home, right?" I asked.

"Yeah." He replied.

"Guess he's not a loser after all." I shrugged at Aura. "Well, for today…" I added and stroked Aura's black and white fur.

Ten minutes later, my dad texted me and told me to come to the school to get him. I sighed and picked up Aura.

"Lucas," I went to his room.

"What?" He paused whatever game he was playing on his X-box. I guessed Call of Duty…

"I'm going to pick up dad. Make sure Tyler doesn't break anything." I told him.

"Okay. Oh, by the way, Leo says hi. We're playing together right now." Lucas replied.

"Hey, Leo." I called unenthusiastically toward Lucas's headset. "Bye." I said quickly and walked out of the room.

"Bye." Lucas replied. I went downstairs and set Aura in Tyler's lap.

"Be right back." I told him and picked up my purse and keys then walked toward the garage.

"Bye." He said without even looking up from the TV screen; I don't think he even noticed Aura in his lap, pawing at his stomach… I walked into the garage and climbed into my Jeep, I preferred it to my dad's Fusion. I popped it into reverse and backed out of the garage and down the driveway. I pulled I into the school's parking lot about five minutes later. I saw my dad talking to who I think is Devin's parents outside the school. I pulled up along the curb so I wouldn't have to embarrass myself by parking… I really suck at it. I watched my dad shake hands with both of Devin's parents and checked my phone, well, tried too… It slid out of my hand and on to the floor. I sighed and bent down to retrieve it right as my dad climbed into my Jeep.

"Emma… What are you doing?" He asked as he shut the door.

"I dropped my phone…" I replied.

"Emma Caitlin Larson, were you texting and driving?" He snapped all father-like.

"No. I pulled up and after I popped it in park, I dropped my phone." I said quickly.

"Good, now take me home." He said as I sat back upright with my phone in hand. I dropped it in the cup holder and shifted into D. I left the school's parking lot and pulled into the driveway a short time later. My dad went right to his room and I went to mine, did my homework, and then took a nap until dinner.

Yeah, it was a pretty good night…

The next three weeks flew by as Lucas and I really settled into life here in Newfield, Arkansas. Tyler made little thug-friends, which scared the crap out of me… No joke, they all came over one Friday and threatened to sit on Aura if I didn't take my shirt off… I just laughed and took Aura to my room and texted James and Devin about it all night. Speaking of Devin and James, them, Lucas, Monique, and I grew almost inseparable at school. Devin and I were assigned to be partners in home-ec and started a fire last Tuesday… Yeah… I can't cook… If we didn't have a microwave, I think I'd starve… Not even kidding… James offered to cook for me sometime because him and Monique are some scary good cooks… I'm jealous… I really am… Oh, yeah… Devin perked up a few days after his and Lucas's fight. They behaved like brothers to each other now, which made me really happy.

Today was Saturday and I was sitting on the couch just watching some_ Spongebob_ when my dad walked into the room.

"Emma, are you busy?" He asked me.

"Kind of, it's the Krusty Krab pizza episode…" I looked up at him. His eyebrows rose.

"Right, anyway, your mother called me and asked is I could have someone run over a file she forgot to the hospital. Would you take it to her?" He asked me.

"But, daddy… The Krusty Krab pizza is the pizza for you and me…" I replied. He just starred at me. "Fine." I stood up and snatched the file from in his hands.

"Love you." He told me as I threw on my jacket and grabbed my keys and purse.

"Yeah, yeah." I grumbled and walked into the garage. I found the hospital in about twenty-five minutes, only getting lost twice. I found my mom's car in the parking lot and parked near it. I popped a stick of gum into my mouth and climbed out of my Jeep. I found the main entrance somehow and went to the information desk.

"How can I help you?" A receptionist asked me.

"Uh, hi, I'm looking for Dr. Caitlin Larson." I told her.

"Are you her daughter?" She asked.

"Yeah." I replied.

"She told me you were coming. She's probably in her office. Go up those elevators to the tenth floor, follow the hallway down until you've reached the end then turn right. Her office is at the end of the hall." She smiled at me and gestured to three elevators along the wall behind me.

"Thank you." I smiled and went to the elevators. I pushed the up button and waited for about a minute until the doors finally slid open. Two people walked out before I walked in and pressed the button that said 10 on it. The doors slid open at floor 8 and a man with strawberry-blond hair that matched Monique's and James's entered.

"Hi." I said as I tried to lift the awkward blanket that was wrapped around us.

"Hi." He replied in a shaky, nervous sounding voice as he clumsily pressed the 10 button that was already lit up.

"You okay?" I asked him.

"Yeah, I just really hate hospitals." He told me.

"Who doesn't?" I replied.

"Doctors." He shrugged.

"Good point." I nodded as the doors slid open. "Bye." I smiled at him as we both walked out of the elevator and went separate ways. I walked to the end of the brightly lit hallway and turned right like the receptionist lady told me. I went to the end and read "Dr. Caitlin Larson, MD" on the door and knocked.

"Come in." My mother's voice sang out. I reached for the knob and turned it and walked in to her bright office with like five floor-length windows.

"Nice place you got here." I smiled at her.

"Thank you, Emma." She smiled at me. I slid the file on her deck and sat in one of the chairs in front of her desk.

"How was the drive here? I watched you pull in." She chuckled.

"Fine, and creeper." I snickered.

"Hey, I was just checking up on my daughter's driving. Did you get lost?" She looked at me.

"No…" I shrunk back in my chair.

"Emma?" She warned.

"Yeah…" I sighed.

"At least you made it here." She smiled just as we heard a knock on her door. "Come in." She said.

"Dr. Larson, you're need in room 15… Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't know you were with a patient…" A shy looking nurse appeared in the doorway.

"No, no, Nurse Taylor. This is my daughter Emma. Emma, this is Nurse Taylor." My mother introduced.

"Hello." I smiled at her.

"Hello." She smiled back. "Room 15, it's urgent." She turned to my mother and then walked out.

"I guess I'm needed in room 15…" My mom sighed.

"I'll just head home then." I shrugged.

"I'll see you later." She smiled and hugged me.

"Bye." I smiled and then walked out of her office and to the elevator. I went to my Jeep and hopped in, cranked up the tunes, and was on my way home. I pulled into the driveway twenty minutes later.

"How was the drive?" My dad asked me.

"Great." I replied and ran to the kitchen. I grabbed a bag of Funnyuns, the box of pizza we had left over from dinner last night that had five slices in it, two mini bags of Chex Mix, and six cans of Sprite Zero and sprinted to my room. Yes. That should hold me until dinner…

Hopefully…

The next day was obliviously Sunday. Lucas and I were home alone with Alexis trying to do our homework while Tyler hung out with his little loser friends. I was lying on my stomach on my bed reading the book I was assigned for English. Lucas was on my computer chair doing his math or something. We had brought Alexis into my room and she was asleep in her playpen.

"Emma," Lucas broke the silence.

"Huh?" I looked at him.

"What's the square-root of pi?" He asked.

"1.7724." I told him as I went back to reading.

"Thanks." He mumbled and scribbled something onto his paper.

"Mhm." I muttered. Ten minutes later, James texted me.

'Hey you.' He texted with a smiley face.

'Hey yourself.' I sent.

'What's up?' He asked.

'_Moby Dick_. And yourself?' I replied.

'Nothing. Monique and I are at Devin's house and we're completely bored.' He texted.

"Lucas, I'm inviting Monique, Devin, and James over. Cool?" I looked at my brother.

"Go for it, I need a break anyway." He replied.

"Me too." I agreed.

'You three should come over. Lucas and I are stuck babysitting our sister.' I told James.

'Can we really?' He sent.

'Yeah. Get your butts over here.' I sent him with a big smiley face.

'Okay!' James texted and ten minutes later the doorbell rang.

"You'll get it." I looked at Lucas from the couch.

"Why can't you?" He looked at me.

"I have to go check on Lexie." I told him then, as if on cue, Lexie's cries could be heard over the baby monitor in my hands.

"How did you do that?" His eyes widened and we both got up.

"Oh you know, us Larson sisters… Lucky guess." I said and dashed up the stairs right as Lucas open the front door. I heard four voices begin talking as I reached the top of the stairs. "Hi, Lexie!" I exclaimed when I saw her bawling face. I lifted her into my arms. I smelled her diaper, she didn't need to be changed… Thank God… I decided that she was hungry… or lonely… I have no clue! I tried reading a story to her and talking to her which didn't work. I sighed. She was hungry. I brought my crying sister down stairs.

"Hey, guys." I smiled at them as I carried Alexis into the kitchen. I heard a chorus of heys and a hi as I disappeared into the kitchen. I set Alexis into her highchair and dumped some cheerios into a bowl for her. "C'mon Lexie, eat." I whined as she just continued crying.

"Hey." I heard a voice join me in the kitchen.

"Hey, James." I smiled at him.

"Is someone not happy?" He looked at Lexie.

"Actually, two someone's aren't happy." I told him and let my shoulders slump.

"Aww, poor babies." He snickered and wrapped his arm around my shoulders. I let my head fall against his shoulder. He rested his chin on my head. Alexis squealed and started throwing cheerios at James.

"Alexis, that wasn't nice." I poked her nose. She giggled and started popping cheerios into her mouth. "Finally." I sighed and let my head drop back. James smiled and gave me one last squeeze before he took his arm back after Lexie had finished her cheerios. I lifted her out of her highchair and walked into the living room followed by James. "Devin, what did you do?" I asked when I noticed his arm was in a black, plaster cast.

"I just finished explaining to Lucas!" He whined as James and I sat on the couch. I sat Lexie in my lap.

"Well, explain again. Lucas, go let Aura in." I turned to my brother. He nodded and went to the back door.

"Okay, so yesterday, this idiot and I," He gestured to James. "Decided to wrestle. This led to that, and I ended up getting my arm twisted sideways." Devin explained.

"Ew…" I made a face.

"My mom says she saw you walking into the hospital yesterday." James poked my side.

"Oh yeah, I was there." I shrugged.

"Why?" Lucas asked as he reentered the living room with Aura in his arms.

"Mom needed me to drop off a file she forgot. You didn't notice I was gone?" I looked at him.

"Hey, I was policing Tyler's and his little thug friends, making sure they didn't rob a bank or anything." He replied.

"Ah, you're forgiven." I nodded. "Anywho, mom needed me to drop something off at the hospital yesterday."

"Who's your mom?" Devin asked.

"Dr. Larson…" I told him.

"She was my doctor." He snickered.

"Were you in room 15?" I asked.

"I think so." He shrugged.

"I was there when my mom got paged about you." I chuckled.

"So we were at the hospital at the same time?" James asked.

"Looks like it." I chuckled.

"You should've come hang with us. I was bored out of my mind." Monique spoke up.

"I should've. Tyler's friends were over yesterday and I was scared for my life." I told them.

"Yeah, I was stuck in a room with them. All day." Lucas made a face.

"I would've come visit you, but I prefer to not be stared at by them like I'm some kind of alien for having boobs…" I shrugged.

"Good call." Lucas nodded.

"Thought mom and dad said we couldn't have friends over when they're not home." Tyler growled when he walked through the door about an hour later.

"Well, hello to you too." I replied.

"I'm serious Emma." He hissed.

"Me too… I meant it when I said hello, little brother." I smiled at him.

"You're stupid." He said.

"Tyler, shut up." Lucas snapped.

"Whatever." Tyler growled and went to his room.

"Little thug." I muttered when he was gone. "That little bundle of happiness is our brother, Tyler." I told Devin, James, and Monique. We were watching _X-men: The Last Stand_ in the living room. I stiffened whenever the guy with wings came on screen, but no one noticed. I had involuntarily leaned against James due to how tired I was, so he put his arm around me so I'd be more comfortable. What a saint. Alexis had crawled into James's lap and fallen asleep. He had been fine with it, so I left her. About a half an hour later James's phone went off.

"Guys, mom needs something from the store…" He said when he checked the message.

"So, go and then come back." Lucas told him.

"Anyone want to come with me?" He asked hopefully.

"I will." I said when no one spoke up and he started to look sad.

"Thanks, Emma." He smiled at me.

"No problem." I smiled back as I took Alexis off his lap and stood up. I set her in her playpen and then James and I went out through the garage. "Want me to drive?" I asked him when we walked my Jeep.

"If you don't mind. I really hate driving Devin's car…" He told me.

"I got this." I assured and we got in my Jeep and set out for the store.

I really hope his parents get mad when they see me with him…

* * *

**Hey ya'll! Thanks for reading! Hope you liked it! Tell me watchu thought! :D Loves you! **


	5. Chapter 5

"So what are we looking for?" I glanced at James as we walked through our local Kroger.

"My mom says we need a loaf of bread, chips, three two-liters of coke, and a whole chicken." James replied as we turned into an isle. He pulled a loaf of bread off a shelf and put it in our cart.

"Cool." I shrugged. We walked on. My phone went off in my pocket. I pulled it out of my pocket and read the name: Leo. I groaned loudly and threw my head back.

"What?" James looked at me.

"Nothing." I replied as I angrily texted him back.

"Emma, what's wrong?" James pried.

"Nothing." I insisted.

"Emma," He touched my arm and made me look him in the eye.

"Fine. It's my stupid ex-boyfriend that keeps texting me." I sighed.

"Want to talk about it?" He asked.

"I guess. It's just that, I've never been able to talk about him to anyone because he was Lucas's best friend, my parents were never around, and Alexis and Tyler are too young." I sighed.

"I'm here for you." He smiled.

"Thanks." I smiled. We locked eyes for a few seconds before we continued our adventure through Kroger. We were waiting in the checkout line a few minutes later. James paid and we went back to my Jeep. "You want to drive?" I asked and held up my keys.

"You trust me enough to drive your car?" He looked at me.

"Sure." I snickered. He took my keys from my hand and climbed in the driver side.

"So why did you and this ex of yours break-up?" He asked me when we were on the road.

"Simple: Leo wanted something that I didn't want to give. He got forceful, so I walked out of his life." I replied. This wasn't 100% true, but this is all I wanted James to know.

"Well, Leo's an idiot to not see how great what he had was." He smiled and stared out the windshield. I blushed a deep red when I realized what he meant. We pulled into his driveway about five minutes later.

"You sure you're parents aren't going to be mad when they see me? I mean; my brother is the one who almost got you suspended…" I said before we got out of my Jeep.

"Actually, exactly the opposite. They have wanted to meet you and Lucas for a while now." He told me. He met my eyes and then got out of my Jeep. He opened my door for me and helped me out. Once again, what a saint.

My heart began racing as we walked closer and closer to the front door. James's fingers grazed mine and must have felt how bad I was shaking because before we went in, he turned to me.

"Would you relax? Were just stopping in and seeing my parents, not robbing a bank." He snickered. "Oh, and not to freak you out more, but Devin's parents might be here too… And my uncle… and my aunt… No biggie." He pulled me into a hug as my eyes threatened to bulge out of my head. "They'll love you. Let's go." He released me and pulled me by the hand inside before I had time to protest. "Mom, I'm here!" He called when we were inside. "Just breathe." He whispered as he dropped my hand. I nodded once and took a deep breath as he led me into the dining room. I was kind of hiding behind him.

"Hi, Sweetie." A bell-like voice that most have been his mom sang out.

"Hey, mom. I see everybody's here." James replied as he set the groceries on the table. Okay, his whole family was here? Great! I hope he doesn't-… "This is Emma." He snickered and stepped aside. –Do that. Like everyone's eyes widened when they saw me.

"Hi." I said awkwardly.

"Emma, that's my mom and dad," He began as he gestured to the mocha-colored lady I saw in the office on the second day of school. "My aunt Max and Uncle Fang, Devin's parents," He gestured to a fair-skinned lady with brown hair with blond streaks and a man with dark hair and an olive complexion. "And that's my uncle Gazzy and aunt Angel." He finished as he gestured to two blonds in the back.

"Hi." I said again. They all just kept starring at me.

"Well, okay. Emma, let's go to my room." James said after a few minutes of awkward silence.

"Cool." I muttered and followed him out.

"She looks almost exactly like you." I heard someone whisper when they thought James and I were out of hearing distance. I looked at James who shrugged and led me up the stairs.

"Is there something on my face?" I asked James.

"No, why?" He looked at me.

"They were starring at me." I replied.

"Well, my dad's blind… So he was just looking in your general direction…" James told me as we walked into his room.

"Your dad is not blind." I snickered.

"Yes, he is. Now, this is my room." He chuckled.

"It's beautiful." I said and sat on his messy bed. "You're a slob." I snickered and threw on of his dirty shirts that were on his bed at him.

"Hey," He chuckled as he caught it. "I like my room like this."

"Do you?" I snickered.

"Yes." He smiled and then, just like magnets, our faces attracted bringing our lips together. It felt so perfect as I felt his arms coil around me and pull me tighter as I slung my arms around his neck. His hands slid across my back. Oh, no… What if he feels my wings? Eh, I don't even care right now. I felt one of his hands slide up and find its way under my hair to the back of my head. He pulled me even closer yet. So close that I felt his warm breath leave his nose when he exhaled. A smile stretched against my lips, I was completely and utterly happy.

Well, until I opened my eyes…

My eyes fluttered open a few seconds later and I saw James's mom's and the aunt that wasn't Devin's mom's shocked faces.

"Oh my God!" I screamed against James's mouth and pulled away.

"Uh, h-hey mom… aunt Angel…" James said awkwardly as I clapped my hand over my mouth, eyes wide. "What's up?" After no one said anything or moved for like five minutes, James looked at me. "Want to go back to your house?"

"Very much, yes." I replied. James grabbed my hand and we ran past his stunned mother and aunt and down the stairs.

"James Anton Ride, you get back here right now!" His mother yelled after us as we ran out the door and into my Jeep.

"Well, that was fun." I giggled as James started the engine.

"Oh, yeah." He chuckled and backed out of his driveway.

"Is your mom going to kill you later?" I asked.

"Probably." He snickered. Then, James and I broke into an uncontrollable laughing fit that lasted for five minutes while we were stopped at a stop sign.

"Your middle name is Anton?" I asked him when the laughter recited.

"Yeah." He snickered as we lurched forward.

"Mines Caitlin." I shrugged.

"Emma Caitlin Larson; has a nice ring to it." He smiled.

"So does James Anton Ride." I snickered.

"Thanks." He smiled. We pulled into my driveway about ten minutes later and James parked my Jeep in the garage. We went inside and saw Monique, Devin, and Lucas all in the same place as when we left.

"James, mom called me and said we need to go home as soon as you get here. She sounded really mad. " Monique looked up from next to Lucas on the couch.

"Yeah, I kind of did something to set her off when Emma and I were there." James winked at me.

"What did you do?" Devin snickered as he and Monique got off their butts.

"Nothing." He snickered. "Bye, Emma." He hugged me quickly when no one was looking. "Bye, Lucas." He said and walked out of my house followed by Monique and Devin.

"Later." Devin snickered as he walked out. I heard him and Monique continue questioning James as they got in Devin's car. I watched they disappear down they driveway before I looked away.

"What did he do?" Lucas looked at me.

"Nothing." I snickered and ran to the stairs.

"Emma?" Lucas called after me as I took the first steps.

"I don't kiss and tell!" I snickered as I pranced up the rest of the stairs and to my room. I smiled to myself when the door was closed and jumped into my bed.

Today was literally perfect.

~Max P.O.V.~

"James should be here any minute." Nudge told us. She had sent him to the store from where ever he was.

"Where are they anyway?" Fang asked.

"James, Monique, and Devin all went to the Larson's." Iggy replied.

"Larson? Like Lucas Larson? Like the punk who got my kid suspended?" Fang snapped.

"That's the one." Iggy shrugged.

"Why? For all we know, they all could be little thugs. Have you seen the younger one, Tyler? He makes Fang look normal." Gazzy snickered. Fang slapped him upside the head.

"James has a crush on the girl, Emma." Nudge chuckled.

"James has a crush on a girl?" Iggy snickered.

"Yeah." Nudge smiled. Just then the front door opened.

"Mom, I'm here." We all heard James's voice call through the house.

"Hi, Sweetie." Nudge smiled at him when he appeared in the dining room.

"Hey, mom. I see everybody's here." He snickered as he looked around the room. "This is Emma." He said a second later and stepped aside to reveal a nervous looking girl with brown hair with blond streaks… Just like mine… In fact, looking at her was just like looking into a mirror… My jaw dropped.

"Hi." She muttered as James began introducing all of us to her. I glanced over to Fang who looked just as awestruck as I did. "Hi." She muttered again when James was finished. Who was this girl and where did she come from? I needed to know… What if… Raven? No… She can't be… My daughter was gone… Probably dead… Sixteen years was a lone time ago…

"Well, okay. Emma, let's go to my room." James's voice ripped me out of my thoughts.

"Cool." The girl muttered and then they walked out of sight.

"She looks almost exactly like you!" Gazzy whispered and looked at me.

"Fang?" I reached behind me for his hand; I was still staring where Emma had stood. Fang's hand met mine and squeezed it. "W-who was that?" I asked.

"I'm guessing that was Emma Larson…" Nudge muttered. We were all silent for a few minutes. "You know, it's really quiet up there… I'm going to check on them." Nudge stood up.

"I'll come with you." Angel followed as Nudge walked from the room. Their footsteps disappeared as they reached the top of the stairs.

Then, silence.

"Oh my God!" Emma's voice shrieked through the house. Fang and Iggy stood up protectively.

"James Anton Ride, you get back here right now!" Nudge screamed as Emma and James ran down the stairs and out the front door, holding hands. Nudge and Angel met us at the bottom of the stairs. Nudge's face screamed that she was in shock.

"Nudge, what just happened?" Iggy put his hand on her shoulder.

"We just walked in on a James-Emma make-out fest." Nudge made a face.

"Did they go back to her house?" Fang asked.

"Not for long." Nudge ripped her phone out of her pocket and dialed a number. "Monique," She said after a few seconds. "When James gets there, you three need to come home." She growled into her daughter's ear. "Love you, bye." She said and hung up. Angel's face was still shocked. She clearly didn't know what to make of all this.

"Was it that bad?" I asked Nudge when Angel's face didn't budge a few minutes later.

"Not really… Ang, it really wasn't that bad." Nudge looked at Angel.

"It's not the kiss I'm thinking about…" Angel murmured.

"What's wrong?" I looked at her. I noticed everyone's heads turn.

"It's what Emma was thinking while James had his arms around her…" She muttered.

"Oh, God. What was it?" Nudge probably imagined the worse.

"She thought about what would happen if James felt her wings…" Angel looked at me. My jaw dropped right as the front door flew open. Our happily chatting children entered the room as I shook my head and pretended to be not completely freaked out. In fact, everyone did.

But we could let our kids see that.

~Emma P.O.V.~

"Lucas, is it still light out?" I nudged him with my foot.

"I don't know. You have eyes." Lucas replied without looking up from his homework. I sat up and looked out one of my window. It was. I looked to my clock: 6:00 P.M.

"Lucas, want to go for a walk?" I looked back to my brother.

"Why?" He looked up.

"Okay, this is going to sound crazy, but I think I might be able to fly with my wings." I beamed at him.

"You're exactly right, you do sound crazy. Humans can't fly, dearie." He looked back to his book.

"But most humans don't have wings." I rolled onto my tummy and scooted closer to the edge of my bed. "C'mon, it'll be fun!" I pressured and stretched out my wing and poked his cheek with one of my black tips.

"No, Emma. I don't want you getting hurt." He looked at me.

"Pwees big bwader?" I puppy dog eyed him when our eyes met.

"Emma, you know I can't say no to that face." He sighed.

"I know that's why I'm doing it." I said in a baby voice.

"Fine." He said quickly.

"Yaaay!" I jumped to my feet and bounced out my door. "Going for a walk, mom!" I yelled as I passed her door.

"Me too!" Lucas yelled when he passed. Then we slipped our shoes on and ran out of our house. We ran into the woods behind our house and I slipped my sweater off. I stretched my wings out as far as they would go. "Watch it!" Lucas ducked out of the way.

"Sorry, bro." I snickered. "So, how should I start this?" I looked at Lucas.

"No clue. I've never tried flying before. Try flapping or something." He shrugged.

"Okay." I shrugged and started to just randomly flap.

"Emma! You're hovering!" Lucas exclaimed. I fell onto my butt.

"Way to break my focus." I glared at him.

"Sorry." He snickered and scurried to help me up.

"Was I off the ground?" I asked.

"Yeah! It was crazy!" He exclaimed.

"Should I try again?" I asked.

"Do it." He stated. I started flapping again and this time, I felt myself leave the ground. I went higher and higher until I landed myself on a thick tree branch. "That was awesome!" Lucas screeched.

"Thank you." I smiled as I extended my wings and coasted my way to the earth. Lucas held up his hand for a high-five, which I full on slapped.

"Let's head back, suns going down." Lucas pointed out a few flying attempts later.

"Yeah. Let's." I said and swooped in next to him. We took off toward home.

"Did you and James really kiss?" Lucas snickered.

"What's it to you?" I smiled at him.

"I'll take that as a yes." He chuckled.

"You'll take nothing as anything." I tried to glare at him nut was too happy, so I just kept smiling like an idiot.

"Yeah, okay." He playfully pushed my shoulder as we entered our backyard. I went and picked up Aura and carried her inside and to the couch. Lucas, dad, and I watched TV until mom called us to dinner. After we ate, I went right to bed.

Well, after James and I texted until about 1:00 A.M. No big deal… Then I fell asleep with a smile on my face. Good times…

I strutted into my first hour and sat in my assigned seat. Devin joined me… ten minutes after the bell rang… at least he made it…

"Mr. Ride, welcome to class. How did you sleep last night?" Garner looked at Devin.

"Great! Thanks for asking." Devin smiled.

"Page 10, go." Garner glared at Devin.

"Going, going." Devin began flipping through the pages of his book. Mr. Garner went back to his ever so boring lesson after that. "So I heard you made quite the impression on James's mom yesterday." Devin snickered.

"My bad." I smiled. "Was she mad?" I looked at him.

"Not really, just shocked her kid was kissing someone that wasn't her." He smiled.

"My mom felt the same way when she walked in on him and his little girl toy last year. It was really funny." I snickered.

"But really though, are you and James a thing now?" His face turned serious.

"I'm not really sure, we haven't talked about it… Us kissing was just kind of spur of the moment…" I shrugged.

"How so?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Well, him and I talked about something I've never been able to talk to anyone about and it really helped me. I actually felt like someone fully understood me for once in my life… Don't get me wrong I love my family… I just always feel like they don't get me… My parents always seem to be hiding something from me… So I guess having someone around that I feel completely comfortable around got me really happy…" I admitted shyly.

"Wow… I never thought I could have this much in common with someone…" Devin looked at me. "Up until a few weeks ago, on our birthday actually, my parents dumped something on me that was literally life-changing… I honestly didn't know how to handle it and that's why Lucas and I ended up fighting. My parents and I talked about it more later that day and that calmed me down a lot…" Devin told me while Garner just obliviously kept teaching.

"W-what did your parents tell you?" I whispered. His eyes squeezed shut. "Devin, don't tell me if it hurts to bad." I insisted and squeezed his hand.

"N-no, it's fine…" He breathed. "But you have to promise not to tell anyone." His eyes opened and stared into mine.

"Promise." I nodded.

"Okay," He sucked in a deep breath. "I wasn't exactly born alone… I-…" His voice trailed off. "I-I was apparently born with a twin… A girl… Raven… I was ten minutes older then her…" His eyes squeezed shut once more. His hand was shaking.

"W-what happened to Raven?" I looked at him. "Did she-…" I stopped.

"Die? We don't even know." His teary eyes opened. "She was kidnapped." My jaw dropped.

"Oh my God… I am so sorry… I can't even imagine how that feels…" I mumbled and squeezed his hand tighter.

"Emma Larson, since you and Mr. Ride seem to be paying such close attention, I'd love you to recite the last few lines of Iago's speech and tell the class what it means." He glared at me. I sighed loudly.

"'Heaven is my judge, not I for love and duty, but seeming so, for my peculiar end: For when my outward action doth demonstrate the native act and figure of my heart in compliment extern, 'tis not long after but I will wear my heart upon my sleeve for daws to peck at: I am not what I am.'" I glared at Mr. Garner. "And it means that Iago is not who he appears to be." I crossed my arms.

"G-good. You seem to really know your Shakespeare…" He murmured.

"It's what happens when you pay attention." I smiled deviously at him while several students snickered around Devin and I. Devin's jaw had dropped while I was quoting bits from _Othello_. Then, the bell rang. Devin and I walked out of Garner's class together.

"You sounded like my mom back there." He snickered.

"Your mom speaks Shakespearian English?" I looked at him.

"No, I meant the smart mouthing." He chuckled. "My mom has quite the mouth on her… I felt sorry for your dad when I got suspended." He smiled.

"Glad I could amuse you." I beamed at him.

After second hour was over, Monique bounced her way up to Devin, James, and I. She was clearly excited about something.

"Saturday, you, Lucas, my house, 5 o'clock, be there." She ordered.

"Okay, you got me, what's Saturday?" I looked at her. Her jaw dropped.

"Homecoming, duh!" She snapped.

"I can't believe you didn't know that." James snickered.

"Yeah, even I knew and I couldn't care less about it." Devin chuckled.

"Dances really aren't my thing…" I shrunk against my locker.

"Oh, you're going. Even If I have to drag you there." Monique snapped.

"Uh, Monique, we don't want to scare her…" Devin told her.

"Too late." James snickered and threw his arm around my shoulders. "But seriously, you're going." James whispered to me.

"You are." Devin told me. "Now, off to pre-calc you two. Shoo." Devin shooed Monique and I off to our next class. Monique grabbed my arm and tugged me out from under James's arm and toward Mr. Bender's classroom. I popped a squat on my seat and endured another pre-calc lesson until Monique slid me a note.

'Do you have a dress yet?' The note read.

'No. I don't even know if I'm going.' I scribbled and passed it back to her.

'You are. Why don't you come over later today? James has football practice anyway, so he won't even be there. You can look at all the old dresses I have and pick one you like. Or we could go shopping!' She wrote and slid it under my hand.

'Why would James being there bother me?' I passed it and looked at her.

'No reason!' She smiled to herself.

'Monique?' I raised and eyebrow and slid the note to her.

"Teachers, please excuse this interruption, here are today's announcements." My father's voice came over the P.A. "French Club is canceled for today, as is History and Drama Club. Reminder to students, you are not allowed to go to your lockers during lunch. Your homecoming representatives are, freshman: Jonathon Carter and Crystal Jennings, sophomores: Samuel Evans and Leila Baker, juniors: Devin Ride and Em-…" His voice cut off for a second. "Emma Larson," My jaw dropped as every head in the classroom turned to me. How? I was the new kid and I have never been popular… How? "And your senior court: Mark Santos and Lucy Taylor…" His voice droned on.

"Now you have to go." Monique whispered to me.

"Ugh." I grunted, defeated.

"Be over at four." She beamed triumphantly.

"Fine." I sighed. "Don't your parents hate me?" I glared at her.

"No. They actually want to get to know you more." Monique snickered. Me? Why?

"Cool." I shrugged as my dad's voice cut off from the P.A. When the bell rang, Monique and I walked out of Bender's class. Like twenty-five people that I didn't even know knew my name said congratulations to me on the way to my locker. I didn't really know them; I was just nice to them when they talked to me… I guess that makes you popular here… Sweet!

"Hey, partner!" Devin came up to me and pinched my cheek.

"Hey, Devin." I said.

"Why so glum, chum?" Devin looked at me.

"I don't like dressing up." Because of my wings, I can't wear a lot of dresses. I never end up looking how I want to look.

"Cheer up! We're in this together! I got your back." He beamed at me.

"Yeah. And I'll do your hair before the assembly so you'll look freaking hot." Monique smiled at me.

"Thanks guys." I smiled.

"Emma," I heard a voice behind me. I turned to see Lucas. "Congrats little sister." He hugged me.

"Thanks big brother." I hugged him back. The four of us went to lunch and met up with James along the way. He was just as thrilled as everyone else had been. I had my head down and was attempting to wake up from this suck-ish dream.

"Wake up." My father snuck up behind me at our lunch table.

"Dad, what's up?" I slowly and tiredly raised my head.

"I wanted to personally congratulate my oldest daughter and her partner." He smiled at me and then at Devin.

"Thanks, Mr. Larson!" Devin beamed.

"Thanks, dad." I smiled at him.

"I'll see you at home baby. Bye, Lucas." He smiled and walked off.

"Bye, dad." Lucas and I both said.

"I'm sleepy!" I whined and put my head back down.

"Three more hours." Lucas patted me on the back. I groaned against my arm. "C'mon, baby sister." Lucas pulled me up when the bell rang.

"Noooo!" I whined as my butt slowly left my chair.

"Yeeees." Lucas mocked as he set me on my feet. He grabbed my arm and led me forward. "See you guys later." He called behind us as we trudged to our 4th hour band class.

Whoopee. Saxophone playing boredom. Awesome…

* * *

**Quote from Act 1, scene 1 of ****_Othello _****written by Shakespeare. I know this chapter is kind of boring, but it had to be written. Tell me what you thought anyway. Loves you! **


	6. Chapter 6

"Hey Emma, wait up." A voice called after me. I turned around to see James with his hands shoved into his sweatshirt pockets.

"Hey James!" I smiled at him.

"Hey." His face flushed.

"What's up?" I leaned against the wall.

"I-I was just wondering if you would, you know, want to, uh, g-go to the dance… w-with me?" He muttered shyly.

"R-Really? You want to go with me?" I blushed.

"Y-yeah… If you want to go with me…" He said nervously.

"Y-yeah. I'd love to." I beamed at him.

"Really?" He blushed.

"Really." I insisted.

"Great." He smiled. Our eyes just remained glued to each other's for a few minutes.

"We should get to class." I said when I realized the hallways were almost empty.

"Probably." He shrugged and the two of us took off toward our last hour of the day.

"Okay class, today we are going to make-oh hello Ms. Larson, and ah, Mr. Ride! How nice of you to join us!" Mrs. Wickers exclaimed as James and I strolled into class a few minutes late.

"Hey." I said as James and I took our seats.

"As I was saying, today we are going to make pancakes. Instructions are at your stations, go to work." Wickers dismissed us.

"Where were you two?" Devin snickered as we got to our kitchen station.

"Well, I was peeing. I don't know where James was." I lied.

"So you two just happened to both be late doing different things and walk in at the same time?" He pried.

"Sounds about right." I shrugged.

"I think you're lying." He said at he cracked eggs.

"Lying? I know not the meaning of that word." I replied as I threw two cups of flour into the mix.

"You know, lying, like saying something that's not true." Devin told me as he began whisking our ingredients.

"So that's what it means!" I pretended to exclaim and looked in our bowl. "Devin, there's eggshells in here." I looked to Devin.

"Seriously?" He groaned.

"Yeah." I sighed.

"I hate cooking." He whined.

"Me too, rep buddy. Start over." I groaned. I glanced over to Monique and James who were already almost done. Screw them. James peeked up from their griddle. Our eyes met and I blushed dark red and smiled like an idiot. He smiled his adorable, one of a kind smile and his face flushed. Our eyes were locked until Monique looked up and I ripped my eyes away from James so she wouldn't see me staring at her brother. Devin and I remade our pancake mix, the right way this time, and started to actually cook them. It actually wasn't going that bad… I flipped two near perfect pancakes onto a plate and Devin poured two more onto the griddle. When the got all bubbly on the surface, I flipped them with my spatula. I flipped them onto the plate when they were done. Mrs. Wickers kept popping up behind me and looking over my shoulder and nervously glancing over to make sure the fire extinguisher was within reach. I sighed and flipped our last pancake onto our plate. I beamed triumphantly at Devin.

"Up top." Devin stuck his hand up. I high-fived him and we turned our plate into Mrs. Wickers who was surprised at us not turning in a blazing inferno as usual.

When the bell rang, I strutted out of Wickers' classroom beaming followed by James, Monique, and Devin.

"Remember, my house at four." Monique ordered before she got in Devin's car and the three of them drove away. I sighed and went over to my Jeep and climbed in the driver side. Lucas soon joined me and we took off toward the middle school. I pulled up along side the curb and waited for Tyler.

"Text him." I grumbled after about ten minutes. Lucas pulled out his phone and texted Tyler. He responded about three minutes later.

"Little thug." Lucas mumbled.

"What did he say?" I looked at Lucas. When he didn't reply, I reached over and took his phone from his enraged hands. I looked at the screen and I can honestly say I have never seen so many swear words in one text.

'Fine. You can walk home. Love Emma.' I texted my little thug of a brother back and gave Lucas his phone back. I waited for Tyler to walk out of the school with one of his goon friends to pull away from the curb.

"My sister's a bitch." I saw him mouth in the rear-view and sped up.

"What happened to him?" I murmured to Lucas when we pulled onto the main road.

"No clue." Lucas sighed. I pulled into our driveway a few silent minutes later. I walked in through the garage and plopped myself on the couch next to Aura, who was no longer a puppy. She crawled into my lap and started licking my face.

"Down girl." I commanded and scratched behind her ear when she listened. She laid her head in my lap as I turned the TV on. About an hour later, Tyler walked through the front door with his goon friend.

"You're a bitch." He hissed at me.

"Love you too, little brother. Uh, what's he doing here?" I looked at Tyler.

"Duncan is going to hang out here for a while." Tyler told me.

"Does dad know?" I questioned.

"Look sis, if dad doesn't find out about this, dad won't find out about the camera you stole." He told me.

"I didn't steal anything." I growled at him.

"Oh, but I did," He smiled deviously and held up a red digital camera. "And you don't know how easy it will be to just slip this in your dresser."

"Are you trying to blackmail me?" I stood up.

"You call it blackmail, I call it bargaining." His beady, little eyes lit up as the shifty, little thug next to him grinned wickedly from ear to ear.

"Get out of my sight." I growled at them and sat back on the couch. My phone vibrated in my pocket after Aura and I were alone in the room. I pulled my phone out of my pocket and read the name: Monique.

'My mom's okay with you coming over in a half an hour. No excuses you're coming.' She sent me.

'Fine. I'll be there.' I sent her.

'Yaaaaaay!' She cheered through her phone.

'Yeah, yeah. Don't think I'm going to enjoy this.' I texted her back.

'C'mon, don't you want to look hot for James?' She sent with a winky face. I blushed dark red.

'Did he tell you?' I asked her.

'He was staring at you all through home ec. I assumed.' She sent with a smiley face.

'Whatever.' I replied.

'Love you. Be here in 30 minutes.' She ordered.

'Will do.' I replied and put my phone back into my pocket. I turned the TV off and went upstairs to Lucas's room.

"Hey, I'm leaving in a few. One of Tyler's thug friends is here. I'm so sorry for leaving you." I told Lucas.

"Why is-?"

"Don't ask." I groaned. "Sorry again. Love you, bye." I told him.

"Love you too." He sighed as I walked out of his room. I left about ten minutes later and pulled into Monique's driveway another ten minutes later. She was waiting outside for me. I reluctantly got out of my Jeep and trudged over to her.

"I'm so excited!" She squealed and threw her arms around me.

"Yeah, yeah, let's just get this over with." I grumbled as she led me inside by my arm.

"Emma's here!" She called as we walked through the door.

"Do you have to announce that?" I whispered to her.

"My parents love you." She whispered back. "Hi, mom!" She exclaimed as Mrs. Ride entered the room.

"Hey, Monique. Emma! Is so nice to actually meet you." She smiled sweetly.

"Likewise, Mrs. Ride." I grinned.

"You make me sound old. Call me Nudge." She extended her hand.

"Alright, Nudge. You can call me Emma, or Em, or Nighthawk… I could care less." I shook her hand. Then Monique and I took off to her room. I sat on her bed and watched as she began digging through her closet. She kept whipping very flashy dresses at me. Soon enough, I was buried under a mountain of dresses that I was going to be forced to try on. Goody.

"Emma?" She called.

"Under here." I muttered and unburied myself.

"Oh, there you are. Now, start trying on dresses." She ordered and sat down on her bed.

"Uh…" I mumbled.

"Oh, I get it. You're shy." She snickered. "Bathrooms right there." She pointed to a door along her wall. "It also connects to James's room, but he's not home so you don't have to worry about him barging in." She smiled.

"Okay." I shrugged as I grabbed a random dress and strolled into the bathroom. I shrugged out of my sweatshirt and sighed when I extended my wings behind me. None of Monique's dresses were going to fit me due to these things. Eh, may as well try. I stripped down and pulled the dress on. I tucked my wings tightly into the dress and carefully zipped it up. I examined myself in the mirror and was surprised at how well my wings fit into this dress, like it was made for people with wings… How strange… I shrugged and walked back into Monique's room.

"Whoa! Someone looks hot!" She exclaimed when she looked up from her phone.

"Yeah, sure." I rolled my eyes. "I'm taking these four." I said and grabbed four more dresses.

"I'll be here." She looked back to her phone. I went back to the bathroom and took the first dress off. The next four fit almost exactly the same. I didn't really like them. I left the room in a red, uncomfortable, itchy dress. I dumped the not good dresses back on Monique's bed and picked up the last three. I trudged back to the bathroom. I just wanted to be done trying dresses on. The first two were more no-goes. I had almost given up complete hope on finding one of Monique's dresses. I looked at the last one: it was black with dark blue ruffles along the bottom and a white bow across the tummy area. I slipped it on and tucked my wings in. I zipped it and looked myself down in the mirror. This dress was actually the only one I liked and to top it off, it fit my wings inside of it! It was shorter; it rested half way between my knees and hips, and it was strapless. I smiled to myself and walked out of the bathroom. Monique was now on her laptop lying on her stomach on her bed.

"You think I could borrow this one?" I asked her. She looked up and her eyes lit up.

"Of course! You look flipping hot!" She screamed as she threw her laptop on her bed and ran over to me. "You're going to be the hottest one at the assembly!" She beamed. Oh yeah, forgot that there was an assembly that I had to walk in front of the entire school… Joyous… I made a face and sat down on her bed. "Do you have heels?" She asked me. Knowing the answer, she went over and began digging through her closet once more. She pulled out a pair of black heels that I guess were at least six inches tall. Again, joyous… She slipped them on my feet and strapped them around my ankles. "Walk." She ordered and backed off.

"Are you trying to torture me?" I looked at her.

"Yes." She pulled me up. "Walk." She ordered again. I sighed and wobbled around Monique's room. I was proud of myself; I only fell twice. "Practice around your house throughout the week." She told me.

"Yes ma'am." I sighed and took off the shoes.

"Are you excited?" She asked.

"For what?" I looked at her.

"The dance, the assembly, James." She nudged me. Suddenly, downstairs, we heard the front door open and slam. "Speaking of James… Go change. Run!" She snapped and almost threw me into the bathroom. I took the dress off and put my clothes back on quickly. I came out of the bathroom carrying the dress and helped Monique pick up all the dresses off her bed. We quickly hung them back in her closet and leaped on her bed. James appeared in her doorframe a few seconds later.

"Hey you." He smiled at me.

"Hey." I immediately blushed and looked away.

"Hey, bro." Monique said.

"Hey, sis." He ripped his gaze from me and to Monique.

"Get out of my room. You reek!" Monique screamed and whipped one of her pillows at him.

"Oh really?" James snickered as he caught it. He walked further into Monique's room and directly toward her.

"No, no, no, no, no!" Monique shrieked as James wrapped his arms around his sister. "Ew, gross! You're all sweaty!" Monique screamed as she tried to wiggle away from James. I laughed as James hugged his protesting sister for at least two minutes. Monique finally shoved her brother away from her and shuddered as she sat back on her bed.

"I'm going to shower." He told us.

"Yeah, me first!" Monique screamed.

"You're fine." James snickered and dropped a kiss on my head before walking into his and Monique's shared bathroom. A few minutes later the water started running in the bathroom.

"Okay, he's in the shower. Now, I'll make sure you two match for the dance." She smiled. "You and Devin too." She nudged me.

"Okay." I shrugged.

"Good. Now I want food. Follow me." She ordered and led me downstairs.

Three hours later, I went home. They made me stay for dinner, which I really didn't mind. Now I see where Monique and James get their mind-blowing cooking skills, their dad is a wizard. I walked into the living room just in time to hear my parents yelling at Tyler, about freaking time. As soon as I was up the stairs I busted out laughing. Lucas met me at the top.

"What are they yelling at him for?" I asked.

"Duncan being over." Lucas grinned.

"About freaking time." I snickered out loud.

"Right?" Lucas chuckled. "Is that the dress you're wearing?" He pointed to Monique's dress in my hand.

"No, it's my new bathing suit." I said sarcastically.

"Can I see it on you?" He asked.

"You'll see Friday at the assembly, and Saturday at the dance." I snickered and went to my room.

"I heard you were going with James." Lucas followed me.

"I am." I smiled to myself as I hung the dress in my closet.

"He does anything to hurt you, tell me." Lucas growled.

"Of course, big brother." I snickered and turned to face him. "Where's Lexie? I haven't seen her all day." I said.

"Her crib." He told me.

"I'm going to see her." I walked toward my door.

"I'm following you." Lucas followed me out. I went and saw my sweet, sleeping sister in her crib.

"She's so cute." I whispered.

"Yeah, she's alright." Lucas shrugged. We watched her sleep for a few minutes and then walked out of our parents' bedroom just in time to see Tyler angrily run into his room and slam his door.

"Oh snap." I snickered. Lucas chuckled beside me. I followed Lucas to his room and watched him play Halo or Call of Duty; I didn't know which was which. I got up when James called me and went to my room. I flopped onto my bed and rolled onto my tummy and talked to my date until my mom made me get off of my phone. I fell asleep soon after that.

Oh, crap, holy, holy crap. Nerves are totally kicking in. Okay. Breathe. How the hell do you breathe? You… you… you… Oh right, just suck in air.

"Emma, relax. You look freaking gorgeous." Devin murmured behind me.

"Isn't your like entire family here to see you?" I snapped. It was Friday, and only about ten minutes left until the Homecoming assembly started.

"Well, yeah. But-…" He began.

"What if they think I'm ugly?" I flipped out.

"Emma, James's parents love you and my parents don't judge." He assured me. I turned to face him. He looked all handsome in his dark blue dress shirt, black pants, and white tie.

"Mr. Ride, please take your place." My father told him.

"Okay. Emma, you look great." He wrapped his arms around me. "Good luck." He told me before he left my side.

"Ready, Emma?" My dad asked me.

"It feels like my tummy is in my throat." I snapped.

"You look great, Devin does too." My dad hugged me.

"Thanks, daddy." I sighed.

"Love you baby. I have to go announce." My dad said and released me. I sighed and got in line behind the sophomore rep that looked just as nervous… and prettier. Oh my… "Freshman representatives: Crystal Jennings escorted by Jonathon Carter!" My dad said after his introduction. I watched as Crystal walked in, met Jonathon and then walked down the middle of the gym together. The song Lips of an Angel by Hinder was playing over top of thunderous applause and cheers. "Sophomore representatives: Leila Baker escorted by Samuel Evans!" Leila took off from right in front of my leaving me next in line. I looked at Devin waiting to walk in from his side. He smiled at me and I felt my nerves melt away. Why was I scared when Devin had my back? "Junior representatives: Emma Larson escorted by Devin Ride!" Show time. Devin and I took off into the gym at the same time. I strutted my way through the gym and Devin and I broke out into a simultaneous Bernie as we continued toward each other. We stopped when we met and I grabbed his arm and leaned a bunch of my weight on him.

"I'm about to tip over." I whispered to him over the cheers and the applause.

"I got you." He snickered as we reached the end of the gym and stopped for a picture. Devin and I smiled pretty and waited until we saw the flash and then went to where we were suppose to sit. "My parents are looking at us." He whispered to me as my dad announced the senior court that were now walking in.

"Where are they?" I asked.

"Right over there." He pointed to his parents who were next to James's parents who were next to my mom. They were all looking at Devin and I. I smiled at them and then looked at Devin.

"You look exactly like your mom, except with your dad's hair." I told him and ruffled his dark hair.

"You have my mom's hair, except neater." Devin chuckled and playfully messed up mine.

"Hey dude! It's actually pretty today. Fix it." I ordered. Devin chuckled again and fixed my hair. We were all dismissed about an hour later. Devin and I walked out of the gym back the ways we came. Then the rest of the students were dismissed. James was the first to get to me.

"You look amazing." He said and hugged me tightly. My face flushed.

"Thank you." I smiled against his chest.

"What are you doing after the game tonight?" He asked after he held me for a few seconds.

"Sleeping. Why?" I replied.

"Because me, Monique, and Devin are going to get food. You and Lucas should totally come." He told me.

"Sure." I shrugged.

"Hey baby sister!" I heard Lucas's voice behind me.

"Hi big brother." I turned and smiled at him.

"You look great." He smiled and hugged me.

"Thanks, brother bear." I said when he let me go.

"Mom's looking for you. She's with the Rides'." Lucas told me.

"Like me Rides' or like Devin Rides'?" James raised an eyebrow.

"Uh, both. I think." Lucas shrugged. "Monique's with them too. Devin and dad might be there by now too." He added.

"Do I really want mom to pinch my cheeks and tell me how grown up and pretty I look?" I sighed.

"Yes. Let's go, young one." Lucas said and towed me behind me. James followed with his arm around my waist. He released me when our parents came into view. My mom hauled butt over to me as soon as she laid her eyes on me.

"Awww! My baby!" She said as she squeezed the cheese right out of me.

"Mom… You're… killing… me…" I squeaked out while the women that had brought me into this world attempted to take me out of it.

"I'm sorry, honey! You just look so grown up!" She squealed as she released me and tried to rip my cheek off. Did I call it or did I call it?

"Thanks…" I put on a fake smile. I glared at Lucas who was laughing at us with Devin. James still stood by my side as my mother started talking about mother things with James and Devin's moms. Devin's dad just kind of hung by his wife's side, as did James's. His and Nudge's hands remained intertwined the entire time. Monique made her way over to Lucas. Devin made a face when those two started talking and walked over to James and I.

"I swear those two are flirting." Devin murmured.

"D'aw. My big brother has a crush on my best friend." I giggled.

"Hey! I thought I was your best friend." James poked me in the ribs.

"No. I hate you. Go away." I poked his tummy.

"That was mean." He snickered.

"Uh, who said I'm nice?" I giggled.

"Good point." He smiled. I saw Devin's mom looking at me out of the corner of my eye. I glanced at her and she quickly looked away. I shrugged it off and looked back to James and Devin. "You coming over until the game?" James looked at Devin.

"Sure." Devin shrugged and a little while later, we all broke apart and went home. I was kind of glad all of our parents got along. Kind of…

I waved goodbye to everyone as Lucas and I got in my Jeep and took off toward home.

~Max P.O.V.~

"Bye Honey. See you at the game." I hugged my son goodbye before he got into his black Focus and drove himself, Monique, and James to their house. Fang picked up my hand and led me to our black Durango and opened the passenger side door for me. I got in and heard it shut behind me. Fang soon joined me in the car. We were silent as it roared to life and we were on our way home.

"Okay, what's wrong?" Fang finally broke the silence as we pulled into our driveway.

"Nothing." I snapped and got out of the car. I unlocked the door and went inside. I didn't stop walking until I plopped myself down on mine and Fang's bed and leaned against the headboard.

"Max, what's wrong?" He asked again, more concerned this time as he appeared in the doorway.

"What do you think?" I sighed and pulled my knees to my chest.

"Raven?" He sighed.

"Yeah." My voice cracked as Fang sat next to me on our bed.

"I miss her too." He said softly. His hand slid over mine. A tear rolled down my cheek as Fang pulled me closer to him. I laid my head against his shoulder and sobbed for a few minutes.

It had been over sixteen years and my daughter was still gone…

I'm a failure of a mother. I couldn't even protect my one year-old daughter when she needed me…

I sniffled once more and then sat up. Fang wiped a tear from my cheek with his finger as I slowly composed myself.

"I-I'm going to do laundry." I muttered when I glanced at our full hamper in the corner of our room.

"I'll get Devin's hamper." Fang whispered even though Devin never used his hamper; he just threw all his dirty clothes on his floor regardless of how many times Fang and I yell at him for it.

"Okay." I sighed as I stood up and grabbed our hamper on the way out. I was shoving a dark load into the washer when I heard Fang's loud gasp. "Fang?" I called to him.

"Max, come here!" He yelled through our house. I dropped the basket and ran to my son's room.

"Are you okay?" I asked as I walked through the door to Devin's pigsty of a room.

"M-Max, look…" He breathed. There, on Devin's dresser, lied a picture of him and Emma. "S-she l-looks so much l-like…" His voice faded.

"I know. I've thought that ever since the first time I saw her at Nudge's house." I replied; my eyes locked on Emma's face.

"B-But she can't be… Mr. and Dr. Larson are…" His shocked voiced continued cutting in and out.

"Remember what Angel said?" I asked.

"A-About her wings?" Fang replied.

"Y-Yeah… S-She could be adopted…" I muttered.

"But how would they even find her. A-Ari took her, she wasn't given up…" Fang whispered.

"I don't know how, but that's her. I know it." I replied.

And I wanted her back.

* * *

**Hello, you awesome little unicorn, you! Happy New Year to you! I hope you liked this chapter, yo! Good or bad, lemme know what you thought! Love you! :DDD **


	7. Chapter 7

~Emma P.O.V.~

Yesterday came and went in what felt like five seconds. Today was the dance and Lucas and I were dressed and about to head to Monique and James's house. I had done my hair up all pretty like and actually liked the way I looked for once. Lucas looked all gorgeous in his gray dress shirt. Aw, how cute.

Mom was snapping picture after picture of Lucas and I while we were trying to leave while dad busted out old photo albums freaking out about how much we've grown up. He shoved pictures of baby Lucas in our faces.

"Dad, stop. Show baby Emma." Lucas snickered. My parents exchanged glances and then dear, old dad shut the photo album. "Come to think of it, I don't think I've ever seen baby Emma." Lucas shrugged.

"Yeah, me neither." I looked at my parents.

"I've seen toddler Emma, but not baby Emma." Lucas replied. My parent's faces turned nervous.

"Don't you two have to get to the Ride's?" My mom asked suddenly.

"Uh, yeah." I realized as I checked my phone. "Let's go Lucas." I looked at him. Our mom gave us both one last squeeze before we walked into the garage and climbed into my Jeep.

"That got weird." Lucas commented as I backed out of the garage.

"Yeah, it did. I have never seen my baby pictures…" I muttered as I pulled onto the road. "Text Monique and tell her we're on our way." I changed the subject quickly.

"On it." He replied and texted away on his phone. A few minutes later, we pulled into Monique and Devin's crowded driveway.

"There are a lot of people here…" I muttered in a shaky voice.

"There are…" Lucas whispered. James, Monique, and Devin met us in the driveway before we were even out of the car. James helped me out of the driver side as Lucas approached us from behind. I noticed Monique's face flush when she saw him.

Awwww!

We all went inside and James held my hand. Oh, everyone was there… Great… All of the Ride's: Devon's parents, of course James's parents, and the two blonds I met the first time I was here. I put on my best pretend-I-don't-feel-awkward smile and allowed myself to be led to the living room. James sat down on the couch and pulled me into his lap.

"What are you doing? Your family is right behind the wall?" I giggled quietly.

"I don't care." He said against my neck. His breath tickled against my skin.

"Uh, no. Off." I heard James's mom's voice cut through the silence.

"Well mother, worried about us doing anything while Monique and Lucas are probably making out in the dining room?" James snickered as I climbed off of his lap. Everyone had moved to the living room.

"Actually, we're right here." Monique snickered as her and Lucas entered the room.

"Whatever." He chuckled and wrapped one of his tan arms around my shoulders. Devin squeezed in next to me.

"Busted." He snickered into my ear.

"Shut up." I whispered and nudged him in the ribs. He smiled pretty and then picture time happened. I swear Devin's parents were glaring at me the entire time. After about sixty pictures of about every person combination you could think of, we were getting our coats on to leave. James helped me into mine.

"Who's riding with who?" Devin asked after they all had hugged all of their relatives and we were now walking out the door.

"Uh, Monique can ride with me in the Jeep…" Lucas shrugged as he reached the Jeep.

"Emma, want to ride with Devin and I?" James looked at me.

"Why not." I handed my keys to Lucas. "Don't-…"

"Scratch it. I know, baby sister." He snickered and snatched the keys from my hand. With that, we loaded all of our cars and were off to the dance. Devin and James's parents watched us all pull out of the driveway and drive away.

I have a feeling Devin's parents don't like me…

~Max P.O.V.~

"James and Emma are getting close." Nudge groaned as we cleaned up the living room after the kids had left.

"Yeah…" I breathed as I sat down next to Fang on the couch.

"I just hope they stay… safe…" Iggy said as he walked in the room, a cup in his hands.

"Iggy, that is really gross." Nudge snapped and crossed her mocha colored arms.

"What? They are teenagers. They do stupid stuff sometimes. Let's just hope they stick to kissing and sitting on each other and not do anything really bad." Iggy sat down across the room from Fang and I as he sipped his colorful drink.

"You know, you're not wrong." Nudge sighed and sat in his lap.

"Am I ever wrong?" He snickered and wrapped his pale arms around her, cup in hand still.

"Are we going to tell them?" Fang whispered into my ear as Iggy began kissing Nudge's neck.

"Should we?" I turned to him on the couch.

"They all could help." He shrugged.

"Help with what?" Nudge asked against Iggy's mouth and then turned to face us.

"Um, we t-think Emma might be R-Raven…" I stuttered at her name. Iggy's sightless eyes widened as Nudge's jaw dropped.

"Are you sure?" Iggy asked.

"Well, no… But she looks just like Max and Angel said that thing about her having wings…" Fang explained.

"She does look exactly like you." Nudge breathed, her eyes locked on me.

"What are you guys going to do?" Iggy asked.

"I don't even know." I sighed.

"You could have Devin get close to her." Angel said as she strutted into the room with her brother at her heels.

"Do we really want to play with his emotions like that?" I raised an eyebrow.

"You want to know if she's your daughter of not?" Angel met my gaze.

"I guess she's right." Fang shrugged.

"Fang-…"

"What chose do we have Max?" Fang interrupted me. He looked to me on the couch. "Since we can't get close to her, why not Devin? Why not the closest one to us?" Fang said quickly.

"What if he like spends so much time with her, he develops a crush on her? Fang, if he starts liking her and then finds out she's his twin, he could be traumatized." I growled at my husband.

"She's not wrong." Nudge sighed and leaned against Iggy.

"Stop agreeing with people." Iggy mumbled into her dark hair.

"I just want her back." Fang sighed and rested his head on my shoulder.

"We all do." Gazzy sighed from across the room.

"We'll talk to Devin tonight." I squeezed my eyes shut and rested my head against Fang's.

I just hope my son won't be mad when he finds out why we want him to get close to Emma…

~James P.O.V.~

"Well, that was fun." I snickered to Emma as we walked hand in hand out of the gym to get a drink. We had been inseparable since the dance started two hours ago. Devin had found some chick to grind on, so he had ditched us. Monique and Lucas were talking privately in the auditorium, so they weren't around. That just left Emma and I alone to do our own thing.

"Yeah, it was." She smiled sweetly as I stuck a plastic cup of punch in her hands. "Thank you." She smiled bigger as she sipped it.

"Want to go invade Monique and Lucas's space?" I winked at her as she nodded. I led her into the cafeteria and we sat at the table Monique and Lucas were talking quietly at. "What's up?" I snickered when their annoyed eyes met ours.

"Go away." Monique tried to shoo us.

"And leave you two alone? No way." Emma chuckled from next to me.

"Don't you two want to be alone?" Lucas grumbled.

"We've been alone all night." Emma winked at her brother.

"You're freaking me out, baby sister." His face fell.

"Let's get back. I want you to myself." I snickered and kissed Emma's head causing her to giggle. God, I love the sound of her voice.

I picked up her hand and led her back into the gym. Devin glanced up from behind the random chick and waved us over.

"What do you want, Devin?" Emma asked over the blaring rap music.

"Why aren't you two dancing?" He snickered.

"We got thirsty." I shrugged, still holding Emma's hand.

"Are you two dating yet?" Devin chuckled.

"I don't know, are we?" Emma turned to me.

"Does this answer your question?" I snickered and crushed my lips against hers. I slid my hand down hand down her back. I pulled back when I felt something other then back where just her back was suppose to be.

"Why'd you stop?" She giggled with a smile on her mouth.

"I think Devin's about to pass out." I lied.

"Go dance or something." Devin shooed us away, his eyes wide. I led Emma away and found a place to sit. What had I felt under her dress? Could she have wings too? How could that possibly be? There are only six people I know with wings and she was not related to any of them… I have to ask my parents about this…

Maybe there are others or something…

~Emma P.O.V.~

"Are you having fun?" I asked James. Ever since James had kissed me tonight, he had been acting weird. And not cute weird: weirdo weird.

"Wha-? Oh, yeah." He put on a really cute, fake smile.

"James," I waited to continue until he looked at me. "What's wrong?"

"Emma," He plastered his fake smile back on his lips. "Nothing's wrong." He insisted and pulled me closer to him by my arm.

"You sure?" I looked into his pale eyes.

"Yeah." He lied. I sighed. "Emma?"

"I have to go to the bathroom." I said as got up and pulled my arm away. I heard James sigh as I walked away from him. I watched him run his fingers through his hair out of the corner of my eye.

"Hey, Emma. Where's James?" I almost rammed into Monique and Lucas on my way out.

"He's in there." I replied.

"Hey, are you okay?" Monique followed me when I started walking again.

"I'm fine. I just have to pee." I said without stopping.

"James didn't follow you?" She asked.

"I'm going to the bathroom, he really can't go with me." I replied as we reached the bathroom.

"Go pee." Monique said after I just stood by the mirror.

"I don't actually have to pee." I sighed and leaned against the wall.

"Then why are we here?" She looked at me.

"James has been acting weird for the past half an hour." I admitted.

"Why?" She raised an eyebrow.

"I have no clue. But he won't talk to me and every time I try to talk to him, I puts on a really fake smile and insists everything is fine." I shrugged.

"Want me or Devin to talk to him or something?" She asked.

"Nah. The dance is almost over anyway. Maybe he's just tired or something." I shrugged again.

"Maybe." She nodded. "Are we going right home after this, or are we going out?" She asked.

"Where would we go?" I replied.

"My dad's restaurant is open late tonight because of the dance. We could all go there. I hear a lot of people are." She shrugged.

"Sure." I shrugged for a third time.

"Good." She smiled. "Let's go back in. If James is still being a butt I yell at him, okay?" She assured me.

"Thanks." I smiled and then we left the bathroom together. We walked back into the gym and James, Devin, and Lucas were all standing together, waiting for us.

"Hey, you okay?" James asked me as he wrapped his arms around me.

"Yeah." I shrugged against his chest. I liked it when James did this better then when he ignored me.

"I'm sorry I was being a butthead before. I'm just really, really tired. Not that that is an excuse for being stupid." He whispered over the blaring music.

"It's fine." I smiled against his chest and wrapped my arms around him. I felt him kiss my head and hold me tighter. I felt so warm and safe where I was. I never wanted it to end…

After another slow song, the dance ended. James, Devin, Monique, Lucas, and I all walked out of the school together. James has one of his arms around my waist while Lucas had an arm around Monique's.

"Who's riding with who?" Devin asked as he pulled his keys out of his pocket.

"Same set up as before?" Lucas asked.

"Sure." Devin shrugged.

"Shotgun." I giggled at James and got into the passenger seat.

"You little-…" I shut the door before he could finish his sentence. He went around to the other side and got in.

"You're sitting on that side?" I looked at James and leaned over the seat.

"Yes." He leaned forward and pecked my lips gently with his.

"Loser." I giggled as Devin climbed in the driver seat.

"Were you two just-never mind." He shook his head as he started his car and backed out of his parking spot. Lucas followed us as we left the school's parking lot. We were our way to Mr. Ride's restaurant. Devin and James were arguing about something stupid as Devin stopped us at a red light.

"Emma, what do you think? Is gray spelled with an A or an E?" Devin asked me as the light turned green.

"Well, I personally think-Devin! Look out!" I screamed right as an SUV slammed into the passenger side of Devin's Focus at full speed… All I heard was a crash and then…

Darkness…

~Lucas P.O.V.~

"Did you have fun tonight?" I asked Monique as I backed out of my parking spot and took off behind Devin.

"Yeah." She smiled. "Did you?" She looked at me.

"I did." I smiled and felt my face heat up.

"Emma and James looked so cute together tonight!" She talked on while I just listened. Monique was so pretty… I loved being around her. I smiled as I stopped Emma's Jeep at a red light. "I'm glad we went together." I heard Monique say right as the light turned green.

"Me to-holy shit!" I screamed as an SUV crashed straight into the passenger side of Devin's car… The side that Emma was on… I slammed on my brakes as Devin's car, the car my little sister was in, spun out right in front of my eyes. As soon as I was on the side of the road, I ran as fast as my legs could carry me over to Devin's car. I didn't know what to do… The passenger side was almost unrecognizable… I didn't know if Emma was hurt or-

"Oh, my God!" Monique screamed from behind me.

"Monique, stay calm!" I turned to her. I ripped my phone out of my pocket. I dashed over to my stunned homecoming date and shoved my phone into her shaking hands. "Call 911." I looked deep into her petrified, brown eyes. "I'll check on everyone in the car." When she didn't move, I took my phone and dialed the three numbers and put the phone to Monique's ear.

"H-Hello? There's been an accident." Monique spoke clearly into the phone. I gave her a small smile before sprinting back to the totaled Focus. James crawled out of the backseat coughing his lungs out.

"James?" I breathed and sprinted over to him.

"Lu-Lucas?" He looked up at me as I helped him to his feet.

"You're okay." I said and leaned him against the trunk of the car.

"I-Is Emma-?"

"James, stop." I interrupted him. "Is anyone else awake?" I looked at him. "James, is anyone one else awake in the car?" I asked when he didn't say anything. I prayed that he was going to say Emma. I wanted nothing more then to know that my little sister was okay.

"D-Devin…" He mumbled before his eyes shut.

"James! James, stay awake! Keep your eyes open." I shook him gently. "I'm going to check on the others." I said when his eyes opened. I scrambled back to the car and looked for any signs of life. Monique was at my side in the next second, phone still in hand.

"They're coming." She said to me.

"Good. Go check on your brother." I instructed. She nodded and dashed over to him. I pulled the driver side door open and saw Devin, his eyes open. "Dev, you okay?" I asked him. "Devin?" I knelt by his side, refusing to take my eyes off of him for fear of what I might see.

"Em-Emma's… hurt…" He muttered. I then saw blood trickling down his face. The airbags hadn't gone off and he had hit his head hard against the steering wheel. I finally looked up and saw her… Her lifeless, motionless body lying against the dashboard…

"Emma, if you can hear me, help is on the way. I promise you, baby sister," My voice cracked. "You are going to get through this." I called to her. Just then, I heard the sirens; saw the lights… help had arrived.

I just hoped it wasn't too late…

~Max P.O.V.~

"When will they be home?" Nudge asked from her lounging position on her couch. It was almost midnight… Even with them going to Iggy's restaurant, they should have been back or texted us by now. I was sitting on the second couch with Fang leaning on my shoulder. I was pretty sure he was asleep. Iggy and Gazzy were watching the news quietly on TV. Suddenly, Fang's phone went off loudly from in his pocket, scaring him awake.

"Honey, it's your phone." I snickered and pulled it out of his pocket for him. He smiled crookedly and pecked my lips before standing up and walking toward the dining room.

"Hello?" He answered before disappearing behind the wall.

"You tired yet?" Angel ruffled Gazzy's hair.

"No." He muttered without taking his eyes off the screen. "There was some accident in town earlier tonight, a hit and run." He looked at Angel. "An SUV ran a red light and slammed into some kid's car and just kept going. Apparently it was really bad, but they didn't release any names." Fang was growling into his phone in the kitchen. I couldn't make out anything he was saying. He came running back into the living room not ten seconds later. I swore I saw tears in his eyes.

"Fang-…"

"James and Devin were in a car accident tonight." He snapped interrupting me. Everyone's heads snapped up.

"What?" Nudge snapped. Iggy was already on his feet.

"They said they both weren't hurt that bad, but Emma was with them." He looked at me. My eyes widened. "They wouldn't tell me anything about her, but from what I can tell, she got the worst of it." Fang was putting on his coat, as was everyone else. Except me… "Max, we have to go." Fang pulled my stunned body to my feet. I shook my head and nodded with tears in my eyes. Fang led me by the hand to the door. Everyone threw on their shoes and then ran out the door.

"We'll meet you at the hospital!" Iggy called to me before he got in Nudge's car and then they floored it to the hospital. Fang hit the gas too and we were speeding to the one place I avoided at all costs. But now my kids needed me…

And I was going to be there for them.

* * *

**Hey you! Yeah, you! I hoped you liked this chapter! But like anytime, if you didn't for any reason, tell me please! Feedback is always appreciated! Love and hugs!**


	8. Chapter 8

Fang parked next to Nudge in the parking lot of the hospital and Angel soon followed. The six of us ran into the hospital together and were first greeted by a hysterical Monique wrapped in the bloody arms of Lucas Larson.

"Mom!" Monique shrieked when her eyes fell on Nudge. Nudge threw her arms around her trembling daughter.

"It's okay, Monique. Everything's going to be okay." Nudge whispered soothingly into Monique's ear. I turned to Lucas. Other then the fact that he looked like he was about to throw up, he looked fine… Why was he covered in blood? Fang, Gazzy, and I went over to him while the other's stayed with Monique.

"You okay, Lucas?" Fang clapped a hand on his shoulder. He shook his head and he looked like he was about to breakdown and just cry his eyes out right here.

"Lucas, what happened?" I asked him. I made him look me in the eyes.

"I-I have never seen t-this much blood come out of someone…" His eyes turned watery.

"Whose blood is that?" I asked him as I pretended to be calm. Before he could answer, he dropped to his knees and sobs began to rip through his body.

"It's Emma's." Angel said quietly from behind me.

"I know." I whispered as it felt like a punch to the gut. I knelt down at Lucas's side. From the looks of him, Emma was hurt pretty bad…

I just really hope she's okay.

About two hours later, Devin and James were released. James wasn't hurt at all really, just shaken up and bruised. Devin had twenty stitches in his forehead, but other then that, he was fine. Nothing was said about Emma though. Her dad and Lucas were frantic, still pacing up and down the waiting room. Tyler Larson didn't seem to care at all. He was just calmly listening to music and texting like his sister wasn't in unstable condition. Even Alexis, the nine month old, knew something was wrong. She kept crawling around the room and tugging on her dad or Lucas's pant legs.

A few minutes later, Dr. Larson came out of where ever the doctors went to work on patients. Mr. Larson was the first one to her.

"Cate how is she?" He asked her.

"She lost a lot of blood out where she hit her head on the window and the dashboard." She sighed.

"Like how much is a lot?" Lucas looked at his mother.

"Like she needs a transfusion." She sighed again. Lucas and Howard's faces fell.

"Can I see her?" Howard asked his wife. She nodded once and they went through the doors together.

"Damn it!" Lucas screamed and punched the wall to the hospital. He was really upset.

"What's wrong with Emma needing a transfusion? Well I mean, aside from needing one in the first place." Devin asked from his resting place against my arm.

"Emma has a birth defect…" He looked at Devin. I saw the pain in his eyes. "It causes her to have a really weird, rare blood type."

"Because Emma's a freak." Tyler mumbled under his breath. Everyone's head snapped in his direction and Lucas's eyes turned furious.

"What was that?" Lucas growled.

"I didn't say anything." Tyler looked up from his phone screen.

"Yeah you did, you little thug." Lucas hissed. I noticed Fang, Iggy, and Gazzy sit up in their seat incase something happened between those two… Lucas did have a history of fighting…

"What did you call me?" Tyler stood up.

"I didn't say anything." Lucas smiled deviously. Tyler, without warning, lurched at his brother, knocking him off of his feet. Lucas was stunned as Tyler began punching and kicking him in a desperate way.

"Fight back!" Tyler shrieked just as Fang, Iggy, and Gazzy and sprang up to break them up.

"No, Tyler. Just stop." Lucas replied as he shoved his brother back into Iggy's waiting arms. Gazzy and Iggy had to work together to keep him restrained while Fang helped Lucas to his feet.

"Why didn't you fight back?" Tyler growled as he thrashed around.

"I promised Emma I wouldn't fight anymore." Lucas shrugged.

"What's going on out here?" Howard Larson's voice made Tyler stop immediately.

"Tyler-…"

"Were you two fighting?" Howard hissed, interrupting Lucas.

"Tyler attacked me." Lucas replied.

"Well, knock it off." He glared at Tyler. "Lucas," He turned to Lucas. "Emma's been asking for you."

"She's awake?" He breathed. I felt myself let out a sigh of relief.

"Yes, but we don't know for how much longer." Howard replied. His face was still as pained as ever. "Your mom's still in there. Go now." He ordered. Lucas nodded and walked off. "Tyler, Lexie looks bored. Take her for a walk." He turned to Tyler.

"Why do I have to-?" He was interrupted by an icy glare from his father and then did what he was told. Howard slumped down into a chair and buried his head in his hands.

I really just wanted to know if Emma was okay… But I was too scared to asked because of what the answer might be…

~Emma P.O.V.~

I awoke to the sounds of some massive explosion, but the awkward part was: I wasn't at home… I didn't know where I was… Am I… I'm in a crib… I mist have hit my head hard… Among the smoke and debris, and dark, lengthy figure slinked it's way over to my involuntarily crying body. My body, which was must smaller then I remembered it being, moved on it's own as it cowered into the back corner of the white crib. Arms were coming at me and forced me into the air. I began squirming and fighting the thing holding me. I was still crying and I still couldn't control myself… It was like I was just watching someone else's life… as weird as that sounds…

"Put her down!" A women's voice hissed. My head snapped up and I saw two people, a women and a man, struggling against two more big-butt, I'm in a baby's body, I should sensor, figures holding them.

"Well, if you insist." The deep-voiced man holding me snickered and let go of me in the air.

"Raven!" A man's voice screamed. I heard struggling and then the man who had dropped me was shoved away from me as the guy who seemed to be on my side here slammed into him. Who's Raven? I felt warmness stream down my face as I heard the fighting break out around me. The other women that seemed to me good scooped me easily into her arms.

"You're okay now, Raven." The women whispered soothingly into my ear. I felt my wailing, little body calm down just a smidge and she held me close to her. In the next second, she had another baby about my age in her arms as well.

"Max, get them out of here!" The man screamed as he continued fighting with the man who had dropped me. Max, as in Devin's mom, Max? The women fled the room and into another. I wanted to see her face but my world was fuzzy. She set us down on a bed and ripped her phone off of the charger and began frantically dialing a number.

"Nudge-…" She began. Nudge, as in James and Monique's mom, Nudge? … "Nudge, listen-…" … "Nudge, Erasers are back! There here, right now! Ari just tried to take Raven!" The women said quickly. … "Nudge?" She asked. "Nudge, you there?" She asked again. The man appeared in the room behind the women. "Let's take them to Nudge's." She told him as he took me out of her arms.

"Good idea." He agreed.

"Nudge, we're coming." She stated into her phone and then hung up. They ran out of wherever we were and then they took off into the air. They had wings too? Who were these guys?

The man held me close to his chest. I felt myself relax and slowly stop crying. Where were we going? Who was I? Why was I-?

"Emma?" Huh? "Emma, wake up. Emma!" I eyes ripped open and the blinding lights of the hospital hit my retinas. I gasped sharply as I felt the pain flood my senses. "Emma, baby, relax." My mother's hands found their way to my shoulders. All of that was a dream? It had just felt so real… "Emma?" Her eyes were locked on my face.

"M-mom?" I mumbled as I felt myself slowly relax.

"I'm right here." She smiled at me. "Lucas is too. Lucas, you can come in now." She called out the door. My eyes were fuzzy as I watched my nervous brother walk slowly into the room.

"H-hey." I smiled weakly at him.

"Hey, you." He grinned at me. "How do you feel?" He asked.

"I feel looooopy." I felt myself giggle.

"She's on heavy pain meds." My mom looked up from her clipboard.

"So she's high?" Lucas snickered.

"Basically." She went back to writing.

"I've always wanted to see you high." Lucas snickered.

"Boop!" I giggled and booped his nose. I giggled again as Lucas's hair suddenly became the most interesting in the world to me.

"What are you doing?" My big brother snickered and gently untangled my fingers from his honey-blond hair.

"Nothing." I giggled as my hand drooped back to my side. "I'm sleepy…" I yawned.

"Emma, listen to me." My mommy stepped forward.

"Hi, mommy." I giggled and reached up to boop her nose as well. She gently grabbed my hand and lowered it back to my side. She held my hand after my arm was resting on the bed.

"Emma, you lost a lot of blood and your right arm is broken." She explained as she squeezed my hand.

"I love you, mommy." I giggled.

"I love you too, baby." She smiled and kissed my head. "Lucas," She looked at him.

"Huh?" He asked.

"I'm going to go talk to your dad. Stay with her even if she falls asleep; which she probably will because of her lack of blood."

"I will." He nodded and took my hand from my mom's.

"Good." She smiled and kissed his forehead and left the room.

"Bye, mommy!" I called after her. "She is just the sweetest thing." I smiled.

"Yeah, she's the best." Lucas smiled.

"I'm sleepy, Lucas!" I whined.

"Go to sleep then." He told me.

"Will you stay with me?" I yawned.

"Of course, baby sister." He smiled sweetly.

"I love you!" I giggled.

"Love you too." He chuckled and sat down in a chair, still holding my hand. I let my eyes flutter shut and I was out like a light in the next second.

~Max P.O.V.~

"Stay awake." I whispered to Devin as he nodded of against my arm. He groaned loudly and the sat up in his chair between Fang and I. His eyelids looked heavy… I felt so bad… So as much as I wanted him to sleep, he might've had a concussion so he really needed to stay awake. I squeezed his hand and smiled sympathetically every time he looked at me. A few minutes later, Cate came back into the waiting room. Howard was the first to her.

"How is she?" He asked. Tyler came back into the room a few seconds later.

"She's out of it. If she doesn't get blood in her soon, who knows what's going to happen." Cate replied. "Lucas is with her right now." She added as she pulled off her glasses dramatically, like all doctors seem to do.

"What are we going to do?" He sighed a slumped in a chair. Tyler sat Lexie in his lap and sat next to him.

"I don't know." Cate sighed. "Emma has a rare blood type that we have none of here in this hospital. Her body even rejects O negative blood." Cate explained sadly as she looked from face to face.

"Can we do anything?" I felt myself ask.

"I guess you could get your blood types checked. There's a slight chance one of you might be a match." She shrugged. Her face was pained.

"I will." I heard Devin mumbled.

"Yeah, me too." James snapped.

"I think we all will." Angel said. She must've read everyone's minds and said their decisions.

"Thank you so much." Cate smiled at everyone in the room. Her eyes were teary. All I could do right now was smile back at her. I was nervous of what the next thing to happen was going to be. If any of our blood types matched hers, she was my daughter… My baby… My Raven… But if she wasn't I would have to deal with yet another disappointment… I really didn't want that…

About ten minutes later, I had just gotten my finger pricked and was walking back to the waiting room.

"Stay awake, Devin." I heard Gazzy's voice say as I walked back into the room.

"Devin, come walk around with me." I told him as I saw him leaning heavily against Gazzy's shoulder. He sighed as got up and trudged over to me. "You really need a haircut." I said and brushed some of his dark hair out of his tired-looking eyes. We had about ten minutes until we would know if any of our blood types matched Emma's anyway so I could spend some time with my injured son. "How are you feeling?" I asked him as we walked slowly down the hallway.

"I'm freaking tired and I have a headache." He slurred as we walked.

"You'll be able to sleep soon." I squeezed his shoulder.

"Can't wait." He rubbed his eyes.

"We're all tired." I snickered and squeezed his shoulder again.

"I just really hope Emma gets better." He said suddenly. He caught me off guard…

"Y-yeah. Me too." I looked at the ground.

"Mom, can we go back, please?" He looked at me with pleading eyes.

"Yeah. Let's go." I nodded and led him back into the waiting room. We got back right as Cate came back in the room with the results. Devin and I took our seats. I felt my heart begin to race… these next few seconds would either make me the most relieved person on this planet, or the most disappointed.

"So?" Howard looked at her.

"There was a match." She smiled. My eyes widened. I felt Fang's fingers coil into mine.

"Who?" I heard Fang's voice ask.

"Devin." She replied. I felt a sharp gasp leave my lips. It was proven. Emma was my daughter… mine… But how, how could she possibly be Fang's and mine? What were the odds that she would just walk back into our lives after sixteen years? I felt tears welling in my eyes as I got to my feet. I took off toward the one place where I could be alone: the bathroom. I heard footsteps behind me, as I was inches from the door. I felt someone grab my hand and pull me into a tight hug; I knew who it was immediately.

"Fang, it's her." I mumbled against his chest.

"I know." He whispered into my hair. And then I lost it. Sobs ripped through me so violently, they hurt. My daughter was back. Fang just held me against him gently stroking my hair. She was back…

Now the hard part was talking to the Larson's about this…

~Emma P.O.V.~

"Oh heeeeeeeey Devin." I giggled as I saw his face in the corner of my room. I had just waked up and my mother was sitting next to him in a chair.

"Hey Emma." He smiled wearily at me.

"Mommy, I don't feel so good." I groaned against my pillow.

"I know, Emma. You'll feel better soon." She looked up at me.

"What are you doing?" I slurred as I realized Devin had a tube with red liquids looking like they were coming out of him sticking out of his arm. It took e a couple seconds to realize Devin's dad was in the room too just chilling in the corner with his arms crossed tightly at his chest.

"You need a blood transfusion and Devin's the only one with your blood type." My mom told me.

"Whoa! We're like blood twins!" My eyes widened.

"Pain meds?" I heard Devin's dad ask.

"Exactly." My mom replied. "Emma, go back to sleep." My mom glanced at me.

"No!" I snapped.

"Yes." My mom ordered in her stern I'm-your-mom-listen-to-me-or-face-my-medieval-flail-that-I-keep-under-my-pillow voice.

"D'aw okay, mommy. I can't say no to you." I smiled a dopey like and closed me eyes and felt my brain shut off the second after.

~Fang P.O.V.~

"Okay Devin, you're pretty much done." Cate Larson said and removed the needle from my sons arm.

"Needles suck." Devin grumbled as he ripped his sleeve down.

"Trust me, I know." I said as I stepped closer to him. I glanced over to Emma sleeping soundly, well soundly as in a drug-induced dangerously low on blood caused pass out, in her hospital bed. She looked so much like Max even with all of the bandages on her forehead…

"Fang, could you do me a favor and stay with Emma for like five minutes? I'll walk Devin back to the waiting room and get the tests started on his blood." Cate looked at me.

"Sure." I shrugged and help my wobbly son to his feet.

"Thanks. I'll send Lucas or Howard in when I get to the waiting room." She smiled at me and then helped Devin out of the room. After I was alone with Emma, an idea dawned on me. If she were Raven, she would have a scar on her forehead from where she was cut open when Ari dropped her… I stepped closer to the girl Max and I was almost sure she was our daughter. I brushed her brown-blond bangs away from the side of her forehead that wasn't covered in bandages, her skin felt exactly like Max's… as weird as that sounds… I pulled my hand away when Emma stirred in her sleep. When she stopped moving, I cleared her bangs from her forehead once more and I stopped when I felt it… the long, deep mark that I remembered so clearly from that night… same shape, same length… I gasped as the fact that I knew was proven to me… The girl lying in front of me, Emma Larson, was my daughter… Raven Ride… I pulled my hand back quickly when I heard footsteps approaching in the hallway. I quickly sat in the chair that Devin had been sitting in and pretended like I had been there the entire time.

"Thank you for waiting with Emma." Howard Larson appeared in the doorway.

"No problem." I nodded at him and stood up.

"You okay? You look upset." He said as I was walking out.

"Today has been upsetting." I turned and looked at him.

"It has." He sighed. "Thank you again." He nodded at me.

"Any time." I smirked at him, glanced at Emma once more, and then walked out of the room leaving my daughter and her 'father' alone together. How the Larson's got her was still a mystery… One thing was for sure though: if they were with the school, they were going to pay…

I guarantee it.

I trudged my way back to the waiting room and Max was the first one to me.

"Fang, how is she?" She whispered.

"Sleeping." I said quietly. "Walk with me." I sighed. Max nodded.

"Devin, stay awake, Nudge, watch him. We'll be right back." She glanced at Nudge.

"Okay." She replied quietly, trying not to wake James, who had fallen asleep against her shoulder. Devin groaned loudly.

"I'm freaking tired!" He whined.

"I know. I'm sorry." Max sounded sad and went back over to him. "Hey," I heard her say to him as she knelt in front of him. She waited until he looked at her. "We'll be home soon. Just stay awake until then." She told him. Devin nodded. "I love you." She said as she leaned up and kissed his forehead.

"Love you too, mom." He mumbled and leaned back in his chair. Max then got up and walked back over to me.

"Let's go." She said and walked passed me. I grabbed her hand when I caught up to her.

"Geez, slow down." I chuckled as I pulled her to a stop.

"What did you want?" She snapped.

"Well, hello to you too." I replied.

"Fang, I'm serious." She hissed.

"Me too." I shrugged.

"You're obnoxious. Now I see where Devin gets it." She crossed her arms, still holding my hand.

"Thank you." I nodded. She giggled as I pulled her into a hug. "Emma's our daughter." I said against her hair.

"I know." She replied against my chest.

"I-I felt the scar from where Ari dropped her on her forehead…" I mumbled.

"W-When?" She pulled away and looked at me in the eyes.

"Just now when I was alone with her. I mean, I knew it before I went in there… But then I felt the scar and it felt like a punch to the gut…" I replied. For the second time today, I felt tears welling in my eyes. Max wrapped her arms around my waist and rested her head against my chest.

"At least we know she's alive..." She mumbled.

"Y-Yeah." I replied. "I just want her back."

"Me too." Max sighed. "We don't want to put Emma under any kind of stress though." She added.

"You're right. Especially now that she's hurt." I muttered and wrapped my arms around my wife's neck. "I love you." I whispered against her hair.

"I love you too." She said against my chest. "We should get back to Devin." She said after a few minutes.

"Right." I replied and released her. I picked up her hand and we walked back to the waiting room together. We sat down on both sides of our son and a few minutes later, Cate came back into the room with Howard at her side.

"I gave her the transfusion. Her body responded well." Cate smiled.

"Good." Max sighed a sigh of relief.

"Devin should be okay to sleep now, so if you guys want to leave, you can." Cate added. "Howard," She turned to him. "You should get the kids home. I have to work all night anyway, so I'll stay with Emma." She told him. Howard nodded as Nudge and Iggy began waking James and Monique up. Gazzy gently slapped Angel's shoulder to wake her up.

"Let's get Devin home." Max said sadly and got to her feet. I followed her and we helped Devin up.

"Lucas, Tyler, let's go." Howard woke them up. Lexie was still sound asleep in Lucas's lap.

"What about Emma?" Lucas asked groggily.

"She's doing good. Your mom is staying with her until her shift ends. Then I'll come back." Howard explained. Lucas nodded and stood up, carrying Lexie. "Bye." Howard said and pecked his wife's lips. He, Lucas, and Tyler then walked out of the waiting room.

"Let's go home." I said and led Devin out.

"Bye, guys." Cate Larson said as all of us left the waiting room.

Then, we were on our way home after the bombshell that was today…

* * *

**Hey my lovely reader you. Sorry this took so long! I won't make you wait as long for next chapter as this one! Thanks for reading and as always, tell me what you thought! Loves you! :D**


	9. Chapter 9

~Emma P.O.V.~

"Mooooom. I'm boreeed!" I whined as I began my third day in the hospital. I was getting annoyed. I was supposed to leave yesterday, but no. My blood pressure decided to spike causing a mass panic throughout my mom and her co-workers causing them to keep me another day.

"Emma, calm down. You wouldn't be here unless you needed to be." My mom replied as she looked over my chart.

"But moooooom-…"

"No buts." She hissed as she glared up from the clipboard. I huffed and rolled my eyes as I leaned back against my stupid hospital bed. "How's your arm feel?" She asked.

"Annoying." I snapped.

"I meant, does it hurt or feel uncomfortable in any way?" She sounded annoyed herself. Welcome to the party…

"Nope." I popped the P. "It stopped hurting yesterday."

"Good. You're getting a new cast put on today." She scribbled something onto my chart. I groaned loudly.

"I know, I know." My mom sighed. "At the rate it's healing, you'll only need if for another week, give or take few days." She added.

"Good. I hate casts." I grumbled. Since I had the joy of Lucas being my older brother, I became accustom to breaking limbs throughout the years of my childhood. No big deal.

"On the bright side, Devin and his parents are stopping by sometime today." My mom looked at me.

"Really?" I felt my eyes light up. I really missed all of my friends… I mean James and Monique visited me yesterday… but I missed Devin a lot for some reason…

"Yeah." My mom smiled. "Just remember to tuck in your wings this time." Her smile faded. Well. Forget to tuck your wings in two times when doctors other then my mother walk in and suddenly it's remind city…

"I won't." I sighed.

"Good." Her smile returned. "Be right back." She bent down and kissed my head before walking out of the room. After I was alone, I pulled out my ear buds and popped them into my ears. I set my Ipod on shuffle and leaned back against my propped up bed. The best part about being a winged-freak, to protect your secret, they stick you in your own room. Don't get me wrong, I'd rather be alone then be with some stranger, but when I'm freaking bored it really would be nice to have someone to talk to… I've caught myself talking to myself a few times… I need to go home…

I jumped when a really loud song started playing in my ears. I quickly ripped my headphones out and threw them away from me.

"Whoa there." I heard Devin's voice snicker.

"Devin, great timing." I groaned. I shifted awkwardly to make sure my wings were out of sight, they were. I looked up at Devin's smirking face. "You look like your dad when you make that face." I chuckled.

"Thanks, I guess." He smiled. "My parents are here too. I think they're talking to your mom right now." He shrugged.

"Cool." I shrugged. A wave of pain shot through my shoulder causing me to wince.

"You okay?" He sounded genuinely concerned.

"Fine." I replied, well, except for the fact that my shoulder and arm now killed.

"You sure? I can go get your mom…" He muttered.

"Nah, I'm good." I looked up at him.

"Okay." He said and reluctantly sat down in the chair next to my bed.

"How's your head?" I asked him.

"Almost all healed." He replied.

"Mine too. They took the bandages off yesterday, as you can see." I chuckled through my arm pain.

"I see." He chuckled. "I got my stitches out yesterday." He shrugged.

"Nice." I grinned.

"How's the arm?" I saw him looking at the green-plaster cast that stretched from the ends of my fingers to passed my elbow making it impossible for me to un bend my elbow.

"Broken." I said simply.

"Obviously." He snickered.

"Then why'd you ask?" I chuckled.

"I meant like does it hurt?" He asked.

"A little. Not really though." I shrugged causing more pain. I should stop doing that… "How was school today?" I asked.

"Fine. James really misses you." Devin shrugged.

"And you don't?" I chuckled.

"Nope. Not at all." He smiled deviously.

"Jerk." I pretended to be mad.

"Loser." He replied.

"Dunderhead." I raised an eyebrow.

"Cretan." He crossed his arms. His eyes fell onto the bed next to me. "Is this a feather?" He picked up one of my tan feathers that had fallen from my wings…

"Um, yeah… It must be from one of the pillows or something…" I said, as I tried not to sound scared.

"I feels like a bird feather though…" He looked at me.

"Who knows what kind of cheap, foreign pillows this hospital buys?" I shrugged again and then instantly regretted it.

"Yeah, you're right." Devin shrugged and threw the feather down.

"How's it going in here?" My mom's voice cut through the next few minutes of awkward silence as she and Devin's parents entered the room.

"Devin's bugging me." I replied quickly.

"Am not!" Devin's voice cracked.

"Are too!" I mocked his voice and cracked my voice like his had.

"Whatever." Devin grunted and crossed his arms. My mom and Devin's parents looked amused.

"Hi Mr. and Mrs. Ride." I smiled at both of Devin's parents.

"Hi, Emma." Mrs. Ride smiled sweetly at me as her husband nodded at me. After a few hours of my and Devin incoherently bickering back and forth in front of our parents, they walked out to have grown-up talk with my daddy, who had just arrived.

"Now that my moms gone…" I smiled deviously and got up.

"What are you doing?" Devin snickered and stood up beside me.

"Ditching this damn hospital dress and putting on sweats." I replied as I went to my backpack. I pulled out my black, cloth sweat suit and bright blue cami and went to the bathroom to change. Let me tell you, having this really huge, bulky cast on your arm really makes things difficult… I stretched out my wings and let my head drop back. After holding them tightly against me for almost three days, this felt so nice. I sighed and tucked them back in before I put my sweats on and left the bathroom.

"Aww. Someone looks cute in her little sweats." Devin snickered as I stepped out of the bathroom.

"Aww, thanks hun." I smiled at him and sat down on the bed. "Be a dear and hand me my backpack, please." I said.

"Sure." Devin handed my backpack to me.

"I might need your help." I sighed as I dug through my backpack.

"With?" His eyebrow raised.

"I want to put my hair up." I replied as I pulled out a hair tie, a headband, and a hairbrush.

"Uh, I'll try…" Devin mumbled and stood up. I handed him all of the stuff and turned so that my back was to him. I leaned against him so I wouldn't tip off of the bed as he went to work.

"Ow, Devin, you're pulling." I said after he pulled my hair for like the tenth time.

"Sorry…" He replied.

"You suck at this." I snickered. I put my one good hand up to help the clueless boy trying to do my hair. As soon as my hair was up and my headband was secure, I dropped my hand back to my side. "Team work." I smiled and held my hand up for a high-five.

"Yeah." Devin chuckled and slapped it. You know something funny; I could've sworn Devin was blushing… weird, right?

"Want to go for a walk?" I asked.

"Are you allowed to?" He asked me.

"Is anyone here right now?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Good point." He shrugged and I rolled off of the hospital bed and landed on my feet. "Graceful." Devin snickered and stood up.

"Of course." I smiled and the two of us walked out of the room together.

"Ms. Larson, can I ask what your doing?" One of my mother's co-workers stopped us after we had walked a little ways down the hallway.

"Oh, Dr. Clark, I got a leg cramp and thought I should walk around a bit." I shrugged.

"Does your mother know?" She raised an eyebrow.

"She would if I could find her." I replied.

"She's right over there, Emma." She said and gestured down the hallway.

"Thank you." I smiled and Devin and I took off down the long hallway. We rounded the corner just in time to hear:

"We adopted Emma when she was two… we really didn't know what to think of her because she had-…"

"What? You adopted me?" I snapped, interrupting my so-called father.

"E-Emma, what are you doing out of your room?" My mom's eyes widened.

"Don't turn this around on me. Did you guys really not think to tell me that I'm adopted?" I growled. "Because to me, not being your kid is pretty freaking important, but that's just me I guess." I tried to cross my arms, forgetting about my broken elbow. I winced in pain and dropped my arm back to my side.

"Emma, just relax." My mom stepped closer to me. I robotically took a step back. "We were going to tell you…" She stopped walking.

"When?" I snapped as I felt tears welling in my eyes.

"Emma-…" My dad motioned for me to calm down.

"When were you going to tell me?" My voice cracked as I interrupted him.

"We were going to tell you when you were old enough and would understand." My so-called mother said. I brushed a clump of my brown-blond bangs that I left down to cover the cuts on my head and felt something warm and wet on my hand. "Emma, you're bleeding." My mom stepped closer to me again. I took another step back. "Please let me help you." My mom begged.

"No." I snapped.

"Emma, please." She took another step closer to me and held up her hand, about to touch my bleeding forehead.

"No, don't touch me!" I shrieked and jerked away at her touch.

"Emma?" My mom looked at me. I shook my head and backed away from the group of concerned eyes staring at me. I took off running in the next second, I just wanted to get away. I didn't stop running until I was outside of the hospital. When I was outside, I ripped my sweatshirt off, stretched out my wings, and took off into the air. I wiped tears and blood out of my face as I flew through the chilly air.

I was adopted? But I was a Larson… wasn't I? If my name wasn't Emma Larson, then what was it? Who the hell am I? Who the hell gave me away? Why was this happening now of all times?

My right wing killed so I was forced to land after only about ten minutes of flying. I landed on my knees and just sobbed my eyes out. I had landed in the woods; I was alone, cold and heartbroken. Why did my parents lie to me? Why didn't they just tell me?

I didn't stop crying until I felt a hand on my shoulder.

~Devin P.O.V.~

I watched Emma run away with a blank expression on my face. That was quite the bombshell…

"Uh, should someone-?"

"I knew she would respond like that!" Dr. Larson shrieked, interrupting me. She took off her glasses and rubbed her teary eyes.

"We should've never tried to hide it from her." Mr. Larson sighed loudly.

"Did I just see Emma run by?" Lucas walked up from behind carrying his sister. Tyler was behind him with his arms crossed tightly at his chest.

"Yeah. You did." Mr. Larson turned to him.

"What did you do?" Lucas snapped.

"She overheard something she wasn't suppose to hear…" Dr. Larson replied quietly.

"Like what?" Lucas raised an eyebrow. "I thought we didn't keep secrets from each other." Lucas snapped when no one answered him.

"Oh please." Tyler snapped and threw his head back.

"What?" Lucas glared at him.

"When it comes to Emma, there's always secrets. You really think Leo dumped her just because she wouldn't have sex with him?" Tyler snapped at Lucas.

"Tyler!" Dr. Larson shrieked at him. Lucas's eyes widened and I could swear that if he wasn't holding Lexie, he would've tackled him right here.

"What? It's freaking true." Tyler screamed at his mom. This was getting awkward… Lucas and Tyler started arguing loudly causing Alexis to start crying. Dr. and Mr. Larson were trying to break them up while my parents fought quietly between themselves. I was just kind of there sucking up oxygen… I cleared my throat as loudly as I could. Apparently it was loud enough because everyone shut up and glared at me.

"Uh, just thinking out loud here but shouldn't someone go after Emma or something." I said sarcastically and watched everyone's eyes widen. "Yeah, you know, Emma, the one who's freaking bleeding out of her head and out in the dark, freezing-ness?" I snapped and crossed my arms at my chest.

"Devin, calm down." My dad put his hand on my shoulder.

"Don't tell me to calm down." I snapped at him and pushed his hand away.

"Devin," My mom said in a warning tone.

"What?" I turned to her.

"Stop it. Stay out of this." She growled.

"Yeah. Whatever." I replied and turned my back to them.

"Where do you think you're going?" My mom growled as the bickering between the Larson's began again.

"Away." I snapped as I reached the elevator.

"Devin, get back here." My dad snapped as the doors opened.

"Nah." I shrugged as I hit the floor one button.

"Devin," My mom growled as I hit the door close button. She started toward the elevator right as the doors began to close.

"Later." I whispered as the doors were shut. I sighed after I was alone. I was in deep shit once I got back… but Emma was worth it. She needed someone right now and I was going to be there for her.

The doors opened and I quickly made my way out of the main doors and into the outside air. I walked toward a clump of trees and saw a black sweatshirt lying on the ground. I picked it up and immediately recognized it as Emma's. Why did she ditch her sweatshirt? It was only about thirty degrees outside… Wouldn't she get cold? I sighed and took off my own sweatshirt and let my wings stretch out behind me. I took off into the air in the next second. I flew high enough so that no one would see me and I could also scan the area for Emma as well. As soon as I saw the bright blue tank top, I landed a few yards away. I tucked my wings back behind me and threw my sweatshirt back o over my wings. I crept up behind my sobbing friend and slipped my hand on her shoulder. What I saw on her back really shocked me… wings? She had them too? How?

Her head snapped up as she tried to jerk away. I pulled her against me and held her against my chest. She fought me all the way.

"Emma, it's me." I whispered into her ear.

"Devin?" She snapped, still fighting me.

"Yeah." I wrapped my arms around her, brushing my hand against her wings shocking her.

"No! Y-you're not suppose to know about those!" She shrieked against my chest.

"Emma, stop fighting." I held her tighter. "I don't care if you have six limbs." I whispered against her hair.

"W-what?" I felt her breathing begin to slow.

"Put your sweatshirt on." I released her and handed the black, balled-up sweatshirt I had carried for her. She reluctantly took it, folded her wings in, and tried to put her sweatshirt on. She struggled as it caught on her cast. "Here." I stepped closer to her and helped her into it.

"Thanks." She almost whispered and glued her eyes to the ground in front of her.

"I have something to show you." I smiled at her and took off my own sweatshirt. "Wow, you must really be upset. I half expected you to yell at me for stripping." I snickered.

"Devin, I just found out I was adopted… nothing can really cheer me up." She said sadly.

"We'll see about that." My grin extended. "Look at me." I lifted her chin so her eyes were on me. I brushed a clump of her bloody hair from her face. "You're still bleeding." I pushed slightly on the cut on her forehead.

"Don't worry about it." She brushed my hand away. "What did you want to show me?" She looked up at me. I sighed and let my hand drop to her shoulder.

"You're not alone…" I whispered to her and extended my wings behind me. Her eyes threatened to bulge out of her sockets.

I smiled slightly and brought my lips to her shocked mouth. Finally, she was mine… and not James's…

I felt my world crumble as the moment I had been waiting for a long time turned out to be almost a disaster…

~Emma P.O.V.~

"You're not alone…" He whispered and extended his wings behind him. My eyes widened… someone like me? Next thing I felt: Devin's warm lips on mine. I felt myself melt into the kiss as his arms wrapped around my waist, pulling me closer. He pulled away a second later and kissed my forehead before standing up straight.

"Wow… didn't expect you to kiss back…" He snickered to me.

"That was…"

"Weird?" He finished my sentence.

"Yeah… Talk about feeling like kissing your brother…" I muttered.

"Yeah. That felt oddly like kissing my sister…" He shrugged, looking disappointed. I picked up one of his hands.

"What?" I asked him. His chocolate eyes met mine.

"Nothing." He smiled slightly and raised the hand I wasn't holding to my forehead. He pressed on my cut that was still bleeding. "I should get you back…" He murmured.

"No. I don't want to go back there." I snapped and ripped away from him.

"Emma, no. I need to get you back. You're still bleeding from before. What kind of friend would I be if I let you bleed to death?" He followed me. I nodded after thinking for a few minutes and we took of to the hospital. The two of us took of into the air together. "Hey, Emma?" He looked at me as we flew through the darkness.

"Huh?" I glanced at him.

"Tyler said something that kind of confused me…" He said.

"Oh, no. What did that little thug say?" I growled.

"He said that Leo didn't just break-up with you because you wouldn't have sex with him… Who's Leo and what did he mean by that?" Devin mumbled.

"Leo is my ex. I broke up with him, he didn't break-up with me." I said quietly.

"Can I ask why?" He pried.

"I showed him my wings…" I sighed.

"And?"

"He called me a freak." I clenched my fists.

"Oh…" He replied. He sounded more mad then shocked.

"Yeah. Oh, w-well th-though…" I stammered as my world began to turn fuzzy.

"Emma?" Devin flew closer to me.

"I-I'm fine…" I muttered as I began to lose altitude.

"Emma!" I felt Devin's arms around me as my world began to fade. "Oh, God!" I heard him scream. "Emma, stay with me. Please." He beckoned as I felt the two of us land. I opened my eyes slightly and saw his concerned face. "Emma, please." He begged as my eyes closed. "I love you…" He said. That was the last thing I heard as my world turned went silent…

~Max P.O.V.~

"Damn it." I muttered as my son missed another one of my calls. "Devin, you get your ass back to the hospital right now." I hissed into my phone and hung up.

"He is in so much trouble." Fang hissed from next to me.

"Got that right." I started dialing Nudge's number.

"Emma will be too, not to worry." Cate Larson snapped from next to me.

"No sign of him yet." Her voiced picked up. I sighed.

"What about Emma?" I asked.

"Nothing. Sorry Max…" She replied. "Wait… What's…? Oh my God! It's them!"

"What?" I breathed in the phone.

"We found them. I-I think Emma's hurt…" Nudge replied.

"What?" I asked again, more shocked this time.

"We'll bring her back to the hospital. Be outside in five." Nudge growled and hung up. And five minutes later, here they were. Iggy carried Emma's limp, pale body… Nudge towed Devin's stunned body behind her. As soon ad Devin saw me, he moved quickly over to me and threw his arms around me.

"I'm so sorry…" He whispered into my ear.

"No, you were right to go after her…" I replied as I wrapped my arms around my scared son.

"She just fainted…" He muttered.

"She's probably low on blood again. After finding out she was adopted her blood pressure probably shot up and that's why her head started bleeding…" Cate said as she examined Emma in Iggy's arms. Her voice was calm but I could see her eyes were troubled.

"Emma's adopted?" Lucas exclaimed from next to Devin and I.

"Yes, Lucas. She is." Howard snapped and clapped a hand on his shoulder.

"But…" His voice faded away.

"Devin, we may need another pint of blood out of you. Max, Fang, will you let allow another transfusion?" Cate looked at us.

"Of course." Fang replied. "Devin, you okay with it?" Every head turned to Devin, who nodded quickly.

"Thank you. Let's go." Cate said as Iggy set Emma on a gurney that a male nurse wheeled over. Then, Devin and I followed them back into her hospital room.

I just really hope she's okay… again…

"Again, needles suck." Devin moaned as Cate removed the needle from his arm.

"I know, sweetie." I sighed and ruffled his long, dark hair. "You really need a hair cut." I sighed.

"You said that last time we were here too." He looked up at me.

"I know." I shrugged. "You feel okay?" I asked him.

"Yeah." He shrugged and stood up slowly. Good. At least one of my twins was feeling well… I glanced over to Emma. Her pale face, her motionless body… I just wanted her eyes to open… just to show signs of life…

"Will you stay with Emma for a few minutes?" Cate asked me.

"Of course." I nodded.

"I'll walk Devin back to the waiting room. Thank you." She smiled at me as Devin went over to her, glancing at Emma as he passed her bed. I nodded at her and sat in the chair that Devin had been sitting in. As soon as I was alone with Emma, I stepped closer to her bed. Fang had said the scar was there, but I had to see for myself. I cleared her brown-blond hair, just like mine, out of her face and sure enough, there it was. I smiled to myself. Here, laying in front of me, was my daughter… I leaned down and kissed her forehead before I backed away as footsteps grew closer in the hallway. I sat back in the chair and waited. About three seconds later, Howard Larson appeared in the doorway.

"Thank you for waiting with her, Max." He smiled at me.

"No problem." I grinned back and stood up slowly. I didn't want to leave Emma, but didn't want to drop the bomb and tell them we think Fang and I are Emma's birth parents… I stepped through the door just in time to hear Emma's weak voice cut through the silence of her room.

I stopped cold and listened.

~Emma P.O.V.~

My eyelids fluttered open slowly. First thing I saw: my "father's" face staring at me.

"Take a picture, it'll last longer." I murmured.

"I didn't expect you to wake up…" He replied.

"Well, good morning to you, too." I almost whispered against the pillow under my face.

"Emma, go back to sleep." He said after my eyes almost closed several times.

"No." I snapped.

"Emma, you're tired. I can tell." He replied and picked up my hand that wasn't wrapped in a cast.

"No, you're tired, daddy." I slurred and forced the lead weights I called eyelids opened once more.

"Emma-…"

"Finish your sentence." I interrupted him.

"What sentence, honey?" He replied softly.

"The sentence when you were telling the Ride's about me… you adopted me when I was two… you didn't really know what to think of me because I had what?" I forced out of my mouth as my body threatened to shut down on me. "Were you going to say wings?" I asked when he didn't say anything.

"Yes." He sighed. I felt my heart sink. "I was going to say wings. Now please, go to sleep. We'll talk when you wake up." He begged. I nodded once as my face fell. "Emma, just know that adopting you was the best decision your mother and I have ever made… We both love you more then we love ourselves…" He squeezed my hand.

"Cheesy." I smiled up at my dad.

"I know." He smiled down at me. "Now-…"

"I know, I know. Go to sleep." I replied against my pillow.

"Exactly." He leaned down and kissed my head.

"Night, night, daddy." I said as my eyes closed.

"Night, baby." I heard him say before my brain officially was turned off for the time being. I secretly hoped that it would be forever…

But that's just me…

~Max P.O.V.~

"Night, baby." Howard finished. Then: silence… Well… That was an interesting bit to overhear… Emma was stubborn just like Fang… I smiled to myself and went to the waiting room where my family was waiting. I was still smiling when I sat down in between Fang and Nudge.

"What are you smiling about?" Fang whispered into my ear.

"Emma's ours." I turned to him.

"We knew that." He smiled at me.

"I know, but I overheard her and Howard talking about how she has wings." I whispered as quietly as I could.

"She was awake?" His eyes lit up.

"For a few minutes." I replied. "She was really weak sounding though." Mine and Fang's smiles both faded.

"She'll pull through. She's your kid after all." Nudge whispered to us.

"She's not wrong." Fang snickered and kissed me on the cheek. I turned so he could kiss me on the lips. I glanced over and saw Devin glaring at us like her overheard something. He quickly looked back to whatever Monique was babbling on about when our eyes met.

"I think Devin heard…" I muttered. Fang looked up at him who kept glancing at us suspiciously. Devin did have really good hearing…

Uh-oh…

* * *

**Hey lovely. Hope you liked it. Tell me why or why not. Loves you. :) **


	10. Chapter 10

We drove home in silence. Devin hadn't breathed a work since we left the hospital. I have a feeling knows something… I turned into our driveway and Devin was the first one out of the car and into the house. Fang and I walked in just in time to hear his bedroom door slam shut.

"I think he overheard us…" Fang mumbled.

"You think?" I sighed.

"Should we talk to him?" Fang turned to me.

"Probably." I slumped down on the couch. "Devin, come here! We need to talk to you." I called and squeezed my eyes shut. I felt Fang sit next to me and cross his arms.

"What's up?" He asked as he appeared in the living room.

"What did you hear at the hospital?" I sighed and looked up as he sat down on the other couch.

"I didn't hear anything…" He replied. His eyes shifted from my face to Fang's.

"Don't lie to us, Devin." Fang said. "You didn't say a word since we left the hospital. We know when you don't talk it means you're either upset of mad."

"Well…" Devin mumbled after a few silent minutes. "I wasn't like eavesdropping or anything… But when you," He looked up at me. "Came back from Emma's room and dad asked you why you were smiling, I kind of heard everything after that…" He admitted as he shrunk back against the couch.

"I was afraid of this." I sighed. "Devin, we didn't want to tell you until we were sure… but I think we are now. We're pretty sure that Emma is your sister." I watched his eyes widen and his jaw drop. He froze for a minute and then jumped to his feet with his hand over his mouth.

"No way." He whispered.

"Yes way." Fang said and stood up walked over to him.

"Emma's my twin?" His eyes locked on Fang.

"Yeah." Fang put his hand on Devin's shoulder.

"But we kissed!" Devin screamed. My jaw dropped. Fang looked at me, his eyes wide. So my twins kissed? I shot up to my feet.

"When did this happen?" I felt my voice turn stern as I put my hands on my hips.

"Earlier today when I went after her…" He shoved his hands in his pockets. "It was when I saw her-" His hand shot back up to his mouth.

"Saw her what?" Fang asked. Devin's eyes shot from Fang's face, to mine, to the ground.

"Devin, what did you see?" I stepped closer to my son and made him look at me. He was silent. "Her wings?" I sighed. His eyes widened.

"How did you-" He stopped suddenly and his head flew up.

"Devin, we're sure she's your twin. We were there when she was born. We know she has wings." Fang said.

"Yeah, I saw her wings." Devin said quietly.

"They match yours, you know." I said almost silently. His eyes met mine.

"Really?" He smiled slightly. I nodded up at him since he was almost a whole head taller then me.

"Now, just promise me you won't tell her." I picked up his limp hand dangling at his side.

"Of course." He nodded.

"We'll talk to the Larson's after Emma's out of the hospital." Fang told him. Devin nodded again.

"Good." I smiled at him. "Now, go get some sleep. You look exhausted." I said and kissed my son on the cheek. Fang and I watched as he silently turned went back to his room.

"That went better then I thought it would…" Fang spoke up after we heard Devin's door close.

"Yeah…" I muttered. Fang turned to me.

"I'm just scared how Emma's going to react. I mean, she didn't really take well to finding out that she was adopted…" He said as he brushed some hair out of my face.

"You're right." I sighed. "I just really want to know how Howard and Cate found her…" I looked up at him.

"Later." Fang smiled. "Right now, you're mine." He said and kissed my lips tenderly.

And just like that, everything began falling into place.

~Lucas P.O.V.~

"Hey," My dad appeared in my doorway. "Are you okay?" He asked me.

"Um, you just told me that my younger sister is adopted. I'm actually really confused." I snapped and paused my C.O.D. game.

"Thought so." He sighed. "Can we talk?" I nodded and he came all the way in and sat on the edge of my bed. I put my controller on my nightstand and leaned back against my headboard. "When you were three, we found Emma. She was in such a bad place that your mother couldn't stand seeing any two year-old like that. After we adopted her, we moved to Italy for a little where the people that were trying to hurt her couldn't find her, and then after Tyler was born we moved to Sitka." He explained.

"Who was hurting her?" I asked. No one hurts my baby sister.

"We're not exactly sure who they were." He said simply.

"Did you guys only adopt her because you felt sorry for her?" I snapped.

"Of course not!" My dad screamed. "You're mother and I fell in love with her the first time we saw her. Then after she was ours, things were perfect." He explained quickly.

"You know, Emma's going to think that-"

"I know what Emma's going to think." He interrupted me. "That's why I'm talking to you about this so when we talk to Emma, you can help us explain. We all love Emma and for sure don't want her to think anything different." He said. I nodded. "Good." He smiled at me. He patted my shoulder and then walked out of my room. I let my head roll back. Why was Emma adopted? Why couldn't it be Tyler? I'd rather be related to Emma then that little thug of a thirteen year-old. I got off of my bed and went to the kitchen. Aura was staring at me as I was digging through the fridge.

"She's not home." I sighed and looked at my sister's dog. Aura whimpered and trotted to my side. I scratched her head for a few minutes and then went back to my room with a Powerade and a bag of chips. Aura followed me and jumped next to me on my bed. I continued my game with her head in my lap.

I wanted my sister home. Like, now.

~Emma P.O.V.~

"Tyler, stop." I snapped at my younger brother. He kept making weird noises from across the room.

"But I'm bored." He whined.

"Then why didn't you go home with dad, Lucas, and Lexie? You know mom's working until nine tonight." I glared at him.

"What? I can't keep my big sister company?" He smiled his little thug smile at me.

"You have never wanted to before." I looked at him.

"But that was before I found out you were adopted." He chuckled.

"What does that have to do with anything?" I crossed my arms. Well, crossed my left arm over my cast…

"I like you more knowing that I don't actually have a freak related to me." His evil grin extended. I heard my heart monitor speed up.

"Get the hell out of my sight you little-"

"Thug, I know." He chuckled and stood up right as out mom walked in.

"Emma, your heart is racing." She rushed over to me.

"You can blame that thing over there." I hissed.

"I didn't do anything." Tyler turned innocent.

"Emma!" My mom shrieked. I glared up at her. "Don't about your brother like that. Now, what happened?" She said.

"Nothing! She just started being a jerk to me!" Tyler lied.

"Did freaking not! This little goon called me a freak." I snapped.

"Emma, I know you're not feeling good, but you can't take it out on others." She looked at me.

"Yeah, Emma. Stop making things up." I heard Tyler hiding a snicker.

"Are you really taking his side?" I snapped.

"Emma, please just relax. We don't want your blood pressure to spike again…" She pleaded.

"Then get him out of here." I growled.

"Tyler, will you please go sit in the waiting room?" My mom asked him. Tyler nodded like the good boy he wasn't and walked out of the room. "Okay, Emma. He's gone." My mom said.

"About time." I grumbled.

"Emma,"

"What?" I snapped and looked up at her.

"You can't keep lashing out at people because you don't feel good." She said.

"I didn't." I replied.

"Then are you mad because you know you're adopted?" She asked.

"Kind of. But that's not why I yelled at Tyler." I hissed.

"Then why?" She sighed.

"He called me a freak. I already said that." I snapped.

"Why would he call you a freak?" She asked.

"Oh, I don't know. The wings, maybe?" I said quietly so no one would hear but I was still fuming.

"Tyler doesn't care if you have wings, Emma." She replied. I laughed out loud. "What?" She snapped.

"Yes he does, mom!" I almost screamed. "Everyone freaking does! No one in our freaking family likes me because of them!"

"Emma, stop it. You're being ridiculous." She said. "I'll be right back." She turned to walk out.

"Whatever." I snapped. "Now I get why you never take my side." I mumbled under my breath.

"What did you say?" My mom stopped cold and turned around slowly.

"Nothing." I glared at her. She opened her mouth to speak but then shook her head and walked out of the room. I was pissed. Tyler always got away with everything while I get the blame. I hated it! Since we moved from Alaska, Tyler and Lucas had both changed so much. I remember when I couldn't stand Lucas while Tyler was the sweet, innocent one that helped me through almost everything… What the hell happened to them?

One thing was for sure though: I just wanted to get home…

~Devin P.O.V.~

Nothing's more disappointing then having your alarm clock make its annoying sound and waking you up in the mornings, especially because I couldn't sleep and feel asleep two freaking hours ago. I sighed after snoozing my alarm for the third time and just decided to get up. I pulled out a pair of black jeans from my dresser and a red tee shirt and changed out of my pajamas. I heard my phone vibrate from on my nightstand and looked at it. It was a text from Emma. I smiled to myself as tapped the view now button.

'Hey you. Hope you're awake. Could you do me a humongous favor and pick up my work? I'd ask Lucas but my mom told me that he's staying home today.' It read.

'Sure.' I sent with a smiley face.

'Thanks, hun.' She replied.

'Go back to sleep. You need it.' I sent.

'Okay. Have a good day at school. Tell James and Monique I said hi.' She sent back with a smiley face.

'Will do. Bye.' I sent and then shoved my phone in my pocket. My twin… wow… I left my room and saw my parents in the kitchen.

"Hey." I said as I passed.

"Hey." My dad said as he was doing something on his phone.

"Good morning, sweetie." My mom made me feel loved. She looked up from whatever she was doing just in time to see me pouring myself a cup of coffee. "Did you not sleep well?"

"Nope." I popped the P and took a sip.

"You can stay home if you need too." She said.

"Nah. Emma asked me to get her absent work." I replied into my cup.

"Oh. Well, okay. Don't be late." She told me.

"No promises." I chuckled as I put my empty cup in the sink and went off to the bathroom. I brushed my hair once and called it good and picked up my toothbrush. I brushed my teeth and then went back into the kitchen. I pulled out a to-go coffee cup and filled it then grabbed two packs of pop tarts and shoved them into my backpack just as James texted me and told me that he and Monique were in my driveway.

"Bye, guys." I called into my parent's room.

"Bye, Devin." My mom bounced over to me and kissed my cheek.

"Bye." My dad popped out of nowhere. Then I threw my jacket and walked out of the front door.

"Hey guys. Emma says hi." I said as I climbed in the backseat of James's car. To my surprise, Monique was driving… oh no…

"When did you talk to her?" James asked as Monique hit the gas.

"She texted me this morning to ask me to pick up her absent work." I told him.

"Ah. You look like hell." James snickered as he glanced back at me.

"Well you're no beauty queen either." I snapped as I took a sip of my coffee.

"Devin with coffee. Didn't sleep well?" Monique asked.

"Got two hours of sleep. Yippee." I replied.

"Why didn't you stay home? I would've gotten Emma's work for her." James said.

"I felt like doing it." I shrugged as we pulled into the school's parking lot. We all got out and went into the school. I went straight to my first hour and put my head down on my table. I missed Emma a lot… She would be proud of me arriving before Garner…

"Mr. Ride, it's great to see you before the bell. Let's just work on being awake next time." Garner's voice pulled me from my almost sleep.

"Sorry, Mr. Garner." I sat up. "Oh, uh, could I get Emma's absent work? I'm going to visit her after school today." I told him.

"Sure. How long has she been gone?" He replied and went to his desk.

"All of this week." I answered and went to his desk.

"Alright, here you go." He said and handed me a stack of papers.

"Thank you." I nodded at him.

"Give Emma my best." He smiled.

"Will do." I smiled back as other students began flocking into the classroom. I went back to my table. The only thing I could think about was my kissing my twin sister behind my cousin's back… I felt both sick to my stomach and guilty about that… I would need to tell James eventually… and Emma…

I sighed out loud as class began. I just wanted to see my sister and go home. After enduring what felt like an eternity of English, Italian was next, another class that seemed empty without Emma. I went up to Ms. McNamara's desk and asked for Emma's work like I had in first hour. She gave it to me and I went back to my seat. I buried my head in my arms and just listened to the teacher teach. This class was hard without Emma feeding me answers… After the bell rang, I found Monique in the hallway.

"You okay?" She asked as soon as she saw me.

"Just tired. I ran out of coffee." I frowned.

"Go home." She told me.

"Nah. I'll be fine." I shrugged. "Well you grab Emma's pre-calc work for me?"

"Sure." She shrugged as the warning bell rang. "Later." She said and then left me alone by my locker. I sighed and opened it then grabbed my chemistry book and dashed to Mr. Catelli's class. I arrived just as the last bell rang and took my seat. Isotopes are pretty fancy… Just saying… When the bell rang, I waited for James and Monique like usual then the three of us went to lunch together. I picked at my pizza and looked up to see Monique and James's eyes on me.

"Okay, you're not eating, you didn't sleep, go home. We'll get the rest of Emma's work for her." James ordered.

"But-"

"No, Devin, none of that. You've got us worried and that's hard to do. Go home." Monique interrupted me.

"Fine. I'll go call my parents." I sighed and stood up.

"I'll come with you." James stood up.

"Whatever." I threw my tray away and took off toward the main office. When James and I got there, I asked the receptionist if I could call my mom. When she said I could, I dialed her cell number.

"Hello?" Her voice answered.

"Hey, mom." I replied.

"Devin? What's up?" She asked.

"I don't feel good. Will you or dad come get me?" I said.

"Oh, yeah. I'll be right there." She told me.

"Thanks."

"Anytime. Love you, baby." She said.

"Yeah… love you too, mom." I said quickly and hung up just as the bell that signaled lunch was over rang.

"Bye, Devin." James told me and walked out of the office. I sat in one of the office chairs and waited for my mom to come get me. Mr. Larson came out of his office suddenly.

"Devin? Did you get in trouble?" He asked.

"Not this time." I snickered. "I'm not feeling good. My mom's coming to get me." I explained.

"Oh. Just so you know, Emma should be coming home either tonight or tomorrow." He told me.

"Sweet." I smiled.

"Yeah." He smiled as my mom walked in.

"Hey, Mr. Larson." She smiled as Emma's dad.

"Hello, Mrs. Ride." He smiled back. After the grown ups talked for a few minutes, my mom turned to me.

"Let's get you home." She said and ran her fingers through my hair. I nodded and stood up.

"Feel better, Devin." Mr. Larson said to me.

"I'll try." I shrugged.

"Keep us posted on how Emma's doing." My mom said as she signed me out.

"Will do." He smiled. "Bye guys." He smiled as we walked out. When I got in my mom's car, I rested my head against the window.

"You okay, sweetie?" My mom asked when we started moving.

"Oh, yeah. Just tired." I lifted my head up and sat up in my seat.

"Why couldn't you sleep last night?" She asked.

"Thinking." I shrugged.

"About?" She glanced at me.

"What do you think?" I sighed.

"Devin," She sighed. "Emma's your twin, you can't change that. There's no use keeping yourself up at night dwelling about kissing her. You just didn't know."

"I know, I know." I sighed. "And it's not that I feel like shit about."

"Language." She snapped. "Now what is it?"

"I kissed my twin sister while she's dating my cousin. How freaking messed up is that?" I snapped right back and crossed my arms tightly at my chest. I saw my mom's jaw drop out of the corner of me eye.

"You still didn't know. Just tell James, apologize, and let it go." She said as we she pulled into our driveway. I nodded and got out of the car. I went straight to my room and threw my backpack into my chair as I flopped stomach first onto my bed and face planted onto my pillow. After a few rounds of Temple Run on my phone, I dropped my phone on the floor… so I just sighed and closed my eyes. I was sound asleep within the next five minutes…

I woke up some time later. I sat up in bed and looked over to my clock: 5:30. I should probably get up so I'll be able to sleep tonight.

"Hey, Devin-oh, good. You're up." My dad appeared in my doorway.

"Yeah, what's up?" I asked as I stretched.

"Your mom sent me in here to wake you up, but since you're already up…"

"Your services are rendered invalid." I said simply.

"I guess so." He shrugged as he turned to walk away.

"Hey, dad?" I said,

"Yeah?" He asked.

"Is Emma for sure my sister?" I asked him.

"Yeah." He actually smiled. "She is."

"Cool." I smiled.

"Yeah, it is. Make sure you stay awake. We're going to Iggy and Nudge's soon." He told me.

"Okay." I said and picked my phone up off of the floor as he walked out. I laid back in my bed and checked my email. When my inbox was empty, I got up and went to the kitchen. I pulled out a can of Pringles and a bottle of Coke and went to the living room and plopped myself on the couch. I turned on the TV and started snacking. My mom walked in the next few minutes.

"Devin, don't fill up on snacks." She sighed when she saw me.

"Uh, mom, do you know me? I don't think that's possible." I snickered as I popped another Pringle into my mouth.

"Yeah, you're right." She smiled and ruffled my hair as she passed. "Go wash your hair, it feels greasy." She ordered.

"Hey, I like it like this." I looked up at her.

"Well, girls don't." She replied and sat next to me.

"Who says I like girls?" I looked at her.

"You kissed your twin sister. I just kind of assumed." Her eyes met mine.

"Oh, yeah. I do like girls." I shrugged and stood up. I went to my room and grabbed clean clothes. I then went to the bathroom, showered quickly, and then went back to the living room after I was dressed. "Happy?" I looked at my mom who was still sitting in the same spot as when I left.

"Yes." I smiled at me. "We're leaving in a few minutes anyway."

"Okay." I shrugged as went to my room to grab my jacket. I went back to the living room just in time to see my parents putting their shoes on.

"Ready?" My dad looked at me.

"Quite." I shrugged and grabbed my black kicks and laced them on my feet. Then we were in the car and off to my cousin's house. After enduring what felt like an eternity of hearing Monique talk, we were home once more. By then, it was nine o'clock. My parents said their good nights and then went to bed, leaving me alone in the living room. I wanted to see Emma… I had to see her… I sighed and shut off the TV and went to my room. I snuck out through my window and took off into the air. My wings caught the chilly air behind me and propelled my body toward my twin sister. I landed a few yards away from the hospital and made my way toward it. Visiting hours were over, so I'd have to sneak in here too. I sighed and did just that. I snuck my way into Emma's room and saw her listening to music in the dark, cross-legged on her bed with her laptop in front of her. Someone can multitask… I cleared my throat to see if she would hear me… she did…

Her head snapped up and she ripped her ear buds out.

"Devin? What are you doing here?" She whispered.

"I was bored…" I shrugged.

"Well, thank you. I am so freaking bored…" She smiled. "Lucas and my dad left when hours were over at eight."

"I don't follow rules." I snickered and sat on the edge of her bed.

"Finally, someone who's not afraid to live a little." She chuckled in the dim lighting of her laptop screen. "James and Monique were here earlier. They said you went home early from school today… are you okay?" Her face turned worried.

"Oh, yeah. I just couldn't sleep last night." I shrugged.

"Why not?" She asked.

"Thinking." Damn, she sounds our mom when she pries…

"About?" Her eyebrow rose.

"Well, two things."

"And those are?" She crossed her left arm around her cast.

"Our kiss," I sighed as her eyes widened. "And your wings…" Okay, I partly lied about that part…

"Oh…" She mumbled.

"Yeah." I replied. "Emma?"

"Hm?" She looked up at my face.

"Could I see your wings again?" I asked quietly.

"Only if you show yours first." Yup, she really was our mom's kid… I chuckled to myself and took off my jacket just as she shrugged out of hers, leaving her in her tank top. I stretched out my wings behind me. She did too in the next second. Even in the dim lighting, I could tell that they were exactly the same as mine. My smiled extended as I gazed at my younger twin sister's wings. "Why are you looking at me like that?" She asked. I shook my head.

"It's not everyday you meet someone with wings like yours." I recovered. Her eyes suddenly widened. "What?" I sat back at the edge of her bed.

"Remember when your aunt and uncle found us? Well, I was told they did…" She said.

"They did, and yeah. Why?" I replied.

"Did they see my… you know?" She was referring to her wings… yeah… they did… well, my aunt did… but she can't know that… can she?

"Well, my uncle's blind, so…" I shrugged.

"Oh, yeah. But did your aunt see?" Her eyes widened.

"No, Emma. She didn't." I lied and instantly felt bad about it.

"Thank God." She breathed a sigh of relief that made me feel even worse about lying. I really just wanted to breakdown and tell her everything… like we all had wings and she was my sister… but I knew I couldn't. I sighed. "What?" She sat forward and put her hand on my knee.

"It's nothing." I shook my head.

"You sure?" She asked just as footsteps grew closer in the hallway. "Oh, shit. That's my mom… Hide." She hissed and gestured to behind the curtain. I nodded and silently dashed behind it. I heard her fumbling on her bed. She stopped milliseconds before her mom walked in.

"Hey, Emma." Her mom's voice cut through the silence.

"Hello, mother." She sounded mad all of the sudden…

"You're still mad." Dr. Larson sighed.

"Duh." Emma snapped.

"Well, I just wanted to stop in and tell you that I'm heading home. I'll be back tomorrow morning. You'll probably be well enough to come home tomorrow." Dr. Larson explained.

"I feel well enough now." Emma grumbled.

"We don't know what's going on inside of you right now. You just need to stay under observation for one more night just to be completely sure." Dr. Larson reasoned. Emma must have nodded or something. "Good night, honey." Her mom said.

"Night, mom." Emma replied then I heard shuffling like they were hugging or something. "She's gone." Emma said after a few seconds. I came out and saw her all teary eyes on her bed.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, what's wrong?" I dashed over to her.

"Everything is freaking happening at once." Tears began flowing down her cheeks. "I just want things to go back to the way they were… no talk of being adopted… no broken arm that itches like I have fleas of something…" I wrapped my arms around her trembling body. "I mean, what could possibly happen next? I, like, find my birthparents or something?" She sobbed into my chest. My eyes widened…

"W-would you want to find your birthparents?" I asked into her shoulder.

"I mean, I guess… but what if they didn't want me? I should just give them what they wanted and not even freaking bother." She pulled away and looked me in the eyes.

"But what if they did want you and were devastated when they lost you?" I hinted.

"Who knows… and I mean, do I really want to know the answer?" She sighed and rubbed her eyes.

"If it were me, I would…" I replied.

"This is so hard to deal with." She sighed.

"Hey, I know how you feel. I just found out my sister's alive." I smiled at her.

"Really? Devin, that's great!" Her face perked up. "Who is she? Where is she?" A smile formed on her lips.

'You. And right in front of me.' I thought. "We're not sure yet. We just know she's alive." I told her.

"Well, when you do, I for sure want to meet her." She squeezed my hand.

'It's not possible to meet yourself…' I thought. "Of course, Emma." I squeezed her hand right back. "I should head home." I shrugged after a few more minutes of small talk.

"Okay. Text me and don't get caught sneaking out." She smiled and extended her arms for a hug.

"Will do and of I won't." I smiled back and leaned in to her arms and wrapped mine around her. "Bye." I said one last time and watched her smile at me before sneaking my way out. I took off into the night's chilly air once I was outside. One thought haunted me…

Did Emma mean it when she said she didn't want to find her parents? Because if she didn't… it's kind of too late for that… Sigh… Who freaking knows… She is so much like our mother…

It was starting to freak me out…

* * *

**Hello you wonderful little person you. I value our friendship... Just saying... Anywho... I hope you like this chapter... I wrote it with love and care... Tell me why or why not you didn't love it... I value your input. Loves you! :D **


	11. Chapter 11

~Emma P.O.V.~

"It's about time!" I exclaimed as I finally walked through the door to my house after five freaking days in the hospital.

"Just be careful not to strain yourself." My mother warned.

"Mom, chill. I feel fine." I told her as I started up the staircase to my bedroom.

"Where are you going?" She followed me.

"My room." I shrugged.

"Emma, please be careful." She pleaded. I grabbed the handrail on the stairs with my hand that wasn't covered in plaster.

"Better?" I asked.

"Much." She smiled at me. "Now go get some rest. You should try to get to school tomorrow." She looked up the stairs at me. I groaned out loud and started climbing once more. "I know, Emma." She snickered and then walked away. I went into my room and flopped on my bed. It felt like lying on a cloud. I missed this; I really did. A few seconds later, Aura came trotting into my room and looked up at me with those big, pleading blue eyes of hers.

"Get up here." I said and patted the next to me on my bed. She leaped onto my bed and began licking my face. "Awww, Aura! I missed you too!" I chuckled and scratched her fur. My mom appeared in my door in the next minute. "Oh, geez mother! You almost made me pee!" I exclaimed when the mini-heart attack of her magically appearing in my doorway subsided. I sat up on my bed as she entered.

"Sorry, sweetie. Watch her for a second. I need to make a phone call." She told me as she set Alexis next to me on my bed and then ran out of my doors. Alexis squealed after she was gone.

"I know, right?" I smiled at her and leaned down and kissed her head. I leaned against the headboard on my bed. She crawled into my lap and stuck her little fist in the air. "What?" I asked her. She giggled and banged her fist into my nose. "Hey. What was that for?" I snickered. She giggled again; more excited this time. "Who's your favorite sister?" I asked her. She pointed at me. "Probably because I'm your only sister, right?" I smiled kissed her forehead and scooped her into my arm. She giggled as we walked down the stairs and into the kitchen. Mommy was in her room talking on her phone to who knows who while Lexie and I were eating Cheerios in the kitchen… I think we have the better end of this deal… Aura had followed us and was perched on the couch watching us. "Come here." I beckoned her when I started to feel bad. She began panting excitedly and took off at me. I dumped food in her bowl and smiled as she and Lexie were both eating happily. Mother-dearest suddenly appeared in the kitchen a sew minutes later.

"Will you stop doing that?" I snapped I had practically jumped on the counter.

"Sorry again, sweetie. I have to run an errand. Will you be alright here by yourself with Alexis and Aura?" She said and looked at me through her glasses, her eyes were nothing but serious.

"Where you going?" I asked her.

"Uh, the store." She replied quickly.

"Oh cool. Pick me up some pudding?" I asked her.

"Pudding?" She raised an eyebrow.

"Yes…" I shrugged.

"Chocolate or vanilla?" She replied. I raised an eyebrow. "I get it. Both." She said after thinking for a second.

"You know me so well." I smiled at her.

"Well, I have raised you… mostly…" She said sadly.

"Hey, no. You're still my mom and a great one at that." I told her. She smiled and looked like she was about to cry or something. "I mean, it has to be hard to raise a kid as awesome as me… and you did so…" I snickered as she came to hug me.

"I did raise a pretty good kid." She chuckled into my ear.

"Pretty good?" I pulled away and pretended to be offended.

"Alright, damn good." She chuckled.

"Mother! I didn't know you knew that word!" I chuckled.

"There's a lot you don't know." She winked and picked up her purse off of the counter. "Bye, Emma, bye, Lexie." She said and dropped a kiss on both of us, my cheek and Alexis's head, then walked toward the door to the garage.

"Bye, mom." I chuckled and watched her walk out and then turned to Lexie. "What do you want to do today?" I asked her. She yawned adorably in reply. "Sleep, alright. We can do that." I smiled at her and picked her up. I went upstairs, to my parent's room, and put Alexis in her crib. I clipped a baby monitor to my sweatpants and then waited until she settled in and then left her alone. I went back downstairs and saw Aura pawing at the back door. I let her outside, leaving me alone to do whatever I pleased. I sat myself down on the couch and turned the TV on and started channel surfing. I sighed when nothing was on and leaned against the back of the couch. I watch Food Network because there was nothing better… I was so bored…

I wanted my pudding…

~Max P.O.V.~

I sighed as I hung up my phone. Cate Larson was coming over here right now to talk about Emma… She had finally returned my call… I texted Fang and told him to get his butt home. When he was here, I told him what was about to go down.

"This is it…" I mumbled when the doorbell rang.

"Yeah…" Fang muttered and went to answer the door. He and Cate joined me in the living room a few seconds later.

"Hello." I smiled at her as she and Fang both sat on the other couch.

"Hello." She smiled back.

"Thank you for returning my call and agreeing to meet with me." I told her.

"No problem." She smiled. "You have questions about Emma?" She asked a few seconds later.

"Um, yeah. Uh, how did you and Howard… you know… find her?" Fang asked when I didn't speak up.

"Well," She sighed. "I accepted a job at what I thought was a normal hospital…" She stopped for a second. "It was the completely the opposite… But what did I know… I was a new doctor fresh out of Med School and had a three year-old kid at home… I needed the money…" She sounded like it pained her to talk about it.

"Sounds like the school to me…" Fang muttered. I nodded at him.

"But how did you find Emma?" I pried.

"They told me to do something horrible to her… when I couldn't, I sort of kidnapped her… I couldn't let something that terrible happen to someone so innocent… I took all records of her ever being there and after the adoption was finalized, Howard and I destroyed them…" She explained.

"What couldn't you do? And what stopped you?" Fang asked.

"How could I kill a child?" She snapped. "I was suppose to end her life at the age of two… but then she looked up at me with those huge, chocolate brown eyes of hers... and it felt like she was mine… I couldn't let anyone hurt her ever again…" She said as tears began welling in her eyes.

"What did you know about her before you adopted her?" I asked. This was getting hard to hear…

"Almost nothing… Just her name and her birthday…" She replied.

"What was her name?" I closed my eyes and clenched my fists.

"Raven… Raven Ride…" She answered. It felt like a punch to my gut… I already knew she was mine… but hearing her name made something snap inside me…

"Thank you so much." I opened my own teary eyes. "I know this was hard for you…" I added.

"Yeah. Thanks." Fang added; his voice was broken.

"When Devin was born," I stopped suddenly. Fang moved to the couch I was on and wrapped one of his arms around my shoulders. I took a deep breath. "Devin wasn't born alone… He was born with a twin, a sister…" Cate's head suddenly snapped up. "When they were one," I stopped again when I relived that night in my head.

"When they were one, someone drugged us, causing us to pass out and leave them alone…" Fang took over for me. "We woke up to an explosion and then found the same people who terrorized us as kids trying to do the same to them… We got them away and got them to our sister's house… Once we were there and all four kids were asleep, we put them in the same room so they could be watched over easily. But we were still under the effects of the drugs and everyone ended up passing out again…" Fang explained.

"I was the first awake… I went to check on them only to find the same guys from before back and in there, holding our daughter… I was stabbed with some syringe and forced to watch my baby be carried out of my life before losing consciousness…" My voice broke. "I still remember her sleeping, innocent face being carried away from me…" Tears rolled down my cheeks.

"When we woke up, she was gone and Max was unconscious on the floor of our niece's room… We had no idea how long she had been there for of how long our daughter had been gone for." Fang said.

"But I recovered quickly while my baby was still gone…" I started sobbing.

"What was your daughter's name?" Cate asked, her eyes wide.

"Raven Ride." Fang and I said at the same time and watched Cate's face twist into a look of pure, petrified shock.

"Y-yo-you're…" Her voice cut out.

"We're Emma's birth parents…" I said quietly. Her face was frozen as she tried to comprehend what we had told her. Her phone went off about a half an hour later when she had just regained herself. She pulled it out of her pocket.

"It's Emma…"

~Emma P.O.V.~

"H-hello?" My mom's voice picked up.

"Hey, mom. I just wanted to say we're almost out of diapers. You should probably buy some while you're at the store." I told her.

"Oh yeah. The store… That's where I am right now…" She replied. She sounded… different…

"Uh, are you okay?" I asked.

"Fine." She snapped into my ear.

"Well, okay. Diapers and pudding… Don't forget… Love you, bye." I said.

"L-Love you too." She stammered and hung up.

"Mommy's acting funny." I smiled down at my freshly changed sister. I picked her up and carried her to her playpen in the living room. I set her in it and then popped a squat on the couch. I was watching Taken when Lucas and Tyler walked into the house.

"Look who's home!" Lucas smiled, dashed over to me, and hugged me tightly.

"Hey, guys." I smiled.

"Hey." Tyler said and then disappeared up the stairs.

"How was school today?" I asked Lucas as he joined me on the couch.

"Fine." He shrugged. "What are we watching?" He asked.

"Taken. Liam Neeson is one hot hunk of old man." I looked at him.

"Nice." He replied. "Where's mom?" He asked.

"The store." I said. "If you want anything, call her. She's there right now." I said and stood up. I paused the movie and went to the kitchen and got some movie snacks and went back to the couch. Lucas set his phone on the coffee table; it looked like he had just used it.

"Mom said she's at the Ride's…" He said.

"What? No… She's at the store… I just talked to her…" I replied as I sat next to him.

"I just texted her, and she told me she's at the Ride's." Lucas looked at me.

"Weird…" I shrugged and played the movie.

"Yeah…" He agreed.

A little while later, mom came home with one grocery bag. I got up and followed her to the kitchen.

"Hey. Long lines?" I asked.

"No, why?" She replied.

"Well, you left like two hours ago and only bought like three things…" I looked at her.

"I ran into some friends." She shrugged as she stuck the pudding in the fridge.

"The Ride's?" I asked. She suddenly froze, dropped the pack of diapers on the floor, and straightened up. "Lucas said you were at the Ride's…" I said when I thought I was in trouble…

"That's right… I was there for a little while…" She said awkwardly.

"Oh, cool." I shrugged and grabbed a pudding cup and went up to my room. When I had settled into my giant beanbag, I realized I forgot a spoon… So I just used my tongue…

No big deal…

~Max P.O.V.~

Cate hung up her phone and sighed.

"I need have to go to the store." She said, her voice shaky.

"Are you okay to drive?" I asked her. She shrugged. "What do you need?"

"Chocolate and vanilla pudding, and diapers." She looked up at me.

"Fang, get the stuff for her." I told him. He nodded and picked up his car keys and wallet off the coffee table. He pecked my lips gently and then walked out the front door.

"How long have you known?" She asked after a few minutes.

"Since the first time I saw her at my sister's house." I replied.

"God, I can't even imagine how losing a child would feel…" She murmured.

"It's torture… not knowing where your daughter is… not knowing if she's alive or dead…" I whispered and sank back into the couch.

"I was told her parents didn't want her… that's why we weren't trying to find you…" She told me. My head snapped up.

"Who told you that?" I snapped.

"I don't remember his name… Jack, Jake-"

"Jeb?" I asked anxiously.

"Oh, yeah!" Her eyes widened. "Jeb… Jeb Batchelder… He was my boss…" Her eyes might mine as my fists clenched. "You know him?" She asked.

"He's my father." I hissed. Her eyes got even wider.

"Why would Emma's grandfather be trying to kill her?" She asked shocked.

"Because he just loves to mess with my life, has since it started." I replied and crossed my arms at my chest. She was deep in thought for a few minutes.

"This may be a bad question, but why just her? Fang said that all four kids were in a room together… Why did whoever took her just take her?" Cate asked suddenly.

"I've been asking myself that same question since the night it happened." I replied a few seconds later, my arms drooped back to my sides.

"So when do you want to tell Emma?" She asked after about ten minutes of silence.

"That I have no clue about…" I replied sadly. "Since I really don't know her, I don't know when the best time would be." I sighed.

"Oh, don't worry, even knowing her, since finding out she's adopted she's been so temperamental… I guess I can't blame her, but I don't even know when the best time would be..." Cate said sadly. "Howard and I will watch her behavior and let you know when it would be best to drop this bombshell on her." She looked at me.

"Thank you." I smiled at her with teary eyes.

"It's no problem." She smiled back. "But I can imagine how badly you want her back…" She replied.

"We do… But we don't want to put her under any stress while she's healing… This is really stressful for anyone…" I sighed.

"Yeah…" Cate replied.

"We're not going to take her away from you of Howard or anything." I said when I thought she assumed that that was our intention.

"Of course not…" Cate nodded.

"You're more of her mother then I ever can be at this point in her life." I sighed.

"That's not true!" Cate snapped. "Emma will understand." She shrugged.

"But she only remembers you. I was her mother for a year. That's it." I sighed, tears welling in my eyes once more.

"And I've been her mother for fifteen years. Now we'll both be her mothers." Cate replied. I looked up and she was smiling at me. "I promise you, Emma will understand and she will accept you. She may need some time, but she will understand. I know she will." I felt my lips curl into a smile just as Fang re-entered through the front door carrying a grocery bag.

"Hey." He said.

"Hey." I smiled up at him as he stood beside me on the couch. He handed the bag to Cate.

"Thank you." She said when she took it. "How much do I owe you?" She asked.

"Nothing." I smiled at her.

"Thank you." She smiled again. "I should probably get going. Lucas and Tyler should be getting home soon." She said as she stood up. She checked her phone and texted someone and then slipped it into her pocket.

"Devin, too." I replied as we both stood up. "Thank you so much." I said as we walked to the door.

"Any time. I'll call you when Emma's ready." She turned to me.

"Thank you." I grinned. I opened front door for her just in time to see Devin reaching the handle.

"Oh, hey, mom, Dr. Larson." He said.

"Hi, sweetie." I replied just as Cate said, "Hello, Devin."

"I'll be waiting for your call." I said to Cate as she walked out.

"Okay." She nodded. "Bye." She said as she got in her car.

"What was that about?" Devin asked when she was gone.

"Telling Emma." Fang replied. Devin's eyes widened for a second.

"Oh." He said and shoved his hands in his pockets.

"Yeah." I sighed and shut the door. "I'm going to go take a nap." I sighed again and kissed Devin on the cheek then took off toward Fang's and my bedroom. Fang followed me and sat down next to my on our bed.

"You okay?" He asked and wrapped his arm around my shoulders.

"Mhm." I replied and rested my head on his shoulder.

"And just why don't I believe you?" He sighed as he rested his chin on the top of my head.

"Because you're obnoxious." I said into his neck. He laughed. I sighed. "Cate said that Emma would need time… what if she freaks out and hates us?" I turned at looked at Fang.

"You think to much." Fang said and kissed my head. "What ever happens is going to happen. What ever Emma does, she's still our kid. As long as she knows that, I'm happy. We really can't force ourselves on her and if she hates us, she hates us." Fang looked my in the eyes.

"What, are you a fortune cookie now?" I giggled.

"Pretty much." He snickered and kissed my lips tenderly. "I love you, Max." He said when he pulled away.

"I love you too, Fang." I replied and rested my head on his shoulder again. "And now, we wait." I said into his neck.

"And now, we wait." He agreed, speaking into my hair.

I've always hated waiting…

~Emma P.O.V.~

I woke up from my pudding coma almost as soon as it started to the sound of a really loud bang in Tyler's room. I got up and went to his door and entered without knocking.

"What the hell are you doing?" I asked.

"Don't you knock?" He snapped and his head shot in my direction.

"Not when I hear an explosion in my little thug brother's room. Now, what was that bang?" I snapped and crossed my arm around my cast.

"I dropped my backpack." He snapped.

"And just why don't I believe you?" I replied.

"Because you're a little bit-"

"What was that bang?" Lucas interrupted Tyler calling me a female dog.

"I got this, big bro." I glanced at him.

"Got your back, little sis." We made eye contact for a second and then both glared at Tyler.

"Get out of here!" Tyler snapped and threw his soccer cleats at us. I caught both of them with one hand. His eyes widened.

"Fine. Keep it down." I snapped and walked out, shoes in hand.

"Emma, give me my shoes back." Tyler ran after Lucas and I.

"Nope." I replied and led Lucas into my room. I sat on my bed followed by Lucas.

"He's pissed." Lucas snickered.

"Who cares?" I chuckled as he appeared in my doorway.

"Cleats, now." Tyler snapped, glaring directly at me.

"Nah, I think I'll keep them." I smiled deviously.

"Emma, give them to me!" He yelled causing his voice to crack.

"Emma, give them to me!" Lucas mocked cracking his voice like Tyler's had.

"Should I give them to him?" I looked to Lucas.

"Nope." He snickered.

"Lucas, you're being an asshole and Emma, your not even part of this family!" Tyler screamed. Our jaws dropped, even Tyler's did. "Okay, Emma I really didn-"

"You little asshole!" Lucas screamed and then had Tyler pinned against the wall of my room. "You don't talk to anyone like that, let alone our sister!" Lucas hissed and had his arm snapped back like he was going to punch Tyler in the face. I got up and grabbed his arm before he let it snap forward.

"Stop it." I snapped and glared at Lucas. I watched Lucas drop Tyler and then shoved his cleats into him. "Out." I pointed at my door and watched him scurry from the room in a panic. I picked up Lucas's hand that was trembling with I was guessing, rage. "Let's get out of here." I said. "C'mon, it's still daylight." I added and began towing Lucas toward my door. His mouth was pressed in a tight line. "Let's just go, okay?" I pleaded. He finally nodded and then we went downstairs. I told our mom we were going to the store, even though I had no clue where we were going. I handed my keys to Lucas and got in the passenger side of my Jeep.

"How are you not pissed off?" Lucas asked while we were driving.

"It doesn't matter what he thinks, he was probably just mad anyway. We were kind of being jerks. It only matters what I think about myself." I replied quietly even though what Tyler said was killing me inside. We pulled into the parking lot a few seconds later.

"I wish I had your temper. If you hadn't stopped me, I would've popped him one…" Lucas said after he was parked.

"Good thing I stopped you then." I grinned as we got out. We walked into the store and went to the chip isle. "You should buy me Funnyuns." I looked at my brother.

"Go ahead." He smiled down at me.

"Love you." I smiled as I picked up a bag.

"I know." He snickered. I saw Lucas's eyes flashed us and he waved at someone. I turned on my heels quickly and say Devin at the end of the isle. I smiled and waved then beckoned him toward us.

"What's up?" He said when he met us.

"Tyler was being a butt, so we left." I smiled at him.

"What was he doing?" Devin asked.

"He said some stuff, Lucas got mad and almost kicked his ass, so being the 'forgiving'," I put air quotes around forgiving, "Sister I am, I saved his butt from sheer destruction by Lucas." I explained.

"Well, he's lucky he has you." Devin smiled and nudged my good arm.

"He really is. No one talks to Emma like that." Lucas crossed his arms.

"Oh, quiet you." I backhanded him in the chest.

"I'm serious." He replied.

"I said quiet." I snapped with a smile.

"What did he say?" Devin said with a raised eyebrow.

"He, uh, he…" Lucas trailed off.

"He said that I wasn't a part of family." I said quickly as my smile faded. I saw Devin's fists clench. "No big deal, though." I shrugged.

"How is that not a big deal?" Devin snapped.

"That's exactly what I said." Lucas replied.

"It really doesn't matter what he said. He was mad, Lucas and I were egging him on, and he said that. It's partly our fault." I explained.

"Still, I doubt he'd say that to me. He said that to you because you're adopted and that pisses me off." Lucas snapped.

"I really doesn't matter what he thinks about me. What matters is what I think about me." I shrugged.

"What do you think?" Lucas asked. I instantly shut my mouth. "Emma?" Lucas's voice softened and I felt his hand on my arm. "Em-"

"Guys, just drop it. Now let's put on smiles because Devin, your parents are coming." I said quickly and threw on a fake smile. I watched Devin and Lucas do the same.

"Hey, guys." Mrs. Ride said.

"Hey." We all said but Devin added a mom at the end of his.

"What's up?" She asked.

"Funnyuns." I smiled.

"Who doesn't love Funnyuns?" Devin replied.

"Lucas." My smiled faded as I turned to my brother, "But he's a weirdo, so who cares." I smiled at Devin.

"Exactly." Devin snickered.

"Alright, well, we got to go." Mrs. Ride said.

"Okay, bye guys." Devin smiled.

"Bye." Lucas and I said at the same time.

"We are not done talking about this." Lucas said as we checked out.

"Yes, we are." I snapped and then angrily picked up the bag and walked out of the store with Lucas at my heels.

The ride home was silent and I dashed out of the car as soon as we got home. Lucas, Tyler, and I were silent all through dinner; I actually think Tyler felt bad. Mom and dad knew something was up, but they were acting weird too, so they didn't pry. Alexis was basically the only one I could stand right now, and that sucked because she was in bed at 7:30. I locked myself in my room and just played catch with myself lying on my bed. Aura was with me, acting as my pillow, loving the attention. I sighed as I realized that it was like midnight and I had to get up in five and a half hours. I got ready for bed and allowed my eyes to close. I couldn't help but think about James… I missed him so much… I sighed loudly and flipped my pillow so it was on the cold side. My mind suddenly wandered and I thought of Devin… My eyelids ripped apart when I remembered the kiss we had shared… behind my boyfriend's, his cousin's, back…

Guilt flooded through my body as I buried my face in my pillow. I fell into a restless sleep about an hour later.

My last coherent thought, "Who am I?"

* * *

**Hey, uh, how's that life thing treating you? I hope you're well! I truly do! Give me your input on why or why not you liked this chapter. You have no clue how much it helps! Lovies!**


	12. Chapter 12

"Ms. Larson, I'd love it if you stayed awake in my class." My English teacher's voice pulled me from my exhausted daze.

"Hm?" I opened my eyes half way.

"Welcome back." Mr. Garner's annoyed eyes met my tired ones. "Now please sit up." I sat up in my seat as he glared.

"Rough morning?" Devin whispered when he went back to teaching.

"Yeah, couldn't sleep last night." I shrugged. "Hence the coffee." I said and took a sip out of my purple coffee cup. "I hate coffee. This is an absolute last resort." I said.

"I'm the same way. I only drink coffee when I absolutely have too." Devin smirked.

"Whoa, we're like twins." I snickered.

"Yeah…" His cheeks flushed.

"What's wrong?" I asked when his face became unreadable.

"Nothing." He whispered.

"Oh, crap… you have a twin…" I murmured. "Sorry, I wasn't thinking…"

"No, it's fine." He smirked again.

"You sure?" I replied.

"Positive." He said just as the bell rang. "Shall we go?" He asked.

"We shall." I replied and stood up.

"After you." He chuckled and held the door for me.

"Thank you, sir." I smiled and walked out with my backpack and coffee cup.

"Hey, you." James caught me in the hallway and pulled me into a tight hug.

"Hey, yourself." I smiled against his chest.

"How are you?" He asked when he pulled away.

"I'm sleepy and my cast is annoying me." I sighed.

"Aw, I'm sorry, baby." He frowned and leaned in and kissed my lips affectionately.

"Get a room." Devin groaned from behind us.

"Sorry." James snickered against my mouth and then pulled away. My cheeks were hot as I glanced at him. His face was flushed, but not in a blushing way… but a mad, pissed off kind of way… "You okay, Devin?" James asked when he noticed.

"Fine." He replied.

"Okay." James shrugged. "Well, I got to get to gym. If either of you see Monique, tell her I have money for her." James said a few minutes later.

"Bye." Devin said with his arms crossed.

"Bye." I smiled up at him as he leaned in to peck my lips.

"Bye, Emma." He smiled when he pulled away. Then, he took off down the hallway leaving Devin and I alone.

"You sure you're okay?" I asked him as we took off toward our second hour.

"I'm fine, Emma." He didn't look at me.

"Okay." I sighed.

"You don't seem so convinced." Devin pulled me aside.

"Well, you're obviously mad about something." I snapped with my arms crossed.

"I'm really not." He crossed his own arms again right as the warning bell rang.

"Whatever. We'll talk about this after class." I said and took off walking, still steaming. Was Devin being a butt, or was I? Oh, well. Maybe he was mad that I kissed James in front of him… or maybe I upset him when I brought up the twin thing. Who freaking knows? Not I said the fly. I sighed as I plopped myself down in my desk and propped my head up with my hand. I heard Devin shuffle in behind me. When the final bell rang, Ms. McNamara started teaching a lesson that seemed way more boring then usual. I found myself nodding off within the next ten minutes. Devin kicked my chair suddenly, pulling me from my daze.

"Stay awake." He whispered to which I groaned quietly. I sighed and dropped my hand to my side, forcing me to stay awake. I finished my coffee within the next ten minutes, leaving me to fend for myself for the next forty minutes. Devin kept kicking my chair to when he thought I was nodding off, which I did every few minutes. Sigh, this was so boring.

The bell rang what felt like a lifetime later. I stood up and stretched before leading the still mad Devin from the room.

"Emma, slow down." He snapped from behind me while I was doing my notorious pissed off speed walk. I finally reached my locker and was forced to stop. "What did you want to talk about?" He asked while I put my combination in.

"You just seem mad." I shrugged as I opened my locker.

"You seem madder." He replied as I exchanged my Italian book for my math book.

"I'm just confused. You looked absolutely pissed when James kissed me." I slammed my locker and glared at him. "I just want to know why."

"That's a long story." He scowled.

"Well, we have four minutes. Make it snappy." I crossed my arm around my cast. "Wait," I said a few seconds later when he didn't respond. "You're not like, jealous, are you?" I asked.

"No, Emma. It's not like that. At all." He replied.

"Then what is it?" I asked. He clearly didn't know how to respond because he just kept opening and closing his mouth like he thought of something but then changed his mind and not saying it. "Well?" I snapped.

"You really can't know." He sighed, his eyes turned softer.

"Wow, okay." I replied.

"Fine! I'm jealous, okay? Happy now?" He snapped. It was one of those things where I knew he was lying, but didn't keep pushing.

"Devin, we kissed. It wasn't horrible, but I'm dating your cousin. I'm sorry, dude." I growled.

"Whatever." Devin hissed.

"You two kissed?" I heard a very familiar voice ask from behind us.

"Shit. Monique." Devin whirled around to face his other cousin… "Uh, James has money for you…"

"Yeah, I saw him. Now what's it about you two hooking up?" Monique crossed her arms and glared at the two of us.

"It wasn't a hook-up, it was a mistake." Devin snapped.

"But it did happen." Monique growled. "Does my brother know?" Her eyebrow rose. Devin looked at me and I, being the female dog Tyler says I am, gave him the universal go ahead sign providing him no help.

"No, he doesn't." Devin sighed.

"Were you going to tell him?" She asked. Devin shrugged. "Were you?" She turned to me.

"Of course! I was up all night thinking about when and how I was going to tell him!" I snapped. The hallways were beginning to clear.

"Emma, go to class. I want to talk to my cousin alone." Devin looked at me.

"Yeah, whatever." I snapped. "Bye, guys." I turned and took off toward my third hour.

"Don't freak out, but-" Was all I heard Devin whisper before I was out of hearing range. I got to my Pre-calc right as the bell rang.

"Emma! How nice of you to join us!" Bender's voice boomed as I took my seat. I waved and sat down.

And the Pre-calc torture began.

~Devin P.O.V.~

"Holy shit!" Monique squeaked, her eyes wide. I had just told her the one thing I wasn't supposed to tell anyone. But I mean, hey, my parents were going to tell her and James tonight, so I mean, no real harm done… right? "That's freaking huge! Does Emma know?" She asked.

"No, and you can't tell her. I wasn't even supposed to tell you, but I didn't want you mad at her." I whispered. "Look, my parents were going to tell you tonight, but, uh, surprise…" I shoved my hands in my pockets.

"So, you kissed your twin sister? Isn't that like illegal?" Her eyes widened, "Is Emma and James even legally allowed to date?"

"Well, technically, since our parents aren't actually related, that makes us not actually related, but it's still kind of weird. That's how this whole thing between Emma and I started. Her and James kissed earlier and I got pissed. She noticed and is exactly like our mom when it comes to getting answers." I shrugged.

"But still, you kissed her…" She murmured.

"I didn't know she was my sister when I did it. It was an accident, totally my fault." I admitted.

"Aw, well aren't you a good brother." She snickered. "Wait," Her grin faded. "Do my parents know? And Emma's?" She asked.

"Yeah, like everyone knows, my parents, yours, Emma's, Gazzy, Angel, most likely grandma, probably Ella… Mom likes to gush." I explained. "I only know because I overheard my parents talking about it." I shrugged.

"What about Lucas?" She asked.

"Not sure on that one…" I sighed.

"I can't believe that's actually her…" She breathed. "Wait, does she have wings?" Her eyes widened. I nodded.

"They're exactly like mine." I smiled.

"That's great." She smiled back.

"Yea-"

"Rides, get to class!" One of our old teachers yelled. We both nodded at him and took off to our third hours. But I mean we were only like ten minutes late…

No big deal…

~Emma P.O.V~

I scribbled in my notebook as it rounded the ten-minute mark of class. Monique still hadn't showed yet… What the hell could her and Devin possibly be talking about for this long? I sighed out loud; I was actually scared that she was mad at me. She finally came into the room a few seconds later.

"Well, hello Monique! Do you have a pass?" Mr. Bender asked.

"Nope, was in the bathroom." She lied.

"Oh, well, take your seat." He replied.

"Will do." She sighed and took her normal seat, two desks in front of me. I sighed too as the hour dragged on, and on, and on, and on, and on and-oh! The bell rang… must have zoned out… I shoved my stuff in my backpack and took off out the door, not even bothering to wait for Monique. "Hey, Emma, wait up." She called from behind me.

"You going to yell at me more?" I hissed as she caught up.

"No, I'm not even mad anymore. Devin explained what happened." She shrugged.

"Oh. Cool." I smirked at her. "I am really sorry about that… I mean, I feel guilty every time James looks at me…" I shoved my hand not covered in plaster in my pocket.

Look, I love you, but I'm not the one you need to apologize to…" She shrugged again and as if on cue, Devin, Lucas, and James rounded the corner.

"Hey, you." James smiled at me and hugged my tightly.

"Hey." My face flushed as I wrapped my one good around my boyfriend that was making me feel extremely guilty right now.

"Let's go to lunch." His smile grew and he picked up my hand. He led me to lunch, which I didn't eat. I just picked aimlessly at. The rest of the day seemed to drag on. Monique refused to tell me what Devin had told her. Speaking of Devin, him and I really didn't talk much for the rest of the day. I sighed out loud as Lucas and I were on our way home.

"What?" He glanced at me.

"Nothing." I crossed my legs in the passenger seat.

"Emma?" He nudged my shoulder with the hand that wasn't on the steering wheel.

"Rough day." I sighed as we pulled into the middle school parking lot. "Devin and I were arguing all day, and I'm pretty sure it was just because I'm cranky and wouldn't let things go." I leaned my head back in my seat.

"What wouldn't you let go?" Lucas asked.

"He saw James and I kiss and he just looked mad." I began.

"Yeah, that would get me mad too." Lucas shrugged.

"Well, you're my brother." I looked at him. "I asked him why he was mad and he lied and said he was jealous. I think he just wanted me to drop it."

"How do you know he was lying?" Lucas's eyes met mine.

"It was just one of those things." I shrugged.

"Why wouldn't he be jealous? He's single while his cousin has you: a beautiful, smart, unique girl who can totally kick ass." Lucas smirked at me.

"Thanks, bro." I smiled.

"Anytime. Now where the hell is Tyler? I want to get home." He sighed.

"I'm right here, dude." Tyler said from in the back seat, causing mini heart attacks all around.

"You and mother are both very good at that!" I snapped.

"How long have you been there?" Lucas asked, clutching his chest.

"I got in when you were talking about Devin." Tyler shrugged and went back to texting.

"Well, then." I snickered.

"Surprise." He mumbled as Lucas took off toward home.

"Why are mom and dad home?" Lucas asked as he pulled into my spot in the garage.

"No clue…" I shrugged and got out of my Jeep. I went in the house and saw mommy and daddy waiting in the kitchen. "Hey…" I said awkwardly when their eyes fell on me.

"Hello, Emma." My dad said with his arms crossed.

"Uh, what's going on?" Lucas asked as he shuffled to my side.

"Emma, Devin's coming to pick you up in a few minutes." My mom told me.

"What? Why?" I replied.

"Because I asked his parents if you could go to their house while we lecture Lucas and Tyler for something they did." My mom told me, her voice icy.

"Oooooooh, what did you dooooooo?" I turned to my brothers.

"I don't know. What did we do?" Lucas crossed his arms and turned to Tyler.

"Oh, so you're blaming me?" Tyler growled at Lucas.

"Yeah I am you little-" Lucas began, then Tyler started yelling and Lucas responded by yelling louder, then Alexis started crying, then my dad started yelling at them to get them to stop it while my mom dashed up the stairs to get the baby, while I just sat on the counter top like a lump. I was relieved when Devin texted me saying he was out front.

"Bye, guys!" I yelled over the yelling then dashed out of the house. "You just totally saved my butt." I said as I got in the passenger seat of his parents' car.

"What's going on? I can hear the yelling from down here." He replied as he took off down my driveway.

"Tyler and Lucas are arguing about what they did or didn't do, my dad's yelling at them to stop, their yelling woke Lexie up and she started crying… It was freaking crazy." I told him.

"I could tell." He snickered, seeming to forget or ignore fest from at school, which I was totally okay with dropping.

"You know what?" I looked at him.

"What?" He glanced at me.

"I've never been to your house before. When we hang out, James, Monique, and Lucas are usually with us and we're either at their house or ours." I said.

"Well, today it's just us and ou-my parents and we're going to my house." He glanced at me.

"And I'm okay with that as long as there's no yelling." I chuckled.

"There won't be." He smiled as we pulled into the driveway of his pleasant-looking house. "And here we are." He said as we got out of the car.

"It's so quant." I said as we walked to the front door. I followed him inside as he lead us into the living room. There were two couches, one was a full sized and the other was a loveseat, facing a flat screen TV. There was a coffee table in the middle of the two couches and shelves with various knickknacks and books filling them. Devin's parents sat together on the loveseat as we entered the room.

"Hey, Sweetie. Hi, Emma." His mom smiled up at us.

"Hey, guys." His dad said.

"Hey." Devin and I said at the same time as we sat our butts down on the other couch.

"Want to watch a movie?" His mom asked again when she noticed how bored we looked watching whatever they were watching.

"Sure." Devin shrugged and then we were watching _The Hunger Games_ as selected by Devin, which was totally okay with me.

~Lucas P.O.V.~

"Enough!" MY dad screamed at the top of his lungs, causing Tyler and I to stop and stare at him. I could hear Alexis wailing upstairs. "Where did Emma go?"

"She left. I watched her leave." Tyler shrugged.

"Why didn't you say anything?" I yelled. Then we were both screaming again.

"Stop it!" My mom screamed as she appeared in the kitchen. "I just got Lexie back down and I don't want her waking up again." She snapped when we shut up.

"Just tell us what we did." I sighed and leaned up against the counter.

"Come to the living room." Mother sighed and her and daddy took off walking. Tyler and I locked eyes for a second and. I shrugged, grabbed a water bottle out of the fridge, and led him into the living room and plopped myself down on the couch. Tyler cautiously crept in next to me. My parents now looked way more upset then angry now… What the hell could we have done? "Okay, you two really aren't in trouble." She sighed.

"Then why did you tell Emma-" Tyler started.

"To get her out of the house. We know she hates yelling and wouldn't question why we waned her to leave." My dad explained.

"Why isn't she here then?" I asked. My mom sighed out loud.

"As you two know, Emma is adopted." She began. We both nodded. "Guys, she will always be your sister, you both know that." She said gently.

"Yeah… why wouldn't she be?" Tyler asked suspiciously.

"Well, it turns out her birth parents are alive… and closer then you think…" My mom sat next to me.

"Isn't that a good thing?" My eyes widened slightly.

"We think it is." She shrugged.

"Do we know who her parents are?" Tyler pried as our lives suddenly turned into Soap Operas.

"Yes, you both do. And her twin brother…" My dad chimed in. My eyes widened further.

"There is no way Emma has a twin, she's not cool enough!" Tyler snapped. "If we know them, who are they?" He crossed his arms, not believing any of it. I took a big drink of my water bottle as an attempt to hide my shock. My mom sighed.

"Max and Fang Ride are Emma's biological parents." She said through her sigh. I did a near perfect spit take and erupted in a choked coughing fit. My mom and Tyler both patted and rubbed my back relaxingly until I calmed down.

"S-so that makes…" My voice trailed off.

"So that makes Devin her twin." My mom finished my sentence as her calming eyes met my wide ones.

"Wait a second… So, I'm kind of dating my sister's cousin… Wait another second, Emma is dating her cousin!" I shot up off of the couch. "That isn't even legal!" I snapped as I paced around the living room.

"Lucas, please calm down." My mom stepped in front of me, forcing me to stop.

"This is a lot to process…" I breathed and collapsed onto my knees. My mom followed me.

"Trust me, I know." She pulled me into a hug. I rested my head on her shoulder, still completely freaking out.

"How long have you known?" I heard Tyler ask.

"Since yesterday." My mom replied, her voice right in my ear.

"Does Emma know?" I whispered.

"No, and do not tell her." She said firmly, forcing me to look at her.

"I-I wouldn't…" I replied.

"Good." She pulled me against her again. "We're going to tell her together, the Rides and us." She explained. I nodded against her shoulder. A few minutes later, she released me and stood up. I stood up too and Tyler coping slowly, his head against our daddy's shoulder. "Alright, put on happy faces. Emma will be home soon. I'll text Max and tell her we're done." My mom pulled out her phone. "One more thing, I told my mom about finding Emma's birthparents and she wants to be here when we tell her."

"So… Grandma's coming over?" Tyler asked.

"Grandma's coming over."

Oh no…

~Devin P.O.V.~

I watched as my twin sister twitched awake beside me just as the credits crept onto the screen. She had nodded off and missed over half of the movie, but I did too because I was watching her sleep. Is that creepy? I hope not…

"Emma, your phone's going off." I said when I felt it vibrating as she leaned against my shoulder. "By the way, you are adorable when you sleep." I snickered as she sat up and pulled her phone out of her pocket. She smiled sarcastically at me before answering the call.

"Hello?" She said, her voice groggy. …"No, I always sound this hot. Haven't you noticed?" She replied sarcastically as she ran her fingers through her tousled hair … "What? When? Why? Is it a holiday? What month is it? Do I have to buy her a present? Do I have to buy other people presents? I don't have money! What is this? Wait, what?" … "Oh, okay. See you soon. Love you, bye." She finished and hung up. "Oh, no…" She let her phone fall into her lap.

"What?" I turned to her.

"Grandma's coming to town. Yippie." She said unenthusiastically and looked at Devin.

"Italy Grandma?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"Italy Grandma." She nodded. "That women hates me." She sighed.

"D'aw, how could anyone hate you?" I replied and nudged her shoulder.

"I have no freaking clue, but she's hated me my whole life. The first thing she does when ever she sees me is pinch my freaking cheek as hard as she can and says, 'You've gotten fat.'" She quoted in her best, horrible, adorable Italian accent. "Then she slaps my already sore cheek and walks away, leaving me hurt right in the feelings, and the face." She sighed.

"That sounds… fun…" I mumbled, feeling slightly for my little twin.

"No. At. All." She hissed and let her head droop against the couch.

"Devin," Our mom spoke up for the first time, I had almost forgotten her and daddy were in the room.

"Huh?" I turned to her.

"Your grandma and aunt are coming over soon, too." She told me.

"Grandma and Ella, why?" I asked. Both of her eyebrows rose and she gestured toward Emma. Oh, I get it. They were going to be there when they we told Emma… "Ah…" I nodded at her.

"We should go." I heard my dad whisper to my mom.

"You're right." She sighed, "Alright, guys, we got to go. Emma, we'll drop you off on they way." Her and daddy stood up.

"Okay," I stood up and pulled the nodding off again Emma up behind me.

"Where you going?" Emma asked as we walked to the door.

"James and Monique's. Our parents need to talk about something. " I shrugged as we both put our shoes on.

"Fun." She replied as I helped her tie her shoes when she began to struggle having only one hand and all. Then the four of us walked out of the house, actually looking like a complete family, like we were supposed to be… We loaded the car and were off to Emma's house. I was sad when we pulled up her long driveway, I didn't want my sissy to leave and I could tell my parents didn't want her to leave either. She was always herself, not holding back her weirdness even with my, well, our, parents in the car… I loved her so much for that, admired her… I shrink when I'm with friends parents, she thought I was just her friend… not her twin like I actually was…

"Bye, Emma." I smiled at her as she got out of the car. We all watched her walk to the front door and unlock it, before waving at us as a final good-bye and disappearing inside. The rest of the drive was silent as we made our way to my cousin's house. We were there in like five minutes and I got out of the car. I saw Angel's and Gazzy's cars in the driveway as I let myself into the house. The first thing I did, well, after hugging my aunts and uncles hello, was went up to James's room, it's time he found out what happened between Emma and I. "Hey." I said awkwardly as I stood in his doorway.

"Hey, dude." He looked up from his laptop and smiled at me.

"Look, I need to tell you something, but so do my parents, so listen to me and keep an open mind until they're done…" I said as I slowly shuffled to his bed and sat down on the corner.

"Yeah, sure. What's up?" He closed his laptop and sat up straight in his chair.

"Okay, please don't freak out, but I uh-, I-I kissed Emma…" I stammered as the scene of me kissing my shocked twin replayed in my head. James's face twisted into a look of rage as he began to comprehend what I had said. "Okay, you look mad. Alright, I'm really sorry, it was a mistake, but-" The next thing I felt was the whoosh of all the air leaving my lungs as James slammed me up against the wall.

"You kissed my girlfriend?" James growled, his eyes almost deadly.

"It was an accident!" I snapped, actually scared.

"How is kissing someone an accident?" He hissed.

"Guys, what's- oh shit." Monique appeared in the doorway just as James slammed his fist into my face. "Mom! They're fighting!" Monique shrieked down the stairs as James continued to punch at me. And then Uncles Gazzy and Iggy and my dad were in our faces, ripping us apart, well, ripping James's wailing self away from me… It took all three of them, James was freaking strong…

"James, calm down. Relax." Uncle Iggy growled into his son's ear. James's naturally tan face was flushed with rage.

"Devin, take Monique and go downstairs!" My dad snapped at me. I nodded and dashed from the room. I grabbed Monique's hand and pulled her down the stairs. Aunts Angel and Nudge and my mom stood at the bottom of the stairs just listening.

"What's going on up there?" My mom snapped.

"I told James that I kissed Emma and he wigged out." I sighed and led Monique to the living room.

"He hit you." Monique said as I pulled her down on the couch with me.

"Yeah, I know." I replied and touched the tender spot on my face near my eye where James had punched, hard. I was going to have a bruise… this was going to be fun to explain…The shuffling upstairs stopped a few minutes later and everyone came down the stairs a few seconds later. The rest of us were in the living room, just waiting. Aunt Nudge, Angel, and my mom were bickering softly amongst themselves while Monique and I just sat there. Everyone was soon in the living room, and James sat down on the other side of Monique, pausing only to give me one last glare.

"Alright, guys." Aunt Nudge sighed, looking from James to me. "Make up." She said.

"Sorry." James glanced at me and crossed his arms tightly at his chest.

"Yeah, yeah." I replied and crossed my arms tightly at my chest as well.

"That got us no where." Uncle Iggy sighed and leaned against the doorframe with his arms crossed like James's and mine were.

"Whatever, so, Monique, Devin told me he told you what we were going to tell you two tonight." My mom looked at Monique who knew exactly what she meant and nodded. "Okay, James, you may find this a little shocking," She sighed. I watched James's eyes narrow. "You heard that Emma was adopted, right?" He nodded.

"Devin told me." He replied.

"Well," She began as my dad moved to her side. "We're her birthparents…" She said slowly as my dad's fingers coiled into hers. I looked at James's wide-eyed, petrified face, frozen with something I didn't even recognize.

"James, say something, sweetie." Auntie Nudge urged.

"S-so, my girlfriend… is my cousin?" He almost whispered.

"Not technically. Max, Fang, your mother, and I aren't actually related." Uncle Iggy explained as he and Aunt Nudge kneeled by his side.

"But she's still his sister." He hissed and gestured to me. "Wait, you kissed your twin!" He turned to me. "That's disgusting! Me dating her is disgusting!" He screamed and jumped to his feet.

"James, where're you going?" Nudge asked when he started up the stairs.

"My room, for the rest of my life. Aunt Max, Uncle Fang, congrats on finding your kid." He called behind him, already halfway up the stairs. Aunt Nudge flinched when James's door slammed and echoed throughout the house.

"Well, that went well…" Uncle Iggy sighed and sat down where James had been sitting.

"How's his head?" Nudge turned to Angel.

"He's happy for you two," She looked to my parents, "But he's thinking about breaking up with Emma." She sighed.

"You all can head home if you want. We'll try to calm him down." Iggy said a few minutes later. Everyone said their good-byes and left without question. We got back home and I plopped down on the couch and sighed.

"Devin, let me look at your face." My mom said.

"It's fine." I replied.

"Just come here." She ordered.

"It doesn't hurt anymore." I insisted.

"Devin, come here." She snapped again. I sighed loudly and got up. "There's already a bruise." She sighed.

"I know." I replied and pulled away.

"Where do you think you're going?" My mom called after me.

"I'm going on a flight." I said.

"It's getting late…" She muttered.

"It's only seven." I shrugged as I reached the front door.

"Devin, stay. I know today's been rough, but please just stay here so we know you're safe." She pleaded.

"I'll be back in like an hour. Then I'll stay." I said and walked out the door and heard both of my parents sigh as I slammed it behind me. I took off into the air a second later. I needed to clear my head. It was starting to get dark when I say another figure in the sky. It took me a couple seconds to recognize the figure as James. Where was he going? I followed him until he landed… at Emma's house… I landed in the trees and watched as my sister let him in her window.

My fist clenched as I watched them argue, them kiss, them take off together in the sky… hand in hand…

So, I mean, as the protective twin I was, I had to follow them…

* * *

**Hey yo! How are you my lovely little readers? I hope you are well and such and I hope you are having a grand day! Tell me what you thought about this chapter and and if thou hast any suggestions on what should or should not happen, sure as heck tell me! Loves you! :D**


	13. Chapter 13

~Emma P.O.V.~

I curled up tightly in my bed. Everyone had been acting so weird tonight; Lucas and Tyler just stared at me all through dinner. To be honest, it was really creepy… I had just finished showering and had settled in my pajamas, just waiting to sleep. My eyes had just fluttered shut when I heard a subtle tapping on my window. After having the same recurring dream every single night about someone breaking into my house and dropping me since the first night I was in the hospital, it's fair to say I freaked out.

My eyelids ripped apart and I snapped up in bed, looking cautiously at each of my windows. Seeing James floating there, waiting, calmed me intensely. Wait… what was he…?

I got up and opened my window, shivering slightly when the cold air hit my bare arm and my sensitive wings… oh shit… my wings were spread and James was staring at them as he climbed into my room. My eyes widened when they fell on his tawny colored wings spread out behind him. I looked back to his face, showing no shock, it was just unreadable…

"Okay, you have wings too…" I broke the silence after us just starring at each other reached the five-minute mark.

"Looks like it." He replied, his husky voice filling my room. His eyes were hard and his arms were crossed; he looked incredibly stiff…

"Are you okay?" I asked him when he let out a rigid breath leave his lips.

"Fine." He said as he closed his eyes.

"Come here." I said and picked one of his hands up from his crossed arms. I pulled him to bed and made him sit on the corner. I settled in next to him when he looked comfortable. "What's wrong?" I asked and rested my head against his shoulder. I felt him tense at my touch and backed off.

"My parents and I got in a fight." He replied and crossed his arms again, pulling his hand out of mine. This was one of those things that I could tell he wasn't being 100% truthful about, but I let drop because I was scared of the actual answer.

"What about?" I asked as I sat up on my knees so I was as tall as him. He just shrugged, proving he was lying. "What's really wrong?" I sighed.

"You know, you're to smart for your own good." He looked at me.

"So I've been told." I snickered and leaned in to kiss him. At the last second, I felt him chicken out and kiss my forehead quickly. "Are you mad at me?" I sighed when he pulled away.

"No." He replied and sat back on my bed, propping himself up on his arms.

"Then why won't you kiss me?" I asked. He sighed and leaned forward and pressed his lips brush lightly against my cheek. "You know what I mean." I said when he had pulled back. James sighed again and leaned forward again, this time aiming for my lips. "But don't kiss me unless you mean it." I sighed milliseconds before our lips touched. I felt yet another sigh leave his lips, his cool breath against my mouth, before he pulled away without kissing me. He stood up and paced around my room. "What did I do?" I sighed as I watched him.

"It's nothing you did." He whispered, not looking at me.

"Did Devin tell you about us kissing? Because I'm am so sorry for that… I should've stopped him." I stood up and dashed in his way so he was forced to look at me.

"Yeah, he told me, and I really don't even care about that." His eyes met mine.

"Then what is it?" I picked up his hand.

"It's your-" He stopped suddenly.

"It's my what? Brother? Who's ass am I kicking?" I snapped, slightly annoyed.

"No, no. Tyler and Lucas didn't do anything. Well, that I know of," He smirked slightly.

"Then what is it?" I asked as I held his hand, my eyes pleading.

"You… you really can't know…" He sighed.

"Wow, you too, huh? Why is everyone hiding shit from me?" I snapped, dropping his hand.

"Emma," He followed me, catching my hand, which I immediately ripped away.

"My parents, my brothers, Monique, Devin, and now you too." I growled as I plopped angrily down in my giant beanbag chair.

"Baby, please don't be mad. Trust me, you'll find out soon enough." He sighed and kneeled down in front of me.

"Why can't you just tell me now?" I whined.

"Because I think your parents would kill me." He smirked adorably up at me.

"I don't want you to die." I pouted, jutting my bottom lip.

"Then I guess I can't tell you." He snickered, tilting his head up and bringing his lips to my pouting ones.

"James," I mumbled the millisecond before our lips touched.

"I mean it this time." He whispered and then attached our mouths together. He pulled back a few seconds later. I opened my eyes to see him looking intently at me, his pale-blue eyes full of lust. "I don't care if you're adopted or not, who your parents are or aren't, whether you have wings or if you're a bare-back, Emma, I love you for you." He told me. "I came here tonight in a horrible mind-set planning on breaking up with you, but now I know I can't do that." I felt a smile growing on my lips. "I love you, Emma." He said, looking straight into my eyes.

"That is the cheesiest, most sweet thing anyone has ever said to me." I giggled, gazing into his eyes and I saw his smile grow. "I love you too, James." I smiled as he guided our mouths together once more, this time more passionately, yet as gentle as ever.

"Come on a flight with me." He whispered against my lips and then locked our mouths back together.

"But it's dark out…" I mumbled into the kiss.

"I'll protect you." He chuckled when he pulled away for good.

"Pinky swear?" I held out my pinky.

"Pinky swear." He smiled and locked our pinkies together.

"Okay." I smiled. "Let me just go tell Lucas to cover for me." I stood up.

"I'll be here." He snickered as I walked passed him. I walked the short walk to Lucas's room and found him playing some video game, sitting on his bed.

"Hey, I'm going for a flight. I'll be back soon." I told him.

"Are you going alone?" His eyebrow rose.

"No." I shrugged.

"Who's going with you?" He asked.

"James…" I murmured.

"James has wings?" I nodded. "Don't do anything stupid." He sighed as I backed out of his doorway.

"Never do." I replied.

"Yeah you do." I heard him say when I was halfway down the hallway toward my room. I shrugged it off and walked through the door to my room.

"James?" I whispered when I didn't see him anywhere.

"Your mom walked by." He said from behind me. I whirled around to see him perched against the wall behind my door. He was just watching me with the same smile plastered on his face as when I left. "Bundle up, it's cold out." He told me as he sat on the edge of my bed. I pulled out a sweatshirt and threw it on as well as a pair of shoes from in my closet, which James helped me tie. "Shall we?" He held out his hand.

"We shall." I smiled up at him and coiled my fingers into his as we took off one at a time out of my window. James was a much better flyer then I was… I'll give him that. My eyes were glued to him almost the entire flight, just trying to mimic his movements. We landed about twenty minutes later, in the middle of a grassy, secluded field.

"I come here sometimes when my life is a mess." James admitted cutely, his face flushing.

"Is your life a mess now?" I asked, stepping closer to him.

"It was before I saw you tonight." He smiled and hugged me. "You calmed me down." I felt him shrug against me.

"Glad I can help." I yawned when he let go of me, keeping only my hand in his.

"Aw, is somebody sleepy?" He snickered.

"Very. I feel asleep watching a movie at Devin's house earlier." I replied. "His parents were there, my parents forced me over there, I swear nothing happened." I explained quickly.

"I know nothing happened." He smiled and led me to the one tree standing in the middle of the meadow. We sat down under it and I snuggled closer to James, his arm between the trunk and my waist. My wings were tucked into my back as I rested my head against his shoulder allowing my eyes to close like they wanted too. "I love you, Emma." He whispered into my hair as he traced the lines on my hand with his fingers.

"I love you too, James." I mumbled tiredly and craned my neck up to kiss his neck before allowing myself to nod off against him.

"What the hell are you two doing here?" A very pissed off voice ripped me from my dreams. My eyes opened and my head snapped up to see a bruised Devin standing at our feet.

"Devin, go home." James snapped, his arm still around me.

"Do your parents know you're our here? Do hers?" He growled, his arms crossed.

"Not exactly…" James replied.

"Oh, so you snuck out, then you snuck her out?" Devin hissed.

"He didn't sneak me out of anywhere. I agreed to this." I snapped. "Why do you even care?" I crossed my arm around my bulky cast.

"Because reasons." He looked from me to James. "James, go home. Aunt Nudge is probably freaking out."

"They probably don't even notice I'm gone." James hissed, his voice icy.

"Then get her home. It's freezing out and she just got out of the hospital." Devin instructed.

"I don't want to go home, Devin. Everyone there is ignoring me for some reason that no one will tell me." I half yelled at Devin and James. They both looked at me. "What? It's freaking true, guys!" I snapped.

"Way to go, Devin! I just got her calmed down and off of that subject!" James growled as he glared back up at Devin.

"My bad, dude. Just get her home." Devin hissed.

"Why should I listen to you?" James said.

"You know why." Devin's eyes were hard. I glanced at James; his eyes had narrowed in a more understanding way. James let out a sigh just as his phone went off in his pocket. He sighed again when he read the caller I.D. "Hey, mom." He said painfully.

"Where the hell are you? Your father and I went to check on you and you were just gone!" I heard her yelling on, and on, and on into James's ear. Him, knowing better, waited the entire ten minutes until she was finished yelling.

"I just went for a flight. I was obviously freaking out and needed to clear my head." James replied quickly. He and his mom argued for a little while more and then her angrily hung up.

"C'mon, let's get you home." He looked down at me.

"I don't want to go home." I whined as James stood up, pulling me up behind him.

"I know." He sighed when he somehow managed to get me to my feet.

"See, your parents did notice. Hers probably did too." Devin said.

"Probably not." I mumbled to all most myself.

"It's a shock to me. They really only ever pay attention to Monique any other day." James said.

"James, they love you. Now move your butt." Devin ushered.

"Guys, I really don't want to go home." I groaned as James pulled me behind him.

"Please?" James looked at me with pleading eyes.

"Fine." I sighed a few seconds later after his bulging eyes got to me.

"Thanks, baby." He replied and smiled slightly, kissing my forehead before proceeding forward. Then the three of us took off in to the darkened sky, James still clutching my hand in his. I felt my heart drop when my house came into view. We hovered at my window and James and Devin both helped me into my room. "Night, sweetie." James leaned in and kissed me goodnight.

"Night." I said slightly saddened by being home.

"I love you." He smiled.

"Love you too." I smiled slightly.

"Bye, Emma." Devin said as stiff as ever.

"Bye, Devin." I nodded at him, and then, I was alone in my room. I slumped down into my bed, ditching my sweatshirt and shoes along the way. I cried myself to sleep last night because of all the secrets.

I just wanted to be done…

A few weeks later, about three, things had gotten worse. Devin had gone commando, protective of me and handed out death threats to every guy that even looked at me, and that included James, my boyfriend of almost a month now. Who just so happened to be Devin's cousin… yeah… that still hasn't changed… Yeah, everyone's still hiding something from me. That freaking sucks. Oh, and you remember Leo, my little, ex-boy-toy? Well, he's still as annoying as ever, and reluctant to accept that I've moved on and have a boyfriend!

Well, that's my summary of what's been going down lately. Oh, one more thing. My cast: gone! I am officially 100% healed, lucky me. Anyway, it was late November now. That means Thanksgiving was right around the corner, and that meant one thing: Grandma. Today was the day Lucas and I had been dispatched to pick Grandma up from the airport. Oh, Lucas! He was back to normal, and by normal I meant Alaskan normal, all jerky and whatnot. I'm not the only one who thinks he's a jerk now; he and Monique officially ended it about two weeks ago now.

My life was falling apart, yay for me.

Lucas and I were sitting in silence on a bench waiting for our Grandma to come into our sight.

"I'm going to go get a drink." Lucas spoke up.

"Knock yourself out." I replied as he got up and took off toward the drinking fountain. "Literally." I mumbled when he was out of hearing distance. I pulled out my phone and started texting Monique, one of the only people that didn't annoy me nowadays. A few minutes later, hands found their way over my eyes.

"Guess who." A voice belonging to the only other person that didn't annoy me whispered into my ear.

"Hey, James." I smiled.

"Hey, babe." He hugged me from behind, kissing my cheek along the way.

"Get a room." Lucas groaned loudly.

"Deal with it." I snapped as James released me. I looked up to see Devin standing next to him, his arms crossed.

"Hey, Devin." I said.

"Hey." He smirked.

"What brings you two to the airport?" I asked.

"We're picking up our Grandma and Aunty." James told me.

"That's what we're doing, minus the Aunty." I snickered.

"Devin's Mommy's around here somewhere." James shrugged.

"Our Mommy's at home. She sent us." I frowned.

"Her plane got rerouted. Mom knows she going to be jetlagged and pissed." Lucas mumbled without looking up from his phone. Both of my brothers did that now…

"Rerouted?" Devin asked.

"Yeah, her sixteen hour flight from Italy to here turned into a nineteen hour flight from Italy to Arizona. Then another three-hour flight from Arizona to here." He explained.

"No one told me that…" I muttered.

"Our Grandma and Aunt are probably on that same flight." Devin snickered.

"Sucks to be them… our Grandma likes to talk… usually in Italian…" Lucas said, finally meeting someone's eyes.

"Hey, guys." Devin's mom greeted when she appeared beside them. We all said our hellos and then, two ladies popped out of the crowd like prairie dogs, one holding a baby boy. "Mom, Ella!" Mrs. Ride exclaimed and ran off to hug them.

"Older lady is my Grandma and the younger one is my Aunt Ella, the baby's Christen. My Uncle Aaron didn't come, I guess." Devin explained. They all made their ways over to us, James and Devin hugging their Aunt and Grandma, the baby in Mrs. Ride's arms. "Grandma, Aunt Ella, that's Emma and Lucas." Devin introduced, pointing to each of us as our names were said. We waved on cue and I saw both of their eyes flock from my face to Mrs. Ride's, they widened slightly. I saw her nod out of the corner of my eye but shrugged it off as the small talk abruptly began. Almost as soon as it began, Grandma Abrianna graced us with her presence.

"Lucas! Emma!" She exclaimed her Italian accent rang wildly through her voice. Huh, first time she sounded excited to see me… maybe this time will be different… She threw her arms around Lucas and held him close for a few seconds. She released him and I held out my arms for a hug. Oh man! Grandma was coming at me like she was going to hug me! It was going to happen! Next thing that happened: she dropped one of her arms and grabbed my cheek in between her fingers. "My God, you've gotten fat." She said her fingers squeezed my cheek, hard. "Carry this. It's great exercise." She slapped my already sore cheek and swung her suitcase into my open arms, knocking me off balance.

"Thanks, Grandma." I said sarcastically as I caught myself and she just walked off having no clue where she was going.

'Sorry.' Lucas mouthed and patted my shoulder sympathetically and walked after her. I held her suitcase in one hand and my cheek with the other.

"That hurt." I sighed as I looked up and saw everyone's eyes on me. "That's my Grandma." I nodded.

"If it's any consultation, you're like a twig." James spoke up.

"Thanks, Sweetie." I smiled halfheartedly at him. "If I don't go, she'll just come back… I'm just going to go. It was great meeting you guys." I smiled at Devin and James's Grandma, Aunt, and the baby and lugged my Grandma's suitcase that I was sure was stuffed with rocks after her and my brother. I found my Jeep in the parking lot and got in the back and was silent all the way home while Grandma talked in Italian the entire way… my lucky ears.

A few hours later, Grandma was settled into the guest room and I was just lounging in my room away from Grandma with Aura and Alexis. Alexis had started crying the second Grandma got here and I was the only one who could get her to calm down… HA! I'm her favorite guys! Oh, and Grandma hated dogs… and me… So that's why we were banished into the confines of my room…

Lexie fell asleep in my lap while I was reading to her. I kissed her head as I slipped her carefully into my arms and whisked her off into my parent's room and into her crib. I went back to my room and closed the kids' book Alexis had loved and then went down stairs, leaving Aura sound asleep in my bed. I rounded the corner just in time to hear the words, "birth parents." Come out of my mother's mouth.

"Birthparents?" I repeated as I went in the kitchen where Grandma and mother were sitting.

"Yes, Emma. Birth parents. As in, your father and I are Lucas, Tyler, and Alexis's birth parents." My mom replied quickly.

"Cool." I shrugged and grabbed a can of liquids out of the fridge and went to the living room. My mom soon joined me on the couch, minus grandma.

"Hey, sweetie." She said as she sat down next to me.

"Hey, mother." I replied as I sipped my drink, my eyes glued to the TV.

"You look tired. Are you okay?" She brushed some hair out of my face. I shrugged when my eyes met her. She snaked her arm around my shoulders and gently lowered my head against her shoulder. I felt like breaking down right there… "Emma, I know things have been crazy for you lately." She whispered into my hair. "I love you so much, and I promise you, things will get better. Lucas will come back around, he's just in a weird place too." She told me.

"I just want to know what everyone's keeping from me and why everyone's in on it but me, who it seems to impact." I said against her shoulder as a tear rolled down my cheek.

"You'll know when you're ready." She sighed.

"Everyone says that too." I matched her sigh with my own while more tears rolled down my cheeks and onto her arm.

"Baby, please don't cry." She pulled me gently into a hug and then I sobbed roughly against her. She just held my tighter, stroking my hair gently, running her fingers through it.

"I'm glad you're my mom." I whispered when I regained my voice.

"I couldn't of asked for a better daughter." She whispered. Her arms loosened and I backed off. I wiped my eyes on my sleeve and looked at my mom, who was smiling at me. "I love you." She said.

"I love you too, mom." I smiled at her.

"Alright, get some rest, love. Big day tomorrow." She told me as she leaned in and pressed her lips against my forehead.

"Thanksgiving is in two days…" I replied.

"Exactly." She winked and sprang off the couch, leaving me dazed and confused on the couch while she danced up the stairs.

What. Just. Happened?

Yesterday finally ended at such a painfully slow rate. So painfully slow that I want to bed at 8:30 just because I wanted that day to end… Plus my brain was exhausted due to all the translations it had to make because of the sheer fact that my grandma hated speaking English… What am I doing you ask? Well, I'm at Kroger picking up some stuff for tomorrow that my parents had forgotten. Who was I with? Grandma. My mom had sent me to the store with Grandma. I was just bopping up and down the isles while she talked on and on until came the biggest decision of the day: pumpkin or apple pie?

~Max P.O.V.~

Today was the day… Cate had called me last night. Emma was back to I was guessing was her old self and wouldn't completely freak out when we told her… I stood in the Larson's kitchen sipping a glass of water with Cate. Her and I were alone in the kitchen: Nudge, Angel, Ella, and Mom were in the living room with Christen, Fang, Iggy, and Gazzy were with Howard helping him out with something, Devin and James were also in the living room watching TV, and Monique was with Lucas trying to make up. Cate had Alexis with her trying to feed her.

"Emma is so much better at this." Cate sighed as Alexis rejected another spoonful of food. I chuckled slightly remembering when that was Emma, well, Raven at the time, doing that to me, and then she brought up the subject that freaked even me out. "So, do you want to tell her, or should I?" She looked up at me. I shrugged, too nervous to speak. "How old was she?" Cate asked.

"It was the day after her first birthday." I replied sadly.

"Wow, that's only two months older then Lexie… I know I've said this before, but I can't even begin to imagine how that must've felt…" She said looking straight at Alexis.

"It was torture for everyone. Everyone was terrified to have more kids, Fang and I searched and searched for her since the day it happened and then she comes to us one day… How does that even happen?" I sighed, my eyes teary.

"As cheesy as it sounds, I think its fate. I mean, we could've moved anywhere in the world, but we moved here." Cate replied leaning against her counter.

"Maybe you're right. We moved here after she was taken and we've tried to move back to Arizona countless times, but we always found a reason to stay…" I shrugged.

"Good thing we stayed." Fang appeared in the kitchen and wrapped his arm around my waist, kissing my cheek along the way.

"Really." I smiled at him and watched him smile back at me, his face lighting up giving me a sudden burst of confidence. "Cate," I turned back to her.

"Hm?" She looked up from Alexis, who had finally started eating on her own.

"I'll tell her." I said quickly before I could change my mind. She smiled and nodded at me understandingly and then it was game time. We were all in the living room waiting. Everything was silent except for the sounds of Lexie and Christen playing together in a playpen off to the side of one of the couches. The silence reached the twenty-minute mark just as the sound of blaring pop music was heard through the wall in the garage. It stopped almost a soon as it started and a sew seconds later, the door connecting the house and the garage opened.

"And that, Grandma, is how I drive." Emma snickered as she walked into the house leading her very stunned looking grandmother. I watched her whip out her phone and obliviously walk passed all of us, not seeing anyone.

"Hey, Emma." Cate spoke up, trying to get her attention.

"Hey." Emma's bell-like replied as she started up the stairs.

"Emma, come here." Cate sighed, as Emma remained oblivious.

"What's u-oh…" She staggered backward at the bottom of the stairs when she saw all of us just watching her. "What-uh, What's going on?" She said awkwardly as her grandma settled into a seat.

"Sit down." Cate told her.

"Uh, is this an intervention? Because I swear I don't do drugs…" She said as she shuffled her way to the only available spot on the couch next to me, her eyes shifted from face to face.

"Good to know, now park your butt." Cate insisted.

"If you found some, I have a hunch who they belong to." She said as she sat down, glancing at Tyler who just grunted in reply.

"Emma, this isn't an intervention." Cate sighed.

"Oh. Never mind then." Emma shrugged next to me and crossed her arms. "Not that I don't love every, single one of you, but why are you here?" Emma huffed when no one spoke for several minutes.

"I was getting to that." Cate sighed. "Remember how you're adopted?" She asked.

"Well, yeah. That's not really something you can just forget…" Emma replied. I watched her face carefully as her eyebrow raised, showing off the scar she got as a baby and the new one from the car accident since her hair was pulled back completely.

"Well…" Cate nodded at me. Emma's eyes narrowed as she turned to face me. Okay, I've fearlessly faced Erasers, Flyboys, and M-geeks, but when my daughter's eyes hit my face, I felt fear stabbing its way through me. Fang's fingers coiled into mine and squeezed gently giving me that small boost of confidence once more. Emma just calmly sat there, watching my face, waiting for me to talk… now or never…

"Emma," I began. She nodded at me. "Fang and I," I pulled Fang's hand closer to me. "Are your birthparents."

My heart sank as I watched her face twist into a confused, dazed, angry, scared, and shocked combination that I recognized because I had one just like it…

Uh, oh…

* * *

**Hello, fellow Earthling! How art thou? Grand, I hope. How was the chapter? Tell me what you thought! I really love/need the input! Loves you! :D **


	14. Chapter 14

~Emma P.O.V~

"Emma," She began. I nodded at her. "Fang and I," She pulled his hand closer to her. "Are your birthparents." I completely lost feeling in my face, my body felt like Jello. What? What? Whhhhaaatttt? I suddenly felt my face twisting into my trademarked confused, dazed, angry, scared, and shocked combination as Mrs. Ride's, or my mom's, or whoever the hell she was, eyes continued to slice into mine.

"Emma, say something, baby." My un-bio-mom said like ten minutes later.

"I, uh, I'm, um, I'm just not, uh, just not quite sure what to say here…" I stammered. Hello confused stage of my panic attack.

"Okay, well, just don't panic." I looked away from apparent bio-mom and saw the un-bio-parents kneeling in front of me. When did they move? Oh, why hello there, Mr. Dazed. "Emma?" She slipped her hand on my knee, waking me up. I sprang up and paced over to the window, my hand slapped over my mouth. "Emma?" My mom said again. I felt everyone's eyes on my back as my other fist clench. Welcome to the party anger.

"So, you're my bio-mom?" I hissed as I whirled around and glared at Mrs. Ride, or Max, or mommy… She nodded. "Prove it." I snapped and crossed my arms.

"Emma-" My mom started.

"No, mom. I want proof. Or is this some kind of sick joke?" I growled, now looking at the women who actually raised me.

"Okay, first off, you're freaking out. Calm down and think about this rationally." My non-bio-dad spoke up.

"I don't want to think about this rationally. I want to know how the hell I wound up here while my biological parents are still alive and just hanging around my living room!" I screamed. Yeah… anger usually lasts longer then all the other emotions in my very spastic panic attacks.

"Emma, calm down." My mom said, then she got up and came at me. I staggered back when she got to close. "Emma," She whispered. My eyes widened slightly and I felt my shoulders relax. Ah, Mr. Scared! I was wondering when you were going to show your lovely face! My mom pulled my into a tight hug. "You're trembling…" She mumbled. I shrugged against her. "Emma, I know you're scared, you always are when you don't know how to handle something." Last time this happened: when Leo and I broke-up. "But if you would just calm down, we all could just talk about this." She whispered soothingly into my ear. I nodded. "Deep breaths." She said and released me. She led me back to the couch and I popped a squat back next to bio-mom. I looked at her, our eyes met… The women that gave birth to me sat beside me… I was scared to hear why she wasn't the one to raise me…

"Well," She began. "When you and Devin were one," My eyes widened causing bio-mom to stop. Holy shit! I never even thought that me being their kid means I'm Devin's twin! Damn it! Why am I such an idiot? I sighed and nodded at Mrs. Ride telling her to go on. "When you and Devin were one, things happened…"

"Things? Real specific, Bio-mom." I said and crossed my arms and legs tightly.

"Emma!" Normal-mom warned.

"What?" I turned to her. "I'm not exactly thrilled with any of you for keeping this from me. How long have you known, a week? Two weeks?" I growled.

"Three actually…" Lucas spoke up.

"Lucas!" Normal-dad snapped.

"What? I'm not going to lie to her!" Lucas replied crossing his arms as well.

"At least someone's truthful!" I hissed.

"Emma, stop. Listen to your birth mother!" My mom said.

"You listen to your birth mother!" I retorted quickly without thinking.

"What?" My mom raised an eyebrow.

"You know I'm not sure… That made sense in me head… It really did…" I shrugged and let my arms fall to my sides.

"Just listen." My mom snapped.

"Ugh, fine." I groaned and turned back to my bio-mom. "Please continue." I said in a much more civil tone. And then, I listened. For hours… About how sorry her and Bio-dad were about everything… about not looking hard enough, not protecting me… I actually wanted to cry… My biological parents did want me… They have been searching for me for sixteen years… That's longer then I have ever committed to anything! And they were committed to finding me of all things! After Bio-mom was done, I did the gutsiest and yet easiest thing I have ever done: I threw me arms around my mother, my real mother… the women that had given birth to me… She responded by immediately coiling her arms around me and holding me close to her. Her head was on my shoulder and I felt Bio-mom smiling into my hair. She just held me…

And I let her…

To be honest, her hug felt more comforting then my mom's had ever felt… not that I don't love her… After all, she did raise me as her own when I wasn't, however, being in Maximum Ride's arms flashed me back to my first night in the hospital… that dream I had and been having ever since then… The one where I was in the body of a baby… Being in her arms felt exactly the same as being in the arms of the women that had rescued little baby me… I felt safe… secure… like nothing would ever hurt me again…

I suddenly felt like an ass for behaving like I had earlier. Then came shock from everything that I had just been told… Ah, I knew this was coming… Shock, the last stage of my hectic panic attacks. I felt myself begin to tremble again… Bio-mom felt it too because she pulled away and looked at me.

"How do you feel about all of this?" She asked, looking me in the eyes.

"T-this is a lot to process…" I replied. My voice was shaky. I turned so I was staring at the hardwood floor in front of me.

"Knew this was coming." I heard Lucas mumble from across room.

"What's happening?" Devin spoke up for the first time today.

"Shock, the last stage in her panic attacks." Tyler replied for him.

"You've all seen this before?" James asked.

"Well, yeah. You should have seen her when her and he-who-must-not-be-named broke up. She was hysterical." Tyler snickered.

"Emma and Voldemort dated?" Devin asked.

"Even worse: Leo." Lucas replied.

"Guys, enough. Emma, are you okay?" Real mom was kneeling in front of me. I shrugged. My brain had gone into malfunction mode.

"How's her head?" I heard Bio-dad ask.

"She's not thinking… Her mind is completely blank…" Angel's voice replied sounding genuinely puzzled. "Wait, something's happening… she's having a flashback…" Flashback? I thought it was just a dream… "It might not be just a dream, Emma." Angel answered my mental question… My eyes widened and I looked up at her. Was I so crazy that I thought things I said were just thoughts? "I can read minds, Sweetie." She replied. Holy shit!

"Show me." Bio-mom snapped. "Oh my God…" Bio-mom breathed. "That's the night, that's the night it happened!" She exclaimed.

"Show me too." Bio-dad snapped. "Wow…" He breathed a few minutes later.

"Max, explain why I can read minds before Emma's head explodes like it's about too." Angel said.

"We all have certain abilities that developed as we aged. Like, some of us can breathe under water, Angel can read minds, Fang disappears when he holds perfectly still, I have warp-speed when I fly, and so on… we all have at least one." Bio-mom explained to everyone, mostly to me though.

"Like, uh, so, like, flying? Like you have like wings and stuff?" I stammered rather skittishly with my hands shyly in my lap. My eyes ventured up to Bio-mom's face, who was smiling slightly.

"Yes, Emma. All nine of us have wings." She answered calmly.

"Wow, okay, this is a lot to process." I replied repeating myself, well, it sounded like a gasp then my voice.

"It really is." Bio-dad sighed. At least they knew I wasn't going to accept this 100% right away… I stood up. Real mom followed me as I paced around the room.

"Emma, say what you're thinking." Mommy stood in my way.

"Kind of like a million things re running through my head…" I said shyly. I'm not sure why, but I just felt really insecure right now, like I was the same winged loser I had been in Alaska... I felt like I had to get away…

"I know this is a lot to take in…" Real mom said and gently pulled me into another hug… so much hugging… I felt myself twitch so I quickly ducked out of it and popped up behind her. "Are you okay, baby?" She turned to face me.

"I don't know what to do right now…" I shrugged as I shoved my hands skittishly into my jeans pockets. My mom sighed and tucked a few strands of hair that had fallen loose from my headband behind my ear and out of my eyes. I seriously just stood there staring at the women that had raised me for like ten minutes before I sighed loudly. "Well," I began. "Can I go for a walk?" I said more of a statement rather then asking for permission, already starting toward the front door.

"Emma, it's raining outside." Mom told me as I shed my sweatshirt, dropping it on the floor.

"You're raining outside." I snapped then was out the door, slamming it behind me. I walked for about three seconds before spreading my wings out behind me, and taking off into the air. Mother was right when she said it was raining… it was freaking pouring! I was already drenched from head to toe as I flew threw the darkened air. It wasn't like a thunderstorm or anything… just rain, freezing, drenching rain… I realized I was crying a few minutes later; my warm tears mixed with the cool rain. I landed in a tree when I could no longer see. I rubbed at my eyes, which did nothing because my hands were wet as well. I froze completely when I heard voices approaching through the rain.

"-I mean, she couldn't have gotten far." I came in mid-conversation. I recognized the voice as James and Monique's mom.

"You sure about that? She's Max's kid." Their dad, Iggy, replied.

"Good point… We should hurry. Monique, hurry up!" She sounded far away now. I waited until the voices disappeared completely and then took back off into the air, this time toward home. I circled the house a few times, not want to face who was inside. I sighed and flew behind the house. Knowing Tyler's window was unlocked, I silently slid it open and crept inside closing the window behind me. I snuck through my little brother's pigsty of a bedroom, and into my own, clean one. I almost instantly stripped out of my soaking wet clothes and into warm, dry pajamas. I pulled a dirty towel out of my hamper and used it to dry my hair. When it was just damp, I pulled it back again, blindly, standing in my dark room as I listened to my parents, bio and non, sort of arguing downstairs about where I could be. I sighed and climbed into bed. I really wasn't worth fighting over. I pulled my covers over me and curled up tightly. I looked up about five minutes of playing games on my phone later just to see Tyler perched against my doorframe.

"What the hell are you doing home? How did you get in here?" He hissed.

"Shh. Quiet. I don't want them knowing I'm here." I whispered, sitting up in bed.

"Emma, they're freaking out. Everyone else is out looking for you and you're just sitting in bed!" He snapped.

"Tyler, please. I've had one hell of a day. I just want to go to sleep without anyone else feeling sorry for me of asking if I'm okay." I whispered. "Come here." I said when he just stood there. He obediently came into my room, sitting on the edge of my bed with his arms crossed. I slid to his side. "I snuck in through your window, I not going to even think about why it was unlocked, but that's how I got in. I know things haven't been all shits and giggles between us lately, but if you love me at all, you'll let me just have tonight alone. Tomorrow, I'll explain to mom why I did what I did. She won't even know you knew." I felt tears streaming down my face again. He nodded silently, feeling sorry for me just like everyone else. I wrapped my arms around him and squeezed him once, hugging him for the first time since we moved here. He squeezed me back and then he got up. "Thank you. Just remember, I'm not here." I said as he walked out. He stopped in my doorway, his fists clenched.

"I love you, big sister." He said without turning around.

"I love you too, little brother." I whispered and then he walked out of my room leaving me alone. I laid my head against my pillow, seriously just laying there staring at the ceiling, ignoring call after call from my mother, father, Lucas, Grandma, James, Monique, Devin, like six numbers I didn't know, and even Tyler, probably trying to prove he didn't know where I was. And the entire time, I was listening to conversations downstairs. There was a lot of yelling, not at anyone, just yelling. I heard the voicemails everyone was leaving me. Some were nice telling me to just come home and others were scary telling me to get my ass home. I sighed and just shut off my phone for the night but not before texting my mom telling her that whatever happened tonight, I was fine, safe even. You should've heard how happy she sounded when she received my message. I could clearly hear the tears of relief in her voice to know I'm alive instead of lying dead in a ditch somewhere. That made me feel like literal shit knowing she cared that much about me while I'm just letting her worry... I silently sobbed in my bed, waiting for sleep. I passed out sometime later from sheer exhaustion.

But I guess, crying did that to a person.

~Max P.O.V.~

"Emma, it's raining outside." Cate told her as she shed her sweatshirt, dropping it on the floor.

"You're raining outside." She snapped then was out the door. I twitched when it slammed behind her and I noticed Cate do the same.

"And she's gone." James mumbled. I watched Nudge slap him lightly on the back of his head.

"Stop it." She growled when their eyes met. He nodded and then looked away quickly.

"She just needs time to cool off, I mean, not that running of into the pouring rain is a good way to express that..." Howard replied, his face grave. Everyone's heads turned toward the window just in time to see Emma's wings spread out behind her and then she took off into the air.

"And there she goes." Devin murmured. Fang and I turned our glares on him. He looked away quickly when our eyes met. I looked around the room, not sure what to do next.

"So, what do we do now?" Fang asked. Well, great minds sure do think alike…

"To be honest, I have no idea." Cate sighed and slumped onto the couch next to Howard. I continued looking from face to face. When I got to Lucas, his expression was blank, and when I looked back the next second, it twisted into a look of pure shock and horror.

"Lucas, say what you're thinking." Angel hissed her voice was shaky. Everyone's heads turned toward Lucas.

"Well," He peeped. His voice sounded so different, so scared… "Last time this happened, when-uh, when her and Leo broke up," He paused. His arms that were crossed dropped to his sides limply. "Emma kind of freaked out, much like this, and a she kind of, kind of plummeted to rock bottom and hit it really hard. And that night, after she stormed out, a lot, uh, a lot like this and uh, well-"

"Lucas, skip to the point." Angel snapped. She sounded more scared now.

"Emma tried to kill herself that night." I felt my heart drop. "I had to physically wrestle the knife out of her hand." Lucas finished and ran his fingers through his hair.

"Why didn't I know about this?" Cate hissed. "Why didn't I know my daughter tried to kill herself?" She yelled.

"She didn't want anyone to know." Lucas shrugged.

"You don't think you should have told us anyway? We could have gotten her help." Howard cut in.

"With all do respect, if you didn't notice, she probably didn't need anyone's help." Tyler defended his sister, my daughter. Lucas nodded at Tyler, thanking him for his help. Cate on the other hand, never looked madder. She opened her mouth to speak but then snapped it shut and shook her head at them. She ripped her phone out of her pocket and dialed a number that I'm assuming was Emma's.

"Oh God, she's not answering." She said about thirty seconds later. "Emma, baby, please come home. I just need to know you're safe. I love you." She spoke into her phone and then hung up.

"Guys, we're going after her. There is no way in hell I'm losing her again." I growled. My flock, still after nineteen, knew not to argue.

"Gazzy and I'll go east and circle back south." Angel stood up pulling Gazzy up behind her.

"Monique, James, come with your mother and I. We'll go west and circle back north." Iggy snapped looking toward Monique and James.

"Fang, Devin, and I will go around town." I said.

"Max, maybe you three should stay here." Angel suggested, her voice was careful.

"No. I was unconscious last time she disappeared, I'm not letting her slip away again." I snapped.

"She has a point. What if she comes back and she's still freaking out?" Fang spoke up, and I hate to admit, he had a point.

"Fine." I sighed, feeling defeated. "Guys, go." I growled.

"I could drive around town if I needed too." Lucas spoke up as the others reached the door. I nodded at him and he looked to Cate for conformation.

"I don't want you going alone." She replied.

"I'll go with him." Devin spoke up.

"Yeah, me too." James said and looked at Nudge right before they walked out the door.

"Fine, go." Nudge sighed and then ran outside after Iggy.

"Devin, you too." I said as Lucas and James started toward the garage.

"Lucas, take my car." Cate said and tossed her keys to him. He nodded and then all three of them took disappeared into the garage.

"Want us to drive through town too?" My mom spoke up.

"Yeah. Take my car." I said and handed her my keys. Mom and Ella walked out the front door within the next few seconds. I sighed loudly.

"How did this happen?" Cate said weakly. I looked up at her; she was watching Alexis sleep next to Christen in the playpen.

"I have no idea." Howard sighed as he got up from the couch and walked over to her.

"How didn't we know Emma tried to kill herself?" She looked at him. Howard just shrugged causing Cate to breakdown crying. He caught her before she crumpled to the floor. I looked away, giving them some privacy. Fang came up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist, kissing my cheek when he pulled me close.

"Hey." He whispered, his breath tickling my ear.

"Hey." I replied, smiling slightly.

"She's going to be fine." He said soothingly. I just nodded silently praying he was right. And then, Fang just held me against him. I heard Cate sobbing quietly for a few minutes and then she just stopped.

"I'm calling her again." She said. I watched Howard nod. She dialed Emma's number again and sighed again when I'm guessing she didn't answer. She left another message and then put her phone back in her pocket. "Howard, you try. Tyler, you too." She snapped.

"My phones in my room." Tyler said. For the first time, I actually saw fear, not just anger, in his face.

"Go get it." Cate told him. He nodded and silently got off the couch and trudged up the stairs. "Mom, you call her too." She said looking at her mom. "Do you two want to try too? May as well." Cate looked at Fang and I as Howard dialed. We both nodded and Cate read of Emma's number as Howard left her a message. Of course, she didn't answer. I left a message and my voice was shaking the entire time I was talking. Fang did the same and I could tell he was just a scared as I was. Tyler came back a few minutes later, and about ten more minutes later, everyone was back. Well, everyone except the one we were all looking for. Everyone was calling Emma, leaving messages when she didn't answer. Even Nudge, Iggy, Angel, and Gazzy called her at least once each. Every part of me began to tremble as I slowly started to assume the worst. There was still apart of me that was telling myself that she was fine and would never hurt herself, but I mean, I really didn't know. She seemed pretty out of control when she left… I looked around the room again. Everyone's faces were the same: drenched, upset, and scared as the night dragged on. I remember when I used to run away when I got scared or overwhelmed… Fang always came after me; always telling me everything was going to be okay…

But this time I wasn't sure if everything was going to be okay…

Cate sprang up from her seat on the couch a few minutes later, pulling me from my depressing monologue in my head.

"Emma texted me!" She screeched as tears welled in her eyes. Howard, Lucas, Fang, and I were at her side in the next millisecond. "Hey, mom. Whatever happens tonight, I'm fine. I'm sorry I ran out like that and made you all worry. I know it was wrong and stuff but I just panicked. I'm a horrible person and daughter and I'm so sorry. I just wanted to let you know I'm safe. I love you all. See you tomorrow." Cate read aloud. Her voice cracked when she read the 'I'm a horrible person and daughter' line. Cate texted her back quickly, but of course, Emma didn't text back. Cate sighed a few minutes later and threw her phone onto the couch where she had been sitting.

"Well, at least we know she's alright." Howard sighed and slumped onto the couch himself.

"I guess." Cate sighed. "Lucas, go get more towels from the upstairs bathroom." Cate instructed when she looked around and realized everyone was still wet and their towels were drenched. He nodded and went up the stairs. He ran back down not even a minute later.

"Mom, Emma's in her room." He said before he even reached the bottom.

"What?" She snapped.

"Emma's in her room." He replied as she and Howard dashed passed him up the stairs.

"Is she really?" Devin asked.

"Yeah." He made his way to the couch and sat down next to Tyler. "It looked like she cried herself to sleep though." He said. Howard came down stairs a few minutes later.

"She's sleeping." He said and I heard countless sighs of relief throughout the room. "Cate's with her now." He looked relieved. "Do you two want to see her?" He looked at Fang and I. We both nodded at the same time and then were led upstairs and into Emma's room by Howard. Cate's arms were around Emma's sleeping body. Cate was crying, Emma's face looked puffy like she had been crying before she fell asleep. Their dog sat on the edge of Emma's bed just watching everyone. We were all silent, just listening to our daughter's steady breathing. She suddenly stirred in her sleep. Her eyes opened and they shifted around the room.

"Mom?" She said looking up at Cate.

"I'm right here, baby." She replied holding her tighter.

"I'm so sorry." Emma's voice broke as she started crying again, this time against Cate.

"It's okay, sweetie. Please don't cry." Cate pleaded into Emma's hair. Cate stroked Emma's hair until her shoulders relaxed a few minutes later. "Just go back to sleep. We'll talk about this tomorrow." Cate whispered to Emma. She nodded tiredly and I watched her as her eyes closed. "She's asleep." Cate said not a minute later. "Would you all want to be here tomorrow when we talk about this?" Cate looked up from watching Emma.

"Do you think she'd mind?" Fang asked gesturing to Emma.

"After what everyone did looking for her tonight, I think you all deserve answers." Howard shrugged.

"Alright." Fang shrugged. I nodded in agreement.

"Okay. See you all tomorrow." Cate smiled up at us.

"Bye." Fang replied looking at Emma one more time.

"See you." I smiled at her. I touched Emma's arm gently before Howard led us out. We all left the Larson's. Everyone agreed to come back tomorrow. Fang drove home and all of us went straight to bed when we got home.

Well, I guess one thing was for sure: Emma was a lot like me.

* * *

**Well, hello there. I sincerely hoped you enjoyed this chapter, yo! Tell me what you liked or didn't like and if you have any ideas, feel free to let me know, you lovely reader, you! Your opinion matters! Loves you! :D **


	15. Chapter 15

~Emma P.O.V.~

I climbed out of bed earlier than usual this morning. I showered right way, letting the steaming water run down my face and the tense muscles down my back. When the water started to get cool, I climbed out, cringing when my bare feet hit the freezing, tile floor. I dabbed my face with my towel and looked into the mirror, stretching my wings out behind me. I just stared at the things that made me different, the things that almost caused my demise not even a year ago. I sighed as I tucked them back against my back and got dressed quickly. After drying my hair, I dashed from the bathroom and dropped down the stairs two at a time. Grandma and Lucas were sitting on the couch and instantly stopped their conversation when they saw me.

"Morning." I said and went to the kitchen quickly. Lucas was at my heels in the next second. He threw his arms around me before I could even reach the fridge. "Oh, hello." I said as he pulled me tightly against his chest.

"Oh God, Emma. Do you know how much everyone was freaking out about you last night?" He snapped.

"Why? I just needed some space." I shrugged and wiggled out of his grasp.

"Oh, about that…" He mumbled.

"What about it?" I asked as I coolly pulled a juice cup out of the cupboard and went to the fridge.

"Well…" He began cautiously as I poured myself a glass of fruit punch. "I kind of, well, um, remembered-uh remembered what you did last time you freaked off and ran out like that…" He stammered as I lifted the cup to my lips.

"Your point?" I snapped remembering my night of desperation.

"Well… I kind of-" He mumbled the last few words.

"Come again?" I asked.

"M mmmm mmm mmm mmm…" He mumbled again.

"Just spit it out!" I snapped, becoming impatient.

"I told mom and dad." He said apologetically.

"You did what?" I shrieked-whispered, the glass slipped from my fingers. I gasped and quickly caught it before it shattered against the unforgiving, hardwood floor. Fruit punch splashed all over my forearm, hand, and onto the floor around me.

"Uh, good reflexes…" He muttered, trying to change the subject as he handed me a towel for my arms and went to work on the floor with his own.

"Lucas, why the hell would you tell mom and dad?" I snapped as I slammed the glass onto the counter. "I thought we agreed to keep that to ourselves if I promised to never do it again." I hissed as I angrily dried my arm.

"How was I supposed to know you weren't going to try and do it again?" He growled, standing up and facing me.

"How could I?" I crossed my arms tightly.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"How could I? I would have to be a pretty horrible person to take the daughter, me, the person they've been searching for for sixteen years away from them again." I snapped. "How could I do that to Max and Fang, or mom and dad, or whoever the hell they are to me in this messed up, little world, which by the way, I didn't even know I lived in up until Homecoming!" I hissed. Lucas's eyes widened, as he understood everything.

"Oh…" He sighed.

"Yeah." I snapped. "Lucas, I'm not the same person I was in Alaska. I've changed." I said in a much calmer, quieter tone.

"I've noticed." He chuckled, smiling slightly. "You're not as scared of your own shadow." He said. "And, this might sound weird coming from me of all people, but seeing how strong you and how far you've come made me want to change. I know I've been a jerk lately, and I'm sorry for that. However," He smiled bigger causing his eyes to light up. "Hearing what you just said restored my hope for myself to change completely." He admitted, squeezing my hand gently.

"I believe in you." I smiled back brightly.

"Thank you, baby sister." He pulled me into another hug and this time, I hugged him back.

"You're welcome, big brother." I whispered smiling against his chest.

"Okay, I'm going to get ready. Everyone's coming over again soon." He said when he released me. "Did you leave me any hot water?" He looked at me. I smiled deviously. "Didn't think so." He snickered and started out of the kitchen. "Oh, by the way," He popped his head back in. "Since we're confessing things, Jeanie and I dated. Happy Thanksgiving, sissy-dearest." He laughed as my jaw dropped.

Well, so both of us dated each other's best friends… I swear if he hurt her, I'll kick his ass.

Like two hours later, I was awkwardly seated in the living room again with every eye in the room watching me carefully.

"So how's everyone doing?" I asked breaking the really awkward silence. I heard many murmurs around the room. "Great. Mine too." I agreed with everyone…

"Emma-" I sighed loudly causing non-bio-mom to stop.

"You want to know why I wanted to kill myself?" I looked at her. She just nodded. "Well," I sighed. "It all started when Leo and I broke up. He found out about my wings and called me a freak, so I dumped his butt." I explained. Everyone's eyes widened, even my immediate family because that wasn't the story I had told them. "And that sucked because I really still had feelings for him." I shrugged. "But, uh, that wasn't even the worst part." I chuckled darkly. "Leo started spreading rumors about me all around school that I slept around. I started to get shunned by all of my friends," I put air quotes around friends. "And pretty soon I was the school freak that no one wanted around. I started getting teased everyday all day without getting a break. But I mean, I didn't want one because I thought I deserved it." I shrugged. I looked up. Lucas's eyes were by far the largest.

"Why didn't I know about this? We went to the same school, we lived in the same house!" He snapped when our eyes met.

"Lucas, I love you, but your really freaking oblivious." I told him.

"I am not oblivious." He growled, crossing his arms tightly.

"Yes you are, sweetie." Mom cut it.

"What makes me oblivious?" He snapped.

"You didn't know I had wings until I was fourteen," I shrugged.

"You crashed your brand, new car into a bridge because you didn't see it coming," Tyler said smugly.

"You didn't know my nickname was slut," I told him.

"You got stuck on a broken escalator," Tyler shrugged.

"You crushed your-"

"Okay! I get it! I'm oblivious!" He interrupted me looking defeated. "I'm sorry, Emma." His expression saddened.

"Don't be. I honestly couldn't care less anymore." I snickered. "Anyway," I prepared to continue. "I seriously only had one friend and that was Leo's sister, Jeanie. She knew the rumors weren't true because she knew me and knew that Leo was the only guy I had ever dated. She knew we had never done anything, so yeah…" I nodded.

"Why'd you try to kill yourself?" Devin spat out.

"Devin!" Our bio-mom scolded.

"No, no. It's fine." I snickered, meeting her eyes that for the first time I noticed were exactly the same as mine. "After like three months, it just got to be too much. I acted like it didn't bother me, but it did. I didn't talk about it to anyone, and let me tell you, keeping things bottled inside is never a good idea." I shrugged. "I decided no one would miss me and should just get it over with. I snuck out into the woods with a knife planning to end everything. What I didn't plan on was Lucas following me or even caring what I did to myself."

"For the record, Emma and I full on hated each other up until like three months ago." Lucas chimed in.

"We really did. Like I'm surprised we didn't end up killing each other before I had the chance to kill myself." I snickered.

"They really did." Tyler's eyes widened.

"But Lucas saved my life that night and he promised to keep it a secret as long as I promised never to do it again which apparently he thought I was going to do yesterday." I turned my glare on Lucas. He threw his hands up in surrender.

"Would you ever do it again?" My mom locked eyes with me.

"Of course not." I smiled. "Since that night, I've learned that things seriously always get better." I explained. I watched her mouth twist into a warm, sincere smile. I looked around the room and saw a lot of the same smiles and teary eyes. "And that was my almost-suicide story." I finished, telling the whole truth for the first time in my life.

"Thank God it was almost." My mom wiped a tear from her eye.

"Really." Bio-mom did the same and then it was hug time. Seriously, I hugged everyone and everyone was hugging each other. Unusually, I found it sweet instead of awkward… I think I liked it…

After hug time, Thanksgiving dinner was made. Everyone worked together, like a family… Cheesy right? Wrong. Cheesy indeed, but also the most fun I've ever had. Like ever. And I was proud of the fact that I, with James's guidance, did not cut my fingers off. I seriously almost melted when James wrapped his muscular, tan arms around me from behind and guided the knife in my hands… just saying… After dinner, it was hug time again. And then it was work out time…

What? I got to work off this food baby somehow…

After about an hour and a half of running on the treadmill in our basement, I stopped. I jogged up the stairs panting slightly. Lucas and Tyler were in the living room with Aura watching some kind of movie. Aura sped over to me as fast as her long legs could carry her as soon as she saw me.

"Hi, baby!" I exclaimed and scratched her head.

"Emma, go shower. You freaking reek!" Lucas snapped, holding his nose.

"Hey, you try running for an hour and a half straight and see how you smell when you're done." I growled at him.

"Sometimes I think I should run, but then I realize I like sitting on my butt to much." He shrugged as he stood up. "Here." He handed Tyler the remote. "I'm going to bed." He said and stretched.

"Night." Tyler replied as he started channel surfing.

"Night." Lucas said as he and I started toward the staircase. "God you reek." He snapped when he caught up with me.

"Shut your mouth." I growled when we reached the top.

"Night." He snickered when he disappeared into his room.

"Yeah, yeah." I chuckled before I heard his door shut. I went to my room and got clean clothes. I showered quickly and then dried my hair for the second time today, well, the hair part… My shower this morning was much, much longer. I dressed in a pair of mid-thigh length shorts and a tank top, still hot from my run and the shower. I was rubbing cucumber-melon lotion into my arms when I heard a quiet rapping on my window. I looked up from my giant beanbag chair and smiled like an idiot when I saw James perched on the outside, separated only by a piece of glass. I got up, wiped my slick hands on my legs, and let him in.

His lips crushed against mine in the next second.

"Oh God, you smell good." He breathed against my mouth as he backed me against my closet door. He cupped my face in his hands, tilting my head up as he tilted his down. His lips were desperate against my own. I slipped a hand on each of his arms, loving how muscular they felt.

"Emma, do you have-" James and I ripped apart at the sound of Tyler's voice. "Uh, I'll just come back later…" He mumbled when all three of our sets of eyes met. He backed from the room with a freaked out expression. James and I laughed softly and James rested his forehead against mine, sliding his hand down so our fingers were locked together.

"He's probably scarred for life." I said breathlessly.

"Poor guy." James chuckled and pecked my lips one more time. "I love kissing you." He smiled as rested his forehead against mine again.

"Then don't stop." I smiled and went for his lips. He gave in, allowing me to kiss him deeply. He pulled one of his hands from mine and tangled it in my hair, using it to hold me closer. He pulled away a minute later and pressed his mouth against my forehead and then standing up straight. "What's wrong?" I asked him. My smile faded and I squeezed the hand I was holding with both my hands.

"What you did yesterday, never do that to me again. I was so scared." He sighed.

"I'm sorry. I just needed space. My head like, exploded or something." I shrugged. "I was never going to do anything."

"I know, I know. Just the thought of you not being here… I really couldn't even handle it." He explained sadly.

"Don't worry." I smiled up at him. "You're going to be stuck with me for a long time." I giggled.

"And I'm fine with that." He grinned causing his face to light up in the darkness of my bedroom. He pulled me into a hug and just held me close. "One thing's for sure." He mumbled into my hair.

"And what's that?" I murmured.

"If I ever see that Leo guy, he's dead." James's voice was icy.

"Promise?" I craned my neck up to look at his face.

"Promise." He smiled down at me.

"James?" I whispered when I ran my hand down his chest.

"Huh?" He replied.

"You're bleeding." I said.

"What?" He asked, looking down.

"You're bleeding…" I held up my hand that had a few drops of his blood on it.

"Oh, shit." He pulled away. "I flew into a flock of geese or something while I was flying here. I thought I avoided all of them… guess not." He shrugged.

"I'll help." I smiled. "Let me run into the bathroom and get some boo-boo stuff." I said. "Be right back, sweetie." I dashed to the bathroom. I grabbed some tissues and boo-boo spray, what? I don't know what the hell it's called! I went back to my room and found James standing exactly where I'd left him except his shirt and sweatshirt was on the floor. I blushed deeply when his perfectly chiseled chest hit my eyes.

"You like?" He snickered when he must've realized I was staring.

"I love." I smiled through my blush.

"Look as much as you want." He said a low and sexy and kissed my lips hungrily, stepping closer to me and clutching my sides. I instantly melted, dropping everything I had been carrying.

"Mmm-oh, you're bleeding." I said against his mouth and pulled away.

"It can wait." James said breathlessly trying to pull me close again, obviously desperate for more.

"Am I really that good of a kisser?" I giggled.

"Yes." He grinned. I smiled and pecked his lips once more then pulled away completely.

"Sit." I pointed to my giant beanbag. He sighed and sat down while I gathered the medical supplies I had dropped. I sat in his lap and starting lightly dabbing the small cuts all over his chest with a tissue. His arms instantly coiled around me, tempting me to stop working.

"You're shaking." James snickered, smiling triumphantly.

"That's because you make me nervous with your whole you-ness. Lick this." I gestured to all of him and held a tissue to his lips. He obediently licked the tissue and I went back to dabbing. He stopped bleeding a few minutes later and it was time for the boo-boo spray. I grabbed it when he wasn't looking. "This might sting." I said quickly.

"What?" He replied right before I crushed my lips against his and started spraying. His body tensed and squirmed underneath me, and my mouth on his muffled his shocked squealing. I pulled away when he seemed to calm down.

"Sorry. Got to clean stuff." I told him.

"You're lucky you're cute." He smiled weakly as I began to dab off his germ free chest.

"C'mon, it wasn't that bad." I giggled.

"Your lips did seem to numb the pain a little." He gazed up at me with his perfect eyes. I just blushed and looked back to his cuts.

"Can I ask you a question?" I asked a few silent minutes of dabbing the antiseptic away later.

"Of course." He smiled sweetly and tucked a piece of hair behind my ear.

"Does it bother you that we're sort of… like cousins?" I looked at him. He laughed softly.

"It did. For a little while." He said calmly, slowly rubbing his hand over the small of my back. "That one other day I snuck in here was the night I found out. I was kind of freaked out that you were my cousin's twin sister." He explained. "Does it freak you out?" He asked.

"Maybe a little, but I mean, I made it this far without it bothering me. I can get used to it." I replied and watched his smile grow. He leaned forward and gently pressed his mouth against mine for like the tenth time today, which I am totally fine with.

"I love you." He said when he pulled away.

"I love you too." I whispered, smiling bigger then I think I ever have before. "What time do you have to be home?" I asked after we had gazed at each other for over a minute.

"Like midnight. My mom decided I should get some air. Apparently I looked pale to her." He snickered.

"Well, you're perfectly tan." I smiled.

"We have one hour." He said through a yawn as he looked at his phone.

"Sleepy?" I giggled.

"How can you tell?" He chuckled.

"Come here." I smiled, getting up and towing him behind me. "Lay down." I said and pointed to my mattress. He obeyed and laid down on my bed. I followed behind him and was instantly wrapped in his bare arms. I snuggled closer and rested my head on his chest, listening to his steady heartbeat.

"I'm setting an alarm on my phone. Just in case we fall asleep or something." He said.

"How smart." I said groggily, already half-sleep against my boyfriend. He messed with his phone for a few seconds and then wrapped both of his arms around me again, cradling my head against his chest. I felt myself rising and falling as he breathed totally relaxing me. "Wait, James?" I mumbled tiredly.

"Hm?" He replied as if he was pulled from a daze.

"Who's older: Devin or me?" I muttered.

"Devin." He said.

"Damn." I felt my eyes close. I heard him chuckle and felt him kiss the back of my head.

"Love you." I heard the smile in his voice.

"Love you too." I mumbled, and then I felt my brain turn off.

My eyes fluttered open sometime later. My vision was hazy, no longer feeling the warmth from James beside me.

"Hi, baby." A familiar, hoarse voice muttered, smiling down at me even though he was seething with rage. I could tell by the way he was quaking underneath me seeing as I was in this man's lap and all.

"Dada." I felt a smile grow weakly across my lips. Dada? I looked around the hazy room and saw nothing but blurry figures staring at me. The closest figure to me was smiling reassuringly, holding my hand gently. I just weakly sat in 'Dada's' lap trying to make out a face. I looked up at dada and noticed his olive complexion and a dark blob on his head. I assume that it's hair unless I'm having the one dream where I get abducted by aliens and forced to sing Happy Birthday to a crowd of ungrateful humanoids…

"What do we do if they come here?" Another familiar, bell-like voice sang through the air.

"We do what we used to do: we fight." A women's voice replied. I felt 'Dada' tense under me. "But this time, it isn't just our lives were fighting for." I noticed her look to little baby me sitting in 'Dada's' lap. I looked from the speaker to the other faces, still completely clueless about who they were and where I am. I was back in the baby's body, however, this wasn't the same dream as before. I was in a different place with more people, still bleeding though. That part was the same…

Pretty soon, I just gave up trying to figure out where I was and let my head bob against 'Dada's' arm. I felt the blood stop flowing from my head. 'Dada' had wrapped both of his arms around me and held me close to him. Feeling warm and comfortable, I began to nod of, the women still held my hand, adding some extra comfort. I fell asleep through my gigantic headache a few minutes later, no longer able to stay conscious.

"She's awake." I heard what felt like seconds later. Cold metal pressed against my back. My eyes opened and I was instantly blinded by what looked like surgical lights surrounding me. Dark, lanky figures stood in the shadows, completely concealing their identities.

"Mama!" I called out, clearly about to bawl my eyes out.

"Mommy's not here. She didn't want you anymore." A sadistic voice growled, chuckling darkly. I felt myself start sobbing, my mind filling with images of my parents holding me, playing with me, putting me to bed at night… their faces not those that seemed to not want me. I recognized both of them right away: Max and Fang Ride, my biological parents…

"No!" I shrieked through tears.

"Yes. They gave you to us. Face it, brat. You've been abandoned." The same voice said through a low snicker.

"Ari, knock it off. Can't you see she's terrified?" A girl's voice screamed.

"Aw, lighten up, Cate. Have a little fun with our newest, little toy." 'Ari' hissed and a large, paw-like hand extended touching my throbbing head roughly. Cate? My mom?

"She's your niece. Doesn't that mean anything to you?" The women who raised me snapped.

"Not really." Ari laughed. "Now, come on. They wanted a blood sample." He said. I tried to squirm away and for the first time, I realized I was bounded to the table. "I'll be back in ten minutes. She better at least be started when I get here." He growled and I heard him walk from the room. I heard mom's voice sigh and turn off the surgical light, allowing me to see her face for the first time. She held a needle connected to a tube in her hand. I followed the tube with my eyes until it landed on a bag hanging on a pole connected to the table. I whimpered loudly and began crying all over again, fighting the restraints.

"I'm so sorry…" She mumbled and then jabbed the needle into my arm. The needle, designed for an adult, was too big for my tiny arm, causing me immense pain that ripped though my arm and shoulder. My blood began to flow through the tube and for the first time, I was scared of my own mother… I started wailing out of fear and pain mixed together.

"God, she's loud." Ari was back. "Shut her up!" He yelled.

"She's scared. Babies do this when they're scared!" She yelled right back.

"Oh right. You have a brat of your own. Lucas, right?" He growled. I watched her nod through my teary eyes. "Well, Dr. Larson," He said sarcastically. "Since you have one of your own, you should know how to shut them up." He snapped cruelly. "Fine, I'll do it. She's pissing me off." He hissed when she did nothing. He stepped forward and clamped his hand over my mouth, and as a reflex, I bit down hard. "Damn it!" He shrieked obviously mad. He tried to pull his finger free but my one year-old body had a strong jaw. I cried out in pain and slammed his clenched fist down on my arm, crushing it under the pressure. I let go of his finger and wailed even louder than before. This pain was intense, too intense to just be a dream… this was something more… I felt my world begin to fade as blood spewed from both arms.

"Raven. Raven!" My mom screamed.

"Emma. Emma!" I heard in the distance.

"Oh God, Raven!" She cried.

"Oh God, Emma!" A voice beckoned me.

"Raven?"

"Emma?" What was happening? I sprang up in bed clutching my pounding heart. My breathing was pained. "Emma? Baby, what's wrong?" I felt James's chest against my back, his arms around my waist. "Baby, please talk to me." He said desperately. I was shaking everywhere. He flipped around in front me and pulled me into a hug. I fought him, still not believing I was safe. "Emma, Emma, stop. Emma's it's me." He said as he just held me tighter despite my attempts to get away. I felt tears rolling down my face, dripping onto him. I managed to break away but he was back on me in the next second. He pinned me against the bed easily and for the first time, I looked into his concerned eyes. I stopped fighting, just lying there, panting, and my eyes wide and teary. When I stopped squirming, James pulled me back into a hug, cradling my head against his shoulder.

"I'm so sorry." I sobbed against his neck.

"Shh. Just relax. Match my breathing." He breathed stoking my hair. I listened to his steady breathing a felt my raged, choppy breathing slowly begin to mimic his. I sighed a few minutes later when I was calmed. "You were whimpering in your sleep. I couldn't get you to wake up. You don't know how close I was to going and getting your parents." He told me.

"Bad dream." I said simply.

"Want to talk about it?" He pulled away and looked me in the eyes. I thought about it for a few seconds.

"Uh, it was stupid." I smiled slightly. "Now that I think about it, it doesn't even scare me. I'm so sorry for scaring you like that." I picked up his hand, instantly feeling bad about lying. He nodded a few seconds later, squeezing my hand.

"As long as you're okay." He smiled warmly and leaned forward to kiss me. Our mouths touched and I threw my arms around his neck, pressing myself against him. He wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling my closer yet. I straddled his waist, kneeling above him on my bed. His hands slid up my shirt, feeling warm against my back. My fingers tangled into his hair as he slipped his mouth onto my neck. My eyes opened slightly and fell onto my clock.

"James," I mumbled.

"Huh?" He murmured as his lips found their way back to mine.

"James, it's 3 A.M." I said, leaning away against his lap.

"What?" He snapped grabbing his phone on my bed. "Shit. My phone died." He sighed.

"Shit. You got to go." I said and got up. He followed me and stretched quickly. I threw him his shirt. He put it on and walked up to me.

"Bye." He smiled and kissed me again.

"Bye." I smiled against his lips. "James, you have to go." I said when he didn't pull away and pushed him away gently.

"You sure you don't want me to stay?" His voice was all low and sexy again and used the hand I used to push him away to pull me closer.

"I'd love it if your mom would let you see me again. Now, go so she will." I mumbled and turned my head so his lips were on my cheek.

"Fine. Love you." He smiled and pecked my lips.

"Love you too." I kissed back. And then, he was out my window, flying into the night sky. I watched him until he disappeared completely. I looked to my left arm, the limb Ari had crushed in my dream and sure enough, there was a large scar that I had previously believed to have resulted from one of Lucas's and my very frequent fights we had as kids.

I collapsed onto the floor of my room and stared sobbing. My own mother… Although she didn't hurt me directly, she did nothing to stop it… Or even try for that matter…

Who can I trust if it wasn't her?

* * *

**Hello Lovely! How are you? Last week I had a test in my math class and I then realized that math is stupid. Fun fact. Anywho, I hoped you liked this chapter and such. However, as always, you spunky, little chipmunk you, if you didn't, tell me why or why you liked it so I can keep doing that and such. I loves you! -Smiley face- **


	16. Chapter 16

"Emma, breakfast-what are you doing on the floor?" Tyler's voice pulled me from my sleep. My eyes opened and I saw that I had fallen asleep right where I had fallen, the sun came in through my window, warming my face. "Did James hurt you or something?" He was at my side.

"No, no. I just fell asleep here after he left." I shrugged and sat up beside him.

"About that, why was he even here anyway? Did you two, like, do it, or something?" He asked his eyes were concerned.

"That's really none of your business, and no. We didn't." I snapped.

"Well, someone's grumpy." He grumbled.

"I'm sorry." I sighed. "I had a really bad dream." I told him and propped myself up with my arms.

"Do you want to talk about it?" He asked me. I thought about it.

"Didn't you say there was breakfast?" I replied quickly, changing the subject.

"Oh yeah. Mom made pancakes. Now what about your dream?" He said.

"I want food." I ignored his question and ran out of my room. I went downstairs and to the kitchen.

"Morning, sweetie." My mom said sweetly and kissed my cheek. I tensed at her touch. "Everything okay?" She noticed.

"Oh, yeah." I put on a fake smile. "I just didn't sleep very well." I told her.

"Oh, well, get to bed early tonight." She smiled and handed me a plate full of pancakes.

"Thanks." I smiled and went over to Lucas.

"Hey." I said and set my plate down.

"Morning, sunshine. Tyler tells me James was here last night." Lucas smiled mischievously at me as I sat down at the table.

"He was." I nodded.

"Do I have to pummel him?" Lucas asked.

"We just talked." I mumbled as I drenched my pancake in syrup and went to town on it.

"Talking can mean so many things." Lucas winked as Tyler entered the room.

"It really can. I saw you two sucking face last night." He chuckled and sat down next to Lucas.

"Ooooh, sucking face! Emma, how was your round of tonsil hockey?" Lucas snickered.

"We just kissed, no tongue involved." I snapped as I shoved an entire pancake into my mouth.

"If you insist." Tyler snickered. They my brothers continued talking while I just stared down at the scar.

"Yoo-hoo, Emma, you there?" Lucas said sometime later.

"Huh?" I looked up.

"Are you okay? You seem spacey." Lucas said.

"She had a bad dream and she won't admit that it's bothering her." Tyler explained for me.

"You had a bad dream, baby?" My mom's voice made me stiffen as she entered the room. My dad had Lexie in his arms.

"Guys, I'm fine." I said and cut into my second pancake.

"What was it about?" Lucas asked. Everyone was looking at me.

"Nothing." I replied.

"Emma, you should really talk about it. You said it yourself, it's not good things bottled up inside." My mom insisted.

"I said I'm fine, alright?" I snapped and pushed my plate away. I got up and stormed from the room.

"Well." I heard Lucas say as I climbed up the stairs. I went to my room and flopped on my bed. I sighed loudly and threw a pillow over my head. I was so stupid! Why was I scared of my own mother? She would never hurt me, and yet I was terrified!

"Emma?" A voice peeped into my room. I took the pillow away and there, standing in my doorway, was my mother, the non-bio one and the women I was scared of. "Baby, are you okay?" She asked and sat down on my bed.

"No. I'm not okay." I sighed.

"What's wrong?" She asked and squeezed my hand. I shook my head. "Emma, what aren't you telling me?" She sighed. I glanced down at my arm and I looked back up to see her eyes had followed mine and were locked on the scar. "Emma-" She breathed.

"I really don't want to hear it." I snapped, interrupting her and getting off of my bed. "No, actually, I do. Mother, where did this scar come from?" I turned back to her.

"I-I'm not sure. It's probably from when you and Lucas used to fight all the time…" She said nervously.

"You don't seem so sure." I crossed my arms tightly.

"How's it going up here?" My dad appeared in my doorway as if on cue.

"Great. I'm going for a fly." I growled and jumped out my window.

"Emma!" My mom called after me.

"Bye!" I called back as I stretched out my wings behind me and caught the wind.

And then I was just a flyin' in my jammies.

~James P.O.V.~

I got to bed at 5 A.M. after about two hours of my mother lecturing me about how I scared her and my dad and how she loves me and about where I was, which I lied about, and stuff like that. But yeah, I woke up at 1 that afternoon completely exhausted. Images of Emma filled my head about how she kissed me, God I loved it. But one thing I did not understand was why she lied to me last night about her nightmare. I sighed and rolled out of bed, not knowing what to do. I threw on a shirt knowing Monique hated it when I strutted my six-pack around the house and left my room.

"So mom was pretty ticked last night, huh?" Monique snickered when I passed her door on the way to the stairs.

"What did he do?" Lucas asked.

"He came home three hours late last night." Devin chuckled. I looked up and saw that she and Devin were on her bed, laptop in her lap, and Lucas was sitting in a chair next to her.

"What're they doing here?" I asked gesturing to Lucas and Devin.

"Devin's always here, and Lucas's parents were fighting, so he left." Monique explained.

"Is Emma here?" I asked, sounding a little too egger.

"That's what they were fighting about… Emma wigged out for some reason during breakfast and stormed off to her room. I left right after my mom went after her." Lucas explained.

"Is she okay?" Devin asked before I could.

"Please. She's Emma. She's always okay." Lucas snickered, his face was unsure though. "James, could I talk to you for a second?" Lucas asked me. I nodded and he followed me to my room ignoring the weird looks from Devin and Monique. "I know you were at my house with Em last night. And I'm fine with that as long as you didn't… you know… But I just want to know, was she acting weird at all?" He whispered only wanting me to hear. I nodded sadly.

"We fell asleep together and I woke up to her whimpering and twitching violently. I couldn't get her to wake up for a while and when I did, she was freaking out." I explained.

"What did you do?" He asked.

"I calmed her down. But I almost went and got your parents." I sighed.

"That bad?" Lucas asked.

"Horrible. I felt so bad for her…" I sighed.

"Well, I'm sure she'll talk when she's ready." Lucas said.

"Yeah." I put on a fake smile.

"Keep loving my sister. Leo's an ass." Lucas winked and dashed back to Monique's room. I sighed loudly when I was alone. My girlfriend lied to me. I sighed again and went down stairs. Mom and Aunt Max were in the kitchen where I was headed.

"Hi, baby." My mom came forward and kissed my cheek, completely over last night.

"Hi, mom." I smiled and wrapped my arms around her.

"Aw, you two are so cute." Aunt Max giggled.

"Quiet you." Mom said and let me go. I chuckled when they started bickering like the sisters they were and went to the fridge. My face sank when I remembered Emma lying to me again. "James, is something wrong, sweetie?" My mom asked as I poured cereal into a bowl.

"Actually, yeah." I replied as I added the milk. "What do you do when you know someone's lying to you?" I looked up at them both, their eyes locked on me.

"Well that depends." My mom said soothingly. "Who is it?" She asked. "You can tell us." She added when I stayed quiet.

"Emma." I sighed.

"What's she doing?" Aunt Max spoke up sounding shocked.

"Well," I paused. "She said she had a bad dream and when I asked her about it she threw on this faker than fake smile saying she was fine." I explained.

"A lot's happened to her lately. Maybe she's just not ready express what she's feeling. Just give her some time." Mom told me.

"Yeah. I guess you're right." I sighed and shoved a spoonful of cereal into my mouth.

"When did you see Emma, anyway?" Aunt Max asked sound curious as she sipped her drink. I shockingly spit out my cereal and started choking.

"Ew, James!" Mom snapped and came toward me as I erupted into a violent couching fit. She patted me on the back until I was breathing normally again. Then she handed me a towel. "Answer Max's question." She said as I started wiping up my mess and she walked back and sat on the barstool next to Aunt Max.

"Last night…" I mumbled as I wiped the floor.

"Stop mumbling, James. It's not good for you." My mom said randomly.

"Where's Dad and Uncle Fang?" I tried to change the subject.

"At the restaurant. Now answer her question." Mom insisted.

"Fine," I stopped wiping and stood up. "I saw Emma last night." I sighed. Both of their jaws dropped.

"Is that why you were home late?" My mom breathed.

"Yes." I replied, leaning against the counter.

"Oh my God, James! Are you a man now?" She gasped. "Is she a women now?" My mom snapped.

"EW! NO! Why does everyone assume we did it? I went over to talk to her and we crashed. No touching of our no-no squares happened what so EVER." I snapped right back, slightly disgusted my mother brought that up. They both let out sighs of relief.

"Is that when she had the bad dream?" Aunt Max asked, still a little freaked.

"Yeah. She woke up panicking. Part of me was glad I was there to be there for her and calm her down but part of me was terrified because I had to come home and face this one." I gestured to my mom.

"Was she okay?" Aunt Max asked, her voice full of concern for her daughter.

"After a while. But she was acting pretty crazy before that. It was like she thought I was going to hurt her or something…" I replied. Max's and my mom's eyes grew wide. "What?" I asked.

"Emma's flashback could've extended." Max mumbled.

"That flashback thing Aunt Angel was talking about?" I asked.

"I want to see her." Aunt Max said.

"James, I'll finish cleaning this up. Invite Emma over." Mom said and took the towel from me.

"What's going on?" I asked unmoving. Aunt Max sighed.

"When Emma hit her head in the crash," She winced talking about it. "She began to remember things from before she was taken. Angel projected it from Emma's mind into mine. It was the day before it happened… It ended when Fang and I were bring her and Devin to your house." She looked at my mom. "As a therapist, Angel sees flashbacks like that happen all the time something traumatic happens and she told me that as time goes on they can extend. This could be my chance to know what actually happened to my daughter." A tear rolled down her cheek. I nodded as I pulled my phone from my pajama pants pocket and dialed Emma's number.

"Hello?" She picked up.

"Hey, babe." I smiled when I heard her voice, forgetting our moms were in the room.

"Hey, you." She replied. I could tell she was smiling.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Babysitting." She sighed.

"Where is everybody?" I asked.

"I think Lucas is at your house, my dad took Tyler to the orthodontist, and he dropped off mom and Grandma off at the mall on the way." She explained.

"You should come over." I said.

"I'm babysitting Alexis." She said again.

"Bring her." I told her.

"Would your mom mind?" She asked.

"Mom, Emma's bringing Lexie, okay?" I looked at my mom. She nodded. "Nope. Bring her." I replied.

"Okay. See you in a few. Love you." She said.

"Love you too." I smiled as my face flushed and hung up.

"You love her, huh?" My mom looked up at me.

"Yeah. I really do." I smiled bigger.

"Go get ready." She smiled slightly. I nodded and took off up the stairs.

"Emma's coming over." I called into Monique's room and then went into mine shutting the door behind me.

~Emma P.O.V.~

"Hello?"

"Hey, mom. I'm going to James's house. I'm taking your car." I told her. I had gotten back from my flight and found everyone getting ready to go, Lucas already gone. So I was Jeep-less.

"Fine. But be careful, baby. What about Lexie?" She asked.

"I'm bringing her with me." I said.

"Alright, Emma. I love you." She told me.

"Yeah, love you too." I said carefully. And then hung up through one of her sighs. I then dashed upstairs and made myself attractive then got Lexie dressed and ready to go. After packing the diaper bag and brushing my teeth, I loaded my sister into the chocolate-brown Explorer that looked lonely in the garage. I then got into the driver side and listened like an excited Japanese schoolgirl as the engine roared to life. Driving Mommy's car was always a special occasion... I cracked up the tunes and backed out of the driveway as The Wheels On The Bus flooded the car. I pulled out of the driveway and into James's in a matter of ten minutes. He met me at the car, opening the door for me.

"Hey, you." He hugged me tightly.

"Hey." I smiled and hugged him back. He let me go and I went to the back. I first pulled out the diaper bag and handed it to James who carried it without question. I then unhooked my sister from her car seat and lifted her gently into my arms; she had fallen asleep on the ride over here. James picked up my free hand and coiled our fingers together and pulled me toward the front door. I looked around the driveway and along with my Jeep I saw a black Durango. "James, are my, uh, parents here?" I asked.

"Yup." He replied popped the P and let us into his house. "Just your mom though." He smiled mischievously at wide-eyed me and took Alexis lightly from my arms just as Bio-mom appeared and hugged me.

"Hi, baby." She said as she squeezed me.

"Hi." I smiled as I hugged her back. I still wasn't 100% understanding about what happened to me, but her hugs were comforting, so I welcomed them. She squeezed me one more time and then handed me off to James's mom. Man, these people were huggy, but I guess not seeing me for sixteen years will do that to a person.

"Hi, Emma." She said.

"Hey." I replied.

"Emma's here!" James called up the stairs and then two more people came running down the stairs wanting hugs. Lucas walked his but down and stood at the bottom of the stairs while Devin and Monique group hugged me.

"You stole my Jeep." I glared at him when Monique and Devin pulled away.

"Deal." Lucas up-nodded. "Wait, how'd you get here?" He asked.

"Mommy's car." I told him.

"Aw, did you feel like a big girl driving Mommy's car?" He snickered.

"Aw, Did you feel like Tyler stealing stuff?" I chuckled.

"Touché." He up-nodded again.

"You don't even know what that word means." I crossed my arms.

"Neither do you." He mimicked me by crossing his arms.

"Touché." I mimicked him by up nodding. Then he hugged me too.

"Someone's happier then when I left them." He said when he pulled away.

"Eh." I replied as James handed Lexie back to me and led me to the living room. I sat down on the couch next to him, setting in my lap. Devin, Monique, and Lucas followed and took seats around the room. We all started having a random conversation and Alexis woke up a few minutes later.

"Hey, sleepy-head." I smiled down at her as she sat up and rubbed her eyes adorably. I put my hands around her so she sat against them. Her eyes slid up tiredly and hit my face. She started giggling. "Bottle me." I looked at Lucas who dug through the diaper bag and pulled out a bottle and handed it to me. I turned Alexis around so She was leaning against me and I pressed it to her lips. She started drinking immediately, her little hands held it mostly, and I just helped a little.

"She is freaking adorable." Monique squealed.

"Thank you." Lucas and I said at the same time, both smiling proudly. James wrapped his arm around my shoulders and smiled down at me.

"Lucas, burp her." I said when she was finished drinking.

"Why do I have too?" He groaned.

"I fed her." I told him.

"Fine." He sighed and got up. I handed Alexis to him and he accepted her.

"Spit up cloth." I reminded and handed to him.

"That would've sucked." He snickered and slung it over his shoulder. I glanced down at Monique and saw her blushing watching Lucas work with Alexis. I couldn't blame her though, it was freaking adorable. After she burped, and didn't spit up for once, Lucas handed her back to me, which I was fine with. She started giggling again, this time bouncing around in m lap.

"What are you doing?" I smiled at her.

"Hehehehe… Em-ma!" She giggled. Lucas and I both gasped at the same time.

"Did she just-" Lucas began.

"Say it again." I said to Alexis.

"Em-ma." She giggled again.

"She just said her first word!" Lucas jumped up.

"And it was my name!" I beamed. "You sir, owe me ten dollars!" I giggled, glaring at my brother.

"You two betted on what your sister's first word would be?" Monique questioned.

"Well, he thought she was going to be a generic baby and say mama first, but nope. She's a Larson. Her first word was something cool." I explained.

"What's going on in here?" James's mom appeared in the doorway with Bio-mom.

"Lexie said her first word. And it was Emma." Monique explained.

"Isn't she smart?" I beamed down at her.

"Genius." Lucas replied, standing up. "Now I need to spend more time with her so her next word is Lucas." He smirked and swooped her out of my lap and into his arms.

"Don't corrupt her." I snickered.

"No promises." He winked and sat back in his chair with her. "Hi, baby." He smiled down at her.

"Em-ma!" She giggled as her eyes found there was to his face.

"No, Lucas." Lucas corrected.

"Em-ma!" She giggled again.

"Close enough." He sighed and I laughed.

"I'm thirsty. Anyone want anything while I'm up?" My thoughtful boyfriend asked.

"Get me a water." Monique spoke up.

"Me too." Devin agreed.

"Me too, yo." I told him.

"Lucas?" James asked.

"I'm good." Lucas said as Alexis's fingers coiled into his hair. James looked down at me and then squeezed my knee before getting up and going to the kitchen.

What a saint.

~James P.O.V.~

I rounded the corner into the kitchen and my mom and Aunt Max had followed me.

"Need something?" I asked as I dug through the fridge.

"Get Emma alone and try to get her to talk about her dream." Mom spoke up.

"I-I don't know…" I said shyly and took a drink of my water.

"Please, James? I've missed so much of her life… I just want to know what really happened to my baby…" Aunt Max guilt tripped.

"Fine. But I don't guarantee she'll tell me anything." I sighed.

"Well of course. She's exactly like Max." My mom snickered.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Aunt Max threw her hands on her hips.

"Nothing." She smiled cockily.

"Nudge?" Aunt Max warned.

"Yes, Max?" She questioned. I just chuckled and left the kitchen before they could start bickering.

"What's going on in there?" Devin asked.

"They're at it again." I laughed and plopped myself back down next to Emma. "Here you go." I smiled and handed her a water bottle before chucking Devin's and Monique's at them.

"You asshole! That hit me in the face!" Monique shrieked and rubbed her already puffy cheek.

"Monique, what did you just say?" Mom's voice called from the kitchen.

"Nothing, Mother!" She called back in her best innocent voice.

"Just don't say it again." Mom said before her and Aunt Max went back to bickering.

"Yes, Mother…" She replied in a quieter, defeated voice before turning her glare on me. I stuck my tongue out at her in response.

"Be nice." Emma giggled and slapped my thigh gently.

"Hey! What was that for?" I snickered, smiling down at her.

"'Cuz I'm evil." She replied.

"I beg to differ." I told her.

"Oh, yeah?" She questioned.

"Yeah." I shrugged.

"Well, I don't mean to brag but sometimes I don't take my Flintstones vitamins." She said all cocky like.

"Totally biker gang material right here." I laughed.

"Do you two need to be alone?" Devin's agitated voice killed our moment.

"Yes." Emma snapped and winked at her twin. He shuddered slightly in reply.

"Hey, where's Lucas?" I asked, looking around and noticing he was gone for the first time.

"He had to take Lexie home. Poor baby got sleepy." Emma told me as she rested her head against my shoulder. Huh, and I didn't even hear the door close…

"Looks like she's not the only one." Devin snickered.

"Shut up." Emma mumbled, her voice already a bit groggy.

"Come with me. I want to show you something." I said getting up without warning and towing my girlfriend behind me.

Wha-hey!" She snapped as her eyelids ripped apart.

"Keep it G rated, children!" Monique yelled after us.

"No promises!" I laughed as we started up the stairs.

"Oh, I'm promising!" Emma said, her voice cracking nervously.

"Relax. Babe." I smiled at her as we reached the top of the stairs. "I'm not going to try anything." I said as we reached my room as crushing my lips against hers, loving the way they seemed to caress mine.

"Then what was that?" She giggled when I pulled back. I kissed her again, caressing hers this time.

"That." I smiled and then dashed to my bed.

"What did you want to show me?" She asked and sat down and slid next to me, leaning against my headboard. I felt myself get nervous, like more than usual when around her. This was a sensitive topic if it was as scary as it looked…

"I actually just wanted to talk." I told her.

"About?" Her eyes, showing concern, bore into mine.

"Well," I stalled by wrapping my arm around her shoulder. She snuggled into me rested her head against my shoulder again. "Uh…" I mumbled and felt her crane her neck to look at me.

"Babe, you can tell me anything." She said soothingly and I felt her lips brush against my neck. I felt my face heat up.

"Um, I uh, I have to pee." I said and dashed up and into the bathroom.

"Is that all you had to say?" I heard her say before I shut the door behind me. I sighed looking at myself in the mirror. It was a simple question:

"What was your dream about?" I whispered, watching my mouth move in the mirror. It was that simple. Five easy words: one wimp mouth. I sighed and flushed the toilet, making it sound like I actually did what I said I had too. I left the bathroom only to see a very dazed look on her face, her phone, someone still speaking, in her limp hand attached to her limp arm against my bed. "Emma?" I asked her. She didn't move, just sat there, cross-legged on my bed. I ran to her and recognized Lucas's voice calling out to her through her phone. I picked it up. "Lucas?" I asked.

"Is Emma okay?" He asked.

"I-I'm not sure. What's going on?" I replied, my eyes locked on Emma's.

"Leo's dead."

Well shit.

* * *

**Hey you! How was ze chapter? I true-fully hoped you loved it with all of your mortal being! Tell moi watchu though. All imput helps. :)**


	17. Chapter 17

~Emma P.O.V.~

"That." James smiled and then scrambled to his bed, leaving me blushing in his doorway.

"What did you want to show me?" I asked and slid next to him on his bed. He started trembling nervously.

"I actually just wanted to talk." He told me.

"About?" I replied, starting to get concerned. I want to talk can mean a lot of things… like a break-up… or a mistake…

"Well," He stalled by wrapping my arm around my shoulders. I snuggled into him rested her head against my shoulder again trying to get comfy through my nerves. "Uh…" He mumbled. I turned my head to look up at him.

"Babe, you can tell me anything." I said, desperately just trying to get him to talk to me. I brushed my mouth against his jaw line and I felt his face heat up under my lips. I pulled back and rested my chin against his shoulder again.

"Um, I uh, I have to pee." He said and dashed up and into the bathroom.

"Is that all you had to say?" I called after him. I chuckled when I was alone and flopped onto his bed, resting my head on his pillow. My eyes fluttered right as my phone vibrated in my back pocket. I groaned loudly and sat up, pulling it out as I moved. I sat cross-legged on James's bed and answered it. "What do you want, Lucas?" I asked.

"Emma, sit down." He snapped.

"I am sitting. What's going on?" I replied, my voice concerned.

"Emma," He sighed. His voice was quiet so I knew something bad happened. "Leo's dead." He told me. My eyes widened as my arm fell limply to the bed. Lucas was calling out to me but I couldn't understand him. Nothing was registering Leo couldn't be dead… I had watched him and Lucas play C.O.D. online not three days ago…

"Emma?" James asked and dashed to me. I didn't move, just sat there. He pried my phone easily from my fingers. "Lucas?" He stared at me. "I-I'm not sure. What's going on?" His eyes bore into mine. "Oh my God, what happened?" His eyes widened. "I'm so sorry." My head finally returned to normal as I shook it out suddenly. I held my hand up for the phone and James immediately handed it to me.

"Lucas it's me. What happened?" I asked when the phone was at me ear,

"Leo killed himself." Lucas sighed. Oh the irony.

"Why the hell would he do an idiotic thing like that?" I growled. James sat himself down next to me and threw a comforting arm around my shoulders.

"No clue." He replied.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"Yeah." He said, his voice shaky. "Are you?"

"Yeah. I'll be home soon. Lucas, I'm here for you. I didn't like him very much, but I know he was your best friend. I love you." I said quietly.

"Love you too." His voice broke and then he hung up. I sighed and let my phone fall to the bed.

"Is he okay?" James asked me. I shook my head as tears welled in my eyes. "Baby," He breathed and pulled my into a tight hug, pressing me against his chest.

"Why am I upset? That asshole made my life a living hell!" I screeched as sobs raked through my entire body.

"Because someone died and you're an amazing person." James breathed into my hair sending shivers, the good kind of course, down my spine. Then he just held me, allowing me to soak his white tee shirt with my tears. They stung as they rolled down my cheeks, burned as I remembered the good times with Leo, pierced as I remembered the bad… What had caused him to do what he did? What had caused this unholy upsetting spasm that was causing all of me to quake? Why had Leo chosen to end his life when I was still living? And possibly the hardest question of them all:

Why now, why at this very second, why at all did I realize that I still have feelings for that asshole?

I had no how long I was mentally asking myself questions, but only stopped when I felt a third hand on my back, touching the spot in between the godforsaken, feather covered growths on my back that caused all this shit to start. I opened my eyes and lifted my head up to see Bio-mom standing over James and I, rubbing the spot on my back that has always calmed me instantly. I sniffled and sat up in James's lap a few seconds of mutual staring from Bio-mom and I later.

"Will someone drive me home 'cuz I feel like putting me behind the wheel of a car is a really bad idea right now." I spoke through a very nasally voice.

"Of course, Emma." Bio-mom said, her voice instantly calming me further.

"'Kay. I'm just gonna-I'll be in my mom's car." I said and untangled myself from James and escaped his room hug-less. I slipped my black kicks onto my feet and went to the car without even tying them. I went to the passenger side and slid in, turning the car on. I had forgotten to turn the radio off when I got here and came in on a chorus of _Thanks For The Memories_ by Fall Out Boy. "Shit." I hissed and quickly turned it off before it caused me to bawl my eyes out yet again.

"You okay there?" Devin's voice cut through the silence causing me to jump like eighty feet into the air. Just kidding, but hey, I hit my head on the ceiling if that gives you a rough estimate as to how high it actually was.

"Damn it, Devin! How the hell long have you been there?" I shrieked.

"You know, Mom said that exact thing to Dad this morning." He snickered as he shifted into reverse.

"Bio-mom calls Bio-dad Devin?" I replied as I rubbed the top of my head.

"Well, with his name of course, smartass." Devin chuckled as he pulled out of the driveway.

"Of course I'm a smartass because if I was a dumbass," My mouth twitched slightly into a devious smile. "I'd be you." He erupted into a laughing fit as we slowed to a stop and an intersection.

"God, I love having a twin." He said once he calmed down and continued safely forward.

"Oh yeah, because just one gorgeous, winged child is just never enough." I said and curled my knees to my chest in the passenger seat.

"Cheer up, Chipmunk." He touched my shoulder. "You think I'm gorgeous?" He snickered a second later.

"Well, duh. You look like me." I replied as he pulled into my driveway.

"Technically, you look like me. I'm ten minutes older." He smiled triumphantly.

"Yeah, but I'm dominant." I matched his smile as his faded, momentarily forgetting my sadness, as we pulled into the garage.

"What makes you say that?" He asked.

"I'm the smartass." I snickered.

"How are we sure you're not the dumbass?" He insisted.

"You said I was the smartass yourself." I shrugged.

"I called you a smartass, not the smartass." He crossed his arms.

"Is there a difference?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Yes." He snapped.

"It's on." I growled.

"Indeed it is." He hissed.

"Bye, Devin." I smiled sweetly and hugged my brother from my seat.

"Bye, Emma." He smiled and hugged me back. "Call me later or sooner if you need anything." He said as we both got out of the car.

"Promise." I called as I walked into the house as he walked out of the garage, wings matching mine already spreading out behind him. My smile faded when I saw Lucas on the couch. "Hey." I said and sat down next to him, pulling him into a hug.

"Hey." He sighed, his breath tickling my shoulder.

"Were you here alone?" I asked.

"Alexis is upstairs sleeping." He shrugged against me and I pulled away only to cradle his head against me.

"Who told you?" I asked, knowing he'd know what I was talking about.

"Jeanie called me, then mom." He explained.

"What did mom say?" I asked.

"We're going to Alaska for the funeral." He looked up at me.

"I figured. Our families were close." I shrugged.

"Yeah." He sighed. I held him close for a few more minutes before letting him go after I heard his stomach growl.

"Okay, go to your room, get comfy in bed, and relax. I'll be right up after I make you some soup." I told him. "Lucas, go." I insisted. He nodded sadly and trudged toward the stairs. I went into the kitchen and heated him up some Campbell's and took it to him. "Eat and then get some rest. You look really exhausted." I said as I handed him the bowl.

"Thanks." He smiled slightly and started eating. I smiled back, smoothed a tousled clump of hair, and then went to my room. Aura was on my bed digging at my blanket as if it were the ground. I don't even think she noticed when I slipped into bed next to her and rested my head on my pillow, allowing my eyes to close.

"It's coming too." A nervous voice noted. Pain flooded my senses and I felt extremely dizzy. There was something clamped over my mouth. I allowed my eyes to open and realized I was in a hospital bed with bars on the sides, so like a hospital crib if you will.

"She's coming too." A familiar voice snapped, stressing my gender and calming me slightly. I looked sleepily around the room until I gave up, and my gaze fell onto a very large cast on my left arm.

"How long until it's healed?" Someone asked.

"Judging by her heritage, she should be fully healed or close to it in a matter of days." Someone else said. I looked up and saw the person that had spoken holding a chart in his hands.

"Yeah, but only if she's as freakish as my sister and the emo she married." The voice belonging to the one that had done this to me hissed. I whimpered slightly, tears welling in my eyes. "Aw, she knows my voice." He laughed wickedly.

"Ari, enough." Someone snapped.

"C'mon, Dad. Let me have some fun. You never let me mess with Max." Ari groaned.

"Exactly. Clear the room. Larson, D'Angelo, stay." He barked orders like he owned the place. I heard shuffling feet and then a door open and close a few seconds later. "I'm putting you two in charge of her. Make sure nothing happens to her; I'm sure Ari's going to try and get to her." He explained.

"If you hadn't notice, he already did." A voice belonging to Alec D'Angelo, my ex: Leo D'Angelo's father, spoke up out of my line of vision.

"Just keep an eye on her." He hissed and then I heard footsteps.

"Yes, Dr. Batchelder." My mom said robotically before the door opened and closed again. I heard slower footsteps getting closer to me. I then saw their faces in mine. I tensed immediately as her hand got closer to me. I whimpered until she touched my hair, and then I shut up quickly, no longer feeling threatened.

"She'll be fine Cate." He spoke when I was quieted.

"I know she will. Raven, I will keep you safe. I promise." She muttered, smiling sympathetically, and then it faded when she pulled back. Dr. D'Angelo flipped some switch on a nearby machine and I felt myself grow drowsier as I breathed in the cooler air coming from the thing over my mouth. Pretty soon I could no longer support my eyelids and they closed, the last thing I saw being my mothers' faces, bio's in my head, and non-bio looking into my eyes as the shut.

They opened not a second later to see them in mine again. It's getting longer… less time in between… What does this mean? And what the hell does Leo's dad have to do with anything?

"You were whimpering in your sleep…" She said. "I know you're mad at me, but I just want to make sure you're okay, then I'll leave you alone. I promise I wil-" I silenced her mile a minute rant by throwing my arms around the women who had promised to keep me safe and had obviously kept her promise somehow. She took the advantage and wrapped her arms around me. Noticing I wasn't tensing at her touch like I had earlier, she pulled me tighter. She held me until I pulled back, no wanting to prolong anything that would make me apprehensive again.

"Thank you." I said quietly.

"For what, baby?" She asked and smoothed some of my hair that must've been tousled from sleep. I shrugged.

"Caring, I guess." I replied quietly while examining my blanket.

"You don't have to thank me for that. You know I'll always care: always have, always will." She smiled causing me to smile. "Did Lucas tell you we're going to Alaska?" She asked. I nodded solemnly. "I already called Max and told them about what happened. I heard that Lucas told you while you were at James's house." I nodded again. "We're leaving in two days with Grandma. You'll have to miss a few days of school." She explained.

"I'm fine with that." I snickered.

"I knew you would be." She smiled again. "Dinner in ten." She kissed my forehead and then got up.

"I'll be there." I said and she smiled down at me and touched my head and then wordlessly left my room. And exactly ten minutes later, dinner wasn't ready. It was more like 12:56… but that's just me counting and what not… but you know, I love food…

"Mom, my ears are popping." Tyler whined and kicked at my seat like the grumpy guppy he truly was.

"Hehe, mine aren't." I gloated and then sat back in my chair. We were seated in rows of two as the usual, cramped, Alaskan airline flights go: Lucas was next to me half-asleep, drooping on my shoulder. Tyler was, you guessed it, right behind me next to Daddy while Mommy and Lexie sat behind them.

"Shut up." Tyler snapped and kicked my chair harder.

"Tyler, stop it. We're not even in the air yet. And Emma, stop bragging, we can't all fly on a daily basis." She scolded, making sure to keep her voice down. I shrugged and scooted down in my seat, sipping on my coffee that the bio-parents had bought for me. I had spent the night at their house last night and they drove me to the airport to meet up with the non-bios. Which was love because our flight was taking off at 4:30 A.M, which meant we had to wake up at like two… that sucked a lot. I fastened Lucas's seatbelt for him so he wouldn't have to wake up when the flight attendant strolled by, and pretty soon, we were in the air. I finished my coffee like ten minutes into the four-hour flight. Leaving me with nothing to do until we reached cruising altitude. I just looked out the window wishing I were out there, feeling the wind on my everything. I sighed and closed my eyes. Thinking I only blinked, I opened my eyes and was shocked to see Lucas fully conscious and reading a Skymall copy.

"Morning sunshine." He smiled.

"When did you wake up?" I asked, my voice groggier then I was expecting.

"Two hours ago." He snickered.

"Did I fall asleep?" I asked.

"Yeah." He replied.

"Oh." I sat up all the way and stretched slightly as the wave of coffee I had drunk hit me like a speeding train. "I have to pee." I sighed.

"Go pee." Lucas said.

"Don't tell me what to do. I'm going to go pee." I said as I undid my seatbelt and squeezed passed Lucas. I went to the bathroom the planes provide you with in the front of the cabin. I made eye contact with the dude sitting in the front row. His eyes widened but I shrugged it off; I had business to tend too.

I walked out of the bathroom not two minutes later and saw the brown haired, older guy still gawking at me. Our eyes met, brown on blue, and I felt the soul contact between us before I ripped my gaze away and scurried back to Lucas.

"You know that guy?" Lucas whispered to me.

"Never seen him before in my life." I murmured.

"He watched you walk in and out of the bathroom and he watched you walk all the way back here…" Lucas whispered.

"I feel violated." I groaned.

"Watch your feathery back." Lucas hissed. I nodded and then we were silent. Like fifteen minutes later, we began our descent into the chilly, Alaskan air. When we landed, my mom, Lucas, the creeper, and I were the last four on board. The creeper and I locked eyes once more before he scramble away, looking as shifty and nervous as ever. I looked around and saw my mom, pale and wide-eyed, staring after him.

"Mom, you good?" I asked her.

"What?" She shook her head. "Oh, yeah. Fine. Let's go." She said quietly and ran ahead of us. Lucas and I exchanged glances and then followed her.

"Mom, I have to pee." Tyler groaned.

"I'll take him." Lucas replied.

"I'll go." I shrugged.

"Fine. Stay together though." She hissed. So then Tyler, Lucas, and I made a B-line for the bathroom.

"Go pee." Lucas said.

"You guys don't have to go?" He asked.

"I just went." I replied just as Lucas said: "Nope." It got crowded by the bathrooms so we backed against a wall right by a corner. Over all the noise I overheard one conversation that sounded really close.

"I saw her!" Some kind of familiar voice hissed. Shivers involuntarily caressed my spine.

"I know, I know. You've said that like a thousand times. We're not to act yet though. Let time take its toll and stick to the plan." Another familiar voice reasoned.

"Alec, she's here. Why don't we just get her now?" The first voice said. I slapped Lucas so he would listen too.

"No, Jeb. I'm sure as hell positive that's she's just as strong as her mother. This could blow everything." What the hell was going on? Lucas and I exchanged quick glances and then listened closely again.

"Fine." He hiss and then I heard someone walk away. The other guy sighed and rounded the corner; Lucas and I quickly made it look as if we were talking ourselves.

"Lucas, Emma, hi." The man said a little taken back.

"Oh, hey, Dr. D'Angelo." I said quickly forcing my eyes not to widen. Alec D'Angelo had gotten kicked out of Leo and Jeanie's lives while Leo and I were still dating. They didn't even know why their mom did what she did but listened when she said to trust her. Granted, it was a really hard month for them.

"Hello." Lucas said.

"Are you two going to the funeral?" He asked us.

"That's why we're here." I replied cautiously.

"Me too. Their mother called me." He shrugged; trying to look like he cared, but Lucas and I both knew he really didn't. He kept his eyes on me though, his dark, dark, watery eyes that paralyzed with fear… and judging by what he was just talking about, he wasn't up to something good… "Emma, are you okay?" He asked me. I shrugged.

"I guess so. Are you?" I replied.

"I will be." He shrugged.

"Good." I said right as Tyler bounced over to us and then froze when he saw Leo's dad in front of us. "We need to get back to my mom. See you tomorrow." I nodded at him and then picked up Lucas's hand.

"Bye." He said when I towed Lucas over to Tyler and then picked up his hand and towed them both to where our parents were waiting. They had met up with Leo's mom, who was picking us up today. Jeanie was at her side. I waved and she solemnly trudged over to my side, my eyes widening when I saw her stomach… her pregnant stomach… Lucas stopped cold at my feet.

"Yeah… that's everyone's reactions." She sighed.

"Who's the dude?" I recovered, trying to act natural and Lucas's hand clenched in mine. "Ow! Lucas, you're squeezing!" I snapped and pulled my hand away when he relaxed.

"Can I talk to you… alone?" She glanced from Lucas to Tyler.

"Of course." I said and let go of Tyler and followed her to some chairs. "What's up?" I asked when we were seated.

"I don't want anyone freaking out… my mom doesn't even know who the father is… I'm just really scared that everyone's going to be mad or something…" She whispered.

"Why didn't you call or Skype me? I would've helped you through this." I told her, touching her hand sympathetically.

"I was scared." A tear rolled down her cheek. "I was scared because you were so anti-sex that you wouldn't want anything to do with me…" She explained.

"Jeanie, you're my best friend. That's never going to happen." I smiled at her.

"Thank you." She said and hugged me.

"How far along are you?" I asked when she pulled away.

"Five months." She shrugged.

"Oooh, second tri." I snickered.

"Yeah." She chuckled and then her smile faded. "Want to know who that father is?" She asked.

"You don't have to tell me." I insisted.

"I want to." She smiled.

"Then yes." I smiled.

"This might be shocking…" She said.

"Please. Since moving, I've gone through so much. I'll tell you later." I snickered.

"Okay." She smiled again. She took a deep breath. "Mmmmm mm mmm father." She said in such a rush I could only make out the last word.

"Come again?" I asked. She took another deep breath.

"Lucas is the father." She said quickly. I laughed.

"Slow down. You're talking so fast it sounded like you said Lucas is the father." I chuckled.

"That's what I meant to say…" She peeped. My eyes widened and pretty soon, my mouth twisted into a smile, which surprised her.

"So my niece or nephew is in there?" I asked. She nodded.

"Niece actually." She shrugged.

"That's great." I smiled bigger and held my arms out for a hug, which she happily welcomed.

"Want to feel?" She asked when we pulled away.

"Yes!" I said softly but enthusiastically. She grinned, took my hand and placed it on her bulging tummy. I gasped as I felt my unborn niece move in my best friend. "Did she just move?" I looked at Jeanie.

"She does that a lot." She beamed proudly at me.

"I love her." I smiled.

"So do I." She chuckled.

"So will Lucas." I said seriously.

"We'll see…" She sighed.

"He wil-"

"Emma, Jeanie! Let's go!" Ms. Evens, she changed her name when her and Dr. D'Angelo split, called to us, interrupting as my family and her were already walking toward the doors.

"We are not done talking about this." I said as I helped her out of her seat. She nodded and we were on our way out, toward her house… where Leo and I first met, talked, kissed, hung out… broke up…

Ah, memories galore.

* * *

**Hello, you exactly one half of an eleven and a half pound black forrest ham, you! How are you? I'm sorry it took me forever to update. I've had a very... interesting few weeks... Anywho, I'll try to update faster next time and stuff and I hope you feel it in your heart to review and tell little ol' me what you thought! And as always, if you have ideas for me, no matter how small, for sure tell me them... Wishing you are well, lovely! :DDD **


	18. Chapter 18

"Emma." Someone whispered, shaking me gently. I groaned against my pillow and rolled over, trying to get away. "Emma." The voice whispered yet again, following me and shaking me again. I groaned louder and rolled over again, this time rolling straight off the bed Jeanie and I were sharing. I shrieked as I landed straight on the tip of one of my wings, now fully awake. "Are you awake?" Jeanie asked, poking her head over the mattress and peering at me on the ground.

"I am now." I said, standing up and rubbing my throbbing wing. Best time about Jeanie: she knew about my wings, and better then that: she didn't care about them. She didn't think I was a freak, or different, or anything.

"Sorry. I just can't sleep." She sighed and turned on her bedside lamp.

"Why not? Oh, and sorry, I got some feathers on your floor…" I said as I sat down and scooted next to her.

"All I can think about is Lucas denying our baby…" She said sadly and ran her hands over her inflated belly.

"Hey," I waited until she was looking at me. "He's not going to do that. You've seen how he acts around Lexie; he loves kids. And I'm sure he'll love her even more when she's his." I smiled at Jeanie.

"You really think that?" She smiled slightly.

"I know it." I nodded. She blushed and looked down at her tummy. "Now, you lay down and relax. I'll go make you some hot cocoa." I said, standing up and putting on a sweatshirt covering my wings, just in case Ms. Evens happened to be awake.

"Thank you." Jeanie whispered as she slid down in bed.

"No problem, baby mama." I grinned and slithered from the room quietly. I passed Leo's room, refusing to look in because I was scared to remember. I sighed and crept passed the guest room where my parents were sleeping and down the stairs as quiet as possible. Tyler was snoring loudly on the couch and I couldn't see where Lucas was camped out. I cautiously continued forward hoping I wouldn't find him suddenly and end up on my face or something. And then I stepped on something that wasn't floor.

"Ouch!" Lucas exclaimed.

"Oh my gosh, Lucas! Where did you come from?" I asked, trying to be quiet.

"Oh, you know me, just growing out of the floor like usual!" He hissed and rolled up, cradling his hand against his chest.

"I'm sorry. I seriously didn't see you." I said.

"It's fine." He sighed. "What are you doing up?" He asked.

"Jeanie can't sleep, so I'm making her some hot cocoa." I shrugged and continued toward the kitchen, turning on the light as I passed the switch. Lucas was on his feet and following me in the next second. I grabbed a cup out of the cabinet and filled it with water before sticking it in the microwave for a minute. "Grab the cocoa, will you?" I asked Lucas.

"So, you step on me and now you're asking for favors?" He snickered.

"Yes. Don't think I won't do it again either." I snickered as he opened the cupboard and grabbed a packet of cocoa out of the box.

"Oh man, so scared." He chuckled as I snitched it from him.

"You should be." I grinned at him as I removed the cup from the microwave and dumped the packet in. I looked up just in time to see Lucas holding out a spoon for me.

"Thanks." I smiled. "You want some? I'll make you a cup if you and me another packet." I told him as I stirred Jeanie's cocoa.

"Nah. I'm good." He shrugged, his smile fading.

"Okay, spill it. What's wrong? You didn't touch your food at dinner and now you don't want cocoa. Something's clearly wrong with this picture." I said and crossed my arms tightly.

"It's nothing." He shrugged again.

"Lucas," I warned.

"Emma," He replied in the same tone. I glared at him, putting my hands on my hips and matching one of my bio-mom's signature glares. I'd been working on it ever since I saw her doing it to Devin and James one time when they broke something. It intimidated them both and I wanted to try it. "Ugh, fine. Jeanie's pregnant." He sighed.

"No dip, Sherlock." I said as I started another cup of water for myself.

"Um, who's the dad?" He asked and handed me a packet of cocoa for myself.

"Uh, I think you should ask her about that." I said as I poured it in my cup and stirred it in, refusing to meet his glance.

"Okay, honesty time. The reason why I haven't asked Monique out yet is because I still have feelings for Jeanie and now that she's clearly moved on, I should too, right?" He asked me.

"Well, uh, Jeanie and Monique are clearly my best friends and I, uh, think they both like you-"

"But if Jeanie likes me, why is she carrying some others dudes… spawn… in her?" Lucas snapped.

"Well, uh, that's uh, because-uh, well, um, you see, when uh, two-two people, uh, l-love each other-uh, very much, they-uh, they get these… desires-"

"I know how it happens! Just why?" He growled.

"Talk to Jeanie. Really. You should. I can't answer that without giving away who the dad is, and I don't think she wants that yet…" I said sadly.

"You mean he doesn't know yet?" HE asked.

"No. No HE doesn't Lucas." I sighed gesturing lightly toward him to hint to something.

"Why hasn't she told him yet?" HE asked, completely oblivious to my hint.

"Because she doesn't want HIM to freak out and for HIM to completely deny the kid." I said, gesturing and hinting to HIM again.

"Whatever. I guess I'll talk to Jeanie tomorrow if you really think I should. I really don't understand what that'll do." He said and walked out of the kitchen. I watched him lay back down where he came from and sighed. I cleaned up my mess, grabbed both cups, and dashed passed him up the stairs. I arrived back at Jeanie's room and handed her a cup.

"Sorry it took so long, got stuck talking to Lucas." I said as I took a sip from my cup and then shrugged out of my sweatshirt, allowing my wings to spread out behind me.

"You didn't like, tell him, or anything, did you?" She asked into her cup. I shook my head. "Good." She sighed and allowed her head to drop back relieved.

"But you should, sooner then later…" I said and bit my lip.

"Why?" She asked and her head snapped up.

"Because I think he's thinking about asking this other girl, who's technically my cousin, out and-"

"Lucas is thinking about asking his cousin out? Emma, that's illegal in every state… Arizona included." She said.

"No, no, no, no, no, not his cousin, just mine. Well I mean, not biologically, thank God because I'm dating her brother. That would just be weird." I giggled nervously.

"What are you-"

"Okay, fine! I kissed my brother, okay? It was an accident, I swear!" I snapped.

"You and Lucas kissed?" She asked, an eyebrow rose.

"Oh, God no!" I snapped.

"Tyler then?" She asked.

"Ew, hells no! Devin…" I said.

"Who's Devin?" She asked.

"My twin brother…" I said.

"Okay, so now you magically have a twin brother named Devin, that I've never met before, and kissed him-"

"Accidently." I cut in.

"Accidently." She repeated. "And you're dating your non-biological cousin-"

"James." I cut in again.

"James," She repeated. "And now Lucas is thinking about asking James's sister-"

"Monique." I cut in once again.

"Monique," She repeated. "Out and will if I don't tell him about the baby… Am I missing anything?" She asked.

"Nope." I replied, popping the P. "Glad we're on the same page." I said and sat down on her bed.

"Emma-" She began.

"A lot's happened since we left." I sighed.

"Like?" She asked.

"Welp, I'm adopted for one thing." I shrugged. Her eyes widened. "Taken from my real family when I was like one. But I found my birth family… they're like me in my winged glory." I shrugged again. "James's parents and my real ones are brothers and sisters, but aren't actually related. But James and I didn't know any of this until we were already dating." I said quietly. "Devin didn't either and he kissed me one day while James and I were dating, God, I still feel bad about that. Come to find out we're twins soon after." I looked up. "And oh, my gosh, I've been having this insane reoccurring dream about how I got kidnapped and what happened after. Your dad's in it, and my mom… she hurt me…" A tear rolled down my cheek. "Want to know the scary part?" I asked. She nodded. "I-I think it's true…" I mumbled. Her eyes widened. "In the dream, I got this scar when some scary guy named Ari or something crushed my arm." I held out my arm and showed her. She stared at it with wide eyes.

"What did my dad do?" She asked.

"He and my mom promised to keep me safe." I smiled slightly. "I mean, they obviously kept their promise or I wouldn't be here right now, but I don't know how. I guess I'll know when whatever it is extends again." I shrugged.

"Will you tell me when it does?" She asked.

"If you tell Lucas about the baby." I smiled deviously.

"Deal." She nodded. Then we did the nasty thing and spit shook on it. Sanitary, right? "You better not have bird flu." She snickered, joking about my being part bird like always as she wiped her hand on her pajama pants.

"Haven't been sick a day in my life." I grinned.

"Lucky." She pouted.

"So I'm told." I giggled and finished my cocoa and laid down. "Nighty night." I said against her pillow.

"Night, Emma." She said.

"Wait," I said a few minutes later, my voice already groggy. "This isn't the bed you and Lucas… fornicated in… right?" I looked up at her, who was smiling deviously while she still sipped her cocoa. "Ew!" I shrieked and rolled off onto the floor.

"No, it's not. Just kidding." She giggled and finished off her cocoa and laid down on her side. I slowly got back in bed carefully.

"Night." She said. I grunted in reply and was asleep in no more then two minutes.

"-you will always be missed." Leo's aunt Susan finished her eulogy through choked back tears. I have to admit, I'm sadder than I'd thought I'd be. Leo was an ass, who made me want to kill myself, but he was still a person and did he really deserve to die?

Next person to speak was Leo and Jeanie's father. Lucas and I watched him closely as he got out of his seat, walked passed the closed casket, and took the podium. I had my arm wrapped around Jeanie's shoulders as he cried quietly. Lucas squeezed her hand every so often, which I found sweet with them being expecting parents and whatnot…

Dr. D'Angelo started talking about what Leo liked and what he liked to do. His face suddenly turned grave as he pulled a slip of paper in front him.

"And now, I will recite the last thing my son ever wrote. Unfortunately, it has to be his suicide note that I found in his room." He took a deep breath and didn't begin until he gave Lucas and I a cold glare. We exchanged uneasy glances and then turned back to him as he began speaking. "'I can't take this anymore! It seems like nobody even cares!'" He read. "'My best friend won't even speak to me and the girl I love moved on.'" Was he talking about Lucas and I? "'My family ignores me, everyone found out I was lying and they won't speak to me. My life is literal shit. I love Emma Larson! There, I said it. I love her. I still love her. Even though she has a boyfriend. Pathetic, right? James is a lucky guy and I hope Emma's having a good time screwing him. Goodbye, Emma. I hope he treats you well.'" I tensed in my seat as he read on. I felt eyes on me as I stared forward, eyes locked on D'Angelo. My breathing was ragged, uneven, scared… I was the reason Leo was dead. I caused another human being's death… "'Bye, everyone.'" He finished. After he said some words, the funeral continued. I stayed deep in thought through all of it.

"C'mon Emma, let's go." My mother said, coiling her arm around my shoulder and squeezing it gently, ripping me from my thoughts. I got up silently and followed my family out. People were staring at me, my mom squeezed tighter when even ever I tensed. I was silent all through the reception. Some of the people that used to make fun of me apologized and I just nodded, accepting it.

"Okay Emma, what the hell is wrong with you? So haven't said a word since before the funeral. Are you okay?" Jeanie asked when we were back in her room.

"Huh?" I peeped, "Oh, yeah. I'm good." I shrugged then looked back to my phone in my lap. James had texted me and I wasn't sure how to respond to a simple 'Hey. J'.

"You sure? You and Lucas have been acting pretty weird since…oh God, you think that since Leo died and mentioned you in his suicide note that it's your fault, don't you?" She snapped and slid into her bed next to me.

"N-no. I actually don't think that." I replied after hesitating for a brief second.

"Okay, now you're hesitating. Emma, you're my best friend. I know when you hesitate it means you're lying." She sighed. "Em, Leo's death was not your fault." She said carefully, picking up my hand and squeezing it reassuringly. "Emma-"

"I have to pee." I snapped and ripped my hand away and got up. I heard her sigh as I slipped from the room and into the bathroom, locking myself inside. I looked at my face in the mirror, just watching it as I moved. I have no idea how long I stood there and only stopped when I heard a muffled tapping on the door. "Peeing." I snapped at the closed door.

"No you're not. Now let me in, asshole." Lucas snapped.

"Well. Fine then." I growled and let him in the small room. "What the hell do you want?" I hissed in his face.

"What the hell is your problem?" He snapped right back in my face.

"Well, right now: you're my problem." I spat at him. He just laughed sadistically, like he used too, in reply. "I mean seriously, I haven't done one thing to you and now you're in my face. Back off." I pushed him away.

"I'd like to see you try and make me." He stepped right back in my way.

"If you're mad because I wouldn't tell you who Jeanie's baby daddy, then you should really man up, get over this stupid jealous thing, and go talk to her yourself." I hissed.

"Oh, I could care less who she's screwing anymore." He chuckled darkly. "I've moved on." He told me. I felt like puking right there all over him and scream in his face that he's the dad, but I promised Jeanie…

"Good for you." I huffed. "Who's the 'lucky' lady?" I put air quotes around lucky before crossing my arms tightly at my chest.

"I'll give you a hint," He grinned smugly. "She has the same last name as your boy-toy." I seriously felt my heart drop into my socks. My two best friends were now in an insane love-triangle with my brother! What the hell? Lucas was still smiling his smug-ass smile… you don't know how much I wanted to just slap it straight off his face, so I did.

"What the hell was that for?" He screamed, rubbing his tender cheek that my hand had left an impression on.

"What do you think, buttface?" I screamed.

"Back off!" He snapped and shoved me away, a bit too hard. My head slammed against the tan wall with a loud thump. Not even a second later, my perents, Jeanie's mom, Jeanie, and Tyler were breaking us apart. My parents must've saw where this was going. Lucas's and I were locked in a glaring war. My mom's arms were around my waist, pulling me away. Ms. Evens and Jeanie followed us out, leaving Lucas, my dad and Tyler in the bathroom.

"Emma, what happened? You and Lucas haven't fought like that since we moved." My mom asked when I was sat on Jeanie's bed.

"Nothing happened." I growled.

"Emma," My mom warned.

"What?" I snapped, glaring up at her.

"What happened?" She asked again, her voice more stern, this time.

"Lucas just started talking crap, like usual. So I slapped him." I shrugged, talking casually.

"Emma," My mom sighed. "Why have you been acting so different lately?" She sat down next to me.

"Well, aside from finding out that I'm adopted, finding my birth family, having my ex-boyfriend kill himself because I didn't love him back," My voice was rising with every word. "Having freaking weird dreams every night, and just being a general freak of nature, I'd say I'm acting perfectly fine!" I shrieked the last sentence. All three sets of eyes were wide as they gawked at me. "Yeah, if you haven't noticed, mother, my life sucks. I'm going for a fly." I snapped and then left the room, not stopping until I was in the air, soaring my problems away.

Like always.

~Max P.O.V.~

"Max, come to bed." Fang called to me.

"In a minute, Honey." I called back. I was on his laptop in the living room checking the news online, impulse checking if Itex was back, which they haven't been since Devin and Emma were babies... but still… Devin was spending the night at Nudge's, so we were alone.

"What are you doing anyway?" He appeared behind me, looking over my shoulder. "Max, they're not coming back." He breathed in my ear.

"I know. But I can't help feeling that they're still out there…" I sighed.

"I know how you feel." Fang sighed with me and sat next to me. "I feel like that too, but for now Emma and Devin are both safe, James's and Monique are too, if anything happened to Christen, we'd know in a second, for now everything's okay. Stay on your guard, but don't miss what's happening now." Fang suddenly turned all Dr. Phil on me.

"You're right." I sighed again.

"When am I not right?" He smiled his rare smile at me just as my phone went off from in my pocket.

"Maybe right now: it's Cate." I said as soon as I pulled it out and saw her name on the screen. His eyes widened as I answered it. "Hello?" I asked.

"Hi, Max. Sorry I'm calling so late, but I think there might be something wrong with Emma…" She muttered.

"What's wrong with her?" My eyes widened. What could've happened? They've only been gone a four days…

"Well, ever since the funeral a few days ago, Emma's been acting strange. Her and Lucas used to fight constantly and now they're doing it again and every time someone tries to talk about it, she just flies away. She says she's been having weird dreams lately and hasn't been sleeping well. I'm just scared that something's actually wrong with her." She explained, clearly scared about Emma.

"What has she been doing?" I asked, searching for Fang's hand, finding it seconds later and coiling my fingers into his.

"Her and Lucas have been getting violent, yesterday she gave him a black eye and he ended up splitting her lip open… She hasn't been sleeping like at all lately, I just don't know what to do." She sighed.

"When you get back, could Emma stay with Fang and I for a few days so we can see her and so she and Lucas can get some separation?" I asked, sort of pleading. I missed Emma so much and I wanted to see for myself if something was wrong with my baby.

"Of course." She agreed and the next day, we were picking Emma up at the airport.

As soon as I say them, I could tell something was seriously wrong. Emma looked exhausted, Lucas's eye was black, Tyler just looked mad… Cate and Howard just both looked upset…

"Hi, Baby." I whispered and wrapped my arms around Emma and held her close to me. She stiffened at first, but then relaxed a few seconds later. I handed her off to Fang and exchanged glances with Cate. I see what she meant: Emma seemed off… Monique, James, and Devin were all with us too. Monique ran up and hugged Lucas, who seemed happy to see her. Emma smiled halfheartedly at James and Devin when they got to her.

Why was she acting like this?

~Emma P.O.V.~

"No. I don't want to go." I snapped, crossing my arms tightly. I had just been told I was going to be staying at my bio-parents house to get away from Lucas. "Why can't he get sent somewhere?" I hissed as I leaned, unmoving, against my doorframe.

"Where would he go?" My mom asked.

"I don't know: Grandma's? She seems to love him." I huffed.

"She lives in Italy, Emma." My mom replied, crossing her arms as well.

"Fine by me." I shrugged.

"Just get packed. Max and Fang are downstairs." She sighed.

"I want to be home though." I said with pleading eyes. "Mom, please." I murmured.

"I'm sorry, Emma." She said severely. "Get packed." She said and with that, she left me alone in my room. I grunted and trudged to my dresser and threw some sweats, school clothes, and pajamas into my backpack. Everything else was already packed from out Alaska trip, so I was done. I went downstairs and then left with my bio-parents, but not before very stiff hugs from my parents and Tyler. Lucas had just nodded at me with his arms crossed.

I just stared out the window the entire car ride… once again sick of this life…

* * *

**Hey guys. Sorry it takes me forever to update. I'm working on it, I promise. I've been having some family issues lately and am sometimes upset. But things should get better from here on in. So... As always, I hoped you enjoyed this chapter and if you have any feedback, ideas, or baby names for my story, tell me! And...GO. **


	19. Chapter 19

~Max P.O.V.~

"Go lay down, it's late." I told Emma when Fang and I got her home. Devin was already sleeping and honestly, she just looked exhausted. I was for sure keeping her home tomorrow, maybe for the rest of the week since it was already Thursday. Emma nodded and Fang and I both hugged her one more time before she trudged to the guest room, which was now her room.

"Something's up with her." Fang said after we heard the door shut.

"You think?" I sighed and walked into our room with him on my heels.

"What are we going to do?" He asked as we got ready for bed ourselves.

"I'll keep her home tomorrow and try to get her to talk or something." I replied as I changed into my pajamas.

"But Cate said whenever they tried to get her to talk she just flied away." Fang sighed as he got into bed.

"Yeah, but unlike the Larson's, I can fly after her." I chuckled and laid down next to him.

"If you need me for anything, call me. I'll come home." He mumbled, already half asleep.

"Promise." I replied and then not two minutes later, I heard him snoring quietly. I yawned and laid my head on Fang's chest and fell asleep a few minutes later.

~Emma P.O.V.~

I tossed and turned for then third night in a row, Leo threatening to cross my mind whenever my eyes would close. I sighed and pulled my phone in front of my face, the light blinding me for a second. I was playing a game when I heard Devin's door open from across the hall.

"You're still awake?" He asked, his eyes barely open and his dark hair tousled adorably in his face.

"Yeah. Can't sleep. Go back to bed." I sat up in bed.

"But I gotta pee." He murmured groggily, swaggering slightly.

"Then go pee first, silly." I giggled.

"Okay." He smiled tiredly and was out of my sight. I smiled and laid back down. "G'night." He slurred on his way back to his room a few seconds later.

"Night, Dev." I replied and allowed my eyes to close.

"Emma, Emma wake up." I groaned against my pillow and rolled away. "C'mon Emma, you've already missed half the day." Bio-mom's voice sighed and shook me gently.

"Nooooooooo…" I moaned against my pillow.

"Yeeeeeeeees…" She insisted and smoothly pulled me into a sitting position by my arm. I groaned again and opened my eyes

"Hey." I mumbled tiredly and rubbed my eyes.

"Hey. Sleep better?" She asked me. I shrugged. "You still look really tired." She sighed when I looked back at her face.

"I'm fine." I shrugged again. "Wait, what about school?" I asked.

"Cate and I thought it would be best, since you haven't been sleeping well, if you took the rest of the week off." She explained.

"I feel fine." I shrugged, sounding unsure myself.

"Yeah, sure. Are you hungry?" She asked as she stood up.

"I guess." I replied, getting on my feet and stretching.

"I'll make you food." She told me.

"Iggy warned me about letting you cook for me…" I muttered.

"That's why we have cereal." She laughed

"So that's where I get it from." I smiled.

"Devin too. Come out when you're ready." She smiled and smoothed a piece of hair I felt sticking up on my head, and then left me alone. I sighed and sat back on the mattress as I remembered the dream I had last night. It hadn't extended, but had been the same. And knowing what was going to happen each time was way freakier than not knowing. I buried my head in my hands, held it there for a few seconds, and then put on a brave face and left the room.

"Hey." I mumbled as I entered the kitchen, wincing slightly when my bare feet hit the cold, tile floor.

"Hey." Bio-mom replied and handed me a full bowl of Honey-nut Cheerios. How did she know these are my favorite?

"Thanks." I smiled and sat down at the counter. She set the milk in front of me and then started doing dishes while I ate.

"So what do you want to do today?" She asked me. I shrugged. "We could just hang around here and watch movies or something." She suggested.

"That sounds fun." I said through a yawn.

"Or you could nap." She added.

"I'm fine." I replied, not wanting to risk having a nightmare just to sleep.

"Movies it is." She said.

"Hey, can I ask a question?" I stopped eating and looked up at her.

"Of course you can." She replied as she turned off the water and met my gaze.

"Do you have, like, baby pictures, of me… or something…?" I asked.

"Yeah, I do. Want to see them?" She smiled at me. I nodded shyly and matched her smile. "Finish eating. I'll go get them." She said softly and left the room. I picked my spoon back up and finished my Cheerios, put my bowl in the dishwasher, then went into the living room and waited for Bio-mom. She shortly joined me on the couch and handed me a stack of pictures. I silently looked through them all, some were of Bio-mom holding my in the hospital the day I was born, others were of Bio-dad holding me… well, he was quite the gothic one back then. There was one where Devin and I were all bald and junk just laying in a crib together … we couldn't have been even three months old yet…

"Uh, which ones me?" I asked, dumb question right? Well, I really couldn't tell… We looked identical and were in the same footy pajamas… So… yeah… pretty clueless over here…

"You're right there." She said quietly, pointing toward the slightly smaller baby on the left.

"I was so small…" I breathed.

"Tell me about it." She chuckled, smiling slightly. "You two were two and a half months old then." She explained.

"How old was I when… you know...?" I asked, not wanting to upset her.

"When you were taken from me?" She asked. I nodded sheepishly. "It was the day after your first birthday." She told me.

"Oh…" I peeped quietly.

"Yeah. I'm so sorry." Her voice broke and she threw her arms around me. "I am so sorry that I couldn't protect you when you needed me." She held me tightly, close to her heart. I set the pictures in my lap and hugged her back. My biological mother… This, was all real…Pictures proving it… The man and women in the beginning of my dream, comforting me after what's-his-ass dropped me were Max and Fang Ride… My dream wasn't even a dream after all…

It was a flashback…

A flashback of what happened to me after I was stolen from my family… Well, my first family… I was Cate and Howard's daughter just as much as I was Max and Fang's… Maybe even a little more…

I tightened my grip around my mother. She did the same around me, sliding her hand up and cradling my head against her.

"I'm so sorry…" She mumbled again.

"It's okay, Mom…" I muttered. "I'm okay…" She held me for a few more moments and then let me go. Tears were streaming down her face as well as mine.

"Uh," She sniffled. "This was the last picture we took of you." She told me as she picked up the pile and dug through it until she pulled out one and showed it to me.

"Is that James?" I giggled as I looked at it and recognized his strawberry blond hair and naturally tan skin.

"Yeah. That's you and James." She smiled. My smile extended as I examined it. It was James and I playing in a mound of toys. Little, baby me looked like I could've fallen asleep any second. Baby James was sitting close to me, watching with those amazing, pale blue eyes of his… "This was at yours and Devin's birthday party." She explained. "About five minutes before Nudge and Iggy left…" She added. "James never wanted to leave you… even when you were a newborn baby…" I chuckled to myself and turned to face my mother.

"Thanks for showing me these." I muttered.

"You're so welcome." She smiled and pulled me into another hug and held me close to her again. "Can I ask you something?" She muttered into my ear a few minutes into our hug.

"Go for it." I mumbled. She let go of me and looked me dead in the eye.

"Cate told me you were having weird dreams and waking up crying. What's that about?" She asked. I stiffened next to her and she must've felt it because she wrapped her arm around my shoulders and pulled me gently against her. "Angel read your mind the night we told you about all of this… She pulled a part of what you were thinking and projected it into my head… Emma, that is what happened the night you were taken from me…" She explained. I stared into my lap for a few silent minutes, wishing I could just fly away… But the one sucky part about being with my birth mommy was that she had wings too… and was a better flyer then me… and could chase me down in probably a second flat… so looks like I'm stuck here…

"Well," I peeped, taking a deep breath before I continued. "Since the night of the accident after Homecoming, I've been having this reoccurring dream that stemmed from what you saw. And, like, sometimes it gets longer… but randomly… Like I can't control it…" I explained, still staring at my knees.

"What happens in it?" She asked, tucking a piece of hair hanging in my eyes behind my ear.

"It always starts with me waking up to some explosion and I guess you and Dad took Devin and I to who I'm guessing is Nudge and Iggy's house." I began, playing with my fingers in my lap. "And, uh, then I always fall asleep or pass out or something and then I wake up and I'm in this weird place and my mom and this scary guy are standing over me." I started twiddling my thumbs in my lap to stop myself from fidgeting. "And the scary guy is trying to scare me, telling me that you guys didn't want me and you gave me to them…" I felt her tense beside me. "But my mom is always there to stop him." I almost whispered. Bio-mom's fingers coiled into mine, squeezing my hand tightly yet gently, almost like as a confidence boost.

"How did you know it was Cate?" She asked me.

"Scary said her name, then I saw her face." I shrugged, still not looking up.

"Did you ever hear the other guys name?" She asked.

"Yeah. I'm guessing his name is Ari, or something close to it." I admitted shyly. I hated talking about this. Her hand went limp in mine for a second, and then she regrouped and held it tightly once more. "You know the guy?" I asked, finally looking up and meeting her uneasy gaze.

"Uh, yeah." She said quickly.

"One other thing my mom said was that I was his niece…" I half asked and half told her.

"Ari's my half-brother." She said quietly. "So that would technically make him your uncle." She added. "Did he do anything to you?" She asked, her eyes turning intense. I quickly looked back to my lap. "What did he do to you?" I glanced at the scar that he caused on my arm. She sighed and pulled me closer to her, gently lowering my head to her shoulder. She rested her head on mine and just held me silently for a few minutes. I listened to her steady breathing and let it calm me before I could start talking again. I sighed and sat up. Bio-mom kept her arm around me as I took a deep breath again.

"In my dream," I held out my arm so she could see the scar. She gasped and ran her finger over the large mark. "I was crying. He got mad and did this. He crushed my arm and I actually felt the pain… That was when I first started thinking it wasn't just a dream." I let my arm fall back to my side.

"Is there anything else that happened?" She asked.

"Uh, yeah." I said quietly. "A few days later, it, uh, it got longer. I woke up and there was a cast on my arm. And Ari was there, and my mom again, and Leo's dad…" I mumbled. "And there was this other guy who Ari listened to, and my mom and Dr. D'Angelo seemed afraid of."

"Do you know who that was?" She asked.

"His name was said once." I shrugged. "It was, like, Dr. Batchelder, or something like that." She tensed, squeezing my hand strongly, surprising me and causing me to whimper out of shock. She gasped and relaxed her grip.

"I'm sorry!" She exclaimed.

"Don't worry about it." I chuckled. "I take it you know him?" My smile faded.

"I do." She sighed. "His full name is Jeb Batchelder."

"How do you know him?" I asked. Bio-mother took a beep breath.

"He's my father." My eyes widened.

"Oh…" I mumbled and looked back to my lap. So my biological grandfather was involved in all of this too? Why am I truly not surprised? What's next: Lucas and Jeanie's unborn baby pops out of nowhere and punches me in the face? At this point, nothing would surprise me. Even that.

"He's always been there whether we wanted him to be or not." She explained. "He's the one who taught us how to fly. They he betrayed us." Her voice sounded hurt. I looked up and met her gaze. She smiled at me. "Thank you for telling me this." I smiled and nodded at her. "Alright, go for a flight, get some fresh air, clear your head. I'll call Fang and when you get back we'll watch a movie until Devin gets home." I nodded. She threw her arms around me and held me closely. She kissed my head before she let me go. "Have fun." She smiled.

"I will." I grinned and stood up. I went to my room and threw on clothes that weren't my kick-butt jammies, left the house and took of into the sky.

I have to say; it felt nice getting that off of my chest… It really did.

~Fang P.O.V.~

"Hey, what's going on?" I asked as Max coiled her arms around my torso. I dropped my keys and wallet and threw my arms around her and held her tight.

"Emma opened up to me today, she told me every thing." I felt her smiling against my chest.

"That's great." I smiled against her head. "Where is she?" I asked after we separated.

"I told her to go on a flight. She looked like she needed some space." She replied, looking up at me. "She'll be back soon. How was work? Are you hungry?"

"I'm fine. Iggy fed me." I replied, since I help manage Iggy's restaurant he feds me everyday. "Work was fine. We got pretty busy today." I shrugged, picking up her hand and pulling her against me when we sat on the couch.

"Emma and I have been talking and she told me exactly what happened in her dream. It was basically what happened from when she first hit her head when Ari dropped her, to waking up in the school with a broken arm." She told me.

"That's ironically exactly what happened to her after the accident after homecoming, her hitting her head and breaking her arm…" I realized.

"Maybe that's why she's remembering." Max shrugged. "Because, I mean, it's clearly not just a dream. She told me exactly what happened the night she was taken from us, she remembers our faces, our voices, and she remembers getting exact scars…" She explained and leaned her head on my shoulder. "I love her so much…" She murmured against my neck.

"I do too." I whispered and rested my head on hers. Then, we sat in silence until the door opened. Max instantly sat up and turn around.

"Hey, Baby." She smiled at Emma.

"Hey." She smiled back. I made my way over to her and engulfed her in a hug, holding her securely against me. Her arms wrapped around me too and I smiled against her hair. My daughter was in my arms and no one was going to hurt her ever again. I handed her off to Max when she came over and she held her for a few seconds.

"So what do you want to do?" Max asked as she let her go. She shrugged silently, like I do most of the time. "Movie?" She asked. Emma nodded, smirking slightly. "Okay." Max smiled. Then Emma, Max and I all settled onto the couch, her in between us, and we started watching _Pitch Perfect_: Emma's idea agreed on by Max so I was out-voted.

Oh well.

About an hour in, Emma's head started drooping. Eventually it hit my shoulder. I chuckled slightly and wrapped my arm around her, and then not two minutes later, her breathing slowed.

"Max, she fell asleep." I whispered.

"Let her sleep. She's tired." She replied and brushed Emma's hair out of her face gently so she wouldn't wake up. The movie ended about a half hour later, just as the door opened and Devin and James walked in. "Hey, Emma's sleeping." Max immediately shushed them. They both instantly shut up mid-sentence and slowly trudged to the couch. Devin lightly touched her hair and James tenderly dropped a kiss on her head and then they went to his room. I smiled to myself and kissed her head gently, right as she started stirring in her sleep.

"Max?" I asked just as she began whimpering.

"I know what's happening. Emma's dreaming." She replied. "Emma, Emma," She started shaking her. "Emma, wake up."

And ten minutes later, she still wouldn't wake up.

~Emma P.O.V.~

"I know she will. Raven, I will keep you safe. I promise." My mom muttered, smiling sympathetically, and then it faded when she pulled out of my vision. I heard Dr. D'Angelo flipping a switch and the cooler air that mad me drowsier and drowsier as I breathed it in. My Mom's face smiled slightly as my eyelids closed, Bio-mom's was in my head as I drifted off into a medicated induced sleep.

My eyes opened sometime later and I was alone in the room I had fallen asleep in. I peered around the dark room, starting to get scared. I whimpered quietly before starting to full on wail. A light flicked on as two people rushed in and were at the edge of the hospital crib in about a second.

"What the hell is wrong with her?" I recognized Alec D'Angelo's face.

"She's probably scared and hungry. I mean, you can't sleep for almost three weeks straight and wake up perfectly fine, now can you Alec?" I saw my mom's face looking at me too. Wait… Three weeks? What the heck? I just then realized that my arm was no longer covered in the bulky, plaster cast that had been there not what seemed like three minutes ago… "Go get her food from somewhere." My mom instructed.

"What do one year-olds eat?" He asked.

"Leo's two. Just get her what you feed him." She hissed over my crying. He nodded and then left the room. "Raven, calm down. You're okay." She said in a soothing voice that instantly made me stop and just look up at her. She smiled sweetly and reached down to pick me up. I started to fight her when she touched me, but soon realized I didn't want to and let her lift me into her arms. She sat down in a chair and held me against her, cradling her head against her chest. When I stopped quivering, she loosened her grip on me and sat me in her lap. "Can I see your arm?" She asked me and then gently straightened my left arm so she could see it. I watched her run her finger down the large, healed mark. "I'm sorry he did this to you." She whispered and then sighed.

"Mama?" I heard myself ask her.

"Your mommy's not here." She replied sadly.

"Where?" I asked.

"She's probably home."

"Where I?" I looked up at her.

"Not home." She said.

"Why?"

"I don't know, Sweetie."

"Oh." I pouted.

"Yeah. Sorry." She replied and pulled me close again just as the door opened and Alec rejoined the party.

"Cate, if you keep holding her every time she cries or whimpers in her sleep, you're going to get attached to her." He explained and handed her the bundle in his hands.

"But just look at her face." She held me up. "Isn't she just the cutest thing you've ever seen?" She beamed.

"All babies are cute. Even little winged ones." He shrugged and sat down in the other chair across the room.

"What do you think they're going to do to her?" Mom asked as she started feeding toddler me.

"Probably the same experiments they tried to do to her mother before she ran away." D'Angelo replied, nervously beginning to bite his fingernails.

"Are they insane? I've seen Maximum's files… That will kill her!" She snapped.

"I don't think they care. People like them are only interested in results, not effects on the subjects." He sighed. I let my head droop against my, I guess, future mom's arm when she stopped filling my mouth with food. "She looks tired already." He added just as the door opened and that Dr. Batchelder guy flanked by that Ari guy burst through the door. I cowered against her as their eyes locked on me.

"Oh, good. She's up. Inject her with this into a blood vein and record what happens everyday for a month." He almost growled as D'Angelo scrambled up to receive the sharp, pointy thing that was intended for me out of his hands. I whimpered when I saw the needle. "Do not screw this up." He hissed and then turned on his heels to go.

"Bye, Raven." Ari mocked, smiling sadistically at me and then followed his father out. I whined loudly and hid behind future Mom's arm until they were completely gone.

"Hold her still." D'Angelo said gravely and uncovered the sharp part. She sighed as her grip on me tightened and she pulled my arm straight. I started wailing and squirming, trying to get away, as D'Angelo came at me with the syringe.

"No!" I shrieked at the top of my baby lungs.

"Hold her still, Cate!" D'Angelo hissed.

"I'm trying!" She snapped right back as she laid me down in her lap and she held my arm firmly between her knees. I felt a sharp stinging in my arm and then a coolness filling flowing into my vein.

"Got it." He said and I felt the needle slide out of my arm. I fought against Cate, trying to get away from her. She understood, sighing and putting me back in the uncomfortable crib and watched with tears in her eyes as I cowered into the corner. "I'm so sorry…" She muttered and the ripped her gaze away and her and D'Angelo left the room. I sobbed silently in the corner holding my stinging arm. I called for my mommy and daddy a few times before growing tired and falling asleep alone in the darkened room.

I jerked awake, gasping loudly and upright terrified of everything. I felt hands grabbing at me, not seeming like they were trying to hurt me, but I still fought them.

"Emma, Emma, relax!" I heard someone scream. "It was just a dream!" I gasped again and finally opened my eyes and let my hands fall limp when I saw Bio-mom's face.

"Why is this happening to me?" I sobbed as she engulfed me into a hug, cradling my head against her chest.

"What happened?" She asked as she held me close. I shook my head. "Are you okay?" I shrugged and pulled away.

"I'm gonna-I'm gonna go to my room." I stammered and jolted off the couch and off to my room, passing Devin and James along the way. I slammed the door shut and then collapsed onto the floor just as sobs began to tear through my chest. I had to leave… had to get away… I looked up and saw the window…

Good enough.

I got up and opened it carefully and then disappeared into the cloudy sky. Tears still flowed out of my eyes as I propelled myself forward stopping only when my house came into view. I landed in the secluded front yard and went to the front door. Somewhere along the way home, it had started pouring rain. Drenched and upset, I dug through my pockets until I felt my keys and ripped them out and unlocked the door.

"You're home early-oh it's you. Wait, why are you crying?" Lucas rushed to me.

"I'm not. It's freaking pouring outside." I snapped and brushed my sopping hair of my eyes.

"Did James do something?" He almost growled. I shook my head.

"Why would you care? Even if he did and you did something about it, wouldn't that mess shit up with you and Monique?" I hissed as he ran off and came back a second later carrying a towel.

"Maybe. But I have to take care of you first. You are my sister." He shrugged and handed the towel to me.

"Thanks." I murmured and started dabbing my damp self. "Where're Mom and Dad?" I asked when I stopped dripping.

"Mom's working late, and Dad's leading some teacher workshop so he won't be home until about six." He explained. "Where're your Bio-parents?" He asked.

"I sort of pulled a freak-out and, uh, ran off…" I sighed.

"You should text them, let them know you just needed some space." He said as I took my shoes and socks off and followed him to the living room.

"I will." I sighed. "How was school today?"

"Weird. I like Monique a lot, but she never stops talking… Did you sleep better last night?" He replied. I shrugged. "Did it get longer?"

"Yeah." I whispered sniffling slightly. He sighed and came over to me and wrapped his arms around me, ignoring that I was drenched from the rain. I rested my head against his warm chest as I slowly began to shiver. I pulled away a minute later.

"I'm going to go change and say hey to Tyler. I'll be back soon." I told him as I started toward the stairs.

"He's in his room." He replied.

"When isn't he?" I snickered and started up toward my room. I went into my room and shed my drenched clothing and changed into a black tracksuit that called out to me with comfort. I pulled out my phone and sent a text to Bio-mom saying I needed some space and I'm at home if they wanted to drop by. Then I pocketed it and went to Tyler's room and knocked. When there was no answer, I knocked again and again and again before getting worried and just entering. I stopped dead in my tracks when I saw him.

~Lucas P.O.V.~

"When isn't he?" Emma snickered and started up the stairs to her room. I chuckled softly and watched her disappear before shedding my damp shirt and throwing it in the laundry. I then grabbed a dry shirt out of the clean laundry and threw it on. I flopped onto the couch and turned my attention back to the Food Network show I was watching before Emma showed up. They were just about to reveal who was getting chopped when I heard Emma knocking repeatedly on Tyler's door. I shrugged it off and cursed under my breath when my favorite chef got eliminated.

"Lucas! Lucas, call 911!" Emma shrieked. "Lucas, help!"

Wait, what?


	20. Chapter 20

~Max P.O.V.~

"Emma! C'mon baby. Please wake up." I said, nervously and gently shaking her. She was crying in her sleep, whimpering… breaking my heart…

"What's going on?" Devin asked ad he and James came out of his room.

"Emma won't wake up." Fang growled.

"Is she okay?" James asked fearfully, his eyes widening.

"She'll be fine." I snapped. Suddenly, her body jerked wildly and she gasped. I reached out to her to try to calm her down. She fought the entire time. "Emma, Emma, relax!" I said to her. "It was just a dream!" She gasped again and then her body fell limp when she opened her eyes and saw me.

"Why is this happening to me?" She sobbed as I engulfed her into a hug, cradling her head against my chest.

"What happened?" I asked her as I held her tightly. She shook her head. "Are you okay?" She shrugged and pulled away.

"I'm gonna-I'm gonna go to my room." She stammered and jerked off the couch and off to her room, passing Devin and James along the way. I twitched when I heard her door slam, then: silence…

"Should someone go check on her?" James asked, glancing back and fourth from her room to me repeatedly.

"I'm sure she just needs some space." I explained with a sigh and slumped against the couch.

"What's she going to do?" Devin asked.

"Well, when I was your age and something like this happened, I'd fly away… for a few… hours…" Fang and I locked eyes.

"Emma's just like you." Fang said. Uh, oh… We both dashed up and went to Emma's room as fast as we could. "She's gone." Fang sighed and sat on her bed.

"Damn it." I muttered, staring at the window: it was pouring rain outside.

"Are we going after her?" Fang asked. I nodded and he got up and we both dashed toward the front door.

"What's going on now?" Devin followed us.

"Emma's gone." Fang said.

"We're going after her." I added.

"Can I come?" He asked.

"Devin, it thunder storming out. It's too dangerous." I told him.

"But Emma's out there!" He snapped.

"Don't remind me." I sighed. What was it with Emma and near death experiences? Seriously. She seems to love finding trouble. "We'll be back soon. You two stay here." I hissed, pointing at both my son and nephew. My phone went off right as Fang opened the door. I pulled it out and read the name. "It's Emma!" I said and read it out loud: "'Hey, sorry for running off again. I was just going for a fly and then it started thundering and lightning so I went home. I'm at my house right now if you want to come by.'"

"Looks like we're not going after her." Fang said as he shut the door.

"Guess not." I sighed as I texted her back, asking her if she wanted us to pick her up later. When she didn't respond after almost twenty minutes, I got nervous all over again. "Fang, she's not texting me back." I nudged him in the chest. He was tired from work so after finding out Emma was okay, we went into our room and he laid down.

"Want to go check on her?" He asked, his voice groggy and muffled against his pillow.

"I'll go. You can stay here and nap if you want." I sat up and ran my fingers through his dark hair.

"I'm fine. I sleep every night but I've only seen our daughter a handful of times in the past six-teen years." He said and sat up beside me. I smiled at him and squeezed his hand before we got up.

"Where're you going now?" Devin looked up from behind the couch.

"Checking on Emma. She won't text back." I said.

"Did you try calling her?" He asked.

"No, I didn't. I just feel like freaking out." I said sarcastically, glaring at him.

"Geez, sorry. Can we come?" He asked.

"Fine. Hurry though." I said. Devin and James dashed off the couch. "Turn the TV off before you leave. We'll be in the car." I said and Fang and I took off into the rain. Devin and James were in the back in the next minute and then I backed out of the driveway. We were about to pull onto the Larson's street a few minutes later when I had to pull over for an ambulance… that had pulled out of their driveway… with Emma's Jeep following closely behind…

I locked eyes with Fang for a few seconds, our eyes wide.

"Follow them." Fang snapped. I nodded and was behind Emma's Jeep in a matter of seconds. "She's not in there…" Fang whispered a minute later.

"What, Babe?" I asked.

"Emma's not in the Jeep. Lucas is driving." He explained.

"I'm sure Emma's fine…" I muttered, not quite sure if what I said was true or not… When we got to the hospital, I parked beside the Jeep. Lucas hopped out and James was at his side a second later.

"What the hell is going on?" James screamed at him right as I got out of the car.

"Emma found Tyler passed out in his room. He wasn't breathing. It was so bad!" Lucas explained frantically. And then we were inside. I couldn't relax until I had my baby in my arms, I wouldn't comprehend that she was okay until I saw her with my own eyes, heard it from her mouth… Howard showed up about five minutes later with Alexis in his arms.

"Lucas-" He began.

"Emma found Tyler passed out in his room. He wasn't breathing. Please don't make me say it again." Lucas growled and buried his head in his hands.

"Where's Emma?" Howard asked.

"With Tyler. She was in the ambulance with him." Lucas murmured, looking up at Howard with teary eyes.

"Are you okay?" He asked, sitting down next to Lucas.

"We had to do CPR on him. Do you think I'm okay?" Lucas snapped.

"Come here." Howard said and pulled Lucas in to a hug.

"Emma!" Lucas exclaimed and slipped out of Howard's grasp and engulfed Emma into a hug. How long has she been here? She was Fang's daughter all right… Her eyes were puffy and she was sobbing quietly against Lucas. Cate joined the party a few minutes later. Her face was grave…

Uh, oh…

~Emma P.O.V.~

"Lucas! Lucas, call 911!" I shrieked. "Lucas, help!" I dashed over to his limp body… my little brother… my only, little brother… "Lucas he's not breathing!" I screamed when I got his lifeless head in my lap.

"What the hell's going on?" Lucas barked and appeared in the doorway.

"He's not breathing, Lucas! Call 911!" I hissed. I glanced up from Tyler's face and saw Lucas fumbling with his phone.

"My name is Lucas Larson and brother's passed out in his room! My sister and I are home alone and he's not breathing! What do we do?" Lucas yelled into his phone. "Uh, uh, uh, I don't know! Emma, what's our address?" He shrieked.

"2849 Ridgeway Drive!" I snapped, holding Tyler close.

"2849 Ridgeway Drive!" He repeated our address a mile a minute. "Emma, they're sending an ambulance. Check for a pulse!" He ordered. I pressed my fingers to his pulse on his neck.

"It's slow!" I snapped a few seconds later.

"She says it's slow." He told her. "The lady says we need to do CPR!" He explained not three seconds later.

"How the hell do you do that?" I hissed.

"We don't know how to do that!" Lucas snapped. "Okay. She says we need to pump his chest once a second and breathe for him after five reps." Lucas explained.

"You pump, I'll breathe." I snapped and gently pried his jaws apart. Lucas scrambled to my side and placed his hands on Tyler's ribcage. He took a deep breath.

"One, two, three, four, five," Lucas counted, pumping his chest once each second. When I heard five, I clamped my mouth on Tyler's and breathed deeply, forcing air into his lungs. "Yeah it did." Lucas spoke as I sat back up. "She says it's a good sign when his chest inflates. Keep doing it." I nodded. "One, two, three, four, five," Lucas counted before I clamped my mouth over Tyler's once more and breathed for him. After doing it a few more times, the doorbell rang downstairs.

"Lucas, go. I'll take care of him." I told him. He nodded and gave me his phone and then took off running out of our brother's room.

"Did the paramedics get there yet?" The operator asked me.

"Yeah, they just got here." I explained as I heard people rushing up the stairs.

"Okay, they'll take it from here, Honey. You and your brother did a good job." She said.

"Thank you." I said as tears spilled down my cheeks. I had to tell the lady my Dad's phone number before I could hang up. Then, Tyler was rushed out of the house on a gurney. The paramedic explained that one of us should ride in the ambulance in case he would wake up so we could keep him calm. I volunteered and handed Lucas the keys to my Jeep and then we were on our way to the hospital. I held Tyler's hand the entire time and breathing mask similar to the one from my dream covered his mouth and nose. The paramedic kept moving the entire time working on his unconscious body and when we got to the hospital, I got to rush along the gurney until my Mom pulled me aside. Up until now, I didn't cry. Just a few tears spilled when the operator told me Lucas and I did a good job taking care of our brother. But as soon as I was in my adoptive Mother's arms, I broke down. Sobs ripped through me so hard, they hurt. Mom just held me against her rubbing my back in the spot in between my wings.

"Dr. Larson," Someone said a few minutes later. Her head lifted off of mine. "Your son's stable. Would you like to see him?" He asked. She nodded.

"You want to come, Baby?" She asked as she pulled away, keeping my hand in hers. I nodded too and then we followed Dr. What's-his-name to where Tyler was. My mom gasped when she saw him, squeezing my hand tightly and then released it to pick up his chart and examined it. "An overdose?" She snapped. My eyes widened.

"We found a large amount of heroin in his bloodstream." The doctor who led us here told us. I gasped sharply. This little thug was on drugs too?

"Emma, go wait in the waiting room." She hissed. I didn't move, my eyes locked on Tyler's closed eyes. "Emma, go. Your Dad should be here by now." Her voice was calmer. I nodded and let go of her hand. She kissed my forehead and I left the room. I trudged down the halls and eventually found the waiting room.

"Emma!" Lucas exclaimed as he ducked out of Dad's embrace and dashed to me. His arms coiled tightly around my waist and pulled me against him. I whimpered quietly before I started crying again, this time against his red tee shirt. I was handed off to Daddy and then Bio-mom before Mommy entered the room.

"Heroin?" My Dad hissed as James held me tightly against him. My parents bickered quietly in the corner and new tears exploded from my eyes as James pulled me closer. I balled up the hem of his very stylish shirt in my hands in an attempt to keep calm. He untangled my fingers and held them in his second later. "Max, Fang, will you that Lucas and Emma home please?" My head snapped up from against James's chest.

"What? No way!" I snapped. "I'm staying."

"Emma, please-" My mom began.

"No, Mom! She's right! We're not going anywhere!" Lucas chimed in.

"Lucas-" My dad started.

"You can't change our minds! We want to be here for Tyler!" I growled.

"Emma, Lucas, stop!" My mom yelled in her "mother" voice and slapped her hands on her hips. "There is nothing either of you can do here. Go home, get some rest, and we'll call you right away if anything changes." She hissed.

"Whatever." Lucas growled but I didn't budge, my mouth pressed in a hard line. "Let's just go. Lucas whispered, nudging my arm gently. I sighed raggedly and nodded.

"Emma, take my car home. Lexie's car seat is in it." My dad told me as he handed Alexis to me.

"Em-me." Alexis mumbled as her head drooped onto my shoulder, poor baby was wiped out. I kissed her head as I took my Daddy's keys and Lucas and I started toward the outside world. When I got to his light blue Fusion, I strapped Alexis's little, sleeping body into her bright pink car seat and then went around to the driver side and got in. I pulled out behind Lucas in the Jeep and followed him home.

When we were both pulled into the garage, I unhooked Alexis and carried her to her crib. I watched her sleep peacefully for a few minutes before tiptoeing out of my parent's room and literally face planting onto my bed, slamming my face hard onto the mattress.

"You're not trying to smother yourself, are you?" Lucas's smug voice sounded from my doorway.

"Shut up, loser!" I screamed against my mattress.

"What was that? All I heard was ngdk rf gnehf." He imitated, mocking my voice in a sickenly high voice.

"I don't sound like that!" I snapped and sat up.

"I don't sound like that!" He mocked in the high voice.

"Shut up." I pouted.

"Shut up." He mocked again, smiling deviously and plopping down next to me.

"You're irritating me." I grumbled and let my head droop onto his shoulder.

"Good." He snickered and rested his head in mine. "How're you doing?" He asked a few seconds later.

"Holding back tears. And yourself?" I replied.

"Same." He sighed. "Can I talk to you about something?" He asked me.

"Of course, big brother. What's on your mind?" I replied.

"Other then Tyler?" He sighed.

"Other then Tyler." I looked up at him.

"Okay, so I just feel… weird around Monique… We were fine as friends but now that we've been dating for almost a week, I just feel different… like I'm being pulled toward someone else." He stared into his lap as he talked.

"Who?" I asked.

"Well, I feel strangely connected to Jeanie… and I don't know why. I mean, she's clearly moved on and I should respect that, right?" He said nervously.

"Lucas, she hasn't moved on. At all." I told him.

"But she's pregnant! She's obviously moved on enough to screw with other guys!" He nearly screamed. I took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "What?" He snapped.

"How long ago did you and Jeanie get together?" I asked slowly.

"About seven months ago, right after school got out. Why?" His eyebrows rose.

"And when did you break-up?" My voice cracked nervously.

"About four months ago, right before we moved. Why?" He asked again, this time more urgent.

"Jeanie's almost six months pregnant…" I muttered.

"That bitch! She was sleeping around while we were dating, wasn't she?" He screamed and jolted off my bed and lurched forward, beginning to pace.

"No, you dumbass! You're the father!" I screamed at the top of my bird-kid lungs and then immediately slapped my hand over my mouth as his face turned as white as a sheet.

"Wha-bu-but we used protection!" He shrieked as his legs gave out and I dashed forward to catch him. I dragged his limp body to my bed and set him down on my mattress.

"Shit happens, bro." I shrugged and plopped down next to him, stroking his honey-blond hair gently.

"Why didn't she tell me?" He recovered a few minutes later.

"She's scared you won't want the kid." I explained.

"Why wouldn't I want my child?" He asked bitterly.

"Because you're a senior in high school with your whole life ahead of you. She's afraid of locking you in with a baby." I said.

"But still! It's my kid! Shouldn't I know about him… or her?" He exclaimed. Sigh, whenever Lucas was in shock he always turned angry. He always ends up doing something he regrets… like breaking my wing… that happened once…

"Her, actually." I shrugged, his eyes widened.

"My daughter…" He breathed.

"Your daughter…" I mimicked him.

"Wait, if she didn't tell me, why didn't you?" His voice got edgy again.

"It's not my job to tell you that. I'm not the mother." I replied quickly.

"But still!" He hopped up like an angry, little rabbit. "You're my sister! You're supposed to tell me things that are important like this!" He snapped, his eyes blazing.

"I promised her I wouldn't tell you!" I hissed, jumping up and getting in his face. My hands were trembling. I clenched them into fists, digging my nails into my palms.

"You should've anyway!" He screamed. "What ever happened to family comes first?" He hissed.

"When has that ever mattered to you?" I growled into his face. "When have you ever put any of us in front of your friends? You weren't even there on the day Alexis was born because you were too busy with Leo!" I shrieked and shoved him back, feeling something snap inside of me. Tears of rage were now streaming down my cheeks. Lucas's face twisted into a look of pure rage before he leaped at me. I shoved him back again right before he tackled me. He bounced off the wall and then slammed his fist into my shoulder, sending me sideways. I let my arm snap up and grab my doorframe to stabilize myself and then got out of the way of Lucas charging.

We were fighting again. But this time was different, this time no one was around to stop us. Maybe that's why this fight was more intense then the other ones, maybe that's why I found myself tumbling down the stairs with my anger still rising. When I hit the unforgiving, hardwood floor, I didn't even feel pain. I sprang back up just in time for him to ram into me with running force, crashing us both back to the floor. Ignoring the pain, I fought against him, advancing on top of him right as I felt arms around my waist, ripping us apart.

"Emma, stop fighting. Relax." A voice I didn't even recognize out of rage said soothingly into my ear. Who ever it was knew what they were doing, holding me tight enough so I couldn't get away. My eyes were glued to Lucas as he was held back by Bio-dad. Oh, great. They were here, seeing us like this. I stopped struggling against whom I assumed was Bio-mom when I felt a sharp pain in my arm, wincing and whimpering loudly. "Emma, what's wrong?" I shook my head. She towed me toward the couch and pulled me down next to her. "Your hands are bleeding!" She hissed and forced me to unclench my fists, wincing slightly when I had to move my right muscles. I looked down at my hands and sure enough I had dug my nails into my hands enough to break the skin. I shrugged, really not caring what happened to me. She sighed loudly and grabbed a tissue out of the box on the coffee table and started dabbing my palms. "Why were you two fighting?" She asked. I shrugged again, not wanting to explain. "Please talk to me." She pleaded.

"Lucas was just being stupid and talking like the loser he is." I murmured, staring into my lap. Bio-mom sighed and let go of my hands when I must've stopped bleeding. I watched my right arm go limp and lifelessly flop into my lap. I sucked in a sharp breath out of pain and, lucky me, Bio-mom noticed.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"I'm going to go check on Alexis." I said and jumped off the couch. I heard her sigh again as I went upstairs and into my parent's room. I was amazed that Alexis slept through all of this and was just starting to stir. "Hey, Sweetie." I smiled weakly when she opened her eyes and looked at me tiredly.

"Em-me!" She said groggily and extended her arms like she wanted up. I reached down, ignoring the searing pain ripping through my right arm, and scooped her into my arms.

"You know, we're not done talking about what we were talking about." Lucas's voice appeared in the doorframe causing me to jump and scare Alexis.

"Good going." I hissed and cradled her head against my neck to stop her sobs.

"Sorry, about everything…" He admitted shyly. I looked up and saw him blushing, embarrassed, in front of me.

"We have to stop fighting, Lucas." What the," I looked down at Alexis who was sucking her thumb cutely, her head against my shoulder. "Heck is happening to our family? We used to be so close… Well, as a whole. We've always hated each other. But now, Tyler's a little thug, Mom and Dad don't trust us being alone… I don't want this. I don't want her growing up like this." I said sadly and sat down on Mom and Dad's bed.

"You think I do? Emma, I have a kid on the way. I'm not ready to be a dad, I can't even take care of Lexie right!" He snapped and plopped down next to me. "I've never hated you." He whispered a few seconds later. "We may fight, we may scream at each other, but honestly, I would let anyone touch you. Ever." He said

"Like wise. I freaking love you, Lucas. I hate that we're starting to fight again." I said quickly.

"I love you too, Emma." He told me.

"Let's agree to stop fighting, right now. No matter how mad we get, no matter what comes between us, we will talk it out." I looked at him.

"Agreed." He met my gaze and smiled slightly. And then, Alexis shifted on my body, pressing heavily on my right arm. I winced and gasped sharply.

"Lucas! Lucas pleas take her." I hissed. He scooped her into his own arms and set her on the bed.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"My… arm… kills…" I hissed, holding my right arm in my left.

"Why is your elbow about three times the size it usually is?" He snapped, mortified, and leaped off of the bed. I looked at it and gasped: it was huge, purple, and painful. Three things I did not want to see on my body! "I'll get your parents. We should probably get you to the hospital." He said and before I could protest he dashed from the room screaming that I might have broken my arm.

Damn it. Why's this always happening to me?

* * *

**So hey. Sorry I can't update as fast as you want me too. I've been really upset and busy lately. My Grandpa passed away the day before Easter and It's been super hard getting through life since then without him. And the past few weeks have been pretty busy. Soft ball started, a test every other day, my play is next Friday, and I'm in a jazz band. I'm working on it, I really am. So thanks for reading and tell me any ideas you want to see happen and what you thought. One quick shout out, I'd like to thank Sun Alice Auguste for being super cool and helpful, I really like talking to you. :D Thanks! **


	21. Chapter 21

~Max P.O.V.~

"I feel like I could walk aaaaaall the way to China." Emma slurred as Cate repositioned her arm. It was a clean break so no surgery was needed but still, this was the second time Emma broke her arm since she's been back in my life.

"We need you to stay here, Emma." Cate told her, her voice shaky.

"Why, Mommy?" She asked.

"Because that's too far from home, we'd miss you." Cate said.

"Oh. Okay." Emma slurred.

"Go back to sleep." Cate said. Emma had been out due to the medication Cate had given her. Emma woke up a while later and was now as high as the Empire State building.

"But I'm not tired." Emma whined.

"Yes, you are." Cate replied.

"I am?" Emma asked.

"You are." Cate smiled down at her.

"I am." Emma breathed, her voice growing tired. I watched her eyes flutter shut and her breathing relaxed not even a minute later.

"Today has to be one of the worst days of my life." Cate sighed.

"I can see why. How's Tyler?" I replied.

"Unconscious, much like this one." She gestured to Emma. "He'll be fine though. We were able to neutralize the drug in his system and we're working on counteracting it. It will just take time." She explained. "Emma and Lucas got to him just in time." She added. I smiled proudly at Emma; she had been so brave… "How bad were they?" She asked a minute later.

"We walked in right as she fell down the stairs. We pried them apart as fast as we could." I explained.

"Thank you." She replied.

"You don't have to thank me." I told her.

"Yes, I do. Emma and Lucas fought all the before we moved here. And then they started getting along. Howard and I thought this was going to stop. But then things with Leo came up and it started again while we were in Alaska. We've always been around to stop it, but this time we weren't. Who knows what would've happen if you and Fang hadn't stepped in." She explained just as I heard a pop in Emma's arm. She flinched slightly in her sleep. My eyes widened, Cate's did too. "I hate doing that." She sighed as she slipped a brace over Emma's snapped elbow, bending it at a right angle. "She'll have to stay here tonight, for observational purposes." Cate explained through a sigh. "Two of my kids are here." She slumped into a chair next to me.

"At least your youngest didn't get kidnapped when she was one." I replied looking at Emma.

"She's back though." Cate replied.

"Yeah, but who's to know if the ones who took her aren't back too. I've had a bad feeling for the past few days that they're going to show themselves again. It's just a feeling, but I just can't ignore it." I explained, watching our daughter protectively while she slept.

"They're not going to find her again, are they?" She asked.

"Over my dead body." I hissed. No one was going to touch her ever again.

"Mine too. But I'm not as tough you are." Cate said quietly right as my phone went off.

"It's my sister. I'm sorry." I said standing up and stepping out of the room, glancing at Emma once more before I closed the door. "Angel?" I answered.

"Hey, Nudge just told me what's going on. Are you okay?" She said.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm fine. Emma's the one in the cast though." I sighed. "Again." I added.

"She'll heal." Angel replied.

"I know but can't she just stay out of trouble?" I grumbled.

"No, Max. She has your DNA, remember? Except when you were her age, trouble always found you so you never had to go looking for it." Angel spoke. I laughed softly.

"You're right." I said.

"Of course I am. Where's Fang?" She asked.

"In the waiting room." I answered.

"How's he doing?" Angel asked.

"He's upset but you know how he never shows any emotion at all." I replied.

"Oh, I know." She chuckled.

"Alright, I should get back to Emma. Thanks for checking in-"

"Um, actually checking in wasn't the only reason I called." She told me in a shaky voice.

"What's wrong? Are you okay? Did Jason do something?" Jason: Angel's idiotic, all human boyfriend of three years. With his black hair and bright blue eyes, he thought he was the greatest person that has ever walked the Earth. Whenever Angel's upset, everyone's automatic thought is: "What did that asshole do?" I actually growled into my phone as I thought it.

"No. Max, it's nothing Jason did or even thought this time." She said quickly.

"Then what's wrong?"

"Jason was driving me home earlier today and when he was passing an SUV I swear I saw Ari driving and Jeb in the passenger seat!" She exclaimed. My jaw dropped.

"Are you sure it was them?" I hissed.

"Yes. I wouldn't even be telling you if I wasn't a hundred percent sure." She said. "I told Jason to follow them and when they stopped and the Prescott Inn. I watched them both get out and walk in. Then I was sure it was them."

"Where are you now?" I asked her.

"At Jason's." She breathed.

"Call Gaz and him them what's up. I'll call Nudge and text you what's going on from there." I told her.

"Okay." Angel muttered.

"Stay safe." I said and hung up. I quickly dialed Nudge's number and held the phone to my ear again.

"Hey, Max. This isn't really a good time. James and Monique are both freaking out about Lucas and Emma and they're on the verge of fighting." She explained over the yelling in the background.

"I'm sorry, but Angel just called me and said she saw Jeb and Ari at a hotel." I explained quickly.

"What?" She snapped.

"I called you right after I hung up with her."

"Iggy, watch them." She murmured just as I heard a crash.

"Oka-Hey! Knock it off!" I heard Iggy snap in the background. A door slammed suddenly.

"Okay. I'm alone. What's going on?" Nudge asked.

"Jeb and Ari might be in town." I said again. "Angel said she saw them walking into the Prescott Inn." I explained.

"That's not even four miles from here!" Nudge screeched.

"Exactly." I replied.

"What should we do?" She asked.

"Get everyone together: safety in numbers. Meet up at my house. Oh, God. Devin, Lucas, and Alexis are there alone right now!" I hissed. We had dropped them off so they wouldn't have to sit around the hospital all night.

"Iggy and I will get there as fast as we can." She told me as I began to hear the yelling resume in the background. "Guys! Let's go! We're going to Max's!" Nudge screamed. The yelling stopped.

"Nudge, what's going on?" Iggy asked.

"I'll explain on the way, just get them in the car." She told him. I heard them kiss quickly and then silence. "I'm back." She said a second later.

"Thank you." I sighed out of relief. "Fang and I will leave right now." I told her.

"Someone should stay with Emma. Just in case." She told me.

"You're right. I'll stay. Fang will meet you at home." I replied.

"Max, we need you. Fang too, but you're still our leader." She explained.

"Okay," I sighed. "I'll have Fang stay." I told her. "I'll be there soon." I said sadly.

"Emma is going to be fine." She said.

"I know. Text Angel and Gazzy tell them what's going on." I said. "Stay safe." I said again and then hung up. I walked back into the room. "Cate, I have to go. Keep me posted on how she's doing but something came up with my sisters and I need to go talk to them." I told Cate quickly. Emma was still sleeping soundly, in her drug induced siesta.

"Is everything okay?" Cate asked, looking up from Emma's chart.

"I'm not sure, I'll keep you posted if anything big happens." I said, leaning in and pressing my lips against our daughter's forehead.

"Same with me. Bye, Max. Hope everything goes well." She replied.

"Same too you." I said as I walked from the room. I walked down the hallway and into the waiting room. Fang was at my side a second later.

"Hey, how is she?" He engulfed me into a hug.

"She's sleeping." I said against his chest. "Fang, I have to go." I told him when he let me go.

"What, where are you going?" He asked.

"Home. Angel called and said she saw Jeb and Ari in town today. I need you to stay with Emma. I'll keep you posted on everything that's happening. I love you so much." I crushed my lips against his.

"I love you, too." He said against my lips and pulled me into another tight hug.

"Just please make sure nothing happens to her." I said when I pulled away. A tear rolled down my cheek was wiped with his thumb.

"I won't, Max. Don't worry. Everything will be fine. Worry about what's going on at home, I'll keep Emma safe." He told me as he ran his hands down my arms until he coiled his fingers into mine. "Keep an eye on Devin, make sure he stays safe." He muttered.

"I promise I will. I promise nothing will ever happen to either of them ever again. " I whispered, more tears starting to roll down my cheeks.

"Hey, no tears." He smiled slightly and wiped them away. "Everything's going to be fine." He said soothingly.

"I love you." I said again.

"I love you, too." He smiled bigger. I pecked his lips once more and then took off out of the hospital. I sped down the freeway and didn't stop speeding until my Durango was in my driveway, behind Nudge's red Avenger. I dashed inside didn't stop until I had my son in my arms.

"Mom, what's going on? No one will tell me anything. Where's Dad?" Devin asked.

"Sit down, Sweetie. We'll explain everything." I told him when I let him go.

"Aunt Max how's Emma?" James asked.

"Yeah, how is she?" Lucas chimed in.

"She's doing fine. When I left she was sleeping." I explained. They both nodded and returned their gazes to the floor. "Are Angel and Gazzy on their way?" I asked.

"It looks like they just got here." Nudge replied looking out the window. And sure enough, Angel, Gazzy, and Jason walked through my front door not two seconds later.

"Why's he here?" I gestured toward Jason.

"I figured if they saw me, they saw him. So I panicked and brought him with us." Angel replied quickly.

"You made sure you weren't followed, right?" I asked.

"Of course, Max." Angel told me. "Gazzy was watching out the back the entire time." She added. After a few minutes, the kids were starting to get bored.

"Not that I don't love having the house I live in full of family at 10:30 at night, but why is the house I live in full of family at 10:30 at night?" Devin asked, looking to me for an answer.

"There's some stuff that we really didn't want to have to tell you." I started. All of their eyes widened. "But to protect you, we feel that you need to know now." I added.

And story time began.

~Fang P.O.V.~

"Hi, Daddy." Emma giggled groggily as her tired eyes wandered around the room.

"Hey." I smiled down at her. "How're you feeling?" I asked her.

"Like I could walk aaaaaall the way to China!" She giggled.

"Emma, we've talked about this. We'd miss you too much if you walked to China." Cate told her.

"Oh, yeah." She pouted. "Where's Mommy?" She looked at me.

"She's right here." I gestured toward Cate.

"Well I know that! I mean the other Mommy?" She asked. My eyes widened.

"Max had to run home and get something." Cate answered.

"Oh. I miss her. She should come bac-Ahhhhh!" She groaned as her eyes became full of awareness. "What the hell happened to me?" She shot up in bed and dropped her head into her hands.

"Language, Emma." Cate scolded. "How do you feel?" She asked.

"Like I got hit by a freaking truck." She growled.

"What's going on?" I asked Cate.

"Pain meds are wearing off." Cate told me.

"Oh, goody." Emma whined. "My freaking arm!" She explained and cradled her arm against her chest.

"You fell down the stairs at home." She told her. "What were you and Lucas fighting about this time?" Cate sighed and sat on the edge of Emma's bed.

"Uh… Nothing…" Emma replied and shrank against her bed.

"Emma-" She was interrupted by a loud beeping. She pulled her pager out of her white coat and looked at it. "I have to go; Tyler just woke up." Emma's eyes widened. "But, we are not done talking about this." She glared at Emma who avoided her gaze at all costs. "Look at me." She said sternly. Emma sheepishly looked at Cate. "We are not done talking about this, do you understand?" She said, sounding a lot like Max. Emma nodded slowly. "Good." She cupped Emma's face and pressed her lips against Emma's forehead. "I love you; get some rest." She said and walked out. "Bye, Fang." She said as she left the room.

"Bye, Cate." I replied as the door closed. Emma guilty stared into her lap, twiddling her thumbs and wincing as she moved her broken arm. "What did you do?" I asked her.

"It's nothing I did." She peeped and shrugged. My eyebrows rose.

"Are you covering for someone?" I asked.

"Kind of…" She muttered and looked up at me.

"Who?" I pried.

"Well," She almost whispered. "Someone, actually two someones, did something and something happened and one didn't want to tell the other but that one told me and I accidently blurted it out to the other and the other got mad because the other and I didn't tell him sooner and them him and I got into an argument about it and boom," She stopped and breathed for the first time. "I tumbled down the stairs." She finished.

"So, and I'm just guessing here," I sat on the edge of her bed where Cate had been sitting. "Lucas is one of the someones and you accidently told him something he wasn't supposed to know and he got mad and it caused you two to fight?" I semi asked. She nodded. "What did you tell him?" I asked. She stiffened. "Okay, will you at least tell me who the other someone is?"

"Lucas's ex-girlfriend." She mumbled. "Her name's Jeanie." She shrugged.

"What did they do?" I asked. She stiffened again and gagged slightly. "Emma, if it's bad someone has to know. You should really tell Cate or Howard." I explained. She just shrugged and stayed silent: yeah, my kid alright. "Get some rest. We'll talk about this later." I sighed. She nodded and slid back down in her bed. I got up and went to the chair in the corner and listened as her breathing slowed. She had fallen asleep through all the pain. My phone vibrated a little while later. I read the caller I.D. and answered in instantly.

"Max?"

~Max P.O.V.~

"There was a third guy with them though. I didn't recognize him." Angel told us.

"What did he look like?" I asked, pulling the curtain back slightly and peering out just to be safe.

"Well, we were far away but he looked young like seventeen or eighteen. It looked like he had black hair and was about as tall as Lucas, maybe a little taller." She explained.

"Did he look like he could be an eraser?" Nudge asked.

"That's just it: he looked scared. Ari was dragging the kid behind him." She said.

"So he was about my height with black hair?" Lucas asked.

"That's right." Angel replied, turning and looking at him. I glanced at him and noticed he was digging through the pictures on his phone.

"Is this him?" Lucas asked and held up his phone. Angel looked at the screen and her jaw dropped.

"That's him." Angel breathed. I looked at the screen. A black haired, bright-eyed boy was smiling while Emma was kissing him on the cheek.

"Who is that?" I asked.

"That's Leo." Lucas murmured.

"Leo?" James growled.

"Yeah, Leo: the guy who committed suicide not two weeks ago. You know, Leo: the guy Emma thinks she murdered because he mentioned her name in his death note." Lucas explained his voice rising. "The guy who apparently made my sister's life a living hell without me even knowing!" He hissed.

"Lucas, calm down." I reasoned as I saw his fingernails digging into his palms.

"I can't calm down if the guy who put my sister through hell repeatedly is in town!" He hissed and shot up from the couch. "Who, I might add, is suppose to be dead in the first place!" He snapped and started pacing. I sighed.

"Angel: you, Gazzy, and Iggy go scout where you thought you saw them. Make a pass by the hospital and make sure everything's quiet and peaceful. Nudge: stay here with Jason and I and help watch the kids." I ordered in my leader voice that I haven't had to crack out in years. Knowing not to argue, the all robotically nodded and the three I told to scout headed out the door and took off into the darkened air. I sank down next to Devin and wrapped my arm around his shoulders. "You should go lay down; you look exhausted." I told him as Nudge sat down in between James and Monique on the other couch. Jason started mumbling to Lucas as he was still pacing. Alexis had fallen asleep in Emma's room before I even got here.

"I'm fine." He muttered shrugging his shoulders.

"That wasn't a question: Devin, go lay down." I said again.

"Max, Monique and James need to sleep too." Nudge told me.

"Mom, we're fine." Monique whined.

"Yeah." James grumbled.

"No, you're not. You both keep yawning." Nudge scolded. They both shrank against the loveseat knowing that Nudge wouldn't budge.

"Okay, James and Devin can share a room, and Monique can have my room." I said.

"But Mom-"

"No buts, Devin. Get some sleep. We'll wake you up is something happens." I told him and kissed his cheek quickly. "Good night." I said.

"Night." He grumbled and stood up.

"Night, guys." Nudge kissed both her children and then they all trudged into their rooms.

"Lucas," I waited until he looked at me "Both of your parents are staying at the hospital tonight and said that it's okay if you stay here. You can sleep in Emma's room with Alexis if you want to stay here. I could drive you home if you'd rather."

"I'll stay." He mumbled. I nodded. "G'night." He said and then disappeared into Emma's room.

"Night." Nudge and I said at the same time as the door closed.

"Kids are hard to deal with. You two make it look easy." Jason said as he sank down next to Nudge on the loveseat.

"Years of practice." Nudge told him as his head drooped over the back. "Have they found anything yet?" She asked a few minutes later, after Jason started snoring quietly. Yeah, big help he was. I shook my head.

"Angel would've called or texted or sent a thought or something if they had." I sighed.

"If they haven't found them yet, where do you think they are?" She muttered almost silently. "Why do you think they're even here? Oh God, Max! What if something happens to James, or Monique, or Devin, or Iggy, or Gazzy, or Angel, or Fang, or you? What if they're here for Emma, Max? What if they came to finish the job they started fifteen years ago?" She was rambling about a mile a minute.

"There's no way in hell." I snapped up and ripped my phone out of my back pocket. "There's no way in hell will I let anything happen to anyone, let alone my baby." I growled and dialed Fang's number. As it rang the one time it rang, the fury turned to worry about my daughter.

"Max?" Fang answered.

"Fang, how is she? Is she okay?" I asked, my voice shaky.

"Yeah, Emma's fine. She's sleeping right now." He explained. "Is everything okay there? Are you okay?" He asked.

"Everything's good here. I sent Iggy, Angel, and Gazzy to the hospital to check in. Have they been there yet?" I replied.

"Not yet. Max, are you okay?" He repeated.

"I'm excellent, Fang." I said quickly.

"If you say so. I'll have Emma call you as soon as she wakes up so you can talk to her." He told me.

"Thank you." I mumbled.

"Max, she's going to be fine. Emma's safe with me just like Devin's safe with you." He said, his voice low and soothing.

"I know, I know." I sighed. "I'm just nervous."

"And you have every right to be." He replied just as I started to hear familiar voices in the background. "They just got here." Fang told me after he shushed them, telling them Emma was sleeping. "I'll have her call you. I love you."

"I love you so much." I told him and then hung up as the tears began to roll down my cheeks. "They just got there. Everything seems peaceful." I explained.

"Max, everything's going to be fine. We always pull through, together." Nudge said and couch hopped so she was sitting next to me.

"Yeah, but who know what kind of crazy, tough, eraser-things they have to go up against us this time! And what version of Ari are we on: 9.7?" I hissed.

"Then we'll fight them just like we used too. But this time, we have more then just our own lives to fight for." She told me. My eyes widened. "You said something like that the night before Emma was taken, remember?" She smiled.

"Yeah, I remember." I smiled back.

"Good. Now let's act like the momma-birds we are and not let anyone touch a feather on our little hatchlings." She beamed, causing me to burst of laughing.

"You're right." I smiled.

"Of course I am." She replied. Her smile faded. "Monique Chelsea Ride, come over here this instant." Nudge snapped but when she saw the terrified expression plastered on her daughter's face, her features softened. "Come here." Nudge opened her arms. Monique trudged to the couch and sat in between us, snuggling into Nudge's embrace when she was settled. "How much did you hear?" She asked.

"What the hell is going on? All you told us earlier was that there were people in town that might be dangerous! What does that even mean?" She nearly shrieked as tears of fear and confusion rolled down her cheeks.

"Keep your voice down." Nudge scolded and held her tighter. Nudge and I exchanged glances before she continued. "There's some stuff that happened while we were growing up that we can't tell you unless you absolutely have to know, and trust me when I say, you're better off not knowing." Nudge explained. Monique nodded once slowly, gazing hard into her lap. "Hey, look at me." She said gently and waited until her head turned. "Whatever happens," She brushed some of Monique's strawberry-blond hair out of her face and tucked it behind her ear. "You're going to be okay, all of you are. We promise you that." Monique nodded again. "Alright, go get some sleep, we'll talk more tomorrow. Can you just do us a favor and not tell James, Devin, Lucas, or Emma what you heard?"

"I wouldn't." She peeped.

"Good." Nudge leaned in and kissed her forehead. "I love you." She said when she pulled away.

"Love you too, Mom." Monique smiled.

"Night, Baby." Nudge pulled her into a hug.

"Night, Mom." She hugged her back. "Night, Aunt Max." She turned and hugged me.

"Night, Sweetie." I replied and hugged her back. Then she got up and headed toward my room.

"Mom?" She stopped when she was about half way across the room.

"Yeah?" Nudge replied.

"Will you come with me?" She asked shyly, clearly still a little freaked out. A smile grew across Nudge's lips.

"Of course, Sweetie. Go lay down, I'll be there in a minute." Nudge replied. Monique smiled shyly and nodded before turning and walking toward my room again. "I'll try not to fall asleep." Nudge told me.

"No, get some rest. I'll handle things out here. The other's should be back soon, I should be fine." I said.

"Thanks. You're the best." Nudge smiled and threw her arms around me.

"Hell yeah, I am. Now go, your daughter's waiting." I grinned and pulled away.

"Good night, Max." She smiled as she got up.

"Night, Nudge." I replied as she took of toward my room. I sighed when I was alone. Well, alone as being the only one awake as Jason was still sleeping on the loveseat. The others got home about an hour later, minus Gazzy.

"Where's Gaz?" I asked.

"Stayed with Fang." Iggy replied. "Where's Nudge?"

"Sleeping with Monique. She overheard some stuff about the school and got scared." I explained. Iggy nodded and sat next to me. Angel settled in next to Jason and here we were for the night.

And many more to come.

* * *

**Hey you little awesome reader you! Thanks for sticking with this story for so long and I hope you still love it! Tell me what you thought and it there's ANYTHING you want to see happen in this story, anything at all, ideas, fights, break-ups, anything, tell me so I can do it! Because I value your ****opinions! Loves you! **


	22. Chapter 22

~Emma P.O.V~

"Are you sure you're okay? I can seriously be down there in like thirty seconds…" Bio-mom, A.K.A. Max, asked for at least the tenth time.

"Mom, I swear I'm fine." I replied, my voice groggy. I had woken up not three minutes ago and if you couldn't tell, I have no idea how to act around her, or Bio-dad, or anyone on that side of the family, or even my adopted side for that matter. Even James, my boyfriend and cousin in one package… in one gorgeous, tan, muscular, winged package…

"Okay, okay." She sighed. "Are you alone?" She asked, her tone changing.

"No. Uncle Gazzy, and Dad are with me." I replied. "I'm safe." I muttered quietly so only she could hear.

"I know you are." She said through a long sigh. "What time are you getting out of there?" She asked.

"Pretty soon. My other Mom just left to get the paper work." I explained.

"Okay. Is Fang bringing you here or are you going home?" She breathed, kind of pleading sounding.

"I think I'm going there. Why? Is something going on?" I replied. I noticed Bio-dad stiffen in the corner.

"No. Everything's fine. I just want to see you." She said even though I knew she was lying.

"Okay." I said simply.

"See you soon." I heard the smile in her voice.

"See you." I smiled and hung up. A few minutes of listening in to Dad and Gazzy's conversation, Mom came back brandishing the paper work allowing my escape from this forsaken hellhole. I shed my hospital garb and changed into my very familiar, black sweat suit. I stopped dead in my tracks when I saw the bulky brace on my bare arm, sighing loudly and covering it with my sweatshirt. I left the bathroom and seriously every pair of eyes turned to me as if I was interrupting a very important conversation. "Am I interrupting something, because I can go back…" I said, gesturing toward the bathroom.

"No, no. You're fine." Daddy Ride said quickly.

"Okay." I shrugged.

"Emma, before you leave, do you want to see Tyler?" My mom asked softly. My eyes widened.

"Can I?" I breathed.

"He's awake. That's where your father is." She told me. I nodded quickly.

"I'm going to fly back. See you at home, Fang." Gazzy said. "Bye, Emma. Bye, Cate." He said and then took off into the hallway before anyone could reply.

"I'll be in the waiting room. Just come find me when you're done." Bio-dad said. I nodded again and then he took off into the hallway himself, picking up my backpack on his way out.

"Fang?" My mom caught him before he got too far away.

"Hm?" He turned around.

"You can take my car." She told him and tossed her keys at him.

"Thanks." He smirked as he caught them, and then Mom and I made our way down the hall, up the elevator, down another two halls and into another room.

I froze when I saw him… His lifeless body… His honey-blond hair matted against the pillows…

An arm coiled my shoulders, squeezing tightly but not painfully, enough to pull me from my trance. I shook my head and for the first time, I looked at his face, his eyes open slightly. I stepped closer, out of the grasp and picking up Tyler's hand when it was in reach.

"Hey, little brother." I muttered. He groaned quietly. "No, don't talk. Just listen. Tyler, what you did was stupid, self-centered, and freaking insane." I said sternly.

"Emma-" Mom started.

"But, next time you want to escape reality," I just continued. "Let's talk about what's wrong. I don't care how comforting and amazing a high might be, there's a better way to deal with life and what you're going through. I'm always here for you whenever you need anything you should know that. Even if I'm not home, call me. I'll come back just for you. I love you. No matter how much we can't stand each other most of the time, no matter how far we've drifted apart; I love you. Always have, always will." I finished. He squeezed my hand softly meaning he understood. An arm coiled around my shoulders again. I looked up and saw our Mom standing with me.

"That was amazing." She whispered in my ear and then kissed my head. "I don't think I said this, but I am so proud of you and Lucas taking charge of a situation like you both did. Just you two need to stop fighting." Her voice turned stern. I nodded. "Alright, Fang's waiting." She kissed my head again. I nodded and leaned down.

"Get better so I can kick your ass for doing drugs." I whispered to Tyler and then kissed his forehead. I swear I heard him chuckle as I stood up. I saw a slight smile playing on his lips and my mom engulfed me into a hug.

"Love you, Sweetie" She whispered and handed me off to my dad.

"I love you." He said quietly into my ear.

"Love you, guys." I said as I left the room and found Bio-dad waiting in the waiting room, just like he said.

"Hey." I said.

"Ready to go?" He asked. I nodded in reply and we took off out the front doors and into my mom's Explorer. "Can I ask you something?" He asked, breaking the silence that hit us in the first few minutes of our drive.

"Shoot." I replied, staring out the window at the gloomy, cloudy day in front of us.

"How did you learn how to fly?" He asked.

"I thought my wings were flyable so Lucas and I went for a walk in the woods. I started flapping and eventually got airborne. So I kept practicing and voila, Emma Larson can fly." I murmured as we continued forward.

"Ambitious, a good quality to have." He said.

"I guess." I shrugged. We pulled into his very full driveway a few minutes of small talk later. The first thing I noticed, Lucas leaning against a tree in the front yard house murmuring into his phone, sort of sounding like an argument to me. 'Who?' I mouthed to him.

'Jeanie.' He mouthed back. My jaw dropped and I let my head drop. Bio-dad, of course, noticed and pulled me aside before we even got halfway up the driveway.

"What's going on?" He asked, lifting up my chin and making me look him in the eyes. Being almost a full head taller then me, I was looking up with nothing to hide behind.

"Lucas is talking to his ex about what happened." I shrugged, my voice barely even a whisper.

"Is whatever happened something you shouldn't be hiding?" He asked, his voice stern.

"No…" I murmured. His eyebrow rose. "Kind of…" I looked from side to side.

"Emma?" He questioned.

"Yes." I said quickly and returned my gaze to the ground, sort of embarrassed by being scolded by my father for not even a month.

"You need to talk to Cate and Howard." He said.

"But what if it's not my job to tell them?" I replied, looking back up at him. "What if like, it's between Lucas and Jeanie?" I asked.

"Emma, life's not about what ifs, it's about making decisions." He began, his voice soft. "You can either choose to not tell the people who can help you get through this, or you can keep whatever's going on hidden and let it get worse. Now, I'm not going to tell you what to do here, but I feel like you and Lucas should work something out and help yourselves."

"Can't you just tell me what to do?" I whined.

"No I can't." He snickered as my phone vibrated in my pocket. My eyes widened when I saw the caller I.D.: Jeanie D'Angelo. "You take that, I'll be inside." Bio-dad said and went inside. I hit the little, green, answer button and put the phone to my ear.

"Hel-"

"You told him?" She hissed in my ear.

"It may have slipped out…" I murmured.

"Emma, I trusted you!" She snapped.

"Jeanie, I'm sorry; I really am. It was a complete accident. I was defending you! Lucas assumed since you were further along then how long ago you two broke up that you were sleeping around and I accidently screamed it at him." I explained in a rush.

"I know." She sighed. "Lucas told me everything. Maybe it's time I just come out and tell my mom. " She sighed. "We're coming up there for the weekend, you know." She added.

"Really? When?" I asked, glancing at Lucas who was slumped against the tree with his head in his hands.

"We're leaving tonight, the plane takes off at four." She said.

"Are you mad at me?" I sighed.

"Emma, you know I can't get mad at you." She said.

"Love you, Jeans." I chuckled.

"I know, Emmers, I know." I heard the snicker in her voice.

"You know, the traditional response when someone says, "I love you" is to say it back." I said snidely.

"I'm freaking pregnant, Emma! What part of that says traditional?" Jeanie snapped.

"Remind me to tell the baby to beware of Mama's mood swings." I said.

"Good-bye, Emma." She snapped.

"Kay, cool. Loves." I said.

"Loves." She replied and hung up. I pocketed my phone and high-tailed it over to Lucas.

"Okay, I know that face. What's got your panties in a bunch?" I said and slumped down next to him.

"Well, aside from Tyler, and breaking your arm, again, the baby. My baby. Emma, do you know how weird that sounds? My baby, Emma! I'm going to be a dad! That's like what our Dad is! Do you know what this means?" He snapped, keeping his voice low.

"Uh, I get to spoil my amazing niece?" I asked.

"No, Emma! I'm responsible for another human life! I can't even take care of myself with out calling for mom every three seconds! What am I going to do: hop on my bike and peddle to the store to pick up diapers?" He hissed.

"First off, you can drive to the store to pick up diapers, you have a license. Second, you're amazing when it comes to Lexie. Third, where is Lexie? Fourth, you're a big boy now. I'm sure when it comes to it, you'll be able to step up and be the best Papa-bear you can be." I ranted.

"But how will I know what's right and what's not?" He asked.

"Listen to your gut." I jabbed him playfully in the ribs. "The kids gonna love you." I said.

"I guess you're right." He sighed.

"Well, duh." I snickered.

"What do I do about Monique?" He asked.

"Well, don't knock her up, that's for sure." I nudged him.

"Kay, smartass." He chuckled.

"Hells yeah." I snickered.

"Jeanie and Ms. Evens are coming in tonight, you know." Lucas said.

"Yeah. Jeanie told me. She just called to yell at me." I said and held up my phone.

"Mom already talked to Mrs. Ride, so she knows. We're picking them up at nine." He told me. "Well, you. I don't know if me jumping at the occasion to see my ex would draw suspicion." He said.

"You should come. Jeanie would like it." I said.

"Monique wouldn't. I told her that Jeanie and I dated." He shrugged.

"You're coming. Monique can deal. I'll tell her if I have too." I looked at him. He nodded solemnly. "Now, let's go inside, it's chilly." I said and stood up, pulling him behind me with my good arm. We went inside and Monique instantly tackled me.

"Oh my gosh, don't you ever scare everyone like that ever again. I mean, like seriously, it's rude. And another thing, what-"

"Monique, don't kill my niece." Her mom snapped and the bindings around my waist loosened and I collapsed as cool air rushed to my lungs. James, of course, caught me before I hit the ground and pulled me up.

"Gotcha." He snickered.

"Thanks, Babe." I giggled.

"Well, I mean, I couldn't just let you fall and break your other arm." He said as he let me go.

"Lefty says thank you." I giggled as he leaned in. "Your mom's right there…" I whispered. He froze.

"Just kiss her, James." She told him.

"Well that answers that." James mumbled and pressed his lips against mine.

"James, get your mouth off my sister!" Devin shrieked, his voice cracking in the process.

"Devin, you're finally hitting puberty!" James shrieked, cracking his voice like Devin's as he pulled away from me.

"Yeah, that happened like three years ago." Devin snapped getting defensive.

"Five for me." James snickered.

"That's because you're like nineteen." He hissed.

"Ladies, please, you're both gorgeous. Really." Monique mocked.

"Ladies?" They both snapped.

"That shut their faces." I chuckled and pushed passed the two dumbfounded cousins and into my birth mom's waiting arms.

"Hey." She said, holding me tightly against her.

"Hey." I replied with my head against her shoulder. One thing was for sure: even though sometimes I didn't know how to act around the biological side of my family, I always felt… I don't even know, comfortable? Yeah, comfortable is a good word, comfortable around them. Oh, and safe, defiantly safe.

"How's your arm? We have pain killers if you need some." She said as she pulled back and looked at my face.

"I'm fine. It doesn't really hurt." I shrugged.

"Are you tired? You look tired. You should go lay down-"

"Max, you sound like me. I'm sure Emma's fine, aren't you?" Aunt Nudge said as she walked toward the two of us.

"Yeah." I replied.

"See? Calm down, Max." She glanced at Mom and then wrapped her arms around me.

"Where's Alexis?" I asked when she pulled away.

"Got her right here. She just woke up from a nap." Lucas said as he walked into the living room with Lexie laying her little head on his shoulder.

"Hi, baby." I grinned as she reached for me. Lucas handed her to me and I kissed her head as she leaned against my shoulder.

"Emma." She mumbled tiredly.

"Have you fed her?" I looked at Lucas.

"James did. She likes him more then she likes me." Lucas shrugged.

"Aw. That makes two of us." I winked at him.

"Burn." James snickered as we made our way to the couches while the adults, my bio-parents, and Aunt Nudge, went to the kitchen. Devin put in_ Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows_ and this is where we sat for the next few hours.

~Max P.O.V.~

"When will they be back?" Nudge asked as she sat down next to me on a barstool at the counter.

"Pretty soon." I mumbled while resting my head on my arms as Fang gently massaged my very tense shoulders.

"Where did you send them?" Fang asked.

"Angel and Jason are patrolling the area on foot while Iggy and Gazzy are in the air." I explained as I recognized _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows_ playing in the living room.

"You should get some rest." Fang told me.

"I'm fine." I shrugged.

"You're fine with getting no sleep for almost two days now? That's pushing it, even for leader Max." Nudge said. I raised my head to look at her. "I mean, your max is usually thirty-six hours, then you crash."

"I said I'm fine." I said again.

"Yeah, so did Emma." Fang said.

"Yeah, we're both fine." I said, craning my next back to glare at him.

"Yeah, but Emma actually got sleep last night." Nudge said.

"Did you?" I looked at Fang.

"Gazzy and I rotated. I'm okay. Max, go get some sleep. Nudge and I can handle things here. I'll wake you up before Emma leaves." Fang told me, squeezing my shoulders reassuringly.

"Fine." I snapped and stood up.

"Love you, Babe." Fang said and pressed his mouth against mine.

"Love you more." I replied. "Night, Nudge."

"Afternoon, Max." She said and then I slipped out of the kitchen and ducked into my room without disrupting the kids. I changed into a pair of shorts and one of Fang's shirts. Before crawling into bed, I caught a glimpse of myself in the mirror: the dark bags, the messy hair… I can honestly say I look like shit, I mean, not that I care or anything. I sighed and shimmied under the covers, falling asleep as soon as I closed my eyes.

* * *

"Max. Max! Max, wake up!" My eyes shot open to see a bloody, tattered Fang in front of me.

"Fang, what the hell?" I shrieked and snapped upright.

"You wouldn't wake up. While you were sleeping, they came. Max, they took her!" Fang screamed.

"What?" I cried.

"She's gone, Max." Fang hissed. "You weren't there to protect her!" He snapped, his face turning dark.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" I replied.

"Emma's gone because you weren't there for her, like you promised to her face!" He hissed and pushed away from me. My eyes widened and I swear I felt my heart break in my chest. I didn't even comprehend what Fang was doing, time felt like it stopped.

"F-Fang, what are you doing?" I stammered.

"I'm leaving." He said.

"W-what?" I asked as tears rolled down my cheeks.

"Devin and I are leaving you." He said as he shoved clothes into a duffle bag.

"Fang, please don't go. You promised you'd never leave me again." I pleaded and wrapped my arms around him from behind.

"I know what I said." He hissed, his voice cold.

"Fang, please. I need you." I cried into his back.

"Goodbye, Max." He said and untangled my arms from around him and left me sobbing on the floor and watching him and Devin walk out of the house.

* * *

"Max? Hey, Max! Wake up!" I bolted upright I bed. Wasn't I out of bed? Fang was wide-eyed and in my face again. "You were crying in your sleep. What happened? Are you okay?" He picked up both of my hands.

"What are you doing here? You left me!" I spat in his face.

"What? I promised I would never do that!" He said. "You were dreaming." He pulled me into a hug.

"Dreaming? It felt so real…" I muttered.

"What happened?" He asked, rubbing my back soothingly. My eyes widened as I remembered.

"Where's Emma?" I pulled away.

"In the living room. She has to go soon." He told me.

"Thank God." I breathed a sigh of sheer relief: it had all been a dream.

"What happened?" He asked again.

"Emma was taken again and you and Devin blamed me for it." I explained as new tears rolled down my cheeks. "I thought I lost everyone in a second…"

"No one's going anywhere." Fang said and pulled me into another hug. "I promise." He breathed. I tightened my grip around him, pulling away only to kiss his lips. His arms coiled up my back pulling me closer into his chest.

He pulled away a few minutes later. "If only we didn't have stuff to do…" He mumbled seductively as he rested his forehead against mine.

"Yeah…" I sighed and pecked his lips one more time before sliding away from him. "When does she have to leave?" I asked as I shed my shirt to change back into the clothes I was wearing before.

"Uh, around nine, I think." He replied as he gawked at me. Men.

"You're such a guy." I snapped and then threw he shirt at him and got dressed.

"Yeah, isn't that why you married me?" He snickered as I walked into the bathroom.

"Mostly." I replied as I popped my toothbrush into my mouth. Fang joined me and wrapped his arms around my waist from behind, much like I had done in my dream. He rested his head on top of mine as I scrubbed out my mouth. I spat, rinsed my mouth and fixed my hair and then Fang and I walked out of our room, hand in hand.

~Emma P.O.V.~

"Emma, can I talk to you about something?" Monique perched herself in the door frame of my room, well, I don't know if I have the right to call it my room, but it's the room I use when I'm here. I was packing Lexie's toys and clothes that Lucas brought here because we were going home tonight, well, my other home…

"Yeah, sure. What's on your mind?" I looked up at her. She came in and sat on my bed. "You okay?" I got off the floor and sat next to her.

"I need you to be completely honestly with me." She said in the quietest voice she has ever used around me.

"Of course. What's going on?" I asked, growing nervous.

"Lucas is insisting on going with you to pick up your Jeanie and her mom from the airport. I have nothing to worry about with him and his ex, right?" My eyes widened as she spoke.

"No." I said quickly, my voice cracking nervously.

"Emma?" She snapped.

"What?" I asked.

"Your voice cracks when you're lying, just like Devin's!" She snapped and shot off of my bed.

"Monique, you don't need to worry about Lucas." I followed her. "I didn't even know they were dating when they were! If they were that discrete when they were together I can't even imagine how they'll act now!" I blurted out. "Hey, I'm serious." I said calmly.

"Swear it." She hissed, her eyes burning into mine.

"I swear that you have nothing to worry about." I said.

"Okay, thank you." She sighed and walked out, leaving me staring at my feet in the corner. I regrouped a few seconds later and threw the rest of the toys into the diaper bag.

"Hey, you should get going." Bio-mom appeared in my room a second later, scaring the living shit out of me. "Sorry, Sweetie." She snickered as I jumped like six feet in the air.

"It's cool. Yeah, you're right." I replied.

"You're staying at your house tonight, right?" She asked, her face turning worried.

"Yeah. One of my other parents is coming home too. I'm not sure if it's gonna be my mom or dad though, one of them is staying with Tyler." I explained. "Why?" I raised an eyebrow.

"I just want to know what's going on." She said and came in, sitting on my bed. I nodded and stood up, towing the diaper bag with me. She followed me and wrapped her arms around me, squeezing me once then pulling away. "You'll let me know if anything happens, right?" She asked, cupping my face in her hands. I nodded. She smiled and kissed my forehead. "Get going. Come pick up Alexis when you're settled in." She said when she pulled away. I nodded again and then picked up my backpack.

"Bye, Mom." I smiled at her before I walked out of the room. And then after what felt like decades of hugging, Lucas and I were released and on the road in Mommy Larson's Explorer. "Was Monique mad?" I asked a few minutes of staring out the windshield with my feet propped up on the dashboard later.

"Pissed." He replied quickly.

"I'm sure if she knew what was up she'd understand." I said gently.

"I'm not telling her Jeanie's pregnant with my kid!" He snapped.

"I didn't say you should." I replied.

"If anyone finds out, I'm screwed! You really think Monique's parents will be okay with me dating her after they find out I have a kid on the way? And then by extension, what will they think of our family, Emma, of you? I screwed up, I screwed up bad!" He hissed.

"Even so, she's going to be born and she's going to need a father." I looked at him.

"I'm so scared." He glanced at me.

"You think I'm not?" I replied.

"I've had this fear ever since I found out I was adopted and we found my actual parents that Mom and Dad just won't… want me… anymore." I explained slowly.

"What? That's never going to happen." Lucas snapped.

"I know, but that's thoughts always there in the back of my mind." I admitted as Lucas merged onto the freeway.

"They love you; hell, everyone loves you. I'm so jealous." He snickered. "No doubt my daughter will prefer you to me."

"Probably not." I laughed as a black suburban got in the passing lane.

"Probably." He replied.

"Why do you think that?" I looked at him.

"Well-"

"Shit!" I screamed as the suburban glided closer to us.

"What the f-" Lucas screamed as we were sent spinning wildly and only stopped when the back end of the Explorer smashed into the guardrail.

"Shit, Lucas, you okay?" I choked out.

"Yeah." He peeped. "You?" He replied.

"Fine." I glanced up and saw about six dark-looking goons coming at us. "Lucas?" I asked.

"What the hell?" He murmured and my door was ripped right off the hinges. I screamed at the top of my lungs as a rough hand dragged me from the car.

"Let. Me. Go!" I hissed and flailed managing to kick him in the face.

"Get away from my sister!" Lucas snapped and I swear he was beating on the guys in the next second. I heard a crack as another guy approached. I whirled around just in time to see Lucas drop.

"Lucas!" I shrieked. The guy standing over him holding a baseball bat was no other then the man haunting my dreams: Ari. My eyes widened.

"Long time, no see, Raven." He laughed, smiling wickedly.

"_You!_" I hissed.

"Me." He snapped and then gestured to whom I was guessing were the guys behind me because they grabbed my arms tightly.

I heard a loud twack and then my world was silenced and I saw asphalt flying toward my face as my eyes began to close…

* * *

**Hello! I'm so sorry this took so long to get published! I've been crazy busy and I swear, I will make time to get the next update done faster! My school ends on Friday so I'll be free then! Tell me what you thought or anything that you'd like to see in following chapters! Thanks for reading! :D Loves! **


	23. Chapter 23

~Max P.O.V.~

"Hello?"

"Hi, Max. Are my kids there?" Cate asked in a nervous voice.

"No, they left about two hours ago. Why?" I replied, sitting up on my bed. Fang followed me, his eyes wide.

"Because Kathy just called me and said her and Jeanie are still waiting for them at the airport." Cate told me.

"Have you tried calling her or Lucas? He went with her." I said.

"I've been trying for the past ten minutes. Howard's trying now." She said, speaking about a mile a minute.

"Fang, try calling Emma." I told him. He nodded and grabbed his phone off the bedside table and started dialing. "Want us to go look for her?" I asked, already getting up and getting dressed.

"If you wouldn't mind. I can't imagine where they would've gone." She sighed.

"Cate, there's something I need to tell you." I sighed.

"What's up, Max?" She asked.

"Yesterday, Angel said she saw Jeb and Ari at a hotel in town." I explained slowly. She was silent. "Cate?"

"I didn't think anything of it, but I thought I saw Jeb on the plane when we were flying to Alaska…" She replied a few seconds later. "I didn't think it could have actually be him though…" She mumbled in disbelief.

"It might have been him." I sighed.

"I think you're right; I wish you weren't." She mumbled.

"Relax. We'll go look for her. Everything's going to be fine." I reassured her.

"Thank you so much. I'm going to the airport right now. If you find them before I do, scream at them for me." She said.

"Will do." I snickered. "Bye." I finished.

"Bye, Max." She said and hung up.

"-Call me back." Fang said and dropped his phone.

"Not answering?" I asked.

"Nope." He replied, getting up and getting dressed before taking off into the living room. I followed him, clutching my phone tightly in my hand.

"Where is everybody?" I asked James and Devin, who were sitting on the couch watching Alexis.

"Aunt Angel is in the kitchen with Uncle Gazzy and my mom and dad are outside with Monique, something about needing to talk about something she overheard." He shrugged.

"Why? What's going on?" Devin asked.

"Shouldn't she be asleep? It's like eleven." Fang said when I didn't reply. "Put her to bed."

"Yeah… We don't know how to do that…" James looked down and the giggly, bundle of happiness in his arms.

"Didn't Emma show you what to do?" Fang replied.

"She showed us some stuff." Devin replied.

"Just do what she showed you." Fang said.

"Kay." Devin replied and then he and James got up and took Alexis into Emma's room.

"Will you tell Gaz and Angel what's going on? Tell them to stay with the kids while we go look for them. I'll find Iggy and Nudge and tell them." I told him.

"When are we leaving?" He asked, clearly getting anxious.

"Soon." I insisted. "Let's go." I declared and went outside. I saw Nudge and Iggy standing in front of the tree in my front yard. "Nudge, Iggy, can we talk?" I asked as I walked closer.

"Sure?" Nudge's eyebrow rose. "Monique, we'll finish this later." She added, Monique nodded and then went inside. I waited until the door closed before I began. "Max, what's wrong?" Nudge questioned, growing impatient.

"Emma and Lucas haven't been to the airport yet." I said, their eyebrows rose.

"It's been like two hours!" Nudge hissed.

"Do you think something happened to them?" Iggy asked.

"I don't know. Cate, Howard, and Fang all tried calling them with no luck. Cate's on her way to the airport right now." I explained.

"Are we going after them?" Iggy asked.

"Hell yeah we are." I hissed and then the three of us dashed inside.

"Fang! Let's go!" I called. He was at my side in the next second.

"What do we tell the kids?" Angel asked.

"Just say we're flying around patrolling or something." I replied quickly. Angel nodded and then the four of us left. "Okay," I said after we were in the air. "Let's take the routes leading to the airport. Fang, you and I will take the back way, Nudge, Iggy, take the freeway." I ordered. Everyone wordlessly agreed and we went our separate ways. "See anything?" I asked Fang after we had circled the area for about the fifth time.

"Nothing." He mumbled, his face hard as stone. My phone went off a few minutes later.

"Nudge?" I answered.

"You're going to want to get over here, now." She hissed.

"Where are you?" I asked.

"Along the freeway, about three miles from where you would get on in town." She replied.

"We're coming." I said and then hung up. "Let's go." I looked at Fang. He nodded and then followed me and we landed in a patch of trees near where Nudge said they were. We ran out of the trees and the first thing I saw was a tow truck pulling Cate's smashed up Explorer off of a guardrail.

"Shit." I heard Fang murmur and then Nudge and Iggy were at our side.

"What the hell is this? Are Lucas and Emma okay? Are they here?" I screeched. Nudge just shook her head.

"They won't tell us anything." She said gravely. Just then, a light blue Ford Fusion pulled off to the side of the road.

"What the hell is going on here?" Cate snapped as she got out of the car without even turning it off. The four of us dashed to her side as the driver of the tow truck came over to her.

"Are you Caitlin Larson?" He asked, looking from his clipboard to her face.

"I am. My kids were driving this car! Where are they?" She hissed.

"Mrs. Larson, please just stay calm. No one was by or in the vehicle when we got here. A cop called it in when he saw it. He's right over there." The man said and pointed to the parked police car on the side of the road.

"I'm going to go talk to him." She snapped and trucked over to the car with Fang and I on her heels. He got out of the car when he saw us coming.

"Hello, I'm Officer Stone. Does this car belong to you, Ma'am?" He asked.

"Yes, it does." She replied.

"What's your name, Ma'am?" He asked.

"Catlin Larson. What happened here?" She hissed. He scribbled something on a clipboard and looked back to her.

"My partner and I passed this while I was patrolling and had to double back. Who was driving the vehicle, Mrs. Larson?" He said.

"My kids were going to the airport to pick up some friends." She answered.

"What are their names?" He asked.

"Why?" She asked.

"Since no one called this in and there's no one in the car, and there's no other car around here, we may be looking at a kidnapping." The man said. My heart dropped into my shoes and I leaned heavily on Fang for support. Cate's eyes widened. "And there's evidence of a struggle: blood and hair found in multiple places. Forensics already picked up samples and running tests."

"Not again…" I muttered. Fang's grip on me tightened.

"I am so sorry but can I get their names for the police report please?" He asked.

"Lucas and Emma Larson." Cate droned in a weak voice. "H-how did this happen?" She asked.

"It looks like the vehicle was struck by another car from the left side and then the driver lost control and stopped with it hit the guardrail." He explained and he wrote in his notebook and then showed Cate the diagram on his clipboard. "Mrs. Larson, we will do whatever it takes to find your children. Go home and get some rest. You said they were on the way to pick up friends from the airport?" He asked. Cate nodded as tears rolled down her face. "Alright, I'll call this in and then personally go pick them up myself." He said. "Is there anyone you want me to call: a ride home perhaps?" She nodded again. "Your husband?" He asked. She nodded a third time and she handed him her phone.

How the hell does this happen twice?

~Emma P.O.V.~

"James…" I moaned as his lips crushed up against mine: a hell of a nice thing to make up too. I smiled into the perfect kiss without even bothering to open my eyes as I wrapped my arms around him and pulled him closer, tangling my fingers in his hair.

"Emma…" He mumbled, sounding more like a low rumble in his throat, completely reliving the splitting headache ripping through my brain. He pulled away, kissing my forehead before he dashed away from my sights, leaving me disappointed on the bed.

"I had the weirdest dream, Babe. I don't even remember going to-" I said as I sat up and opened my eyes. "Where the hell am I?" I growled.

"No, Babe. Tell me about your dream." A too familiar, cocky, near perfect voice said from out of my sights. I turned my head slowly and stopping cold when I saw him: his perfect broad features, his usual black, messy fauxhawk with hair sticking up cutely from the sides, his, piercing, bright blue eyes, and a new feature: he was shirtless… and dead…

"L-Leo?" My hand rose slowly and covered my mouth out of shock, touching my lips that he had just kissed.

"Not who you were expecting, right?" He chuckled.

"No…" I murmured.

"What was that?" He asked as he walked closer and closer to where I sat.

"No! You're dead!" I shrieked.

"Well, obviously not. If I was I couldn't do this." He leaned down and picked up my hand, intertwining his fingers with mine and moving my hand away before pressing his lips tenderly against my shocked mouth. His other hand slid up my back and pulled me closer. When I realized what was happening I fought against him, breaking free from his grasp and shoving him away.

"How? I was at your funeral!" I screamed.

"Yeah? I was too, what a coincidence." He snickered. The thing about Leo was the he was the only person, who was almost as big as a smartass as me, keyword: almost.

"Where were you?" I hissed.

"Where do you think? Use that brain, you were always smarter than me." He said. I stayed silent. "In the casket, Emma. I was dead. Then Dr. Batchelder and my father managed to bring me back somehow." He told me.

"Ho-"

"Don't ask me how, Babe." He said and sat down on the bed, as my gaze fell into my lap. He ran his fingers down my back, calming me slightly. But then I remembered who was doing it and pushed his arm away.

"You lost that privilege when you called me a freak." I snapped, turning to glare at him.

"That's a look I haven't missed." He sighed and let his arm fall onto the bed.

"How did I get here?" I growled as the searing pain in my head returned. "And why does my head hurt?" I dropped my head into my hands.

"Maybe it's because some dumbass bludgeoned you when he was supposed to leave you unharmed." He explained.

"I don't own anything like this." I snapped meaning the scratchy, white undershirt and bulky, gray sweatpants I was wearing. "How did I get in these clothes?" I asked.

"You were bloody with they brought you in. You're lucky I still love you, because they were going to dump you in a ugly hospital gown if I hadn't given those to them." Leo replied.

"Where's Lucas?" I asked, my head flying up.

"He's fine, trust me." Leo replied.

"Where is he?" I hissed. He sighed loudly.

"You're not going to let this go, are you?" He asked.

"What do you think?" I crossed my arms.

"Come with me." He sighed again and got up. He threw on a black v-neck and handed me a pair of flip-flops and a hoodie. "Put these on, put the hood up, and don't talk; I'm not supposed to let you leave this room." He hissed. I nodded and he helped me and my broken arm into the hoodie and zipped it up for me, putting the hood up when the zipper reached the top.

"I could've done that myself." I hissed and pushed his hands that were resting on my shoulder away.

"Let's just go." He sighed and picked up my wrist. "Keep your head down." He whispered as we crept from the room. He led me for what felt like hours until we stopped. "You can look up now." He said. I looked up to see a huge room filled with dog crates and in them: the most messed up, mangled creatures I had ever seen. He slapped his hand over my mouth, as he knew I would scream. "Please don't. I know it's messed up." He murmured into my ear. I nodded and he removed his hand. "Follow." He insisted. I kept behind him, down row after row, making the mistake to look at some of them. He stopped and I saw Lucas balled up in the corner of a crate.

"Emma?" He questioned and came forward.

"Lucas!" I smiled and kneeled down.

"Thank God you're okay! I was so worried!" He breathed poking his fingers out of the bars and touching my hair and face. "Thank you so much for keeping her safe." Lucas smiled up at Leo.

"I can only do so much." He replied remorsefully.

"Just keep doing whatever it is you're doing." He said. Leo nodded, smirking slightly. "Believe it or not, he's the least evil one here." Lucas snickered.

"I don't even believe it." I giggled, looking up at Leo.

"What? C'mon." He chuckled.

"How long have we been here?" I asked.

"I woke up at least a few hours ago." Lucas replied.

"They hauled you two in a little over four hours ago." Leo replied, doing the math in his head.

"Where're my parents?" I snapped.

"Probably looking for you two." Leo answered. "I need to get you back. I'll bring you back as soon as I can, I promise." He told me. I nodded.

"I love you, Lucas." I said.

"Love you too, baby sister." He smiled and then we started out. We were almost to the door when:

"Leo Michel D'Angelo." We stopped dead in our tracks. "What are you doing? What the hell is she doing out of your room?" Dr. D'Angelo snapped.

"She was freaking out about Lucas. It won't happen again, I swear." Leo said, stepping protectively in front of me, which surprised me.

"You know the rule: she can only stay with you if she doesn't leave the room!" He hissed.

"Yeah, I know, it won't happen again, Dad. I swear." Leo whispered.

"No. I don't want to hear it! What if it had been Jeb or Ari who found you instead of me? They would've killed you on the spot, Leo! I can't lose you again, you're my only son!" He growled. "She moves in here I'll say you two weren't getting along."

"No, Dad. Emma doesn't belong here! Neither does Lucas, or me, or you for that matter! Let's just break out and go home!" Leo snapped using a voice that I had never heard before.

"You don't have the right to say that!" He hissed. "Emma moves in here! I can't take the chance with you. Your feelings for her are obviously to strong, you lose your common sense when you're with her." He declared.

"No." Leo snapped.

"Yes. Don't argue." He growled. They glared at each other for a few seconds and ten minutes later, I was shoved into a tiny dog crate with Lucas much to Leo's dismay.

"This sucks."

"Yup."

~Jeanie P.O.V.~

"Katherine Evens?" A police officer approached us flashing a badge.

"That's me." My mom replied. I lifted my head off her shoulder and sat up tiredly on my own.

"I'm going to need you both to come with me, please." He told us.

"What's this about?" She asked.

"The Larson's asked me to pick you up." He explained. "I'm Officer Matthew Stone. I'll explain on the way." He said. My mom nodded and the help my pregnant ass up and then I waddled out of there through the doors and into the back of a police car. It was silent for a while, a long while. It felt like years…

"So what's this about?" Mom finally broke the silence.

"I can't tell you everything, but Cate and Howard have been held up talking to my partner; there's been an accident." He explained. My jaw dropped.

"Is everyone okay?" Mom asked as we turned into a driveway.

"We're not sure." He sighed as he parked in front of a garage. "My partner's inside speaking with them now." He said as they got out and then let me out. We went to the front door and then Officer Stone rang the doorbell. Some dark haired guy that I had never seen before opened the door, his face as hard as stone. "Mr. Ride." Officer Stone nodded. He returned the nod and then let us in. His eyes widened when he saw me clutching my stomach, exactly how Emma reacted when she first noticed. The guy… In more then one way he reminded me of Emma… How is that possible?

"Jeanie, Kathy, hi!" Howard said, sort of sadly and hugged us both.

"Hi, Howard." My mom said.

"Hi, Mr. Larson." I smiled.

"Jeanie, would you mind going into the living room? There's something we need to talk to your mother about something." Mr. Larson looked at me.

"Sure." I shrugged. "Where…?"

"Around the corner." He said and pointed to a hallway.

"Okay." I smiled and took off. I walked into the room and instantly three heads turned my way. "Hi." I said insecurely.

"Hey." The two guys replied at the same time while the girl just glared at me.

"I'm Jeanie." I said as nicely as I could.

"We know." The girl snapped with her arms crossed.

"Monique, be nice." The blond guy that looked like he could be her brother said to her.

"Why should I?" She asked snidely.

"Because she's your boyfriend's friend!" He snapped.

"Whatever. I'm going to Emma's room." She declared and got up, starting toward the stairs.

"Don't mess anything up." He told her.

"Yeah, yeah." She grumbled and dashed up the stairs.

"That little bundle of happiness is my sister, Monique. I'm James." The blond guy, James, said.

"Oh, you're Emma's boyfriend, aren't you?" I replied, shaking his hand.

"Yeah, I am." He smiled at her name.

"I'm Devin." The other guy said.

"Hi, Devin." I smiled at him as I shook his hand.

"Do you know what's going on? No one will tell us anything." Devin said.

"The cop said there was some accident; that's all I was told." I replied.

"Do you think they're hurt?" James asked.

"I hope not." I clutched my stomach in my hands as I swear the baby jerked.

"I'm sorry for asking this…" James began.

"Yeah. I'm pregnant." I sighed, already knowing his question.

"Lucas said you two dated…" Devin murmured. I sighed again.

"Lucas… is the baby's father." I replied slowly. It was easier admitting that to strangers then family. Their eyes widened. "Look, no one knows this but Emma, Lucas, and I, okay? I know I need to tell everyone but I'm just not sure how." I said quietly.

"Shouldn't Lucas have told Monique? I mean, that's kind of a big thing to tell the person they're dating that they have a kid?" James asked.

"Lucas just found out yesterday." I muttered. "Emma blurted it out and apparently, they fought over it or something." I replied.

"Yeah, they did fight, and that asshole re-broke her arm." James snapped.

"James, calm down, man. It's not her fault." Devin said.

"I know." He sighed. "I'm sorry." He looked up at me. I nodded.

"I'm sorry for dumping this on you." I sighed. "This is a whole lot easier telling strangers about this. I'm not as scared of being judged. " I admitted.

"Hey, no problem." Devin smiled. "I understand completely. I tell Emma everything because I know she won't judge me. If I had a kid on the way, I wouldn't want anyone to know either." He shrugged.

"I'm going to pretend like I didn't hear that." A woman, who looked almost exactly like Emma, said as she entered the room.

"Oh, hey, Mom." Devin said awkwardly.

"There's something we need to tell all of you. Where's Monique?" She said.

"Upstairs." James replied.

"Go get her. We're waiting on your parents, Angel, and Gazzy." She said. Devin and James exchanged glances and then James got up and went upstairs.

What the hell was going on?

~Emma P.O.V.~

"Knock, knock." I droned into the darkness.

"What?" Lucas looked down at me.

"Knock, knock." I said again.

"Who's there?" I saw one of his eyebrows raise.

"My kidneys." I said.

"My kidneys, who?" He asked.

"My kidneys would love it if you got your knees out of them!" I snapped and crossed my arms.

"Sorry, there's like no room in here!" He screeched.

"No talking!" An unknown voice growled in the darkness.

"Sorry, there's like no room in here." He whispered.

"Oh, I know." I hissed.

"What's the plan?" He asked.

"What do you mean?" I replied, keeping my voice low.

"I mean, how are we getting out of here?" He murmured.

"I don't know, haven't really thought about that." I shrugged. "We could wait until they go to let us out and then open up a can of whoop-ass on them. I mean because, after all, I know karate." I smiled cockily.

"Emma." Lucas replied.

"What?" I snapped.

"One: you had one lesson, and two: you and Leo took it together and if you hadn't noticed, he's technically a _bad guy_!" He hissed.

"Do not give me your sass, boy." I growled.

"I am not giving you sass." He crossed his arms.

"Yes you are! You're giving me your tude, sassy pants!" I replied.

"Tude?" He asked.

"You know, like attitude." I shot back.

"Emma, I'm serious. I want to get back to Jeanie… and Monique, of course." He snapped.

"You think I don't? I miss both of my sets of parents, James, Devin, Jeanie, Monique, everybody." I mumbled.

"We need to get out of here." He sighed.

"You think?" I grumbled. He sighed again, louder.

"Lucas," I said.

"Yeah, Emma?" He replied.

"I have to pee." I muttered.

"Hold it in." He snapped.

"It's really bad..." I murmured.

"Oh, hells no!" He shrieked and started panicking.

"Lucas," I mumbled. "Uh, Lucas?" I poked him. "Sweetie pie? Stop." I said over his flailing and the weird noises from the creatures around us. "Snicker-doodle, stop it. You're going to-" I began, but then we started teetering: too late. Our crate toppled over and crashed against the concrete floor with smashing force.

"Ouch." He mumbled.

"Good going." I murmured.

"Ah, just the two I wanted to see." The dark, raspy voice that haunted my dreams laughed. I froze instantly as he picked up the cage easily with both of us in it.

"Let. Us. Go!" Lucas screamed.

"Suit yourself." I felt Ari shrug and drop the cage.

"Lucas, stop talking." I groaned as my brother's much bigger body landed on top of me.

"Sounds good to me." Lucas mumbled as Ari picked up the cage again and we started moving.

I feel like I didn't even want to know where we were going… but I hoped it was to a bathroom...

* * *

**Hello, people of Earth! Today was my last day of school so now I'm out for the summer! Yeahyah! Anywho, I should get things updated faster now because I'm less busy. Anywho again, tell me what you thought, be it a review or a P.M. cuz I'm into those too! I'm, as always, open to suggestions for ideas you'd like to see in this story: relationship ideas, break-ups, fights, anything. Total freedom here. Thanks for reading! Loves! :D**


	24. Chapter 24

~Devin P.O.V.~

"They're gone? What do you mean they're gone? What the hell does that even mean? They were just here!" James screamed at the top of his lungs. My jaw had dropped and I hadn't even begun to comprehend what had just been told to me. My twin sister, whom I basically just started seeing as my sister, was kidnapped for what, like the fifth time in her life?

'Second time, Sweetie.' Aunt Angel told me in my head.

'Still. That's two more times then she should've!' I hissed back. She nodded sadly. I looked around the room at all of the grave faces: Monique was bawling, probably only worrying about Lucas, Jeanie just stared at her stomach, James was arguing with everybody, the sound wasn't even picked up by my ears I was so shocked, and as for me, well, I'm starting to feel a little…

"Devin!" Someone shrieked as my world turned black.

~Emma P.O.V.~

"Emma, Lucas," Alec D'Angelo said as Lucas and I were thrown into chairs with bounded hands in front of him. "Welcome." He smiled a disgusting, sadistic, wicked smile at us. Lucas spat in his face and was rewarded by a punch in the gut. I watched him spit out some blood and keeled over in his seat. Ari caught him but the hair and yanked him back upright.

"Touch him again and I swear I'll-" I growled as claws dug into my shoulders restraining me from pouncing.

"You'll what, Emma?" Ari hissed and grabbed my hair, pulling me back so his face was right beside mine. "Thought so." He laughed when I just glared at him.

"I suggest you don't do that again." D'Angelo chuckled, smiling at Lucas.

"Why are we here?" Lucas grunted.

"Impatient, aren't we?" D'Angelo said. Lucas and I glared up at him. "Unfortunately, you had something that belonged to us." He smiled at me. "You were just a perk." He chuckled as he looked back to Lucas.

"Emma does not belong to you." Lucas hissed.

"But technically, she does." Ari chuckled darkly. "You see, and this is dumbed for you children, my father was head of a avian-human science project where he created your mother, and your father, and your aunts, and your uncles." He explained as he paced around in front of us. "We made them; they made you, so technically, we made you, and in extension, own you." He looked at me.

"That's no different then you saying you own Jeanie or Leo, which you don't, so in that extension, you don't own me." I growled.

"Don't talk back to us, brat!" Ari kneed me in the gut. I collapsed against his knee, coughing roughly. Hr grabbed me by the neck and pulled my face closer to his. "We don't want a repeat of your smartass of a mother." He growled.

"Is that where I get it?" I coughed. He growled loudly and his arm snapped forward. I didn't even brace for impact.

"Ari, we need her alive." D'Angelo caught his arm. Ari growled again and then backed off. "Now, we have a phone call to make. Ari, you have Emma's phone, right?" He looked at Ari. Ari reached into his pocket and handed him my blue-cased iPhone. D'Angelo dialed a number and then held the phone to my head. "Talk."

"Emma?"

"Mom?"

~Max P.O.V.~

"He'll be fine, Max. Devin fainted because he had an anxiety attack. He'll come around soon." Cate explained as Fang, her, and I stood around my unconscious son in their guest room.

"Thank you so much." I sighed and sat down next to him and stroked his dark hair gently. Fang sat down next to me and picked up my limp hand.

"I'll leave you two alone." Cate smiled weakly and then walked from the room.

"What are we going to do? When are we leaving?" Fang asked.

"As soon as possible. I'm not losing anymore time with her." I nearly growled. "I'll call Mom later tonight and see if the kids can stay there."

"Where're you guys going?" Devin's groggy voice asked. Fang and I exchanged glances.

"We're going to look for Emma and Lucas." Fang sighed.

"So why are we going to Grandma's? Isn't that like not safe? What if someone comes there?" He asked.

"He has a point." Fang shrugged.

"But still," I looked at Fang and then back to Devin. "It's too dangerous. You could get killed." I told him.

"So could Emma." He sat up.

"You really want to come?" I sighed. Devin nodded without hesitation. "We'll talk to Nudge and Iggy and see if they want Monique and James in on this. But if they stay, you stay. Got that?" I said. He nodded again. "Alright, get some sleep." I ordered and kissed his forehead. "I love you."

"Love you too, Mom." He replied as my phone vibrated in my pocket. Who would be calling me at 4:30 A.M.? I guess there's only one way to find out.

"Oh, my God." I mumbled as I pulled it out of my pocket. Fang and Devin both looked over a shoulder as I read the caller I.D. over and over again.

Emma…

"Emma?" I answered desperately.

"Mom?" She replied, pain clear in her voice.

"Emma? Baby, are you okay? Where are you? Fang, go tell everyone that Emma's on the phone! Go!" I screeched.

"I'm ok-ahhhhhh!" She cried out as Fang scrambled out of the room.

"What are they doing to you?" I asked more hostile.

"Like mother like daughter, right Max?" Ari's unforgettable voice growled through my phone as Emma started screaming in the background and Lucas screaming profanities telling him to stop.

"What the hell are you doing to her?" I hissed, my fists clenching. "Where is my daughter?"

"Calm down there, big sis." He chuckled darkly. "She's alive. We're keeping her that way. But, how does it feel to know your daughter is alive this time, feeling everything we do to her, knowing that no one can get her out of this? How does it feel to know you could stop this of you could protect her, like you've never actually done with her?" He asked, amusement in his tone, just as Emma started screaming at the top of her lungs out of pure agony. I swear I felt something snap in my head.

"How does it feel to know that once I find you, I will kill you? And this time, you'll stay dead." I growled, acid stinging my tongue. I felt Devin stiffen next to me. I squeezed his hand gently with the hand that didn't have a death grip on my phone.

"Big talk, but I don't see that happening any time soon." He said threateningly and then I heard Emma scream louder in the background, if that was even possible. "Better hurry, Maxie. I don't think I've ever seen this much blood come out of someone." He chuckled and then the line went dead.

"Max?" Fang said after some time. "Say something." He added. I dropped my phone into my lap and looked up for the first time, realizing that like everyone had crowded into the room.

"We're leaving, right now." I hissed.

"Max, we need to rest up before we leave. You know that. Plus we have no idea where they even are this time." Fang said slowly.

"They're hurting her, Fang! You should've heard it!" I snapped. His eyes widened.

"What exactly did they say?" Nudge asked.

"Ari said that they were going to keep her alive so she feels everything they do to her!" I cried. Everyone exchanged glances and then nodded.

"We're leaving. Right now."

~Emma P.O.V.~

"I'm not even bleeding." I gasped as he released my arm from his grip, it falling limp at my side. He had cut the tap binding my wrists and had been bending my already broken arm over the arm of the damned chair I was restrained in and pressing down on it, nearly crushing it under his massive paw of a hand.

"I know." He laughed. "What's important is that your Mommy thinks you are and comes to save your sorry ass faster." He smiled a disgusting, toothy smile, his face hovered millimeters from mine.

"Get. Away. From. Her." Lucas growled.

"What was that, Larson?" Ari growled and turned toward him.

"He said, get away from her." Leo growled from somewhere in the room. Ari's head snapped around.

"Leo, what are you doing here?" D'Angelo hissed. "Go back to your room!"

"No, Dad! I'm done doing what you say!" Leo shrieked. "Emma's not a piece of property! You can't just do this to someone!" He growled.

"Get. Out. Of. Here." D'Angelo hissed.

"Make. Me." Leo hissed right back.

"Well, if you insist." D'Angelo grinned like a madman and gestured to Ari. Ari chuckled darkly and picked me up roughly by the throat and dragged me forward.

"Get you hands off of her!" Leo shrieked and then was grabbed by others and held back. Lucas started struggling against his captures as well as I was dragged, kicking and screaming, in front of D'Angelo and literally thrown onto the ground at his feet. D'Angelo's fingers coiled around my neck before I had time to react.

"If you don't do what you're told, Leo, she dies." He hissed and then the next thing I knew, there was a gun in my face. Tears rolled down my cheeks as I watched Ari's index finger linger around the trigger.

"Aw, you're crying. Your mother and father would be so disappointed in you. I mean, look at yourself, Emma: you're so weak." Ari chuckled lightheartedly. "How are you their daughter?" He added insult to injury as he cocked the gun. I silently sobbed until I realized that these men didn't deserve my tears. And then, the tears stopped and something snapped inside of me.

"You do not know me!" I screamed and then smashed the back of my head into the front of Ari's. Next thing I knew, my body was moving on its own, as if almost on instinct. My arm's snapped around and grabbed Ari by the ears, dragging him in front of my and then slamming my fist into his stunned face, only to follow by one of my knees into his stomach. He toppled over right in front of my eyes. Leo caught on and was kicking the snot out of his captures, while Lucas was still struggling to get free.

Brothers.

I whirled around and saw D'Angelo fumbling with the gun Ari had dropped when I attacked.

"Really?" I growled and then threw myself at him, knocking him off step and causing him to lose his grip on the gun. I picked the gun up and removed the clip where the bullets were held and placed it in my pocket. "You're pathetic." I snapped as I threw the now empty weapon at him and left him to wallow in self-pity. I dashed over to Lucas and helped him get free.

"How did you do that?" He asked.

"I don't know!" I shrieked as someone charged at us. I grabbed his wrists and pulled him into my knee and then smashed my forehead into the thing's nose. He crumpled onto the ground in front of us in the next second.

"Larson's, let's go!" Leo snapped, pulling me out of my dazed stare at the thing I just subdued. Lucas grabbed my wrist and pulled me forward, not dragging me like Ari and D'Angelo Sr. had done. Lucas led me into the hallway and the three of us ran down empty hall after empty hall until we reached Leo's room. Lucas sat e down on Leo's bed and moved to help Leo. "We have to go." Leo growled as he threw clothes and rations into a backpack.

"Duh." Lucas replied.

"Emma, you good?" Leo stopped what he was doing and kneeled down in front of me.

"I just bludgeoned someone with my head, Leo! Two someone's in fact!" I freaked out.

"Emma. Emma! Em, look at me!" Leo picked up my hand and put his other hand on my cheek. Our eyes met. "Ari and my dad were going to kill you. You did what you had to do." He said sympathetically. I nodded, smiling slightly and feeling different inside as he stroked my cheek with his thumb.

"I don't mean to break up your love fest, but we have to go now!" Lucas hissed and chucked the backpack at Leo. Leo nodded.

"Let's go."

~Max P.O.V.~

"I love you so much." I mumbled as I hugged Devin tightly. We had cut the three-hour flight from our house to Mom's into only one hour and I could tell Devin, Monique, and James were all wiped out. "Be good for Grandma, okay?" He nodded. "Good, we'll be back as soon as we can. With your sister." I told him.

"Love you, Guys." He muttered, his eyes closing. I kissed his cheek and then Fang and I walked out of the room he was in for the night, turning off the light before I shut the door. We walked down the hallway, seeing Nudge holding Monique and James tightly as we passed their room. We reached the kitchen where Mom and Ella were sitting.

"Thank you for letting them stay here." I said.

"Anytime, Sweetie." Mom smiled up at me as she got up and walked over to where I was perched against the counter. She wrapped her arms around me. "Just bring her back safely." She whispered into my ear.

"I will, I promise." I whispered back as we pulled away. "Just please make sure that they stay inside. Make sure no one knows they're here. Call me if anything happens, I'll keep my phone on. Also, I already called their school. I excused all of this week, but if we end up being gone longer, the number's on the fridge." I explained.

"Of course. Ella is staying here all week to help while Aaron's on a business trip." She told me. "Max, they'll be okay, I promise." She said quietly.

"I know, I know." I sighed as Nudge and Iggy rounded the corner into the kitchen, hand in hand. "You guys ready?" I asked them.

"Yeah." Iggy replied while Nudge just nodded sadly. I nodded and then we all said our final goodbyes, and then we took off into the rising sun.

Hang in there, guys. We're on our way.

~Emma P.O.V.~

"This way." Leo whispered, leading Lucas and I through what seemed to be an endless maze of hallways.

"I don't mean to pry, but are we going to actually be breaking out anytime soon? We've been walking for hours." Lucas snapped.

"Lucas, it's been twenty minutes. And I'm sorry that I'm trying to get us out unseen. If you think you know a better way out then go ahead, lead the way." Leo hissed, stopping us in the middle of the piping hot boiler room that we were sneaking through. "Didn't think so." Leo grumbled and continued forward. Lucas squeezed my hand that he was holding. I was in the middle of the two sassy heads, and Lucas refused to let go of me in like a protective way. "Okay, we should be able to escape through here." Leo told us as we reached a door. "If I'm right, there should be a window." He added we heard the door we had entered through crash open. "Shit, scatter." Leo whispered. Lucas and I tiptoed behind a boiler and crouched within the piping.

"They have to be in here somewhere, this is the only room without cameras in it." Ari growled, echoing through the entire room. Couldn't he have just stayed unconscious? Lucas clenched my hand tightly as we waited anxiously while they searched. "D'Angelo." Ari hissed.

"Oh, hey there, Ari…" Leo mumbled.

"Cut the crap. Where are they?" Ari screamed.

"Where are who?" Leo played dumb.

"I said, cut the crap!" Ari shrieked and he must have literally thrown Leo's body our way because he collided with the pipes that were concealing us, breaking them and pumping piping hot air against our bodies causing us to scream in agony. "There you are." Ari hissed, glaring directly at me. I saw his face for the first time… his crooked, bloody nose that I caused… opps…

"Hey, sorry about your face, man. You weren't going to audition to be a model, were you? Because I feel like I crushed that dream." I said proudly.

"Get them. She's mine." He growled and the jumped at me. Knocking me off my feet and onto the ground. "What are you going to do now, little niece?" He chuckled as he pinned me to the ground.

"Exactly what I did last time, big uncle." I growled.

"Wha-" He began, but couldn't finish because I smashed my forehead against his already broken nose. He wailed out of pain and I took the advantage to kick his dazed butt off of me. I scrambled away from him, putting some distance between us as I planned my next attack.

"Ah, I need to lay off the head butts." I noted and rubbed my tender forehead.

"You're _so_ dead." Ari growled and lurched at me. I managed to dodge him and kick him in the back, causing him to crash into the wall. He was back facing me in the next second, his eyes blazing. He ripped a piece of pipe from the line and held it threateningly at his side, showing off his frighteningly large muscles hiding under his shirt. We stared each other down for at least a minute before he jumped at me so fast that I couldn't even react, still wielding the pipe. "Someone needs to teach you some manors." He growled, using the pipe against me. "Lesson one: pay back."

"Emma!" Someone shrieked, I was guessing Leo. I cried out in pain every time the makeshift weapon made contact with my skin. The adrenaline started pumping and the pain began to weaken. I kicked Ari off of me, somehow managing to get him far enough away from me.

"Isn't it hard to teach someone manors when you have none yourself?" I hissed as I walked over to him, kicking the pipe far away from us as I felt blood trickle down my face. I picked up Ari's arm and twisted it behind him. He struggled, knowing from experience the he was only making it worse for himself. He cried out in pain as I wrenched his arm, stopping only before it popped. "Here's some manors for you: "An eye for an eye makes the whole world blind." Mahatma Gandhi said that. You know, Gandhi: Civil disobedience, non-violent protests? Look him up. He'll do you good." I hissed, watching Ari desperately cradle his arm as I started to feel dizzy.

"Emma?" Leo caught me as I tipped over suddenly. "Emma? You okay, Baby?" He murmured.

"Yeah, yeah. I-I'm fine." I slurred, leaning heavily against him for support.

"Let's get you out of here." He almost whispered as my world began to fade. Well, I guess it's up to Lucas and Leo now…

We are so screwed…

~Jeanie P.O.V.~

I woke up gasping, clutching my chest as I snapped up from under the comfort of Emma's bed. It was time; I had to tell.

"Wish Mommy luck." I whispered to my swollen belly, rubbing my hands up and down where my baby rested. I walked downstairs, Mom and the Larson's still being up.

"Jeanie? Sweetie, what are you doing up?" Mom asked me.

"I-I a-actually have something to tell you." I spat out.

"And it couldn't have waited until the sun came up?" Her eyebrow rose. I shook my head, the nerves welling up inside of me. "Come here, Sweetie." She opened her arms for me on the couch. I went over to her and snuggled into her embrace. "What's wrong?" She murmured, kissing my head making this all the more hard.

"Um, I feel like I should tell you who the father of my baby is…" I muttered.

"You said you didn't know." Mom replied disapprovingly as I stared into my lap. Now I see why Emma did this whenever she was nervous!

"Oh, I know. There's actually only one possibility of who the father could be, I just didn't know how to tell you." I said quietly. Mom took a deep breath.

"Okay, who is it, then?" She asked.

"Lucas." I mumbled.

"What? Speak up, Sweetie." She said, holding me tighter.

"Lucas is the father, okay?" I sighed. I heard Dr. Larson gasp. "I just didn't know how to come out and tell you guys, but I've known all along." I explained, scared that everyone would reject me. Everyone was silent for what felt like an eternity.

"Well, Kathy looks like we're both going to be grandmas." Dr. Larson said, slight amusement in her tone.

"May as well. I mean: we've shared everything else, why not a grandchild." My mom chuckled. I looked up for the first time, seeing smiles on everyone's faces, even Mr. Larson. "Go back to bed, Jeanie, you need your rest. It's been a long day." My mom told me, kissing my head. I nodded then got up and went back to Emma's room. I climbed into bed and laid my head down.

Well that went better then expected…

~Max P.O.V.~

"Max, we need to stop. You need to rest." Fang pleaded as our flying reached the two-hour mark.

"I'm fine, Fang. What I need is to find my daughter." I hissed.

"She's our daughter, and you need to take care of yourself so you can actually put up a fight when we get there." Fang told me. I thought about it for a second.

"You're right." I muttered.

"Did Maximum Ride just admit that someone else was right?" He gloated, a smile playing on his lips.

"Don't push it." I chuckled, and we landed in a patch of trees a second later. I was lying against Fang's chest in the next minute, and dozing off in the next two. I couldn't help it; I was exhausted.

"Stop fighting. Go to sleep." Fang whispered to me.

"Emma needs us." I murmured.

"Emma has your genes, she can handle herself." Fang told me.

"But what if she's hurt? Or scared?" I muttered.

"She'll be fine, Max. Remember that she's not a little girl anymore." He reminded me.

"She's my little girl though." I said.

"Mine too, but she's seventeen. And she has Lucas looking out for her. I'm sure they're fine." He told me.

"I feel like you're right, but there's a part of me that knows something is wrong." I sighed.

"We'll find them soon. I promise." He whispered.

"I know." I agreed as my eyes shut and I was out, sleeping the morning away while my baby needed me.

She was in my dream… battered and bloody, watched over by the person I recognized as Leo, the ex-boyfriend that made my child want to end her own life… Not okay. Totally not okay.

I needed her back, not even just wanted her. I loved her too much to lose her again, hell; I loved her too much to lose her the first time.

Stay strong, Baby. Mommy's coming.

* * *

**Hello, readers! How are all of you doing? I hope you are well! How was this chapter? I hoped you liked it! If not, tell me why so I can fix it next chapter! If you have anything you'd like to see as well, sure as heck tell me and if I can work it in, I will! What do you guys think about Leo and Jeanie? I'd love to know! Loves you! :D**


	25. Chapter 25

~Leo P.O.V.~

"Ah, my freaking head." She grumbled, waking me up as she sat cupping her head in her trembling palms. I brushed my hand against her hip, causing her to stiffen and gasp sensitively.

"Of course you wake up right when I doze off." I chuckled softly, nuzzling her head with my nose and then kissing the back of her hair. I linked my index fingers together, pulling her close and snuggling her under my chin. "How are you feeling?" I asked.

"Like I got clobbered by the Thing." She mumbled.

"Close." I chuckled. "You got hit repeatedly by a pipe." I told her. "Are you hungry? Do you was medicine? I can run to a store. There's one right across the street." I offered. She shook my head, looking around the room for the first time.

"Where are we?" She asked in a weak voice.

"In an motel about twelve miles from the school." I explained, holding her closer, trying to stop her serious shaking.

"How did we get here?" She asked, her hand drooping lightly against my chest.

"I carried you." I said.

"Twelve miles?" She mumbled tiredly.

"When they brought me back the enhanced me with advanced strength." I said quietly.

"But still, twelve miles?" She said, fighting to stay awake.

"You've been out for a long time." I shrugged. Suddenly, her head snapped up.

"Where's Lucas?" She asked.

"About that…" I said slowly, pulling back so I could look the girl I love in the exhausted eyes.

"Where is he?" She snapped.

"He's not here." I said quietly.

"You left him behind?" She hissed, her eyes widening. I nodded slowly. "What happened?" She shot.

"Well…"

~Flashback~

"Is she okay?" Lucas snapped as I caught Emma's unconscious body. More and more Erasers flooded the room. "Leo, get her the hell out of here. I'll hold them off. Tell her that I love her, make sure she knows that." Lucas exclaimed.

"Are you insane? You two run! I'll hold these assholes off!" I spat.

"You're stronger! You can protect her better and get her farther!" He snapped.

"But-"

"No buts, D'Angelo! Get the hell out of here!" He spat. "If I don't make it, please help Jeanie take care of her baby… our baby…" He said.

"Wait, Jeanie's-"

"Yes, Jeanie's baby is mine! Now go!" Lucas screamed and pushed me towards the exit.

"Thank you." I murmured. Lucas nodded, extending his hand, which I eagerly shook.

"Keep her safe." He whispered and then pulled his hand away and lurched forward at the Erasers. I threw a chair at the intact window and then picked Emma up bridal style, leaping out of it and landing on my toes before taking off running into the woods.

~End Flashback~

"…And that's what happened." I finished explaining as she now sobbed quietly against my bare chest. I had to ditch my shirt when I checked in her due to the fact that Emma was bleeding while I was carrying her and I didn't want to draw attention to us by looking like a killer… I held her tightly, letting her tears roll down my front, shuddering when her fingernails ground into my sides accidently, and almost crying myself every time a violent sob ripped through her.

"W-We have to go after him." She stammered and broke away from me.

"Emma, stop. I wouldn't do that if I were you." I tried to catch her as she swung her legs over the side of the bed, trying to get up. I scrambled to catch her as she collapsed as soon as she tried getting to her feet. "Baby, you lose a lot of blood. I'm not sure you can stand." I said as I pulled her against me. "You need to rest." I whispered, trying to sooth her quaking body. "Go to sleep." I whispered, picking her up and carrying her back into the bed. I laid her down and wrapped the covers around her, tucking her in. It only took about a minute before her breathing slowed and she was out.

I sat next to her hugging my knees to my chest, wishing I actually knew what to do.

~Max P.O.V.~

"Let's think about this: where could they be that they were captured and tied down in less then seven hours?" Fang asked as we tried to figure out where they could be. It was now three in the afternoon, they had been gone for almost an entire day now, my baby was out there somewhere, I just didn't know where.

"That could be anywhere, Fang. They could've gotten on a plane and be across the country or right across the street. Hell, they could be anywhere, really." Nudge sighed, propping her head on her hand on the table. We hit up a restaurant after we woke up to get our strength back.

"Where has Itex been in the past? I doubt they'd go back to somewhere they've been before." Gazzy suggested.

"Or what if that's exactly trying to do, like to re-cut old wounds?" Angel muttered, staring at her food but not even touching it.

"You know, she has a point." Iggy agreed.

"Yeah." I sighed.

"You okay, Ang?" Nudge asked Angel. Now that I look at her, she did look upset, like really upset. She shrugged. "Sweetie, what's wrong? Well, aside from Emma and Lucas being kidnapped…"

"Jason was going to propose tonight." Angel muttered. My eyes widened. "He's getting good at hiding his thoughts, but once and a while something big slips out." She explained sadly. "I didn't even get to say good bye…" She mumbled, her voice trailing off.

"I'm sure he'll understand. He loves you, Ang." Gazzy soothed, wrapping his arm around her and scooting closer. She just shrugged and rested her head on his shoulder. My phone vibrated on the table. I picked it up and looked at the screen.

"Who is it?" Fang asked, looking over my shoulder.

"No idea. Come with me." I said and picked up his hand, pulling him towards the entrance and stepped out. "Hello?" I answered with Fang's fingers tangled into mine. "Hello?" I said again when no one spoke. "Huh, must've hung up." I shrugged.

"No, Max. Don't hang up!" A very familiar voice caught my attention before I could hang up.

"What the hell do you want?" I growled when my phone was back at my ear.

"I want to help you find her." He said.

"I'm sure. Is that why you took her again, Jeb?" I spat, growling in his ear.

"I've never wanted this for her!" He exclaimed.

"Oh, okay then explain to my why she's been kidnapped twice!" I hissed.

"The first time we needed her for something but it got hard for me to handle so I gave Catilin Larson two options: either to end her life," I flinched at his words. "Or to get her out of here on the grounds that I never say either of them again." He said quickly. "Caitlin was already in love with her so I knew what she was going to choose! I knew there was nothing to worry about!" He said quickly. "But then I saw them on a plane and I panicked. I told my partner, Alec D'Angelo, about what them! I didn't know that he do this and suck her back in!" He finished.

"Why don't I believe you?" I snapped.

"Max, I'm telling the truth!" He replied.

"Sure you are. Now, I don't have time for this. I have to find my kid. Again!" I shrieked and was about to hang up when…

"How can you find her if you don't even know where she is?" He snapped.

"Don't taunt me." I growled.

"I'm not taunting, Sweetie. I'll tell you where we are…" He said sincerely.

"Don't you ever call me that!" I hissed. "And why would you tell me anything?"

"Do you think it's easy seeing my granddaughter like this, Max? It's just as hard as seeing you like this in the past!" He exclaimed. "I love her, just like I love you." He said carefully.

"You don't know her! Or me for that matter." I hissed.

"Oh, and you do? Max, face it. You've actually known her for what? Like two, three months now? And she's only known you as a mother for not even a month." He hissed, for the first time.

"Shut your mouth before I shut it for you." I growled, squeezing my phone tighter in my palm. I looked to Fang for the first time. His face showed concern for Emma and I both.

"Max, think about it: where do you think we are?" Jeb asked.

"Like I can even begin to imagine what runs through your head." I replied snidely.

"Think about it. What place do you think going to would bring back the most memories? The most pain?" He mumbled. Something clicked in my head.

"I know where you are." I growled.

"See you soon." He muttered and then hung up.

"Fang, I know where they are." I said.

"What if it's a trap?" Fang asked, picking up my hands and tangling my fingers into his.

"Even if it is, Emma's there." I sighed. "I don't know what to do." I murmured. Fang wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me into a hug. I rested my head against his chest, wrapping my arms around his neck. "What if she's not there, Fang?" I said as tears started rolling down my face. "What if it is a trap? What if we get captured while she's still stuck somewhere? What if she, or Lucas, is hurt? What if she's stuck with Leo? Angel saw him with Jeb and Ari!" I started sobbing. One of his hands slid up my back, running over the spot in between my wings.

"Emma and Lucas are fine, I'm sure of it." He said, pulling away and wiping tears from my face with his thumb.

"How are you sure?" I asked, looking my husband in the eyes.

"Because Emma is exactly like you: strong, smart, beautiful. She can handle herself, and probably Lucas too." Fang leaned down and kissed my forehead.

"You're right." I sighed. "But a part of me feels like this is a trap, but the other part knows that we can handle whatever gets thrown at us."

"Listen to that side of your brain." He chuckled and pulled me back into a hug. "I guess we can go check it out." He mumbled into my hair. I nodded, pulling back and pushing my lips against his. His one arm slid back to my waist, pulling me closer and quickly taking control of the kiss. "I love you so much…" He mumbled against my lips.

"I love you too." I muttered against his and then pulled back. "We need to head back inside." I told him.

"Aw." He pouted, his index fingers hung in the belt loops of my jeans. "After this is all over," He began, his voice low and tempting. "You, me, Devin, and Emma are going to go somewhere, just the four of us. I mean, if Cate and Howard say if it's okay, and if Emma wants too. But you get the idea." Fang snickered.

"That sounds amazing." I smiled, pressing my lips to his once more. Then, we walked back into the restaurant, hand in hand. After explaining what happened, finishing eating, and paying our bill, we took to the skies. Flying toward Death Valley…

Where everything began…

~Devin P.O.V.~

"Devin, Sweetie, are you going to get out of bed? It's almost five." Grandma asked, appearing in the doorframe of my room.

"What's the point? We're under house arrest until they get back anyway." I grumbled.

"Hey," She came in and sat down next to me, putting her arm around my shoulders. "You guys are not under house arrest, you're visiting me while your parents aren't are away." She said.

"I guess." I shrugged.

"Now, c'mon. Monique and James are up and they're wondering if you died." She smiled as she squeezed my shoulders once and then got up, leaving me alone again. I chuckled once softly and then threw my legs over the side on the bed and got up. I threw a black sweatshirt on over my black tee shirt, matching perfectly with my black basketball shorts. I looked in the mirror and after deciding I looked good enough, I left the room.

"Look who's alive." James chuckled through a mouthful of food.

"Look who's getting fat." I replied.

"Does this look like fat to you?" He snapped and pulled up his shirt, revealing his better-then-mine abs.

"James, put your shirt down. No one wants to see that!" Monique growled.

"If this was on any other guy, you'd think it was hot." He looked at her.

"Yeah, but you're my brother, silly." She giggled as he dropped his shirt. He was wearing a white undershirt and a pair of baggy, gray sweatpants.

"Hey, guys." Aunt Ella smiled as she walked through the front door with Christen and two grocery bags.

"Hey." James and I both replied at the same time while Monique replied with: "I'm a lady."

"I'm sorry. Hey, guys and lady." She corrected as she set the bags and her keys on the counter.

"That's better." Monique nodded seriously.

"You're one weird chick." James replied as Aunt Ella handed Christen to him and then started putting the groceries away. "Christen, never grow up like my sister. She's freaky. Yes she is." James told Christen in a goofy voice and poked at his tummy.

"Shut up, Jerk!" Monique snapped over Christen's giggling.

"Your parents must have fun raising the two of you." I snickered.

"Oh, yeah. They have a blast." James chuckled and then kissed Christen's head.

"You four behave. I'm going to go see where my mom is." Aunt Ella said and then stepped out, leaving us alone.

"Let me hold him." Monique said.

"No, you'll corrupt him." James whined and held him tighter.

"When did you even start liking kids anyway?" Monique scoffed, crossing her arms tightly.

"Emma and I used to babysit Alexis together all the time." He shrugged as Christen started yawning. "Tired, little guy?" Christen nodded and rubbed his eyes then rested his head against James's shoulder. "Let's go find your Mommy." James said and took off out of the kitchen.

"You've been quiet. You okay?" Monique asked me when we were alone.

"Well, we can't all be the spawn of the motor-mouth." I replied halfheartedly.

"No, really?" She snickered. "But seriously, what's wrong? You're wearing more black then usual." She stepped closer to me.

"I've just had a lot of time to think today." I shrugged. "About Emma, and Lucas." I added.

"They're going to be fine. Our parents aren't going to let anything happen to either of them." Monique reassured me.

"But what if something happens before they get there? This might sound crazy, but I feel something, like pain… but I don't remember getting hurt…" I mumbled.

"You're right, you do sound crazy. What do you mean?" She asked.

"Like, I had a dream that I got beat with a pipe. I woke up and actually felt the pain, like it actually happened or something." I explained. "That's why I stayed in bed for so long, because it hurt."

"What are you saying?" Her eyebrow rose.

"I'm saying, what if something happened to Emma and I'm feeling her pain because we're twins or something?" I looked at her.

"That would be crazy." She chuckled. "Come here." She ushered. I took a step toward her. "Emma and Lucas are both going to be fine." She said as she wrapped her arms around me.

"I know, I know." I snickered as I rested my chin on her head. She pulled back a second later. She slid her hand up my arm and then pinched down on the skin under my sweatshirt as hard as she could. "Ow!" I exclaimed and jumped backward. "Monique, what was that for?" I snapped.

"Toughen up, Cupcake." She giggled. "Let's just hope Emma felt that." She winked and then walked into the living room, leaving me stunned and dazed in the kitchen.

What just happened?

~Emma P.O.V.~

"Ow! Leo, did you just pinch me?" I exclaimed, sitting upright in bed and holding my arm in a sort of stunned, dazed combo.

"Uh, I'm over here, Babe. I can't reach you." Leo said through a mouthful of toothpaste as he perched himself in the doorframe of the bathroom.

"How are you not freezing? It's like sub-zero in here!" I hissed after contemplating about the sudden, sharp pain in my arm and noticing Leo's white tee shirt and shorts. I laid back down in bed, snuggling under the covers and pulling them up to my chin.

"Want a snuggle buddy?" Leo asked after he finished brushing his teeth and sat back in bed.

"Leo, you know I have a boyfriend." I shivered, beginning to shake like a Chiwawa.

"I'm sure James would want you comfortable. I mean, you're only cold because you lost over a pint of blood and the blood you do have isn't circulating well enough to keep you warm." He explained.

"F-Fine." I spat. Leo smiled triumphantly and crawled under the covers, wrapping his arms around my waist and pulling my body against his.

"Damn, you are cold." He said, rubbing his hands up and down my back.

"You think?" I said, my teeth chattering, as I placed my hands under his shirt and against his bare chest for sheer warmth.

"You know, you'd warm up quicker if you took your clothes off." He said as he ran his hands up and down my arms, warming them slightly.

"You wish." I snapped.

"You know I do." He snickered. I thumped him in the chest. "I'll shut up now." He chuckled.

"You better." I grumbled and rested my head against his chest. My teeth stopped chattering a few minutes later.

"Go to sleep." Leo whispered into my ear. I nodded.

"Don't get any ideas." I mumbled, my eyes already closed.

"Already have some." I heard the smile in his voice. I went to thump his chest again, but lost ended up losing consciousness before I could even lift my arm.

Lucas, I'm sorry…

~Max P.O.V.~

"This way." Angel whispered, stopping at every corner and listening for anyone's thoughts while we tried to find an easy access point in to the place that we once would've killed to get out.

"This place is just like I remember. I have goosebumps." Nudge murmured, holding tightly to Iggy's hand.

"We're going to be fine. We've blown places bigger than this up in three seconds flat." Gazzy replied from behind me.

"He's got a point." Iggy snickered and squeezed Nudge's hand.

"Hold up." Angel muttered, stopping us in our tracks. "There are cameras and guards all along this wall. We'll be seen either way we go." She whispered, turning towards me.

"You four stay here. Beat anyone to a pulp if they see you. Fang and I will go check for access points on upper levels." I commanded.

"She's still got it." Gazzy chuckled.

"And don't you forget it." I winked at him. "Up and away, Fang." I said, and then Fang and I bolted upward, into the air. We circled the building once and then landed on the roof, within the shadows. Fang was in front, shrouding me with his bigger figure. "Any cameras?" I asked.

"Not seeing any." He replied, scanning the area.

"Let's roll." I said, and we started forward. We crept, making sure there were no cameras, and if there were, we stayed out of their sights, forward, looking for anyway in.

"Who's there?" A shaky voice called out through the darkness of night.

"Shit." Fang whispered. We crouched in the shadows and waited for whomever it was to leave.

"I know someone's there!" He hissed, beginning to look around, paranoid.

"Sneak up behind him, Babe. You're quieter." I said and pecked his lips. He squeezed my hands and the got up and crept away. I stood up, showing my silhouette to whoever this dude was.

"Stay right there, I have a gun." He snapped, nervously reaching into his white coat. Even from here, I could see his hands trembling, so badly that it would effect his shooting, so I had nothing to worry about.

"Take it easy, no one has to get hurt here." I coaxed, taking a step forward and into the dim lighting.

"_You_! I know you! You're… you're… you're…" He thought out loud. "You're Maximum Ride!"

"That's me." I shrugged, taking a step toward him as he took a step back.

"Don't move!" He pulled out his gun.

"What is it with you crazy scientists and your guns?" I sighed, snapping my leg forward and kicking the nine-millimeter glock right out of his trembling hands. "I mean, just as Fang wrapped his arms around his neck, kicking his knees right out from under him. "Where's our daughter?" I asked him in a calm voice as he was dropped on the ground on his knees. Fang kept his arms around his neck, threatening to break it if he made a wrong move.

"I don't know what you're talking about!" He shrieked. Fang and I exchanged glances; he rolled his eyes and then tightened his grip around the man's neck. "Okay, okay, okay, okay, okay!" The man reasoned. Fang's grip loosened. "Truth is, we don't know where she went. Her and D'Angelo Jr. escaped. The Larson boy is still here though. He's pretty banged up." He explained in a rush.

"What do you mean: she escaped?" I snapped.

"I mean, she got hurt, and D'Angelo Jr. and Larson broke her out, but Larson ended up staying behind!" He screamed as he saw Fang getting angry.

"She got hurt?" I snapped and watched Fang's grip tighten.

"Ari beat her with a pipe! I swear I had nothing to do with it!" He cried, tears rolling down his cheeks. Pathetic.

"Hey, Max: where'd you kick that gun?" Fang asked.

"Over there, Sweetie." I pointed at it as the metal gleamed in the moonlight.

"I told you everything I know, please don't kill me!" He sobbed. Fang released him and he sank to the ground in fetal position. Fang and I looked at each other, I snickered once and Fang shook his head and the "man's" weakness.

"Babysit, I'm going to go get the rest of the Flock." I told Fang.

"You're not letting me go?" The "man" cried.

"We will, but first you're showing us where Lucas is." I hissed. He nodded immediately. "Good boy. You behave better then my son." I taunted, kicking his shoe gently. He whimpered loudly at my touch. "Be right back." I squeezed Fang's hand once and then got a running start before jumping off the roof before snapping out my wings and catching air.

If Emma wasn't here, then where the hell was she? And worst yet: what the hell is Leo doing to her?

* * *

**Hey! How's it going? Thanks for taking time out of your busy lives and reading my story! I hoped you enjoyed this chapter! If you didn't, I'm sorry. Please tell me why! Tell me what you thought about this, like thoughts, or concerns. I'll update soon, I promise! Review! And if you have any ideas that you'd like to see, please tell me! Loves you! :D**


	26. Chapter 26

~Emma P.O.V.~

"Here comes the school bus, open the tunnel." Leo cooed as he tried to shove chopsticks full of teriyaki chicken into my mouth. I glared up at him, keeping my mouth shut, letting him crash the food into my tightened lips. "Well, congratulations. Children just died in a fiery car crash because of your negligence. Good going, Emma." He said sarcastically.

"I can feed myself." I snapped, snatching the Chinese take-out container from him.

"Okay, sorry." He sighed and backed off.

"How the hell do you even use these things?" I grumbled, playing claw machine with the sticks trying to feed myself.

"Pinch it, like this." He tried to show me.

"Screw that!" I growled and stabbed through the chicken, bringing it to my mouth and chomping down harshly on it.

"Geez, Em. Slow down. I don't want to have to clean up throw up." He reasoned as shoveled the food down my throat.

"I'm going to take a shower." I said, swallowing hard and pushing off of the bed, leaving him sighing and alone in the room. I slammed the bathroom door behind me, the sound echoing off the walls as I started the shower. I looked in the mirror, admiring the gashes on my forehead, and the healing bruises along my jaw line. I sighed, pulling my clothes off and stepping into the tub. I let the heated water run down my body, allowing myself to think. This morning, I could barely stand, falling over when I tried to stand. But now, not even twenty-four hours later, I was fine, standing tall on my own. This body was clearly designed for this.

The question is: why?

Why would this happen? Why would someone do this to someone else? Why was I able to take down someone twice my size? Hell, what did I do to deserve this kind of life: being kidnapped twice, having beyond realistic, crazy dreams explaining my messed up infanthood, not to mention being stuck here with the one dude that couldn't be worse while my brother, that was an expecting father, was stuck out there?

Why?

"Emma, are you okay?" Leo knocked at the door.

"Fine." I replied, shutting off the water and grabbing a towel from the towel rack. I dabbed off my face with the plush fabric, wrapping it around my torso before stepping out of the tub and onto the bathmat.

"I have some extra clothes for you, if you want them. I got bored while you were sleeping and went to Wal-mart." He hummed. I went to the door, opening it just a crack and sticking my arm out. I pulled it back when I felt a stack of clothing weighing it down.

"Geez, how many layers do you think I wear?" I asked when I saw two pair of black jeans, three black V-necks, and three white camis.

"I didn't know your size." I heard the shrug in his voice.

"Thanks." I smiled to myself.

"A-Anytime." He replied. From his tone, I could tell he was grinning his usual toothy grin behind the door. "Okay, so, just, uh, get dressed and come out when you're done." He instructed.

"Will do." I giggled and then went through the pile, finding my size and throwing it on. When I was fully clothed, I nodded at myself in the mirror and walked out of the bathroom.

"Hey, so I-" He stopped suddenly as he whirled around to face me. "You look amazing." He smiled.

"Thanks?" I chuckled.

"No, seriously." He walked forward and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Leo, boyfriend." I reminded him.

"I'm just hugging you." He snickered, pulling me into a hug. He pulled back a few seconds later.

"Really?" I asked, looking at his outfit that was nearly matching mine.

"Hey, I thought we would need some sort of stealth when we charge into the place where everyone wants nothing more then to end your life." He chuckled, leaning against the wall and crossing his arms.

"Good thinking." I replied.

"I got you shoes." He shrugged and gestured toward the shoebox by the door. "I thought flip-flops might not be the best idea for storming a base."

"How did you afford these?" I asked.

"Daddy made the mistake of having an un-traceable, international bank account." He smiled.

"Whoops." I smiled back. Call me crazy, but seeing his smiling face brought back so many great memories, stirring up old, dormant feelings coming alive again. "We should get going." I looked away before I could blush.

"Right." He nodded, moving away from the wall. I went back into the bathroom, bending over and picking up my clothing I had shed. When I got to the sweatpants, something fell from the pocket, landing on the ground in front of me. It was the clip from the gun Ari held, the one I took when I disarmed D'Angelo Sr. I picked it up, examining it in my palm. "Emma, you good?" Leo popped his head in, pulling me from my trance.

"Yeah, I'm good." I smiled reassuringly, slipping the clip into my back pocket and walking out.

"Ready, Bonnie?" He winked at me.

"You know it, Clyde." I smirked, and after lacing up our sneakers, we were gone, dumping our old clothing into a dumpster in an ally.

I hoped these assholes were ready because they really messed with the wrong family this time.

~Max P.O.V.~

"I think they're keeping him right over here." The man said, leading all of us down a hallway. At first, we had him lead us to the control room, where Nudge had disarmed all the cameras within the place so we weren't watched.

"You think?" Fang snapped, his voice hostile.

"I-I haven't seen him since the other two escaped." He whimpered, clearly scared of Fang.

"Whatever. Just get us there." He snapped. We continued creeping down the long, sterile hallway until we came to a closed door.

"Open it." I growled. He quickly fumbled with his keys and unlocked the room with shaky hands. He opened the door and stepped in followed by all of us. "Someone watch him." I said as Fang and I walked toward the hospital bed. "Hey, Lucas." I smiled gently at him when I saw his eyes were open.

"Hey, Mrs. Ride." He muttered in a fragile voice.

"Hang in there, we're getting you out of here. Are you okay?" I asked.

"Everything hurts." He groaned. I saw the dark bruises and deep gashes that peppered his skin.

"Can you sit up?" I asked. He nodded, and then Fang and I helped him sit forward. He whimpered a few times, but didn't ever give up; he was tough.

"Emma escaped. Do you know where she is? Is she with you?" He asked quietly, not even bothering to worry about himself.

"No. She's not. We're not sure where she is." I sighed sadly. "Do you have any idea where her and Leo would go?" I asked. He shook his head.

"The doctors here asked me that same question." He frowned.

"I'm sure she's fine." Fang replied.

"He's right." I smiled reassuringly at Lucas. "Do you think you can stand?" He nodded again, and Fang and I helped him up. Iggy was at my side in the next second, helping us get Lucas to his feet. He leaned heavily against Fang for support. "Alright, guys. Knock him out, let's go." I instructed. The man whimpered as Iggy and Nudge walked threateningly over to him. I stepped in front of Lucas; he didn't need to see this. We heard the unforgiving sound of skin hitting skin and then a thump. I looked behind me, seeing the man on the ground with Nudge, not Iggy, standing over him, fist extended.

"Nice job, Babe. He's out cold." Iggy smiled proudly, nudging the man with his shoe and wrapping his arm around Nudge's waist, pressing his lips against her head.

"Get a room, you two." Gazzy mumbled.

"We have a room. It's just too far away." Iggy replied. Gazzy shuddered.

"Let's go." I snickered, and then picked up a chair to break out the large window.

"Ah, Max. You guys are early." The most unforgiving, calm voice said. My fists clenched, causing the leg of the chair I was holding to snap in half, crashing loudly to the floor below. "We weren't expecting you for at least another two hours." He taunted. "And you knocked out Phil, good going. He's really annoying." I picked the char back up and chucked it at the window, shattering the glass into a million pieces. "Nice throw. Too bad I can't let you leave." He hissed.

"You really don't have a choice here, Jeb." I spat, whirling around to glare at him. "I knew you were lying on the phone, but thanks for telling me where you were." I hissed.

"Where are your children?" He looked from me, to Nudge, and then back to me. "I was really looking forward to meeting my grandson and the other two hatchlings." He grinned wickedly.

"I hope Devin never has to see at your messed up face." I growled, right as Nudge shouted: "Don't even think about my kids."

"And I was really looking forward to seeing Emma again." He chuckled sadistically. "But sadly, she was gone before I got to see her." He pouted.

"I'm glad." I spat, backing everyone up toward the broken window.

"That hurts, Max." He replied, clutching his heart through his chest. "That hurts so bad I might just have to-oh, wait. I already did." He grinned as Erasers flooded the room.

Well, looks like it's back to what we do best…

"Get Lucas out of here!" I barked as the creatures charged. "Out the window! Let's go!" I shrieked. Iggy helped Fang get Lucas into his arms. Then Fang took off out the window. "Nudge, Angel, go!" I screamed, delivering a fatal blow to someone's head and clapping my hands over another's ears, popping his eardrums. Iggy flashed to my right side, knocking one off step that almost got to me. "Thanks." I murmured, glancing behind me to see if Nudge and Angel were gone yet. They were.

"Don't thank me yet." He replied, following me as I backed toward the window.

"Gazzy, go!" I screamed. "You follow him." I shot to Iggy as the two of us were engaged by three more abominations.

"Not without you, Max." He shot right back.

"Get your ass out of here!" I snapped.

"There's too many for just you! We're going out at the same time so I know you're okay!" He replied, breaking someone's nose with his bare fist as I broke another's ribcage with my foot. I glanced over my shoulder, Gazzy was clear.

"Fine. Together." I hissed as I punched the third in the face just as Iggy landed a kick to his gut.

"Since when do you run, Max?" Jeb shot as Iggy and I took off together out the broken window, snapping our wings out and catching the chilly, night air.

"Where are they?" Iggy asked.

"I don't know, I can't see them!" I replied, searching franticly for my flock and my hurt fletching.

"Max, we're over here!" Nudge screamed.

"C'mon!" I grabbed Iggy's hand and followed Nudge's voice until I saw them, huddled in some bushes just outside the fenced area.

"Hey, are you okay?" Iggy instantly asked Nudge, cupping her face and pressing his lips against her forehead.

"I'm fine," She murmured, her voice disappearing as I focused on Fang. I dashed over to him, Gazzy, and Angel, who were sitting over Lucas. When Fang's eyes fell on me, he ran to me, instantly crushing his lips against mine.

"Hey." He whispered, and then locked our lips together again. "Are you okay?" He inspected me.

"I'm fine, I'm fine." I assured him. "We need to go. They're probably right on us." I said quickly.

"We can't fly. Lucas is too heavy to carry." He whispered for only me to hear.

"We'll manage. Let's go." I said, but it was too late.

"Aw, how cute: big sissy and her hubby." Ari's gargled, nasally voice taunted. I whirled around, seeing his swollen cheeks, his crooked nose, and his black eyes, almost making me gag at the sight.

"What the hell happened to your face?" I hissed, assuming a fighting stance.

"Your freaking daughter happened to my face." He growled. I beamed proudly at the though. "I can't wait to return the favor." He smiled wickedly.

"Over my dead body." Fang and I said in unison.

"That can gladly be arranged." His smile grew.

No one is ever going to think about touching Emma.

~Emma P.O.V.~

"We could steal a car." Leo suggested, as we walked through the woods. Eight miles ago, my feet didn't kill; I was around a warm bed, in comfy clothes, and sleeping. Now, I thought my feet were going to break right off my body; I was sweaty, exhausted, and starving, and to top it all off: it was pitch black out here.

"Why do all of your ideas involve felonies?" I asked, bringing up that he suggested stealing a bus, a truck, a train, a bike that we saw an eight year-old girl riding, suggesting I could ride on the handlebars.

"I live life on the edge." He chuckled.

"Aright," I sighed. "I need to stop." I panted, halting and leaning my weight against the base of a tree.

"Race you to that tree." He gestured across the woods at a small pine tree.

"Leo," I scolded.

"What?" He asked, turning his gaze onto me.

"No." I replied and sunk to the ground.

"Why not?" He asked.

"Because, we can't have the endurance of a freaking Kenyan." I snapped.

"Meow." He replied, slumping against a stump sticking out of the Earth.

"Shut up." I mumbled, hugging my knees to my chest and resting my forehead on them.

"Remember that time we decided to start jogging because we both thought we were getting chunky?" Leo asked, breaking the silence that fell over us a few minutes later.

"Oh, yeah." I snickered, looking up at him. That ended up being the worse decision of our entire relationship." I giggled.

"Hell yeah it was. Plus we decided to jog through the frozen, Alaskan wilderness. Mistake number one." He chuckled.

"Remember when we took karate?" I asked.

"Yeah! You kicked my ass, so I quit." He snickered.

"To be fair, you could probably kick my ass now anyway." I replied.

"I doubt that." He laughed.

"Please." I laughed with him. "Leo?" I asked, staring into my lap.

"Yeah?" I felt his eyes on me.

"If I had waited to show you my wings, do you think we'd still be together?" I asked, twiddling my thumbs in my lap.

"I'm not sure in that one." He replied sadly. "But one thing's for sure," He said and shuffled to my side, lifting my chin and making me look at him. "I was so stupid, Emma. I should never have acted like that. I don't care if you have wings, I love you for you." He explained.

"You love me?" I choked out.

"Yes, I do." He mumbled, picking up my hand and squeezing it gently. "I always have. Right after you walked out I thought about running after you, but figured it was too pathetic to run after my ex. Then I just got mad and came up with some crazy story about you sleeping with me just to have something to spread around. I just thought if you got fed up, you'd come crawling back to my sorry ass." He told me, his eyes full of love. "Say something. Please." He pleaded.

"I'm not sure what to say here." I muttered, looking away from his face. "You made my life hell, so bad that I almost killed myself." He winced. "Where were you when I almost stabbed myself to death that night? Leo, you were the first guy I ever dated. I loved you. I loved you enough to open up to you and showed you who I really was." I snapped, my voice rising with every word. My wings fluttered angrily behind me. "Do you know how I felt when you called me a freak? You, the guy I loved. I took everything you told me a million times more serious than what anyone in the world told me!" I said, yelling by now. "Like, if Lucas told me I looked chunky, I'd laugh it off, but if you told me the same thing, I'd flip out and go on a diet and jog for six hours! Did you know that-" And then, I was silenced by his lips crushing up against mine. Nothing else mattered when his arms wrapped around my waist and up my back, brushing against that spot in between my wings that made me melt every time. He tilted his head, allowing the kiss to get deeper. He pulled my body gently against his, pressing myself against him. This made everything else disappear, every bad memory: made up for, every good memory: made better. The butterflies in the pit of my stomach I got every time James looked at me hit like a truck. I heard myself moan once, just from the sheer feeling of being loved to this extent. Leo Tristan D'Angelo loved me. There were no ifs, ands, of buts about it.

"Do you get it now?" He asked, pulling away and kissing my forehead. "Emma Caitlin Larson, I love you: every part of you, every hair, every feather… all of you…" He smiled sweetly at me. "I just wanted you to know." He finished and stood up. "We should get going." He told me, extending his hand and helping me up. I rubbed my bare arms, slowly growing goosebumps. "Are you okay? You look cold." He said, already shedding his sweatshirt and holding it out to me.

"Won't you get cold?" I asked.

"I'm fine." He said, smirking. He held it for me while I slid my arms into it, being careful to tuck my wings in.

"Thanks." I smiled as he even zipped it for me.

"You're welcome." He smiled and we were walking again within the next second. Closer and closer toward Lucas…

Hang in there, Bro. We're almost there.

~Devin P.O.V.~

"What time is it?" Monique asked, her head resting against my shoulder.

"Adventure time." James replied from across the room. Monique and I were on the couch while James was stuck in a lonely armchair. James was getting stir crazy, it was clear. He was jittery: his knee hadn't stopped shaking since we first got here, and his anxiety level was higher: he snapped at everything and everyone, even yelling at a plant because he stubbed his toe.

"No, seriously, what time is it?" She looked up.

"A little after 12:30. Why? You got a hot date?" James replied quickly.

"Yeah, right." She replied sarcastically, leaning back against me. "What's up with you? You seem more, jumpy, then usual."

"Nothing. I'm fine." He hissed, crossing his arms angrily.

"It was just a question, no need to get nasty." Monique snapped back.

"I'm not getting nasty I just hate it when people think something's wrong with me." He growled.

"I don't think anything's wrong with you; I just think you're scared or something. James, we're all scared and nervous about what's going to happen, when Mom and Dad are going to be back-

"If they're going to be back…" I mumbled sadly.

"If they're going to be back…" Monique choked out. "I had a dream last night that whoever took Emma and Lucas came back for us. You didn't even notice I woke up crying."

"I did. I thought you just missed Lucas or something." James shrugged.

"Our entire family is out there and you think I'm crying over my boyfriend of like two weeks?" Monique grumbled. James just shrugged.

"Wow. Bunk with Devin tonight. I'm going to bed." Monique got up. "Night, Dev." She smiled at me and then stomped out of the room with a final glare at James.

"Night." I replied just as she reached the hallway.

"Am I an asshole?" James asked, sighing and running his fingers through his hair.

"Yes. But Monique didn't mean anything of that. Like she said, everyone's scared and nervous and she's just freaked out." I explained.

"Are you?" He asked, looking at me.

"Hell yeah. What if Emma gets hurt? Or Lucas? Or what about our parents? Or Uncle Gazzy and Aunt Angel? And what if the guys that took Emma and Lucas do come back for us?" I said.

"Then I guess we fight." He replied.

"Who says we can fight them off on our own?" I asked.

"Who knows if we can? But, we got to try, we can't just give up." James told me.

"You're right." I sighed.

"Course I am." He smirked. "Now, I'm going to bed. You coming?" He asked.

"Nah, I'm going to hang out here for a while longer." I replied.

"Suite yourself. Night." He said getting up and heading toward our room.

"Night." I replied, and then he was out of the room. I sighed, turning on a movie. You know, sometimes I wish my life were just some sick twisted movie because the good guys usually always win. But since it's not, the wings aren't just a prop, I don't know if my family's going to make it back alive, if Emma and Lucas are going to be okay, if we're going to be okay, or even if anything's ever going to be the same ever again.

And since we weren't just in a movie, everything's a hell of a lot scarier since we don't know the plot.

* * *

**Hey, you cutie face, you! Sorry for not updating sooner, I had a crazy busy week. Like, I was helping my grandma with stuff and I went to Ceder Point yesterday. That's a fun place. :P Okay, so how was this chapter? I feel like not much happened.. but you know... Anything you want to see happen? Tell me. Anything you want to discuss? PM me. Any thoughts or concerns? Review... if you feel in in your heart! I love feedback! :3 Okay, well, thanks for reading! Loves you! :D **


	27. Chapter 27

~Jeanie P.O.V.~

"Hi, Ma-ma!" Alexis giggled wildly as Dr. Larson walked into the living room. Lexie reached up, signaling that she wanted to be picked up. Dr. Larson smiled widely and lifted her up by her armpits, cradling her body against hers.

"Are you being good?" Dr. Larson looked at her. Alexis nodded, giggling loudly. "Good girl." Dr. Larson smiled and kissed her head. "Jeanie, your mom, Howard, and I are going to the hospital. Is it okay if we leave Lexie with you?" She asked. I nodded. "If you hear anything about Emma or Lucas tell us." She told me.

"Will do. How's Tyler doing, anyway?" I asked.

"Better. He's talking some now, but we still haven't told him what happened." She explained.

"Have you heard anything from the cops? Or the Ride's, or anything?" I asked. She shook her head sadly, handing Alexis back to me.

"We'll tell you if we do." She said. I nodded again.

"Thank you." I smiled slightly.

"You're so welcome. We'll be back in a few hours." She said sadly. I nodded and then Lexie and I were alone.

"What do you want to do?" I asked Alexis. She giggled and pointed to a coloring book on the counter. "You want to color?" I asked. She nodded. I smiled and set her on the floor, keeping both of her hands in mine. I helped her balance as she toddled over to the coffee table. Alexis could almost walk all on her own; she just had some balancing problems. She giggled again and pulled her hands out of mine, putting them on the table to stable herself. She picked up a red crayon and started scribbling on a page. I smiled down at her, rubbing my hands over my inflated belly. Alexis looked up at me, a blue crayon in her tiny fist pointing towards me. "For me?" I asked. She nodded with a toothy smile. "Thank you." I grinned and put my hand down. She placed the crayon in my palm.

"Aw, how cute." A sickeningly familiar voice echoed through the room. I immediately stiffened and Alexis whimpered, hiding behind my leg, clutching my maternity sweats.

"What the hell are you doing here?" I spat, picking up one of Alexis's hands and running my free hand across my stomach.

"Now Jeanie is that any way to greet your father?" He asked mockingly, taking a step forward.

"How did you get in here?" I hissed.

"We kicked in a window. Basement plus shatter-proof glass equals virtually soundless." He replied.

"W-we?" I asked nervously. And then, as if cue, three burly guys entered the living room with their fists already clenched.

"Now, are you and Lexie going to be good girls and come with us willingly, or will we have to take you by force? And I doubt these three will be gentle with that bun in your oven." Alec said, gesturing toward my stomach. Aura walked out of the kitchen, snarling and baring her teeth at the men. "You two," He pointed two out, "Get them. And you," He pointed to the third, "Get rid of the dog." The two walked menacingly toward Lexie and I, evil smirks playing on their lips. Aura jumped at the man, sinking her teeth into his arm. He howled in pain and started thrashing wildly in desperate efforts to get her off. The other two reached us. One snatched Alexis right off my leg, knocking me off balance and sending me tumbling over. The second caught me before I hit the ground, actually being careful about my baby bump.

How freaking chivalrous.

"Be careful with her!" Alec barked as I started thrashing. "Jeanie, just relax! We're not here to hurt you!" He reasoned.

"Then why are you here?" I growled.

"We need you and Alexis as… let's call it bait… You see," Alec explained, as the man holding me swung me around so I was facing my father. "Emma escaped, so I instantly thought about coming and getting two people she loves to draw her back." He told me.

"That's sick and twisted." I spat in his face just as I heard a crunch. My head snapped over to Aura as she whimpered loudly and was thrown on the ground. "What the hell did you do that for?" I screamed.

"Now, now, Sweetie. You may want to tap the brakes on the swearing. Your daughter can hear you, you know?" He told me, putting his palm on my stomach.

"Don't touch me!" I hissed and kicked him in the gut. He coughed loudly.

"Get them in the car. I want to get back before tomorrow." He coughed and then we were moving. I glanced back: Aura was lying limp on the ground. I hoped she was all right…

Lexie and I were thrown into the way back of a black SUV. Alexis was screaming and crying the entire time. So was I. I was terrified. Not just for me: for my baby, Alexis, Emma, Lucas, and whoever else may be involved in all of this.

Emma, I'm so sorry…

~Max P.O.V.~

"Get Lucas out of here!" I shrieked as Ari charged me, tackling me to the earth. I managed to twist around so I was on top and started landing punches to his face, connecting my knuckles with his mouth and nose. He managed to kick me off of him, allowing myself to get to my feet and catch myself. I looked up just in time to see about fifty Erasers swarming us.

Shit. So they were expecting us…

Ari took the advantage of my brief distraction, landing a punch right along my jaw line. I jerked backwards, landing on the ground with brutal force.

"You've lost your touch. Emma's punches hurt worse than yours." Ari taunted, appearing over me, picking me up by the neck and holding me in the air.

"I'm just getting started." I growled and swung my leg forward, hearing a whoosh as it slammed into his stomach. He dropped me, giving me the advantage. I glanced around, seeing my flock not only surrounding and protecting Lucas, but also knocking out Eraser after Eraser. Fang glanced at me, our eyes meeting. I looked away when I heard Ari moving at my feet. A fist whizzed by my head, only missing by millimeters. I grabbed the arm, twisting it behind its owner, who, to my surprise, wasn't Ari… "Guys, watch your backs!" I called to my flock as I felt the popping in whomever I was holding's arm. He cried out in pain before toppling onto the ground.

I looked up, more and more Erasers joined the party. This was pushing it, even for us. The worst of it all: Ari was nowhere to be seen.

Gone.

Poof.

If it were anyone else, it wouldn't matter. No one else posed a bigger threat than he did. He wanted pretty much everyone in my family dead: he wanted to torture Emma, Lucas, no doubt Devin…

"There's too many!" Nudge shrieked. I glanced over from the pile of knocked out Erasers I was standing over to see each of them encircled by creatures… I looked around.

"Guys, where's Lucas?" I screamed, landing a punch into an Eraser's stomach.

"He was just-Shit!" Fang screamed, pausing attacking and looking around frantically.

"Hands up, now." Ari growled. I whirled around, frantically looking until I saw him. He had Lucas in his arms, a gun to his head. "You move: I will shoot him." He hissed glaring at me. "What are you going to do, Maxie?" He chuckled, smiling sadistically at me. I took a deep breath before raising my hands slowly in surrender. "The great Maximum Ride surrenders!" Ari laughed. "Grab her." His smile faded. "Oh," It returned slowly. "And make it hurt." He chuckled and then I was grabbed roughly by my arms.

Honestly though, what more could they possibly do to me?

~Devin P.O.V.~

"Devin, James, hey, guys, wake up. Guys!" A voice whispered, kicking my feet and legs, since I was sleeping on the floor. "Please wake up." The voice pleaded.

"Hm?" I opened my eyes and saw Monique shaking James. "Monique, what the hell are you doing? It's," I checked the clock, "4:30 in the freaking morning." I said through a yawn as I sat up and rubbed my eyes.

"I heard something. Outside. And inside, I think." She rambled, clearly terrified.

"What did you hear?" I asked, suddenly very awake. James sat up too, wrapping his arms around Monique.

"I heard car doors slamming, from like the side of the house. I didn't think anything of it because I figured it was just the neighbors or something, but then I heard voices like getting closer and closer to the side of the house and then I swear I heard a window break." She said through one breath.

"Relax, okay? You're going to be fine." James murmured into her ear, squeezing her tightly. "Devin, stay with her. Do not let her out of your sight. I'm going to go check it out." He ordered.

"No, you stay. I'll check it out. Go wake up Grandma or something." I told them.

"Let's both go." James decided. "Monique, go wake up Grandma."

"Walk me there." She demanded. We both nodded. We dropped Monique off at Grandma's room and then took off down the hallway until we got to the living room. Everything seemed intact: no windows broken, nothing knocked over, everything was quiet… and dark… pitch black… like to the point where it's eerie…

"Where did Monique say she heard the crash?" I asked.

"She didn't." James sighed as we crept through the living room. I grabbed an umbrella from the closet. "Really?" James growled.

"Sh." I said. A light flicked on behind us.

"Okay, so you pass by the kitchen full of knives but yet you grab an umbrella to protect yourself?" A raspy voice growled.

"Don't question my methods." I hissed, whirling around to face what ever broke in. My eyes widened when I saw him… much bigger then me... and James…

Oh, shit.

"Where's your sister? We need her too." He said, glaring at James.

"W-who are you?" James stammered as him and I backed up, only to bump into bigger, burly men.

"You look like your father." The guy standing over me said, glaring down at me. "I hate your father." He growled, ripping the umbrella out of my hand and slamming it into my head.

"Still glad you grabbed an umbrella?" I heard James say as my world started to fade into black.

Well, there's only one thing to say here: I'm so glad I didn't grab a knife…

~Emma P.O.V.~

"Ow, my freaking head!" I screamed as the searing pain of being bludgeoned hit me again, this time worse because I wasn't having a huge adrenaline rush.

"Emma?" Leo put a hand on my back for not only comfort, but support too… I was feeling tipsy. We were about a mile from the hellhole now, according to Leo. We had stopped a few times, so we were going slower, taking longer to get to my brother. "Babe, what's wrong?" He asked, his voice right by my ear.

"I-I-I-Ah!" My voice trailed off into whimpering, my legs collapsing under my weigh.

"Emma!" Leo shrieked, catching me before I hit the ground.

"W-What's happening t-to me?" I cried, clutching my head in my hands. Leo held me closer, engulfing me in his arms, stroking my hair gently. A few minutes later, the pain lessoned, not totally gone, but bearable. I opened my eyes to Leo's concerned stare boring in my head.

"Emma?" He asked, demanding an explanation.

"I don't even know… I got this searing headache…" I said, letting go of my head.

"Are you okay now?" He asked.

"Better at least." I shrugged and stood up. "We should keep going." I urged.

"Are you sure?" He asked, following me, keeping a hand on my back just to be safe.

"Yeah." I threw him a reassuring smile.

"Okay, then. Lead the way." He smiled; just a loud vibrating went off from inside his pants.

"Your pants are buzzing…" I muttered.

"It's my phone…" He murmured, reaching into his pocket and then pulling it out. His face went pale.

"Who is it?" I asked, looking over his shoulder. The caller I.D. made my eyes widen. There on the screen, it read Dad along with a picture of him and his evil, little face.

"M-my dad…" He said, and tapped the green answer button and held it to his ear. "H-hello?" He answered. "Dad." His voice growled. "What the hell do you want?" Leo barked. "Why should I?" Leo asked.

"What?" I asked.

"Wait here." Leo ordered, glancing at me, and then made a B-line for the tree line, disappearing from my sights.

"Leo?" I called after him. What does he not want me to hear? I was half-tempted to follow him, just staring at where I saw him disappear into the black. I scratched my head, the pain still noticeable but not unbearable. When I decided to go after him, I'm not sure how long I waited; he walked back into the clearing, his phone nothing but a crushed mess in his hands. "Leo?" I asked, noticing his colorless face was as hard as stone.

"Let's get moving." He growled, his voice hostile. His eyes felt like daggers plunging into mine when I finally got eyes contact out of him. He never stopped walking, even when I stepped in front of him.

"Leo, please talk to me." I pleaded, picking up his hand so he'd have to stop. It didn't work. He just ended up towing me behind him. "Leo!" I shrieked.

"What?" He whirled around and barked in my face.

"What happened on the phone?" I asked.

"Nothing, okay? My dad's an ass." He replied.

"Something obviously happened. You're clearly pissed off. Let's take like two minutes and talk about it!" I said. "Please?" I asked quietly, watching his eyes grow softer.

"Please, baby. Just trust me. Everything's fine. I just want to get this over with so we can finally be safe." He replied softly, flashing a small, reassuring smile.

"But the phone call-"

"Was my dad trying to trick me." He answered. "It was nothing."

"Okay," I sighed. "I trust you." I said, and then something his face changed, like I swear I saw tears in his eyes.

"Then let's go." He smiled, wiping away all so-called sadness. "Lead the way." He gestured forward. I nodded and started walking, hearing him moving behind me.

"We're here." Leo told me as the brightly lit, prison look-a-like of a building came into view. The sun was just coming over the horizon, casting menacing shadows, long and lanky, onto the ground.

"So, what now?" I asked, the adrenaline pumping. I heard a twack, just as I starting toppling toward the Earth, my head throbbing once more. I glanced up out of my dimming eyes and say Leo, face hard as stone, standing over, a heavy tree branch in his hand.

"I… Trusted… You…" I whispered, my eyes closing.

"Good work." A voice I could hardly recognize as Ari's laughed right as my ears turned off.

And I was out.

~Max P.O.V.~

"What do you think they're going to do to us this time?" Nudge asked. This time was different. This time, instead of being thrown in dog crates, we were thrown into a small, hospital-like, room with no windows. Upgrade? Don't count on it.

"They aren't going to do anything to us." I snapped in leader Max voice.

"It's not me I'm actually worried about." She sighed and slid down the wall onto the floor.

"I'm sure they're fine. Probably sleeping." Iggy said and slid down next to her.

"I have a weird feeling…" She murmured.

"You too?" I muttered, taking a break from pacing and slid down next to her.

"I just wish I could talk to them." She sighed. "God, Max. Is this how you felt when you didn't know where Emma was?" Nudge rambled.

"Everyday." I said softly.

"I can't even imagine how you must've felt." She mumbled, touching my hands, bawled in my lap, sympathetically.

"It's something you never want to feel again. But, unfortunately, Emma's gone again, Ari's out there, Devin, James, Monique, Lucas, Jeanie, I'm feeling it." I sighed.

"I feel it too. Right here." She clutched her heart through her chest. Fang slid down next to me, coiling his fingers in mine. Iggy did the same to Nudge as she rested her head on my shoulder. Angel rested her head tiredly against Gazzy's shoulder against the opposite wall. At least we were together, like always.

"I love you guys, I really do." I murmured as I rested my head against Nudge's. We sat in silence for the next few minutes. Not the uncomfortable kind, the nice, relaxing kind. The kind that you never get with kids that are constantly hungry, or bored, or just overall obnoxious.

Damn, I missed those not-so little weirdoes.

I nodded off after that, I'm not sure for how long. But the sound of the door creaking opening menacingly woke me up. My eyelids ripped apart.

What could they possibly throw at us right now? Fang and I sat forward, glaring as the door swung open slowly. Ari stood in the doorway, smiling sadistically.

"You again." I snapped, jumping to my feet.

"Relax, Maxie. I brought you a present, she was boring us." He shrugged, reaching behind the wall and managed to pick up and throw a limp body at me in one swift movement. I caught her, only then realizing that it was Emma, pale and unconscious. I gasped, nearly bursting into tears. Instead, I ripped my eyes away and turned a glare onto Ari's dead face. Everyone was on his or her feet now too, either helping me hold Emma, or glaring at Ari and standing in front of us protectively. "Now before you guys get all feisty, she's stable. We didn't kill her," He explained. "Yet." He laughed and then slammed the door shut, leaving us alone again. I looked at Emma, then at Fang, then back to Emma. I slid down the wall, cradling her head, and then lowering it onto my lap. I brushed some hair from her face, listening to her steady breathing...

As crazy as it was, her breathing steadily was like music to my ears… just knowing she was alive, breathing, and in my arms was enough to make me ecstatic.

Fang wrapped his arms around both of us, one of them around my waist while the other rested lightly on Emma's shoulder.

She was back. She was alive. She was ours. And she was never leaving my arms again. Like, grounded… but in my arms…

Hey, that can't be all bad… Right?

~Jeanie P.O.V.~

"Let. Go. Of. Me." I hissed, twisting and wiggling around in whatever was holding me's hands. I finally landed a kick to his face, causing him to drop me. I landed on my feet and tried to get away.

"Jeanie, stop fighting!" My father screamed.

"No!" I shrieked as hands grasped my wrists tightly.

"Sedate her!" He yelled, and then I felt sharp pain piercing at my neck. I cried out in pain, hearing Lexie wailing somewhere around me. I felt my body getting heavier and heavier. I soon couldn't support my weight, collapsing against my captor. "I'm sorry, Sweetie." My dad appeared in front of me.

"I-I hate you." I managed to choke out before my eyes forcibly closed, and I gave in to the black.

"Shhhhh… you're okay. See? It's just like being at home." I heard a very familiar, deep, very sexy voice whisper over sobs as I slowly began to wake up. I heard the sobs quiet as I stirred. "Jeanie, you awake?" The voice whispered, directing toward me. A hand shook me gently. I slapped it away, assuming it was my father again, trying to win me over.

"Just get away from me!" I hissed, opening my eyes to a face that wasn't Alec's. This one was different, very familiar: his honey-blond hair, his sparkling, teal eyes, his shocked, questioning face… "L-Lucas?" I murmured.

"Hey, Jeanie." His lips twisted into a small smile. "Are you okay?" His smile faded as his eyes fell onto my bloated tummy.

"I'm fine." I insisted. "Where are we? Are you okay? Your face-" I said, noticing the cuts and bruises all over his face.

"I'm okay." He interrupted, chuckling softly. "Don't worry about me." He said, and for the first time, I realized Alexis was sleeping in his arms, her head on his shoulder.

"Where's Emma?" I asked, standing up.

"I'm not sure on that one." He said sadly, following me carefully so he wouldn't disturb Lexie. "But, I'm sure she's fine. She's tougher than me." He added with a reassuring smile. His eyes fell to my stomach again. "Is she okay?" He asked shyly, his face flushing.

"Y-yeah. I'm sure Alec wouldn't do anything to hurt his grandchild. But who really knows what goes through his head." I sighed. He nodded, staring at my baby bump. "Want to feel something cool?" I asked, peeping up at him. He nodded again, meeting my eyes for a split second. I picked up his hand and placed it on my tummy, onto where his child was growing. He chuckled softly, as I placed my hand on his.

"Do you think she can hear us?" He asked, and then, as if on cue, the baby kicked. "Did she just…" His voice trailed off.

"Yeah. She does that a lot." I whispered, running my hand not holding his up and down over our daughter.

When are you supposed to-" And then, the door to the room we were in was ripped open, interrupting him. My father and two goons stood in our midst.

"Aw, how cute. Young love. But aren't you a little young to be turning that love into a child?" He said, smiling wickedly as Lucas handed Alexis to me and stepped protectively in front of us, keeping my free hand in his.

"Stand down, Larson. We just want to talk to all of you." He growled, holding his hands up in surrender.

"Yeah, right. And I'm the queen of freaking England. Newsflash, I'm a boy!" Lucas screamed.

"That made no sense." Alec teased. "Grab them." He snapped, and then the goons charged the three of us.

I was actually scared to know what they were going to do to us…

~Max P.O.V.~

"This is impossible!" I screamed, slamming my fist against the bright, white, concrete wall. A couple of hours had passed; Emma didn't wake up. Fang and I were pacing around the room, brainstorming ways to escape and get to Lucas.

"Max, relax." Fang said, rubbing my arms soothingly. "We're going to be okay." He whispered.

"I know." I sighed. "I know. Just how do we know they won't come back again? How can we make sure she stays safe?" I asked, glancing at Emma lying against Nudge's lap.

"We'll think of something. We need to get out of here, first off." He told me.

"You're right." I said, still staring at Emma.

"So what's the plan?" He asked. I turned my gaze on him.

"The plan is to do what we always do and kick ass." I smiled mischievously up at him.

"What happens if what happens last time happens again?" He asked.

"Easy. It won't." I replied, my smile growing.

"I love that look." He chuckled quietly, his hands griping my waist.

"I can tell." I giggled seductively, leaning up and pecking his lips lightly. He ran his hand up my back as I pulled away, sending chills and shivers down my spine.

"Max?" Nudge muttered, ruining our moment; but for a good reason. I glanced over my shoulder and saw Emma stirring. I pulled away from Fang and dashed over to them, kneeling down beside Emma with Fang right beside me. Nudge was rubbing her back and Iggy was holding her arm as she was shakily sitting up.

"Hey." I said. My lips curled into a smile when her beautiful, brown eyes met mine.

"Why does this keep happening to me?" She groaned, letting her head fall into her hands.

"I wish I knew, Sweetie, I wish I knew." I sighed, wrapping my around her. She snuggled to my side and rested her head against my shoulder. I rested my head on hers, feeling Fang wrapping his around us and rest his head against mine. "I love you guys." I whispered, kissing Emma's head just as the door to the room flew open again. I twisted Emma behind her, keeping her hand in mine as Ari stood in front of us once more.

"Oh, good. She's awake. We were starting to think you hit her too hard." He snickered, looking to the scared looking, black haired boy beside him. Emma's hand tensed in mine. I glanced back at her: her icy glare was locked on the boy; his eyes were on her too, boring holes into her skull. "Now, don't be getting all defensive on us here. We just want to talk to all of you." He said as the rest of the flock stepped in front of us protectively.

"What if we don't want to talk?" Iggy growled.

"You don't have a choice." He hissed back, snapping his fingers. Erasers rushed, only taking at us, pushing us out of the way. Ari and the boy walked toward Emma. "Hey, you." He grinned evilly.

So much for just talking…

* * *

**Hey, you! Sorry to make you wait so long for this chapter. I'll update faster next time! I hoped you like this chapter. Sorry for the kind of cliffy I left it at: I've kind of been off and writers blocked. So, ideas are welcome. PM or review if you have some. Thanks! Also, tell me what you thought! Thankies! Loves you! :D **


	28. Chapter 28

~Emma P.O.V.~

"Emma, stop resisting." Leo told me as he dragged my struggling ass down the hallway.

"No." I hissed. "Let. Go. Of. Me." I growled, kicking my legs out as far as they could reach.

"You can't get away, Sweetie." He sighed, holding all of my weight in his arms when I decided to go limp in protest.

"Do NOT call me Sweetie, you asshole!" I screamed, forgetting my parents were centimeters away. "I am so confused when it comes to you!" I shrieked, standing up and ramming the back of my skull into his face.

"Damn it, Emma!" He barked as his grip on my wrists released and I dropped to the ground.

"Run!" My mom hissed when she realized I was free. I scrambled to my feet and took off the opposite direction.

"I got her." I heard Leo sigh and then I felt like he took off after me, but I was to busy running for my freaking life again to really know. The next thing I knew, I was tackled to the unforgiving tile floor. "Emma, relax! And for shits sake, stop struggling!" He growled as he pulled my hands roughly behind my back. I cried out in pain as he twisted my already broken arm. "I'll let go if you just hear me out." He whispered, leaning down and pressing his lips almost against my ear.

"Why should I? All you ever say is freaking lies anyway! You love me? Ha! Yeah freaking right! Why the hell did I ever let myself believe you? Why did I think I could trust you after all you've done to me?" I shrieked, managing to twist my body around while he took in what I had to say. I ripped my arms out of his and go to town on his face, slamming fist after fist against his perfect face. He shoved me off of him, allowing me to get on my feet. I staggered backward, only stopping when hit the wall. He was right on top of me, pinning my arms against my head. I whimpered quietly as the pain of him straightening my broken elbow hit in one sudden wave.

"Stop it, okay?" He hissed, forcing me to look him in the eyes.

"Why should I?" I spat.

"Because I have something to tell you!" He muttered.

"Oh, goody! More lies!" I laughed mockingly.

"Shut up!" He screamed in my face.

"Great response, really well thought out." I mocked.

"Emma, for real, if I was going to hurt you, don't you think I would've done it already?" He said quietly. My eyes widened; he had a point. I was totally vulnerable to him right now…

"What do you want?" I asked cautiously.

"The same thing you want: Jeanie safe." He whispered. My jaw dropped. What? "We can't talk here." He murmured, glancing over his shoulder at the security camera behind us. He opened the door to our left and pushed me in roughly, playing it up for the guards watching us. "There's no cameras in here." He told me, flipping on the light.

"There's no room either." I groaned, taking advantage of the inch of space I had so I didn't have to touch the very confusing man in front of me. "Talk." I snapped, glaring up at him.

"When my dad called he gave me a choice: either you or Jeanie." He told me quietly. "And I know you can handle yourself, but I wasn't sure about Jeanie. I'm so sorry. I just panicked. I didn't know what to do." He mumbled.

"You should've told me; I could've helped." I said.

"I know, I know. I was just scared." He sighed, staring at his feet. His eyes shyly met mine. "You know I never wanted to hurt you, ever." He told me, not just meaning this time.

"Well, you did. I can't ignore that." I replied, reaching up to the bump on the back of my head.

"I don't just mean now. I meant-"

"In Alaska too? I know what you meant." I interrupted him, not wanting to start some cheesy moment, ending with a Emma-Leo make-out fest and getting me confused about my feelings again. "Leo, we've just been through too much; I almost killed myself because of you." I reminded him.

"I did kill myself because of you." He reminded me. That asshole.

"But still, we had two completely different reasons." I hissed, feeling my blood boil once more.

"We were each other's main reasons though." He said, his voice tender and soft.

"Just be honest about one thing." I snapped, waiting for him to agree to the honest part.

"Of course." He nodded.

"Are you going to help my family escape or not?" I asked. "Because if you are, great: what's the plan? But if you're not, this conversation is over: take me to my parents." I snapped.

"I'm helping." He replied quickly.

"Great, give me your phone." I held out my hand.

"What?" He asked.

"Give me your phone." I said again, wiggling my fingers excitedly. "This stemmed from a phone call from your daddy, now give it here so we don't have a repeat." I explained. He sighed and handed me his phone, which I promptly hid in a jar of something on one of the shelves. "Good boy." I patted his head. "Now let's go." I said.

"Wait," He said painfully.

"What?" I asked.

"If you don't look hurt, Ari will suspect something." He told me. I sighed.

"Punch me." I ordered.

"But-"

"Do it, Leo." I snapped.

"But, Emma-"

"For shits sake, D'Angelo! Punch me in the f-Ah!" I started, but when someone's fist connects with your left eye and nose, you'd stop too. I toppled over, knocking a bunch of stuff on the shelves over, hitting my head in the process.

"Oh, God! I hit you hard!" He shrieked, scrambling to help me up.

"D-do I look h-hurt now? 'Cuz I feel hurt…" I murmured, slowly standing up.

"You look great." He said painfully.

"Good. Take me away." I said, collapsing against him as blood trickled down my face.

I feel like having a very strong Neanderthal punch me in the face in a very small area wasn't the best idea I've ever had…

Learning experience.

~Max P.O.V.~

"She'll get away, you know? She's strong." I hissed at Ari as he towed me down the hallway.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, so strong." He mumbled tiredly as we reached the end of the hall. Ari opened the door and after my hands and feet were bound, I was thrown on the ground. Everyone in my flock followed; Fang was even thrown on top of me. We sat up and looked around the room, seeing Lucas, Jeanie, and Alexis in the same position as us.

"Welcome back, Max." Jeb's unforgettable voice fills the room.

"Jeb." I growled.

"Where's Emma?" He asked.

"She's squirmy. I sent D'Angelo Jr. after her." Ari replied.

"Shame. I wanted her here for this." He sighed.

"For what?" I snapped, glaring up at him.

"Bring them in." He said a little too enthused.

"No…" Nudge whispered, then I saw them. Devin, James, and Monique were dragged into the room tied much like we were.

"Mom? Dad?" Monique's jaw dropped when she saw them.

"Guys, where are we?" Devin asked as they were thrown next to us. His voice was shaky and he was trembling all over.

"A place that we hoped you'd never have to see. You're all going to be okay. Do you understand?" I told them, wishing I could wrap my arms around them and comfort them… they looked so scared…

"Where's Emma?" James asked looking around us.

"She'll be here soon." Jeb said, a little too egger. I wanted to slap that cocky smile off of his face.

"If Leo doesn't kill her first." Ari snickered.

"What? Leo's dead!" Jeanie hissed.

"Actually, Sweetie, he's not. And he's working for us." Ari told her.

"But he killed himself… I saw the whole freaking thing!" She shrieked.

"Jeanie, quiet down." Someone else snapped. "I'm sorry about my daughter's outbursts. My name is Alec D'Angelo." A man said, stepping forward. He looked like a much older copy of the boy that went after Emma. "I believe our children dated." He looked at me.

"Ah!" Devin screamed.

"What's up with you?" Ari snapped, glaring at Devin. Devin just shook his head, not meeting his eyes. "Look at me when I'm talking to you!" He screamed, romping over to him and shoving him over.

"Touch him again and I swear I will kill you!" Fang barked as Ari picked Devin up by his shaggy, jet-black hair.

"That's the exact same thing Maxie threatened, but I still don't see that happening." Ari mocked. Fang's breathing turned ragged as we both started fighting against our restraints. "You're so weak." Ari laughed and literally threw Devin onto the ground, smashing his head against the tile. Before I could reply or do anything, the door we entered from whipped open.

"Ah, here they are now." D'Angelo sighed, relived.

"Leo?" Jeanie gasped just as James gasped, "Emma!"

"Hey, Jeanie…" Leo mumbled.

"Oh, geez! It's like a freaking family reunion!" Emma snapped as she was tied up and thrown between Fang and I. First thing I saw: blood trickling down her face from her nose. Her left eye was bruised badly, almost swollen shut.

"Hi, Emma." D'Angelo smiled at her.

"Fu-"

"Moving on!" He snapped, interrupting Emma. "Jeb?" He looked back to Jeb.

"I bet you're wondering why you're all here, am I right?" He asked. No one replied. "Well, you are all mistakes, and as you know: mistakes are meant to be erased." Jeb said, smiling wickedly.

"Takes one to make one." I replied, shuffling so Emma was behind Fang and I.

"Exactly." His eyes flashed from Emma to Devin.

"I saw that, asshole!" Devin screeched.

"Max, did you not teach your son manners?" Jeb sighed and then nodded at Ari. I glanced over just in time to see Ari slam his foot into Devin's stomach.

"Ah!" Devin and Emma both wailed. I turned my head and saw Emma tipped onto the ground, twitching slightly, much like Devin. Unfortunately, Jeb noticed too, seeing her on the ground writhing in pain…

"Ari, do that again." Jeb snapped.

"With pleasure." Ari chuckled, picking up Devin by his neck and then literally throwing him to the ground. Both my twins screamed in agony, breaking my heart.

"Amazing. The twins feel each other's pain…" Jeb whispered, astonished. "Does it go both ways?" He murmured. "Bring them here. Leo, get Emma." He yelled.

"Huh?" The dark haired boy that hauled in my baby looked up.

"Bring her here." He ordered. He obeyed, trudging over and grabbing Emma's limp body, then dragging her in front of Jeb.

"Y-you're dead to me." Emma muttered weakly as she was dropped at Jeb's feet.

"Save your breath, bitch." Leo replied, walking away not even bothering to look back.

"Leo, you better hope I never get free…" Lucas grumbled. He just shrugged it off. I glanced over, James and Lucas were both fight against their restraints, like Fang and I had been since we got here. I looked back just in time to see Devin thrown next to Emma. The next thing I knew, Jeb whipped a knife out of his white coat, bending down next to Emma and pulling her arm close.

"No…" I murmured as he pressed the gleaming metal against her pearly skin. "No!" I screamed just when both of my kids started screaming in pure agony once more. "Stop it! Do whatever you want to me, just please don't hurt them!" I yelled, begging. Jeb's head suddenly snapped up, dropping Emma and knife, letting them drop to the floor. Devin crumpled down right next to her, their heads touching.

"Why would you? Why would you risk your life just to save them?" He asked.

"Because I love them." I replied without even needing to think. I looked down; Emma's eyes were wide, almost like she didn't believe me. "I would die for them if I knew they would be safe because I love them more than I love myself." I explained, looking into Emma's eyes.

"Take them into the other room. I want to know more about how this works before we dispose of them." Jeb growled, his eyes dark. My eyes snapped back to him. "Ari, Leo, go!" He screamed when no one moved. They both snapped out of their trance and stepped forward, Leo grabbing Emma and Ari grabbing Devin. Ari took off toward the door in the next second followed closely by Leo, except one difference; they were walking closer to us. Just as they passed in front of Fang and I, Emma's body twitched causing Leo to lose his grip and send her toppling over on top of me. She whimpered loudly against me.

"Damn it, D'Angelo! Keep a hand on her!" Jeb screamed.

"You're going to be okay." I whispered into her ear.

"I'm sorry! She's squirmy!" Leo apologized to Jeb.

"I know." She whispered back and then I felt something cold slip into my bound hands behind my back. I looked at her face as Leo pulled her away. A devious smile was plastered on her lips. I glanced over my shoulder: in my fingers laid the small knife used to cut her arm open. I looked back at her just in time to she her and Angel's eyes locked over everyone's sudden yelling. Emma ripped her eyes away and then was out of the room a few seconds later.

"D'Angelo, go with them, start the expirements. I'll be there as soon as they've been retired." Jeb ordered. "Take your daughter with you." He barked when D'Angelo started moving. Alec nodded, picking up Jeanie on his way out. Lucas and James began screaming at them to let her go, as did the others.

'What did she-'

'Use the knife to untie yourself.' Angel interrupted my thought.

'How did she…'

'She's your kid, alright.' I looked up and saw Angel smiling at me.

"I know." I said out loud, returning the smile.

"Shut up!" Jeb screamed, silencing the bickering around us. "You know what, Max?" Jeb asked.

"I know that once we get free, you and your cronies are going to pay." I said as I started discreetly sawing at the ropes around my wrists.

"Oh, Sweetie," Jeb sighed. "I'm afraid there will be no escaping this time. You and your flock's time has come, too bad you had kids so they'll have to suffer the same fate." He said, looking at Monique and James.

"Touch them and see what happens." Nudge growled as I felt the ropes come apart, then took advantage of Jeb not looking and passed the knife to Fang. I then went to work untying the knot binding my ankles.

"Oh, Nudge," Jeb turned to her. "You never did learn how to keep your mouth shut." He chuckled, glaring at her.

"Leave her alone, Jeb." Iggy snapped. Jeb turned his attention to Iggy, allowing Fang to pass the knife to Gazzy.

"Ah, Iggy. I always had a feeling you and Nudge would end up together. I'm sorry that I missed your wedding. I wanted to go so bad." Jeb pretended to pout.

"If we're the mistakes, why are Lucas, Alexis, and Jeanie here? They're all human." I said before anyone could respond, getting his attention back to me so the others could work on escaping.

"Jeanie and Alexis were bait to lure Emma back here. However, she was found before they got here so their services were not needed. Lucas was just a civilian caught in the crossfire, along with Alexis now." Jeb explained. "But enough talk." Jeb sighed, walking over to a desk and opening a case on the table. He pulled out a syringe filled with a clear liquid and uncapped the needle. "Who wants to go first?" He asked, as if someone was actually going to volunteer. "Alright then, since no one's talking, how about James?" Jeb said, stepping toward James.

"Over my dead body!" Nudge shrieked.

"Soon enough." Jeb replied, winking at her.

"Go!" I screamed, and then Fang, Gazzy, Angel, and I sprang forward as Iggy helped Nudge get free. Then we were all on our feet. Fang and I were the first to Jeb, knocking him of balance and onto the ground. The syringe flew out of his hands, Nudge crushing it under her heel.

And not three seconds later: all hell broke loose.

~Emma P.O.V.~

"Strap her down." Ari barked, as he fastened Devin's wrists to the metal table, much like the one I was on.

"Actually, Ari," Leo replied.

"Wha-" He was silenced by me slamming his head against the table right next to Devin's foot. He crumpled to the floor, unconscious.

"Strap him down." I said as I started unfastening Devin from the table. "Hey, Twinny." I smiled at his.

"You just…" His voice trailed off.

"I know. Are you okay?" I asked as he sat up slowly. He nodded. "Good."

"He's down." Leo said just as the door to the room opened. Alec stood in our midst carrying Jeanie in his grasp.

"What the hell is going on in here?" He snapped, setting Jeanie down in the chair by the door.

"I just opened up a can of whoop-ass, except I didn't have a can opener so I had to use Ari's face…" I said innocently. "Was that wrong?" I asked mockingly.

"Gua-" He began screaming.

"Dad, you can either cooperate or we can kick your ass, because," He gestured toward Ari. "We clearly can kick your ass without even trying." Alec's face fell, his hands rising in surrender.

"Grab him." I snapped. Leo moved toward him, yanking him further into the room and shutting the door behind him. "Devin, we need the table. You mind?" I asked. He shook his head. "Thank you." I smiled and helped him down. "Jeanie, you good?" I asked her.

"W-what's going on?" She stammered as Devin and I made our way to her and started untying her.

"We're breaking out." I explained.

"Emma, your arm…" She murmured as blood oozed down my arm.

"It's okay." I assured them since now Devin was staring at it too.

"He cut you deep. I felt it all…" Devin murmured, holding his own arm.

"I'm okay." I told them. I heard Leo rummaging through cabinets around the room.

"Emma, come here." He said.

"Let me go right this instant!" D'Angelo screamed.

"Shut up." I said as I passed. I met Leo halfway across the room. He had gauze in his hands and as soon as he reached me, he went to work bandaging my bleeding forearm. "We have to hurry." I hissed.

"I did hurry." He said, sniping off the excess gauze.

"Leo, you better let me go! Jeanie?" Alec kept talking, but no one was listening.

"May I?" I asked, gesturing to the roll in Leo's hand. He raised an eyebrow at me but handed me the gauze. I shoved the roll into Alec's mouth. "I said shut up!" I snapped at him. "Let's roll, kiddies." I said and took off toward the door.

We got this.

~Jason P.O.V.~

"Hey, it's me again; for like the fiftieth… Ang, is it something I did please call me back. I'm getting scared." I pleaded. "I love you, so much." I added before hanging up. I plopped on the couch, sighing loudly. Where the hell is she? It's not like her to just leave without saying goodbye… I pulled the fabric-lined box out of my pocket; opening it and gawking at the expensive rock I bought last Tuesday. Angel had to know I was going to purpose. I mean: she can read minds and it's all I've been thinking about since the day I bought the thing.

Maybe that's why she's gone…

Maybe she doesn't want to marry me…

My stomach dropped; I had to find her. I had to just talk to her. I jumped off the couch, grabbing my keys off the coffee table and taking off toward the door.

I went to her apartment again, second time today. I knocked on her door and yet again: no answer. I sighed before going back to my car. Maybe she was at Max's, or Nudge's, or Gazzy's… I had no clue.

After checking all of their places, which no one was at any of them, a thought struck me: what if she was in the hospital? The others would defiantly be with her and that's why they might not be home. But wouldn't she have called me? Wouldn't she want me at her side?

I decided to try it, driving to the hospital and approaching the main desk.

"Hi! Can I help you?" A very perky receptionist asked in a shrill voice.

"Uh, yeah. Hi. Is there an Angel Ride here?" I asked her.

"Let me check…" She said slowly as she typed on her computer. "I'm sorry, there's no one admitted by that name. Is there anything I can do: call around for you." Anything?" She told me.

"No. Thanks anyway." I said and took off toward the entrance.

"Excuse me," Some said from behind me. I turned around and saw a woman with honey-blond hair and teal eyes standing in front of me. "I wasn't eavesdropping or anything, but I happened to hear you were looking for Angel Ride." She told me.

"Y-yeah. I am. Do you know where she is? I'm Jason Trace, her boyfriend." I said quickly.

"You don't know anything?" She asked. I shook my head. "Come with me." She said and led me toward the elevator.

"Wait, who are you?" I asked.

"My name's Cait Larson and-"

"Larson? Angel talks about your family a lot, about Emma being her long-lost niece or something…" I murmured.

"That's Emma." She nodded, smiling slightly. "Come with me, Jason." She coaxed me toward the elevator again.

What the hell was going on?

* * *

**Hey, guys. Sorry this took forever to publish... I'm starting to get writer's block off and on so sorry for the delays... How was this chapter? I hope it was good! Tell me if it wasn't so I can fix it next time! Ideas are welcome and thank you to those that have helped me out! Loves you! :D**


	29. Chapter 29

~Jason P.O.V.~

"-Angel's gone… They're all gone." That echoed over and over again in my ears… Angel… My girlfriend… left me… Without even saying goodbye, or telling me why she was leaving in the first place… "Jason, say something." Cate demanded.

"They just left?" I snapped, angrily punching the wall.

"They didn't have a choice. Emma and Lucas were kidnapped, they had to act fast." She reasoned. Howard stood closely beside her, just in case I decided to lash out.

"Why didn't you guys just call the police?" I hissed.

"We did. But, since Emma was out of their lives for sixteen years, Max and Fang didn't want to wait. And when Jeanie and Alexis were taken too," Her voice broke and a tear rolled down her face.

"Honey-" Howard picked up her hand.

"The cops aren't working fast enough. All of my children are either hospitalized or kidnapped." She explained in a rush. My eyes widened.

"I-I'm sorry, I didn't realize-"

"It's okay, just please stop talking about it." Cate snapped, interrupting me. "Tyler doesn't know anything, so please don't tell him anything."

"I-I wouldn't…" I murmured.

"Thank you." She wiped a tear streaming down her cheek away with her thumb. "It's just that he's been asking about Emma constantly… saying how his inspiration to get better was Emma saying, and I quote: 'Get better so I can kick your ass for doing drugs.' I don't have the guts to tell him that she's gone…" She explained.

"What?" A boy, I was guessing was Tyler appeared in the doorway.

"Ty, get back in bed." Howard scolded.

"You get back in bed! What the hell do you mean they're all gone?" He snapped.

"Tyler, stay calm…" Cate pleaded.

"When were you going to tell me that almost my entire family has been kidnapped?" He shrieked.

"Tyler-"

"When?" He screamed again.

"Tyler, people are staring." Cate hissed. "Go back in your room and we'll explain everything. Please?" She said.

"Fine." He growled, and tromped back into his hospital room.

"We seriously need to work on keeping our private conversations private. This is exactly how Emma found out she was adopted… Same hallway and everything…" Howard murmured, looking around nervously.

"I'm sorry about this, Jason…" Cate told me.

"No problem. Should I stick around or leave?" I asked.

"Either way. You can stay if you want." She smiled slightly at me. I nodded once, returning her smile.

I mean, without Angel here, what else am I going to do?

~Emma P.O.V.~

"Holy shit!" I screeched as a bullet grazed my face, carving deep into my cheek. "That hit me in the face!" I screamed as I ducked behind a wall, pressing my back tightly against the cool, brick wall that sent shivers down my spine.

"You okay?" Jeanie called to me from across the hall. Yes, we were in the hallway still. Surprisingly, the element of surprise wasn't really much of a surprise…

"Fantastic!" I exclaimed sarcastically as blood gushed down my cheek. We were almost back to the room where the others were, and I hate to say this: but Leo was totally kicking ass. Like we'd still be downstairs without him… and I hated it.

"Dude, I felt that. You're not okay." Devin grumbled from next to me, as I pressed hard against the wound.

"'Kay, smartass." I snapped, glaring down at him since he was squatting. "And another thing, the whole feeling each other's pain thing: totally killing the coolness of having a twin!" I shrieked as blood oozed through my fingers.

"I feel the same way." He groaned as he charged at the thing that appeared in front us.

"I heard their voices!" A voice exclaimed.

"Get. Away. From. My. Kids!" The very familiar voice of my biological mother growled before the creature attacking Devin and I was tackled away from us.

"You two okay?" Bio-dad said, standing protectively in front of us.

"Emma's hurt." Devin tattled before I could reply.

"Not cool, Bro." I hissed.

"One look at you and he'd know." He said cockily.

"I'm fine." I hissed.

"No you're not. You're in a lot of pain. I can feel it too, dumbass!" He snapped.

"Guys, not the time." Bio-dad scolded as he attacked a dark figure looming in front of us. Blood was soaking my shirt now; this was bad…

"Hold it!" A voice boomed. Everyone froze, some out of obedience, others out of curiosity. "Let them go." Jeb appeared in front of them.

"What?" Someone snapped.

"Did I stutter? Let. Them. Go." He said again, slower this time. "D'Angelo, nice to see you switching sides again." He said turning toward Leo. Leo tensed and stood straight up, glaring at him. "You're a waste of the medication we used to bring you back to life." Jeb growled. "Let me guess, you still have feelings for Emma, strong enough to cloud your judgment, am I right?" He asked.

"Leave him alone, Jeb." Bio-mom cut in.

"Or did you two have some steamy affair that changed your mind?" Jeb continued, causing Leo and I to both gasp. "Oh, you did." Jeb snickered.

"Just shut up, Jeb." Max snapped. "Leave them alone." She hissed just as I started getting tipsy.

"Emma," Devin murmured. I brushed his hands away when he reached out to stabilize me. My face was burning in more then way. The blood rushing to my face to flush from embarrassment was not helping my already dripping cheek. "Oh, God. You're soaked…" Devin whispered. I glanced up and saw him staring at me, his eyes wide.

"Catch… me…" I murmured as I felt my legs give out.

"Shit. Dad?" Devin called as he lurched toward me. My world turned black before I hit his hands.

Is it healthy to pass out this much?

~Max P.O.V.~

"Max, Emma's out." Fang called to me. I whirled around, seeing Emma out cold in Fang's arms. Again?

"Max, go. We won't go after you. Yet." Jeb said coolly, almost shooing us away with his right hand.

"You're lucky my kid needs me." I growled. "Guys, lets go!" I snapped.

"Harder with two, right?" Jeb chuckled. I ignored his taunting and led everybody down the hallway. I glanced at Leo, as he stood unmoving. I knew we couldn't leave him… They'd kill him for betraying them to help us… I nodded at him. His eyes widened but he followed us; but not before sharing an icy stare off with James…

Oh, boy. What did I just get us into?

~Ari P.O.V.~

"D-dad?" I murmured as I woke up. My arms and legs were pinned down to an examining table. He just nodded to me, uncapping a syringe as he stood over me. "What happened? Why am I tied down?" I asked just as a splitting headache hit.

"Emma happened." He told me, not even meeting my eyes. He was too busy filling the syringe with a red liquid that had the dreaded skull and crossbones symbol. Even being as dumb as I was, I knew that was the generic danger symbol…

"W-what's that?" I asked.

"Ari, this will make you stronger." He explained when the needle was full.

"S-stronger?" I mumbled.

"Don't be afraid." He ordered, stepping closer to me. He set the needle next to me so he could roll my sleeve up and exposed my veins to him.

"Dad, stop. Tell me what's going to happen." I demanded as he picked the syringe back up.

"This is going to hurt you way more it's going to hurt me. I think I said that wrong, but oh well." He said and then plunged the needle deep into my arm. It burned like fire as he emptied the contents into me and didn't stop when he pulled it out. Instead, it spread like wildfire from my head to my toes; even my brain was burning. I squeezed my eyes shut, wishing it would end.

Wait: it felt good; great even.

Something was changing inside of me. My DNA was changing; I was changing. Everything was changing…

Everything keeping me sane, keeping me human: gone.

All regret: gone.

All guilt: gone.

It was just… me…

An empty shell…

A killing machine…

There was nothing stopping me, except these pesky handcuffs…

My muscles tensed, easily breaking the restraints around my wrists and ankles: I was free.

"How do you feel?" He asked. Jeb. I hated that man. I hated him more than Max… more than Emma. Emma. She was going to be my first victim. "Ari?" Jeb spoke again, nervous this time. I snapped upright, I was faster now.

"Unstoppable." I grinned wickedly, clenching my fists and loving the new strength they held.

"Great." I heard the proud smile in his voice. Not proud of me myself, but his project being successful… or so he thought. "Ari, I want you to-"

"I'm done taking orders from you." I interrupted him.

"W-what?" He gasped, shocked that his obedient project did something he didn't like.

"Did I stutter?" I growled, standing up, towering over him.

"Ari-"

"Get out of my way before I snap you like a twig." I hissed, glaring down at him. He stood frozen, quaking in his expensive shoes. I shoved passed him, sending him flying into the wall with brutal force. I walked out of the room then, passed D'Angelo… the weakling… He was weak, too caught up in protecting his family to focus on anything. I don't see why, seeing as I hate my family. But, who cares.

There was truly only one thing on my mind, and that was killing the pathetic spawn they called my niece.

Emma Larson.

~Emma P.O.V.~

"Cate, Raven's in danger. Ari wants nothing more then to hurt her. I've tried reasoning, I've tried bribing, but there's no stopping him. She's been here a year now and I'm surprised he waited this long…" Jeb explained. What? I opened my eyes. Cloudy visions surrounded me.

"Jeb, she's awake…" The unforgettable voice of my mother, the adoptive one, spoke.

"She's a toddler. How much can she understand?" Jeb replied. Oh boy, you'd be surprised Jebby. I felt her shrug, since I was in her protective grasp.

Oh, shit! I was baby me again! And that only meet one freaking thing, it was that freaking dream, vision thing again! Not in the mood, brain, not in the mood!

"And this is why I'm giving you a choice." Jeb continued.

"A choice?" She asked.

"Either you can retire her right now and keep working here, or you two get out of here: leave the area, raise her as your own. I know you talk about wanting a daughter…" He explained, sounding genuinely concerned about me.

"Why can't we just give her back to her real family?" She asked.

"They didn't want her in the first place. Ari's sister hated her, wished she was never born… that's why we chose her to begin with." Jeb explained. Liar.

"I'll want her." Mom said eagerly.

"On one condition," Jeb snapped.

"What condition?" She asked.

"I never want to see either of you again." He said coldly. "I don't want to chance Ari seeing her." He added. Mom nodded. "Okay, I'll get you her paperwork: all of it. I want no traces of her left, got it?" Jeb snapped.

"Got it." She replied.

"Good. Be back in ten. Call Howard or something." He said as he walked out of the room, leaving us alone. She whipped her little flip phone out of her pocket. Aw! It was so cute… and old… Scratch that… ew…

"Howard, something happened…" She said. I leaned against her tiredly as she explained everything to my soon to be adoptive daddy… "I love you too…" She said finally and then hung up. "Happy birthday, Raven. You're getting out of here." I looked up and saw her smiling happily down at me. I giggled and grabbed her much younger looking nose. She chuckled and untangled my fingers from her face and leaned down and kissed my head just as Jeb came back with D'Angelo… the two I hate…

"He wants to help." Jeb said. "Go. You two get out of here as fast as you can. Destroy these, burn them or something. One more thing," He said, as he pushed a folder toward D'Angelo.

"What?" She asked.

"Ari's neck is the weakest part on his body by far… if he comes after her, that's where to attack him." Huh… good to know… "Now, go!" He snapped, and then we were gone, away from that hellhole…

And pretty soon, I was in my new Dad's arms.

There was a fire in the fireplace and I noticed D'Angelo throwing paper after paper into the blaze. I looked around, noticing who must have been baby Lucas in my new mom's arms.

"You were right… I love her already…" He said with so much love in his voice.

"Lucas does too." Cate replied, holding Lucas closer to me.

"Ow! Mommy!" He cried when little me tugged on a piece of his honey-blond hair. Ah, the start of something beautiful…

"They'll come around." Howard chuckled.

"Hopefully." Cate laughed.

"You know, Catie… She looks kind of like an Emma…" Dad said.

"You know, I was thinking the same thing." Mom giggled.

"Emma Larson… Has a nice ring to it." D'Angelo chuckled.

"It's perfect." Dad grinned. "What do you think?" He looked at me.

"Ya!" I giggled excitedly.

"It's settled then." Mom grinned. "Did you book the flights?" Her grin faded.

"Yes. We leave in tomorrow at two A.M." He explained.

"Did you-"

"Call your mother? Yes, she love the idea of us staying with her and she wants to know more about what's going on and how we already have a two year old daughter." He explained. "Italy will be good for us, Catie." He added.

"I know… I love them… so much…" Mom said, looking from me, to Lucas.

"Me too…" Dad mumbled.

So this is how it started…

~Max P.O.V.~

"Let's stop for a little bit." I huffed, already out of breath. After realizing we couldn't fly, via the unconscious child Fang, Gazzy, and Iggy took turns carrying and the four that didn't have wings, we were hurrying through the woods on foot as fast as we could go.

"We should keep moving." Fang urged, quietly and just to me. He had Emma in his arms and his face was sweating.

"Fang, we all need to rest. You need to rest." I whispered to him as everyone started doing their own thing around us. He nodded, knowing I was right. I helped him sit down and then we put our daughter in the middle of us. Her head drooped onto my shoulder. "How's her cut?" I asked.

"Uh," Fang mumbled, gently raising her head so he could see it better. "It's pretty healed looking, just looks like a scratch now. She might have a scar though." He told me. "Oh, hey." Fang said. I looked up and saw Emma's eyes opening slowly.

"Hey, sweetie. How do you feel?" I asked her. She just shrugged in reply. I sighed and gently lowered her head back onto my shoulder. "Just rest for a little bit." I whispered and kissed her head. Devin was sitting to my left, resting his head on my other shoulder. I kissed his head before leaning my head against his. "How're you holding up?" I asked him. He, too, just shrugged in reply.

These kids take after their father, I swear.

~Tyler P.O.V.~

"I can't believe they're all just gone…" I heard myself mutter. Mom, Dad, and Ms. Evens went to the cafeteria to get coffees, leaving that Jason guy and me in the room.

"You and me both, kid." He sighed, leaning against the wall.

"How do you know them again?" I asked.

"I'm your sister's aunt's boyfriend." He explained.

"That's complicated." I shrugged.

"That's exactly what I was thinking." He chuckled. "So heroin, huh?" He asked a few minutes of silence later.

"Yeah." I shrugged. "Some of my friends talked me into it and I guess it stuck. Then when things got hard I guess I kind of overdid it."

"I know how you feel. I've been an addict. Never had an overdose though." He said, rolling up his sleeves and walking toward me. I looked at his arms covered in needle scars…

"You…" My voice trailed off as I felt my arm.

"Yeah, it's tough to quit." He snickered nervously and ran his fingers through his hair.

"How did you?" I asked.

"I found someone that made me want to stop. Someone who being around was better than being high all the time." He explained, sitting on the edge of my bed.

"Emma." I thought out loud.

"What?"

"My sister, Emma… She's always been there for me… even when I was an asshole to her…" I explained. "I'm scared she's going to hate me for this…"

"Family is forever. That's what being with Angel's taught me. Emma seems like a good kid and I'm sure once she gets back she'll forgive you. As long as you quit, that is." He replied.

"I will. I'm done with that shit. It's done nothing but push me away from my family…" I admitted.

"Good." He smiled at me. "They're going to be proud." He added.

"I hope so." I smiled back.

"Hey. What are you two talking about?" Mom asked as the three of them reentered the room.

"Nothing special." I told her as I swung my legs over the side of the bed and got up.

"Tyler, what are you-" She was silenced by me throwing my arms around her, pulling her into a hug. Her arm not holding the coffee wrapped around me.

"I love you, mom." I said against her.

"I love you too, Tyler." I heard the smile in her voice.

God, I missed this.

~Emma P.O.V.~

After resting for at least a half an hour, we were moving again. My head was throbbing as we reached the hour of straight walking mark. I was towards the back of the herd. I felt fingers coil into mine, causing me to look up, halfway expecting Leo. I was glad when I saw James there instead.

"Hey." He whispered when our eyes met.

"Hey." I smiled happily.

"How are you?" He asked, keeping his voice down.

"Pretty okay." I shrugged, speaking softly.

"I missed you." He told me.

"I missed you more. Do you see who I was stuck with?" I giggled, gesturing toward Lucas, who was carrying the sleeping Lexie and talking quietly with Jeanie, and Leo, who was trudging along with his hands shoved into his pockets.

"About that… what happened between you and Leo?" He asked. I froze, stopping dead in my tracks. "Emma?" James was still right by my side.

"Everything okay over here?" Leo asked, popping up by my other side.

"None of your business." James snapped.

"James-"

"I was asking Em, so it's really none of your business." Leo replied, his voice icy.

"Leo-"

"My girlfriend, my business." James growled.

"James-"

"You make it sound like she's your property or something." Leo hissed.

"Leo-"

"She's a person, not a couch. Property was literally the last thing on my mind, Jackass." James said, his voice rising. I was seriously the only thing keeping them apart, but then being gently pushed aside just as Leo swung at him. Devin grabbed my waist and pulled me away before he stepped protectively in front of me.

"I knew this was going to happen." I groaned as I watch the grudge match unfold in front of me. "Devin, don't." I ordered, grabbing his hand when I knew he was thinking about ganging up with James.

"But, James-"

"Boys, stop it." Bio-mom snapped as Bio-dad, Uncle Gazzy, and Uncle Iggy ripped them apart. Uncle Iggy dragged James into Aunt Nudge's arms so she could reason quietly with him. Okay, we're all tired and we're far enough from the School, so let's just camp here for the night." She sighed and then turned to James.

"Emma, what are you doing?" Devin asked, grabbing my wrist and spinning me around so I was facing him as I tried taking a step toward Leo.

"I'm just going to talk to him." I replied.

"But he-"

"Doesn't have any friends here but kind of Jeanie and I. Lucas is pissed at him." I told him.

"Fine." He sighed reluctantly as he dropped my wrist. "But I'm coming with you, in case." He snapped again.

"He won't hurt me." I replied.

"I don't trust him, especially with you." He growled.

"Devin-"

"I'm coming." He snapped, crossing his arms stubbornly at his chest. I nodded, turning around and walking up to Leo with Devin close behind.

"You okay?" I asked Leo. His face was hard.

"Fine." He snapped.

"Leo-"

"I said I'm fine, okay?" He barked.

"Hey, don't take this out on her. She's trying to help you." Devin growled.

"Devin-" I'm starting to see a pattern here…

"Shut up, emo boy!" Leo hissed.

"Stop it!" I screamed, causing everyone to look at me. "You're unbelievable." I snapped at Leo. "You need to learn to calm down, you've never been good at that." I said quieter.

"Name one time." Leo said.

"Okay, uh, how about that time you called me a freak and acted like a scared baby when I showed you my wings?" I crossed my arms tightly. He stiffened.

"I, uh-"

"Lost your cool and overreacted? Yeah, you did." I told him.

"Emma-"

"No, do _not_ Emma me. I'm done with you." I snapped and stormed off. "That felt good." I murmured when Devin and I were out of his hearing distance.

"That sounded good." Devin beamed. Then the two of us sat down at the base of a tree. I rested my head against his shoulder.

"Want to know something kind of sad?" I murmured.

"Duh." Devin replied.

"This is my first time camping." I snickered.

"Seriously?" He asked.

"Yup." I glanced up at him and met his eyes. "My parents were always too busy to take us." I explained.

"That sucks. " Devin chuckled.

"Hey." James said from out of nowhere.

"Hey, you." I sat up and smiled at him. He was standing over Devin and I.

"Can we talk, privately?" He asked.

"Um, sure." I replied. He reached down and helped me up, keeping one of my hands locked in his. "We'll be right back." James told our parents.

"Don't go too far." Aunt Nudge told us.

"And don't be silly, wrap your-!" I heard a slap and then Uncle Iggy shut up.

"Icky!" I snapped just as I heard a slap. Then we were gone.

Oh, God. What could he want to talk about?

* * *

**Hey, you awesome person there! How you been? Well, I've had band camp all week so that's fun. Sorry this took so long. I was either at camp or sleeping. Seriously, I took power naps everyday... Anyway, I have some stuff I need your help to decide on! **

**First off: Some of you think that Devin needs a girl! I agree! However, who? **

**Second: Baby names. As you know, Jeanie has a bun in the oven. Name ideas are between Madison, Leighton, Kimberly, or Hannah. Middle names already been decided on though.**

**Third: Leo. What should happen to him?**

**Uh, That's about it... Yup. Review or message me. Any ideas welcome otherwise. Like anything between Emma and James or Emma and Leo... Yup. Any ideas. I read all of them and use them. You don't know how much they help. Thanks to everyone who's contributed. It means a lot. :) Loves you! **


End file.
